What Girls Want
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: Izuku was always good friends with Ochaco, but now, in their second year in college, the brunette girl next door is getting kind of rowdy and naughty! And it's not just her. Mina, Melissa, and Momo are really stepping up their seduction game, too! Lemons, smut, multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1: make the first move

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**A/N: **minor lemons in this chapter to warm things up. then we get to the really good stuff.

**Chapter 1: make the first move**

"I still don't get it, Kacchan," Izuku said with a shrug as both boys shuffled into their first class for the new semester. "If we were gonna 'get lucky' in college, wouldn't that have happened in our first year?"

"You're not thinking like a champ, Deku," Bakugo said, and he roughly clapped a hand on Izuku's back. "Never give up! There's so many hot babes on campus, and we're eligible bachelors. You gonna let me down?"

Izuku sank into a seat near the back with Bakugo. "But our classes this semester aren't even interesting. What are we supposed to talk about with the girls? I don't even have any fun hobbies besides weight lifting."

"You'll think of something," Bakugo told him. "Or if you pay me enough, _I'll _think of something."

"Still panhandling? No wonder you keep slacking off on rent, Kacchan."

"You wanna fight, Deku?"

They stared each other down until Bakugo cracked a grin. "Just follow my lead, you limp noodle. This year, we'll go to all the good frat parties and camping trips. Nothing better to get the blood moving."

"If only my mom could hear this. She'd kick you right out the door."

Bakugo poked a finger into Izuku's chest. "But she ain't, and neither is my annoying hag mom! This is the spring break of our lives. You gonna spend it all on dusty books in the library? Are you?"

"At this rate, maybe."

Bakugo shook his head. "I'm like 95% sure that Ochaco girl is into you."

Izuku jolted and went red in the face. "Sh-she's just a friend!"

"Nah, she and that American girl, Melissa or whatever... they're eyein' you up, Deku. Ride the wave, and they'll ride _you_."

Izuku buried his face in his spare notebook. "Shut up!"

That was when Denki _finally _emerged, hurrying to take a seat on Izuku's other side.

"Stupid alarm clock," Denki panted. "It didn't go off."

"Yeah it did," Bakugo countered. "I heard it in your room this morning. Our apartment has stupidly thin walls."

Denki sighed. "Not a good start to our second year."

Bakugo snorted. "It's just a dumb Econ 201 class. Who cares if you almost missed it? We have a real problem here: Deku's all but given up on the ladies."

Denki gasped. "What! You fool, Izuku! For shame!"

"What are you, a poet?" Izuku mocked him.

Denki draped an arm across Midoriya's shoulders just as the professor arrived to start the lecture. "Keep the course, my man," Denki hissed into Izuku's ear. "This time next week, you'll be a new man in all the right ways."

Izuku pictured Ochaco's happy, innocent face and felt warm and fuzzy. She _was _one cool chick. If he could get somewhere with her, maybe take her out, have some alone time...

He nodded. "Lead the way."

He had no idea.

*o*o*o*o*

"That lecture was. So. Boring~!"

Himiko Toga stretched her arms as she and Ochaco and Mina emerged into the open, sunny air of campus with a bunch of other chattering students. She yawned.

Ochaco made a confused smile. "Uh, Himiko, I didn't see you anywhere in the lecture hall."

"That's how fucking lame it was! I could sense it from across the hall!"

"What were you even doing?" Mina asked. "Not that you missed much..."

Himiko grinned widely with those sharp teeth of hers. "Concocting some new plans, ladies. This is our time! Are you gonna grow old alone and bitter? Or get some action?"

Mina groaned. "Don't remind me! That last house party got really awkward when the _freakin' police _showed up!"

"Your friends creep me out," Ochaco admitted. "Do we _have _to go to another shady party? I got mentally undressed by every guy there! And by six girls!"

Himiko patted her friends on the back. "Relax, girls. This time, I'll play by your rules."

Ochaco hung her head with relief. "Thank goodness."

"So, Ochaco..." Himiko patted her head. "How's it goin' with that cute Izuku boy? Anything you wanna tell me?"

Ochaco blushed. "N-no, not really. I mean, we had fun at that Jenga tournament last week, but..."

Himiko blew a raspberry. "Why don't you play bingo at the senior center down the street? Come on, girl, you can't do this to yourself."

Ochaco toyed with the hem of her blouse. "B-but, um... I don't know where I stand with him. We're friends, but I wanna be... _more_. I think -"

"Why don't you just fuck him?"

Ochaco yelped. "Himiko!"

"Now that's an ice breaker," Mina teased her. "Come to think of it, Ochaco, Izuku _is _pretty studly. It's a shame he's always wearing a shirt. Don't you wanna see what's under it?"

"And what about _you_, princess?" Himiko patted Mina's head this time. "What base have you reached with Denki?"

Mina blushed too. "U-um... we kinda reached second base on our last date, but..."

Himiko snorted. "Look at these dry old ladies I hang out with. You're killing me! I might as well hang out with Momo!"

"Momo has a wonderful relationship with Iida," Ochaco pointed out. She gave two thumbs up. "She's so classy and elegant. Maybe I should ask her for advice."

"Rich girls don't know jack shit about getting dirty," Himiko said dismissively. "Trust me, you need to push yourself, Ochaco! And you too, Mina."

"Well..." Mina made an embarrassed giggle. "I feel like I wanna take the next step with Denki. What what should I do?"

Ochaco hastily clapped a hand over Mina's mouth. "Hey! Don't enable her! She's nuts!"

"Fine, let's compromise," Himiko offered. She stopped under a blossom tree and initiated a huddle. "Let's test the waters first and go at a speed you're more comfortable with. Then, if things are looking good..."

*o*o*o*o*

"Holy shit! Why won't you die?!" Bakugo roared as he and Denki fought to the bitter end, fists flying. Not for real, though. They were playing Denki's new copy of _SEGA Street Tekken X_, and Denki was a tough nut to crack.

Izuku was happy to just watch, scanning his Econ 201 notes on the couch while Bakugo tried in vain to kill Denki's ice ninja character on the TV. Their apartment didn't have much in it, but Denki made sure it included a leather couch, a shabby old TV stand and an expensive HDTV, and room for his PS4 and its games. It was another typical evening, no big deal.

But maybe that was the problem? Weren't college dudes supposed to bring home hot girls and have a good time? Or at least _someone_. It was just the three of them again, goofing off like they always did. This place was fine, and had fair rent. But that didn't fill the hole in Izuku's heart.

_Ochaco_...

"Whose phone is that?" Denki asked, eyes on the screen as he beat the stuffing out of Bakugo's character. Someone's phone had just chimed.

Izuku got his phone out of his pocket and found a text from Ochaco. His heart skipped a beat. No way! A pretty girl was texting him? Lucky lucky! He unlocked his phone.

_I'm feeling kind of bored this evening, Izuku, _the text said. _Are you bored, too?_

Izuku grinned and texted back. _I'm ok. Just reviewing notes like the dull boy I am. How about u?_

Ochaco responded pronto. _Izuku, promise to keep this secret?_

_ Keep what secret?_

Ochaco took a minute to respond. _I trust you as a friend. So could you tell me if I look good in this?_

An image loaded.

Izuku nearly dropped his phone. "Whoa!"

Bakugo looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"N-nothing!" Izuku could have fried an egg on his face. On the screen, Ochaco sent a selfie from the waist-up... wearing a thin, lacy pink bra! Complete with a little bow between the cups!

Was he dreaming?

Izuku typed back with trembling fingers. _Looking good, Ochaco! You're really pretty._

But he couldn't stop ogling at that image. Ochaco looked bashful but hopeful, and damn, her boobs really were pretty big... and she had fantastic curves, too. He'd never even seen her in a swimsuit before! Did he owe the gods something in return for this?

Ochaco responded after a few seconds. _Thanks, Izuku. How about this?_

Izuku clapped a hand over his mouth to hide his sudden gasp. This time, Ochaco was totally topless, using her arm to cover her... well, her nipples! Nothin' but skin! He felt his heart hammering eagerly in his chest, his eyes fixed on Ochaco's incredible curves, and her doll-like skin, and her coy brown eyes...

He hurried to set a pillow across his lap to keep things discreet.

"Dammit! You bastard!" Bakugo hollered as Denki's character knocked out his monk character.

"Can't beat the pro," Denki said loftily. "Play again?"

Bakugo pointed. "Deku! Avenge me! I can't play anymore with this cheater!"

Izuku jammed his phone into his pocket. "N-no, I can't."

"Yeah? Why not?"

"I... I sprained my thumb earlier. Sorry."

"Look, I can turn on a handicap," Denki offered.

"Fine." Bakugo picked up his controller.

Izuku felt his phone buzz and he eagerly checked out the screen.

It was Melissa Shield, a nice girl he met last year at the campus coffee shop.

Topless.

With a cowgirl hat and a seductive wink.

Izuku clapped both hands over his mouth to hide the noises he made. What the hell! Where did _that _come from?! He ogled at the screen. Melissa didn't bother to hide jack squat. She took her selfie from the waist up like Ochaco, but used her free hand to give the peace sign. Her boobs... they were a bit bigger than Ochaco's! They looked perfect! Were all American girls built like that? He couldn't tear his eyes from her generous curves or her perky nipples. It took a minute to realize that Melissa had texted him, too.

It said: _how do you like this, honey? ;)_

Izuku didn't even know how to respond. What... why... two in one day?!

Then Ochaco texted him something.

Topless! Like Melissa!

This time, Ochaco had a confident grin as she posed in her bedroom, and Izuku decided that Ochaco's rack was about the same size as Melissa's after all. They were perfect perky beauties! If Mineta saw this, he'd pass out from his nosebleeds and get rushed to the ER!

Good thing Izuku had the discreet pillow over his lap!

Izuku could barely keep his fingers straight to text back. _I think this is the first time a girl sent me nudes._

_ You'll keep it between us, right? _Ochaco hastily texted back.

_I promise!_

_ Thanks, Izuku. I'll see you tomorrow!_

That was right when Melissa texted him back, this time in front of her full-length mirror, fully nude! Damn, she had curves like a goddess, with hips wider than an airplane's wingspan and legs a mile long. She had playfully tossed her wavy blonde hair back, her blue eyes sparkly as she struck a pose with a hand on her hips. There was just one tease... she had put a heart emoji over her crotch, and she texted _I'll save something for later! ;)_

Izuku felt like he could spend all night absorbing Melissa's perfect nude form. There she was, in her apartment's bedroom, her clothes in a neat pile behind her, looking like a damn model. Somewhere out there, maybe a block or two away, was one fucking _hot, _naked American girl. Hooray for foreign exchange programs!

But Ochaco... Izuku checked Ochaco's latest text and realized that Ochaco's adorable, wholesome girl next door air combined with her confidence in being topless was really something. She was giving him a peek into her most intimate world. Izuku hastily saved all those pictures to his phone and resolve to change his unlock code, just in case.

Maybe Bakugo really was on to something.

*o*o*o*o*

Ochaco's heart was still hammering as she fitted on her bra and slipped on her shirt, seated on the edge of her bed. This felt so weird. She exposed herself to a boy when she'd never done anything like that before. But... if Izuku really liked it, and he was honest that he found her beautiful...

Ochaco hummed happily to herself as she lay on her bed, hands folded behind her head. Izuku was all hers now...

*o*o*o*o*

"Well, someone's in a good mood," Itsuka Kendo noted as Melissa passed her in the hallway of their spacious apartment. Melissa had just finished her bath, and Itsuka was about to take her turn.

Melissa stopped. "Oh, not in particular..."

"You're grinning."

Melissa glanced away. "I... got an A on my test."

"This was the first day of class."

"Nothing!" Melissa blurted out, and hurried back to her bedroom and shut the door. That was a close one. Stupid nosy Itsuka... she and Kyoka Jiro never left anything alone. But there's no way they'd interfere with the special connection she had with the studly Izuku Midoriya! After sending an intimate photo like that, she had his heart in her hands.

_You're all mine!_


	2. Chapter 2: if you tempt me

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**A/N: **more lemons this time.

**Chapter 2: if you tempt me**

Denki was totally waiting for this moment: a house party! Well, planning for one, at least. And he had a hot girl to spend the afternoon with. Score!

"Thanks for helping, Denki," Mina said brightly as they carried plastic bags of party stuff to Mina's apartment. The weather was clear and sunny (maybe a little too much). Denki was sweating buckets already. Did summer come early this year?

"Hey, no sweat," Denki said with a return smile as they stepped into the lobby. "Okay, _some _sweat. Feels like summer."

"We should have gotten some watermelons," Mina joked. "I'm sorry, but the AC unit is busted, and the repair guy won't be here later this evening. But I swear things will be cooler for tomorrow's party!"

"Good to know." Denki let Mina punch the "4" button on the elevator panel, and they got up to the sweltering fourth floor. Denki had only been here one other time, when he, Bakugo, and Sero had had a study session with Mina and her roommates. But this year was gonna be different! He hoped.

Mina unlocked room 408 and threw open the door. "Home sweet hot home!" she joked, prancing into the sweltering living room. "How do you like it? We decorated!"

"It's nice," Denki said automatically. Just being around Mina made his heart skip a beat, and he couldn't stop smiling. But the place was kinda... trashed up, too. At least the girls had a new and better couch to replace the old one, and someone had put a big, framed photo of flowers on the wall. And the whole place smelled flowery and like lavender too. Ah, the scent of maidens! Denki breathed in deep.

Mina hesitated. "Does something smell bad?"

"Huh? Naw." Denki shook his head.

Mina smiled. "Okay! So let's clean up this place and put up some stuff. Ochaco and Toru are gonna be here all day tomorrow, so this is the only alone time we're gonna get."

_Alone time with this awesome girl... _Denki was daydreaming about it already.

Mina made a coy expression, smoothing her short white skirt. "Are you getting ideas, lover boy?" She blushed.

Denki wiped a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. "U-um..."

Mina giggled. "Oh, forget it. I'm just teasing you." She motioned around the room. "This place is kinda dirty. Pass me a trash bag."

Denki retrieved a trash bag from the kitchen and handed it over. He knelt to start picking up bits of paper and candy wrappers and old pencils from the carpet, and a few feet ahead of him, Mina gently knelt to pick up an empty iced tea can.

Denki felt a jolt when he saw Mina bend over at the waist, and her very short skirt hiked up. He could clearly see -

"I shoulda thrown this away yesterday," Mina commented as she tossed the can into the bag. "I'm so _dirty_."

Denki was sure he was making that derpy face again. "Yeah. Dirty..."

"Oh! Here's another one." Mina hummed to herself and bent over again to pick up a different can. Okay, this time she did it on purpose; Denki could trace his eyes up Mina's long, sexy-smooth legs, up those thick thighs, and right to her tight, lacy white panties! Damn, that girl had an ass rounder than a bowling ball. But Denki bet it would soft and supple in his hands.

Denki caught himself staring and looked away, shaking his head. No, that had to be just an accident after all... Mina wasn't the type to -

"Watcha lookin' at?" Mina smiled as she tossed the can into the trash.

"N-nothing!" Denki wiped his mouth again. His heart was hammering, and his shorts were getting taut from a certain you-know-what. He couldn't get the image of that perfect ass out of his mind, nor Mina's thighs and her cute white panties...

It really was hot in here.

"You missed one, dummy." Mina faced Denki, gave him a wink, and bent right over to scoop up a potato chip bag. She was wearing a pretty thin top with narrow shoulder straps, and it didn't leave much to the imagination. Denki clapped a hand over his mouth to hide his yelp with joy. His eyes focused like a hawk on Mina's exemplary cleavage, which was gently jiggling as Mina picked up the bag and retrieved an old pencil while she was down there.

Denki's heart was about to explode! He'd enver seen perfect melons like those! And he could see a bit of Mina's white bra, too, which was a little damp with sweat. So girls _did _match the top and bottom. Mina wasn't gonna keep _that _a secret.

"Okay, that does it," Mina said as she stood back up. Half the trash was still on the floor.

"Yeah, sure," Denki said dreamily.

Mina wiped her brow. "Oh gosh, it's so warm in here! I'll make us some iced juice."

Sure enough, Mina got two tall glasses in the kitchen, put in some ice cubes, and poured kiwi juice. They sat at opposite sides of the kitchen's small round table, and Mina inserted a straw in her drink.

"So, Denki," she said sweetly, stirring her kiwi juice. "Are you having a fun semester? Making lots of friends?"

Denki grinned as he took a sip. This was good juice. "You sound like my mom."

Mina snorted with laughter. "Sorry, I meant it like..." She made another coy expression, and made a show of gripping her straw with two fingers and slowly lowering her lips to it. She seemed to savor the act of clamping her lips down on the straw as she took a drink. "I mean, you were kinda lonely last semester, right? I hardly ever saw you."

"Well, uh... I was trying to catch up on studies," Denki said honestly. He realized how much Mina was fondling that straw, and it drove him nuts. In a good way. "I was lucky to get into this college. Gotta work hard and prove I'm not stupid." He smiled. "I just wanna impress you, babe."

"Mmmmmm..." Mina finished the last of her juice with astonishing speed. "I like you just the way you are, Denki. I wouldn't change a thing." She pointed at him with her straw. "You seem happier now. I'm glad."

Denki laughed and scratched the back of his head. He was never very good at serious talk. "Well, I have plenty to be thankful for."

Mina smiled. "That's what I like to hear." She stood up. "Look, I gotta get a towel. I'm sweating buckets here." And ignoring the hand towel right behind her, she trotted off to the bedroom, her bare feet padding on the carpeted floor.

Denki nodded to himself with approval. Yup, this was turning out great. Here he was, with the girl of his dreams, all alone... they'd make out for sure today! Take that, Bakugo!

To busy himself, Denki got out the party supplies from the bags. Plastic cups, dry snacks, streamers, strings of colored lights, a little booklet of fun party games, a new deck of cards, and even a blindfold, among other cool stuff. Denki laid them all out on the coffee table, and he just finished up when Mina returned.

"Okay, I feel a little better," she said, joining him at the table. "Oh, thanks for getting everything out." She rubbed her hands together. "This is gonna be a fun party."

"Yeah." Denki looked up at Mina just in time to realize that there was something different about her. Two things, actually. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the unmistakable lumps of her nipples through her light blue top!

_No bra!_

Well, her bra had gotten pretty sweaty anyway... heh heh...

"Okay, lights first. I'm gonna string 'em up." Mina smiled and grabbed a string of lights. Her perfect, perky melons jiggled more loosely this time, and whoa, those nipples seriously stood out. "Get me that stepladder."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Denki scurried off to get a four-rung, mini ladder (the A-ladder type) and unfolded it. Mina climbed up the ladder with the lights in hand, and she started stringing them along the ceiling on some hooks that were left over from the last party.

"Hold the ladder still," Mina said as she worked. "It feels kinda wobbly."

"Here." Denki stepped forward and held it tight, but Mina shook her head.

"Stand behind me. It's better that way."

"Uh..." Denki didn't see the difference it made. Then he did.

Mina was high up on the ladder, and she had that perfect ass right above Denki's head! Damn, that skirt was short. Denki's eyes took in the foxy curve of her ass and he realized that he was looking at bare, naked skin.

Denki nearly fell over backwards in shock as he double-checked to be sure. He was sure! That tiny skirt hid nothing. Denki had a first-class view of Mina's naked ass as she worked, and she adjusted her stance to steady herself as she strung up those lights.

There it was... Denki could see the pink lips of Mina's pussy, right there between those buns. Plain as day.

He felt like he was gonna die happy.

His pants were about to split in half, too.

"Okay, let's do this side now." Mina climbed down the ladder, wiped her brow, and moved the ladder to the room's other side.

_No panties!_

"They're in your room," Denki mumbled automatically.

Mina blinked. "What are?"

Denki clapped his hands over his mouth. "I mean... your notes from class. I need to copy some stuff."

Mina smiled. "Whatever you want." She picked up the other string of lights and climbed that wonderful ladder. "Hold me steady, Denki."

"Yes ma'am!" Denki got right back into position, and once again he had that to-die-for view right up Mina's tiny white skirt. "They're in your room" indeed. Denki had never seen a better ass anywhere, and it was a bit slick and shiny with sweat, towel or no towel. He could just reach right up and grab those amazing buns, and run his hands along Mina's fun parts... or even stick his fingers in a little... maybe that's what she was asking for?

Denki slowly reached up to take hold -  
"Eeeeek!" Mina somehow slipped on her ladder and fell right over backwards. She collapsed on top of her friendly helper, and Denki fell flat on his back on the carpet.

Mina groaned and rolled over to face him. "You okay, Denki?"

He gave her two thumbs up.

"You hit your head," Mina said. "Here, let me..."

She was straddling him, so she had to lean forward to kiss his forehead. She made nice and sure to brush those huge, honkin' breasts on Denki's chest first, and squish them in a little. And her lips felt nice on his forehead, too.

"Thanks, babe." Denk did another pair of thumbs up.

Mina giggled. "Feeling better?"

"Very."

"Yeah, no kidding." Mina made a wicked smile as she sat back up. She glanced down. "I can tell how good you're feelin'."

Denki gasped. He forgot he still had that boner on!

Mina scooted up a little, grinding her naked crotch on the upraised part of Denki's shorts. "You naughty boy. Someone might see!"

"Good thing we're alone."

"Mmmmmm... yeah." Mina kept grinding her crotch against Denki's upraised shorts, getting faster and faster like she couldn't stop herself. She was starting to pant from excitement, her skin slick with steamy sweat, her eyes crossed with mind-numbing pleasure. She let out a moan, getting louder and louder as she kept rocking hard on Denki's boner -

"Mina! It's way too hot around here!" a new voice cried.

"T-Toru!" Mina leaped off Denki's chest and knelt on the floor, her hands folded protectively on her lap. "You're back so early!"

"Yeah, that soccer club meeting was super short," Toru Hagakure said as she entered the living room. "Oh. Hey, Denki. Nice to see you! But what are you doin' on the floor?"

"N-nothing!" His heart still racing, he scrambled up to his feet and bowed hello. "I came over to help set up the party."

"Aw, that's so nice of you," Toru said fondly. She wore a skimpy outfit today too, with a tube top and short jean shorts and leather sandals. She kicked off her sandals and stepped into the living room. She gently nudged an empty soda can. "Mina, the floor is still a mess."

"Oh. We, uh... got sidetracked," Mina said defensively. She carefully got to her bare feet. "Hey Denki, let's clean up, then you ought go back home. Toru and I can do the rest."

"O-okay, sure." Denki wished _he _was invisible as he helped the girls clean up. Toru didn't seem to notice what he and Mina had been doing, but it felt totally wrong now. Darn it, Toru!

Well, there was always tomorrow's party...

*o*o*o*o*

Melissa Shield was halfway through watching a funny video of a skateboarding dog on her cell phone, laying comfortably on her bed, when a text message popped up. It was from Himiko Toga. Perfect.

The funny dog could wait. Melissa read the text: _Heeeeyyy, don't forget about Mina's house party tomorrow! Let's get there at like 7:00 or something. Wear something slutty._

Melissa beamed as she typed in the affirmative. She could already picture a crowd of her friends, frolicking around... and a certain Izuku Midoriya, who made her heart flutter... she could smell it already.

_Just be quick about it, _Himiko texted her. _Izuku is one of the hot boys on campus. Some other skanks might try and get their hands on him. You gotta be faster, my Yankee friend... ;)_

Melissa snorted. Like any of these other girls could compete with _her_. She typed in: _I'll meet you at Shigahara station at 6:45, ok? I'll bring some drinks, just in case._

_ That's my girl. Get Izuku a little loosed up first!_

Melissa nodded and set aside her phone, hearts floating around her as she pictured the perfect scene. She and Izuku alone in a bedroom, with only the muffled sounds of the music and chatter through the walls...

It was all a girl ever wanted.

*o*o*o*o*

Ochaco should have figured. Momo the fancy-pants rich girl couldn't make it.

_I'm sorry, but I have to practice a bit more, _Momo texted Ochaco. _But I'm sure you'll be delighted by the concert! I hope to see you in the audience!_

_ Don't worry. I'm sure I'll love it! _Ochaco texted back. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for Mina to finally get out of the bath and quit hogging it all evening. Mina seemed kinda preoccupied with something when Ochaco had come back earlier this evening, like she had some dirty secret.

Whatever. Ochaco had her own mission! She blushed with delight and held her face in her hands, picturing the perfect scene. Tomorrow evening's party was gonna be a real banger, and the boy of her dreams, the charming and gentlemanly Izuku Midoriya, would be here. He was as good as hers! Himiko was right; it was about time Ochaco stepped up to get what she really wanted.

Ochaco put a hand over her heart. _Izuku, come right in!_


	3. Chapter 3: crank it

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**A/N: **we're up to 75% lemons.

**Chapter 3: crank it**

"Heeyyyy, there he is," Denki cheered as Izuku finally made it to Mina and Ochaco's house party. "About time, Izuku! Sheesh!"

"I had a little review to catch up on," Izuku admitted. He hoped that everyone would be too busy with each other to notice him arrive, but he stumbled into being "fashionably late". That is, arriving just late enough so everyone was there to see you come in. He grinned sheepishly as everyone nearby turned and cheered at him, raising their drinks and hollering.

"What's up, guys," Izuku said as he accepted a red plastic cup of a mixed drink that Toru handed him. He took a sip and realized that Toru wouldn't allow anyone to avoid blacking out tonight.

Well, that figured.

"We're about to play some really fun games!" Mina cried, waving from the center of the crowded and noisy living room. "Join us, Izuku! Over here!"

"Yeah! It's more fun with good friends," Ochaco added with a bashful smile.

"Sure thing." Izuku waded through the dense crowd of party-goers and joined Mina, Ochaco, Toru, Bakugo, and about six other people in a circle. Izuku sat with the others in a huge circle, and Mina produced a pack of cards.

"We're gonna play King's Cup," she announced. She shuffled the deck and put it in the center of the circle. "Everyone got a drink? Great! Okay, we take turns drawing a card and doing something that matches. Toru and I have them memorized, so we'll explain until everyone gets it. Okay?"

Everyone raised their cups and cheered.

Izuku knew he was in for a rough night. But then, Ochaco caught his eye and gave him a big smile. He felt himself go red as he smiled back. Time to play!

Bakugo went first and drew the 2 of spades.

"That's Give Two," Mina told him. "You gotta choose two people to take a drink each, or one person who takes two drinks."

Bakugo made a nasty grin. "Heh heh... Deku! Drink two!"

Izuku scowled. "Jerk." He dutifully took two drinks of this really strong mixed drink and realized that he might die at this rate. Die happy, he hoped.

Now it was Toru's turn, and she got the jack of hearts. "Jack means boys," she announced. "If you have a dick, drink!"

Izuku snorted and took a drink. Just as he expected.

And now it was his turn. He drew the 8 of clubs.

"Eight is Mate," Mina told him. "You choose a drinking buddy! Whenever you have to drink, they do too!"

"Kacchan," Izuku said without hesitation.

Bakugo returned Izuku's earlier scowl. "Bring it on, fucker."

"Try and keep up, Kacchan."

Bakugo grinned. "I underestimated you, Deku."

Now it was Denki's turn, and he landed the 7 of diamonds.

"Seven is Heaven!" Toru cried. "Everyone raise your hands to the heavens! Last person has to drink!"

"What the..." Izuku wasn't ready for that! He was totally the last to raise his hands, and everyone jeered at him as he took a drink. But thanks to the Eight Mate, Bakugo drank too.

Bakugo huffed. "You being bad at this game is gonna kill me, Deku..."

Ochaco took her turn, and she revealed the 4 of clubs. "What's this one do?" she asked.

Mina grinned. "Give Two, Take Two! Take two drinks and make someone else do it, too."

Ochaco giggled. "It's you and me, Deku!"

Izuku groaned and dutifully complied. He had to get a fresh cup just to keep up! By now, he felt light and giddy. And the games weren't over yet.

"We're doin' Truth or Dare Now," Mina announced ten minutes later, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Adult version!"

Now that everyone was thoroughly buzzed from King's Cup, no one was in the mood to argue with Mina's silly choice in games. And this time, more people joined in. Izuku got a pleasant surprise when Melissa Shield, that curvy American babe, emerged from the crowd to join in, along with Itsuka Kendo and Kyoka Jiro.

"We came here together," Itsuka explained. "Just now. Sorry if we're not drunk yet."

"Oh, there's time," Mina said with a wide grin. "Who should go first... how about Ochaco!"

Ochaco smiled. "Deku! Truth or dare?"

It was all about him, wasn't it? Izuku swallowed. "Truth."

"Do you love me?"

There was a loud, collective _"ooooooooh!" _at that, and all eyes fell on the cherry-red Izuku.

"H-hey, Ochaco...!"

"Gotta answer, Deku!"

"I..." Izuku knew the answer, but damn, everyone was listening! He was kinda the old-fashioned type, and he wanted to say this after a romantic night out with the luscious Ochaco Uraraka. "I love you, Ochaco."

Now there was a collective _Whoo hoo!" _at that, and Melissa Shield looked distinctly annoyed. She shot Ochaco a nasty look from the corner of her eye.

What the...?  
Ochaco looked embarrassed too, but she had a wide and earnest grin on her face. "I-I love you too, Deku," she said. "A whole lot!"

"Hey, no one made you say a truth!" Toru cut in. "Penalty! Drink!"

Ochaco did.

"So it's my turn..." Izuku looked around. "Denki! Truth or dare?"

"Dare me," Denki said with a cocky grin.

Izuku didn't have to be a doormat for long. "Take off Mina's top."

Denki scrambled back on the floor as everyone laughed. "What the hell!"

"Come here and do it, lover boy," Mina cooed, running her free hand down her chest. "I'm feeling so hot in these clothes..." In fact, she was only wearing a thin babydoll t-shirt and a short skirt, good warm weather clothes.

Good clothes to take off, too. Denki was cherry-red as he dutifully approached his girlfriend and peeled off her shirt and tossed it aside. "Y-you're lookin' good, babe," he said awkwardly. "Um... is that a new bra?"

"Why yes it is," Mina said with a coy smile. Sure enough, her black, lacy bra still had its price tag on it. Did she buy that thing just for this party?

Izuku tried not to stare too much. But damn, Mina had a killer rack to rival Ochaco's _or _Melissa's! He couldn't believe those huge, perfect pink curves on her monster boobs. Denki, meanwhile, was actually salivating. Was that his thing?

"Okay, um..." Denki rubbed his hands together. "Bakugo, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, loser."

"How about _you_ take off your top."

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Feeling curious?"

"Just do it."

Bakugo did, and he saw Denki's point once all the girls in the room went nuts over the studly Bakugo's shirtless form. He was like a Greek god, with perfect abs and a six pack like it was carved from wood.

"Damn, I wanna play on those abs like a xylophone," Jiro joked, pink in the face.

"Take off something else, Bakugo!" Toru cried. "Give us everything!"

Bakugo shot her a look. "Ain't your turn to dare me, Toru! Penalty drink!"

"Fuck!" Toru humbly took a drink.

Now it was Bakugo's turn. "Deku!" he roared. "Kiss someone of your choosing!"

"There's so many girls to choose from," Izuku commented.

"Doesn't have to be a girl," Mina reminded him. "Consider Bakugo's wording!"

Who to try? Izuku glanced at the gorgeous Melissa, who gave him an eager look with those sparkly blue eyes of hers. Or Ochaco, who looked totally ready to take a deep throat kiss right then and there. His heart hammered and he felt himself go numb. Which one to try? They were both really hot girls, but if he chose one, the other would get mad...

He compromised and gave Itsuka a kiss on the forehead. "That's for helping me study last semester."

Itsuka giggled. "Oh, it was nothing."

Izuku nodded in satisfaction and took his seat. Before he could open his mouth, Mina raised her glass.

"Everyone drink some more!" she hollered woozily. "What is this, a funeral? Chug it!"

Everyone complied, and now things were really getting interesting. Too bad Izuku found it hard to focus. "Uh... Jiro," he slurred a bit. "T-truth or dare?"

"Truth me!" Jiro cried.

"Are the rumors true that you want to fuck Bakugo?"

Jiro raised her cup as a toast. "Yup!"

"And I'm already halfway undressed," Bakugo pointed out.

"And it's my turn! Bakugo, truth or dare?" Jiro told him eagerly.

"Dare me!"

"Take off those damn pants!"

Bakugo did, and the girls _really _appreciated that. Even if Bakugo revealed that he had come here in Batman pattern boxers.

Now Bakugo dared Melissa to kiss someone of her choosing, and the blonde Yankee beauty wasted no time in mashing her lips right on Izuku's. Hell, she even caressed his head while doing it!

"You're so fucking hot," she breathed in his ear. "Won't you be mine, sugar?"

"Maybe? I dunno..."

Melissa had an expression like a lioness as she sat back down, her hungry eyes not leaving Izuku for one second.

"Izuku, truth or dare!" Melissa challenged him.

"Truth."

"Would you plow me nice and good if I asked?"

Izuku was taking a sip and nearly choked on it. "Uh..."

"Better answer me, honey!" Melissa hooted.

"I... well, yeah, if it was a no-strings-attached kinda thing," Izuku said evasively. "Ochaco, truth or dare!"

"Truth!" Ochaco said at once. Like Izuku, she was ready to use this game to her advantage.

"Would you sleep with me?"

"Fuck yes I would!" Ochaco raised her cup in a toast like Jiro. "I could eat you right up, Deku!"

Melissa _really _shot her a dirty look this time!

"Melissa! Truth or dare?" Ochaco cried.

"Dare me, bitch," Melissa challenged.

"Kiss a girl!"

Melissa promptly kissed Ochaco on the mouth, much to everyone's shock and delight. "There, see how good I am?" Melissa told her with a haughty toss of her blonde hair. "Deku's _mine_."

"Like hell," Ochaco growled back.

Izuku realized that he'd created a monster. Now both girls were gonna tear each other apart to get to him! Now the loser would _really _be furious. He was riding the wave, and sure enough, it was about to ride him, too.

And probably not in the good way.

In the next five minutes, it was nothing but dares challenging everyone to remove clothes or make out with someone or truths of who would fuck whom and why. Bakugo, with the right dare, freed himself of his Batman boxers and Jiro was similarly in her birthday suit. She didn't have the killer rack of Ochaco or Mina or Melissa, but she had decent tits all the same, and she had them out with pride. Bakugo happily ran his tongue along her nipples on a particular dare, getting Jiro's perky nipples slick with his saliva. Not bad, Kacchan!

Izuku wasn't sure when it happened, but the truth or dare game broke up and now about half the party goers were making out in some fashion and the other half were wrapped up in a beer pong game that just started.

"Hey, can I rest for a minute?" Izuku asked Toru over the party's music.

"Yeah, you can borrow Ochaco's room," she responded.

Thank goodness. Izuku's head was fuzzy and aching, and he needed a chance to cool off and figure things out. He gently pushed his way past a few people and retreated to Ochaco's bedroom, realizing that this was only his second time going in here. And the other time, it was to study and share notes. This was a _way _cooler context. But also trickier.

"Whew..." Izuku shut the door and ran a hand over his face, savoring the relative quiet. What now? He had hoped that Ochaco was into him, with her wholesomeness and cheery smile... and he hoped that Melissa Shield liked him as a friend too. She was one cool chick. But damn, they were both after him? He recalled some guy from last semester saying (from experience) that it's better to have zero girls after you than two. And clearly this was why.

Izuku sat on the edge of Ochaco's bed, but he felt a bit queasy so he lay fully down to relax his stomach. It worked; he felt his innards settle down a bit. Maybe he'd give it a few more minutes, and he'd join the party. He closed his eyes for a minute...

*o*o*o*o*

"Hey there, sugar."

"Wh-whoa!" Izuku bolted upright, heart hammering in shock. How long was he asleep? Or was he dreaming this?

Melissa was right there by the door, her hands clasped behind her back, a naughty smile on her face.

"You okay?" Izuku asked.

Melissa's smile widened. "I'm okay, now that I'm alone with _you_."

"What -" Izuku tried to get up but Melissa shoved him flat onto his back, clambering on top of him. She made sure to straddle him properly like the cowgirl she was. She was already panting with delight, her blue eyes sparkling in that gorgeous way. This girl had some deep eyes.

Melissa half-lowered her eyelids and kept her lips parted as she quickly undid the buttons on her white blouse. "Izuku, I loved you from the moment I saw you," she breathed. "You're the best guy in the world. I don't wanna be without you ever again. Do you want me?"

Maybe it was the alcohol in him, or maybe it was how Melissa slowly and seductively slipped off her blouse and tossed it aside. Damn, he _did _want her, every square inch of that supple, curvy body. He felt himself stiffening right away, his shorts taut with excitement.

Melissa sighed with delight and ran her hands along Izuku's pants tent. "I'm takin' that as a yes, sugar. Mmmmmmm..." She got off him and knelt beside him, her huge knockers jiggling in her lacy bra as she started kneading Izuku's dick over the fabric.

"Whoa!" Izuku jerked in sudden pleasure. This girl knew her way around a bedroom! Waves of heat pulsed through him and he felt his erection hit 100% density. He was now panting too, every neuron in his brain zeroing in on how badly he wanted to fuck this beautiful young woman. "Melissa..."

Melissa kept kneading. "That's right, Izuku, I'm all yours." She suddenly gripped his shorts and yanked them off, and his underwear right after that. She blushed as she beheld his full boner, right there in the open.

"You okay?" Izuku asked again.

Melissa tossed her wavy blonde hair and winked. "Why don't we set the mood, sugar? Come on."

She took his hand and helped him up, and she stood right in front of him. She raised her arms. "Take this off," she told him.

"Right!" Izuku hadn't done this before, but he'd seen YouTube videos of it, and that was good enough. He ran his hands slowly and fondly along Melissa's bare skin, tracing his fingertips to the hooks of her lacy pink bra. He unfastened those suckers and eased off her bra, tossing it onto the floor near Ochaco's dresser.

"Feel 'em," Melissa sighed. "Come on..."

Izuku hugged himself tight to Melissa, and he sensually ran his hands around her back and to the front, where those melons were waiting for him. Melissa perked up and gasped with pleasure as Izuku cupped her large breasts in his hands, slowly kneading them. "Is that about right?" he asked.

"A little harder... perfect." Melissa tilted her head back and sighed again, her forehead shiny with excited sweat. Izuku kept kneading those huge honkers, and he threw in a little nipple play, too. His magic fingers found Melissa's perky nipples and gently rolled them for maximum pleasure. Melissa let out a load groan and clapped her hand over her mouth to hide it. She clearly didn't want Mina and the others getting wise.

"Quick... my shorts," Melissa huffed. She was wearing skimpy, flirty jean shorts with sequins on the rump, and Izuku dutifully unzipped them and eased them down Melissa's mile-long smooth legs. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside, allowing Midoriya to next take hold of her thin, lacy pink panties and slowly slide them down her huge rump.

"Damn, this ass is huge," Izuku blurted out as he went. Her ass was like a planet. He savored the sight of Melissa's naked ass coming into sight one tantalizing inch at a time.

"You like it?" Melissa said with a giggle. "Keep going. I've got a little surprise for you."

_Hell yes. _Izuku got those panties down fast, and once Melissa tossed them aside (she really liked to throw things), she turned and sat on the edge of the bed. She had a coy finger to her lips, giving him an innocent schoolgirl kind of look.

"You want a little more, sugar?"

Izuku nodded eagerly.

Melissa blushed a shade redder and spread those silky-smooth, mile-long legs apart. She spread her legs back as far as they could go, and Izuku got a terrific view of her slick pink clit. She had just a narrow, neatly trimmed landing strip, totally hairless otherwise.

"Touch it," Melissa panted. "Nice and slow."

Izuku knew what to do. He started at Melissa's ribs, then slowly eased his way down her chest and past her belly button, teasing what was to come. Melissa was beside herself with anticipation, grunting and moaning. So, she was a foreplay kind of girl? Well, girls really liked foreplay anyway, but this one... she knew how to savor an appetizer before getting the sausage.

And then he got there. Izuku kneaded Melissa's labia with his thumb and forefingers, taking turns on each lip. Melissa practically shrieked with delight, keeping a hand over her mouth to keep things discreet. Izuku grinned to himself as he went. Was this for real? A gorgeous girl was throwing herself at him, and he was right here, getting his fingers dirty. He felt like his dick was going to explode. Well, it had better not...

"Deeper?" Izuku prompted her.

Melissa eagerly nodded.

Izuku parted Melissa's labia lips wider, and he put together two fingers and eased them in. They slipped and slid right through Melissa's tight, damp flesh, and he savored the warmth as he went. He went up to his knuckles, then slowly slid the fingers almost all the way back out. Then he shoved them in again, a little faster, and Melissa gripped the bed sheets right in pleasure, her back arching.

"Oh God, more!" she cried.

Izuku gave her exactly that, working those fingers back and forth, faster and faster, Melissa's lubrication fluid dribbling right out and onto the bed sheet. Damn, this girl was a fire hydrant.

_That means it's working._

"Izuku... oh God..." Melissa was cross-eyed with pleasure as Izuku rammed in his fingers as deep as he could manage in her pussy, and Izuku felt his arm burning with exertion. But if Melissa liked it, he sure as hell wasn't gonna stop.

"Okay... okay..." Melissa motioned vaguely, and Izuku drew out his fingers at last. She slowly sat up, her face red and her blonde hair tangled with sweat. She patted the bed next to her, and Izuku lay right down, his pole upright and ready.

"It's incredible..." Melissa's eyes were unfocused as she gripped his dick again, kneading it expertly. "I need it... God, I need it..."

"You ready?" Izuku asked, his heart hammering in his chest. Was this really gonna happen?! He vaguely recalled that someone had suggested protection. Dammit! He didn't have any! And here he was with a naked, gorgeous girl, and he was a condom short! _Shit!_

But...

"I..." Melissa wiped her brow, her eyes staring at Izuku's dick as though just now realizing it was there. She trembled, her hands letting go as she started to straddle him. She hesitated.

"Wh-what is it?" Izuku panted.

He heard something, and Melissa seemed to hear it, too. A rapid creaking in the room next door, and muffled cries of pleasure. The bed was even knocking against the wall!

In a clear panic, Melissa scrambled off the bed and gathered up her clothes. She avoided Izuku's eyes. "I-I gotta go," she cried, hastily slipping on her jean shorts. She nearly forgot her panties, at the last minute stuffing them into her pocket. "I'm sorry."

"Melissa?" Izuku couldn't fathom what was happening. Melissa didn't bother with her bra, either; she just buttoned up her blouse, wrenched the door open, and retreated to the deafening party beyond. She snapped shut the behind her.

_What the hell! Was it me? What did I do wrong? _Izuku's head was spinning as he stared at the door. He could still hear those muffled noises next door, and he knew that that was Mina's room...

Did Melissa get scared off? She loved the foreplay. But did she fill up on the appetizer and ask for the check so soon?

Izuku sighed. This had been going so right. Now what?

He scooped up Melissa's bra and hid it under Ochaco's dresser. No way would he let Ochaco find that. He'd find a chance to bail out on the party, and discreetly take the bra with him. Yeah. All right.

He hid the bra under the dresser just in time for the doorknob to rattle.

"What the -" Izuku stood up just in time to find Ochaco standing there, totally woozy, a lusty grin on her face.

She shut the door. "Well _there's _my lover boy. Hey there, stud."

Izuku felt like a cornered wolf. Two in one night?! And he was fresh off Melissa...

"Izuku, I love you so freakin' much," Ochaco slurred, shrugging off her top to reveal a white bra. "Don't you love me?"

"Ochaco..." Izuku hurried forward just in time. Ochaco collapsed, and Izuku caught her and helped ease her toward the bed. With one hand, he pulled back the covers and helped Ochaco get between them. Just to be sure, he put her in the recovery position on her side, tilting her head just right. Damn, Ochaco must have drunk a barrel of that mixed drink Mina had concocted. He had to make sure she was safe.

_Ochaco. _Izuku just sat by her side for a moment, watching her sleep. She looked so gentle and innocent, and it was weird to think she'd just stumbled from a real rager of a party. Well, college was a time to explore new things. Izuku had already found a few new ones today.

And he felt a little bad, too. Ochaco was the kindest and most honest girl he knew. But Melissa was a good friend too, and she understood him. He was a rooster going back and forth between two hens. He'd have to figure something out, and he'd chop off his own damn cock if he ever upset Ochaco or made her cry.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Izuku kissed her forehead, brushed a loose lock of her brunette hair with his fingers, and made sure that she was stable in that position before getting dressed. He went ahead and took Melissa's bra (this was his chance) and covertly slipped out of the party.

Bakugo was already there and waiting for him. "Damn, Deku," he said with a sneer. "Melissa was totally panicking. She just left. What happened in there?"

Midoriya realized that everyone was watching him with curiosity and excitement. Except Denki and Mina, who were oh-so-mysteriously absent.

_I knew it!_


	4. Chapter 4: meanwhile

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**A/N: **and now we're up to maximum smut.

**Chapter 4: meanwhile**

Denki blinked and realized that his good buddy Izuku had vanished into thin air! "He's gone!" Denki cried in a panic, half drunk. Someone giggled at him.

"No, silly, he took a break in Ochaco's room," Mina told him. She was still shirtless from the Truth or Dare game. "Let the poor boy rest for a minute."

Denki grinned. "Sure, but she won't."

"Who?"

Denki pointed at Melissa Shield, who slipped through the crowd and made a beeline for Ochaco's bedroom door. The blondie hesitated there, checking that no one was watching. Somehow, she missed both Denki and Mina's curious gazes, then carefully twisted the doorknob and crept inside. She shut the door right behind her.

Mina was suddenly running her hands up and down Denki's chest, caressing his shoulders. "I'm getting a little bored, honey," she cooed. "I think we should get some _alone time_."

Denki saw her point; Bakugo, Itsuka, Ochaco, and Toru were making a lot of noise with their beer pong game, even if Itsuka was merely the referee. Then he saw that look in Mina's eyes and saw her _other _point.

His pants got the point, too.

_Duh. I'm such an idiot. _Denki grinned as he let Mina take him by the hand and lead him to her bedroom, right next to Ochaco's. The instant Mina shut the door on that racket, she took hold of Denki's head and kissed him, her soft lips warm and sweet on his.

"Damn, babe, I love you so much," Denki breathed between kisses. The love-plane was already gathering speed down the runway!

"Denki, I need you so bad," Mina moaned. She pressed her boyfriend against the wall, panting with lust. "Do you want me?"

"I always do." Denki held Mina's waist and guided her to the bed, keeping the make-out burners on high heat. Meanwhile, he moved his hands just long enough to undo his belt and unzip his cargo shorts. Clothes were _not _invited to this party.

"Oh, _fuck_ yes." Mina helped get those shorts off, and she gasped with delight when Denki's generous dick emerged from his underpants. Mina got those boxers off and gripped his dick with trembling hands. "You've gotta be seven inches long!"

Denki grinned wider. "Seven and a quarter."

Mina didn't waste another word. She threw Denki onto the bed, yanked off his shirt, and knelt right next to him. She gave his dick a few jerks before she slowly and lovingly touched it with her tongue. Then she lowered her mouth just as slowly onto it, savoring its steely hardness and warmth.

"Mmmmmmmmf." Mina closed her eyes and started going faster, and Denki tensed with delight. Damn, this girl was good. She was like an animal tamer down there. She kept going, faster and faster, and he thought he'd erupt at any moment.

"Baby, not too soon," Denki told her. "I've got more lovin' to give you."

Mina reluctantly sat back up, a line of saliva on her chin. She smiled. "Is that a promise?"

Denki ran a hand down his bare chest. "Come here and find out, you filthy freak."

Mina giggled. "I love it when you talk dirty."

"You ain't seen dirty yet, missy. You want me to fuck you into next week?"

"Oh shit..." Mina heard that tone in Denki's voice and hurried to undo her bra. She pried it off and allowed those huge, perky breasts to pop right out, their nipples pointed and a bit darkened. She set the bra aside and lay on he back, allowing Denki to reach up her very short skirt and take hold of her panties.

Denki slid those soft white panties right down Mina's long, sexy-smooth legs, savoring how he could see her pussy right as they came off. Damn, this skank was already so wet. Perfect. He tossed her panties aside and eased off her short skirt too and threw it who-knows-where. It's sexier when you throw the clothes, according to Bakugo and Sero.

Now Denki lowered himself between Mina's legs and stuck out his tongue to return the favor. Mina tasted so sweet as he ran his tongue along her pussy, and Mina gasped and moaned with sudden pleasure. She gripped the sheets tightly as Denki went in deeper, his tongue and lips toying with every soft, wet bit of flesh he could reach in there.

"Ooooooh... Denki... ahhhh!" Mina gasped. "Y-you're gonna make me come. Slow down!"

Denki knew what his lady wanted. He slowed down just enough to keep her from climaxing, but fast enough to keep the heat on. No way was this train coming to a halt early. Until...

"Denki... f-fuck me," Mina moaned. "Denki..."

That was the cue. Denki backed off and let Mina get on her hand and knees, facing away from him. He nearly wept at how perfect that rump was, so round and firm...

Denki got onto his knees and held onto Mina's hips with one hand, the other on his dick to keep it straight. He held his breath until he got the tip right on the damp flesh of Mina's pussy, easing through the labia and the clitoris. With his dick in, he transferred his other hand to Mina's hips and held her steady as he shoved the rest of the way in.

"Oh God, yes... baby...!" Mina groaned loudly as Denki shoved in all the way, and Denki savored the tight but not-too-tight feeling of Mina's hot pussy. He bared his teeth and grunted as he started to slide back out, only to shove in again. Mina rocked forward, squealing with delight.

Mina gripped two handfuls of the sheets again as Denki started going faster and faster, his breath coming in rapid, shallow huffs as he worked. He was slick with sweat by now, and felt it on Mina, too. He gripped her huge ass a little tighter to keep things in place, barely aware of the bed knocking against the wall as he went. Crap, would someone hear that? Hell, he couldn't stop. Too late now!

"D-Denki, I think I'm gonna come!" Mina cried. "Baby...!"

Denki was too, and he knew his own limit. He gave it a few more good thrusts to savor this feeling, then expertly pulled right out. Mina turned right around, kneeling on the bed just in time for Denki to jerk his dick a few times to finish the job. Mina sighed with pleasure as Denki finally released his load, blasting it all over Mina's left breast. His love juice slowly dribbled along the curve of her breast and off her nipple.

Denki was still holding his dick, panting from effort. "S... see?" he panted. "King... of pullin' out."

Mina got a tissue from her bedside table to wipe the little mess. She didn't even have the words to describe this ecstasy. Instead, two minutes later, Denki was laying on the bed in triumph, Mina curled up fondly next to him, an arm draped across his well-built chest.

Denki wiped his brow. "Damn, I think I'm gettin' even better."

"Mmmmm... I didn't think it could get any better than last time," Mina breathed. She was slowly running a hand across Denki's chest. "You always find a new way to impress me, Denki."

Denki turned his head to give her a quick kiss. "Anything for my girl."

But then he heard something. Muffled voices, it sounded like, followed by Ochaco's door closing. What the...?

Mina must have heard it, too. "Huh? Is there something going wrong next door?"

Denki grunted in surprise. "Wait, wasn't Izuku in there?"

"And Melissa!" Mina gasped. "Don't tell me...?"

"Izuku scared her off?" Denki said, chilled by the horror.

"Or she scared _him _off," Mina suggested. "He's so pure and innocent."

"At least on the outside," Denki put in.

Mina shrugged and traced her finger along Denki's chest in a random pattern. "Well, I'll find out soon enough. I know the right people to ask."

"Damn. Can't hide _nothin' _from girls."

Mina smiled. "I'm so glad you understand."

Denki didn't dare go home that night.

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku realized he was a deer caught in the headlights. Barely twenty seconds after he put Ochaco to bed for recovery, here he was, surrounded by most of his friends! And probably half of them thought he had plowed Melissa, Ochaco, or even both of them nice and good!

What was he to do?

"What happened in there, Izuku?" Toru cried. "Come on, tell us!"

Itsuka gave Toru a funny look. "You really think he'll just explain? Give him some privacy!"

_At least someone here is on my side, _Izuku thought as everyone kept pressing him for details. Did he nail the hot American girl, or not? Or did he get himself a sizzling three-way? Which was it? What happened?!

There was only one course of action.

He bolted!

Some friends _these _were. Izuku rushed out the door and down the quiet hallway, and he checked over his shoulder to see if anyone was following. Luckily, that door stayed shut.

Izuku sighed as he shuffled to the elevator. His adventures in the bedroom were just starting... except only _he _was getting bitten in the ass.

*o*o*o*o*

Melissa was still fuming as she sat on the train ride home, typing in a few text messages to explain herself.

Himiko Toga didn't take long to respond. Maybe she had been waiting for an update. _What the fuck, you loser! You chickened out? "Heat of the moment"? You use that heat for sexual pleasure, you big fat idiot!_

Melissa was still perfecting her Japanese, but she could read that kanji and hiragana text clear enough. She sighed and typed in: _Maybe I wasn't as ready as I thought. I have to figure out my own pace. _And for good measure she added, _and don't get all bitchy at me! I don't need that from you!_

Himiko took no time at all to respond. _Sheesh, have it your way, grandma. But if you don't hurry, that dildo I gave you last year is gonna be the only boyfriend you get._

Melissa scowled. _What's that supposed to mean? _No way did she read that text wrong. Himiko was on to something.

_Ochaco is making her move too, _Himiko added, with some mocking emoticons. _You're not my only protege, princess. Ochaco made it clear to me that she was gonna land Izuku at this party!_

Melissa stared in shock. No way! So she was right... Ochaco was going for the same prize. Imagining her beloved Izuku with that lame Ochaco Uraraka... no way. She didn't come all this way just to lose to some petite girl next door!

_I won't let her beat me, _Melissa typed in furiously.

_Better not, _Himiko texted back. _Because I won't stop her. I'm helping everyone! May the best slut win!_

_ I'm not a slut!_

_ You get my point, don't you?_

_All too well. _Melissa pocketed her phone and vaguely wished she had remembered to get her bra before leaving Ochaco and Mina's apartment. It felt kind of funny going into public without it.

But she had bigger problems.

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku didn't get long to rest. He was trying to lose himself in an old manga volume from his bookshelf when Bakugo kick the door open.

"Deku!" he cried, still buzzed from the party. "You gotta tell me what happened! Fess up!"

Izuku scowled and tossed the manga volume aside. "That's private, Kacchan! What if I asked you about something private?"

"Remember how I went out with that Yui Kodai girl last year?"

"Yes...?"

"I bragged that we fucked four times that night. But she actually called me lame and creepy and made me leave. I was just saving face when I said I nailed her."

Izuku stared. "What the..."

Bakugo pointed dramatically at his roommate. "There, I spilled a secret. Now you do it!"

Izuku sighed. "Melissa came in and wanted some good foreplay -"

"Nice."

"And," Izuku added, very annoyed by now, "we did some of that, but before we could get it on, she panicked and left. She heard Denki and Mina banging each other's brains out in the next room. I think Melissa got cold feet."

Bakugo stared. Then he burst out laughing. "You're shitting me! She chickened out?"

"I... I guess she likes foreplay but doesn't have the stomach for the full thing. She might be a virgin. In fact, that would explain it best."

Bakugo fought to stop laughing. He ran a hand over his face. "Yeah. And what about Uraraka?"

"Too drunk to do anything. I put her to bed in the recovery position."

"The what?"

Izuku rolled his eyes. "The position you put a drunk person in so they can sleep it off and not choke in their sleep. I've put you in that position before."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Izuku picked up his manga volume and flicked back to his page. "It wasn't the best night, okay? I need time to cool my head."

Bakugo snorted with amusement. "You got it, Deku. Sorry if you couldn't land either of 'em. Don't give up."

"What a motivational speaker you are."

Bakugo backed up, but pointed again at Izuku. "Have it your way. But if you don't land some chick soon, I'm gonna be rally disappointed in you!" He shut the door.

Izuku slapped the open manga volume against his face and groaned.


	5. Chapter 5: under the surface

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 5: under the surface**

"Man, this is gonna be so boring," Bakugo whined yet again as he, Izuku, and some of their friends took their seats at the campus concert hall. The curtain up onstage was still drawn, and the assembling crowd was chattering politely.

Ochaco made a face. "Katsuki, don't be mean. Momo worked so hard for her part! Don't you want to support her?"  
"I already brought a rose to toss onto the stage," Bakugo countered. Sure enough, he showed her the single rose had hidden under his suit jacket.

Izuku stared. "Whoa, you're being weirdly thoughtful today, Kacchan."

Bakugo snorted. "I looked up 'theater manners' online."

"I think roses are more for stage plays than concerts, though."

"This place is kinda like a theater too, right?"

Izuku grinned. "Close enough, I guess."

Sure enough, this was probably the classiest part of campus Izuku had visited, and he was only too happy to help offer his support. He wasn't alone, either; Ochaco had invited him as her date, and naturally, Iida was here too, dressed sharper than a tack. But to be fair, everyone knew that Iida wanted to plow Momo one of these days, and even Izuku had noticed some coy looks Momo had given him once in a while in passing. There was something there, for lack of better term.

But Melissa _wasn't _here. What was going on with her? Izuku thought back to Mina's crazy house party and his scene with Melissa. Damn, what went wrong back there? Melissa had totally freaked and run, and she had been avoiding him since then. No texts back, no calls back to his voice mail, no nothing. He kept wondering if he'd done something to upset her, or if it was something on her end...

"Deku."

Izuku jumped when Ochaco gently put her hands over his. She smiled at him.

"Ochaco? What's the matter?"

"You're doing your mumbling thing again," she told him.

"Oh. uh..." Izuku flushed and looked away. "I'm just... concerned about my Econ 201 class. It's tough."

"Well, that makes two of us," Ochaco said, her adorable smile still in place. "I might need Momo's help with my Japanese history class."

"It's starting!" Iida cried. Sure enough, the curtains raised, and there was the campus orchestra, made up of students in the symphony class. There must have been eighty of them, and prominent in the front was the one and only Momo Yaoyorozu, seated at her grand piano.

Izuku gave Iida a sly look. "Your girl's looking pretty good, Iida."

Iida stiffened. "Wh-why, yes! Now, let us listen!"

Momo wasn't in a dark suit like most of the orchestra members. She was decked out in a dazzling, lime green gown with off-white heels. Her hair was done up and held in place with a sort of gold tiara-thing.

One of the clarinet players started the classic, trilling sequences of George Gershwin's _Rhapsody in Blue_, and then the brass faded right in, and the trumpets and trombones too. Izuku wasn't here for that part, though. He waited until, sure enough -

_Whoa, she really is good, _Izuku thought as Momo traced her fingers along the keyboards as her part came in. And she was even better during her long piano solo, when the spotlight was totally on her. She looked so cool under fire, her face stern but a small smile on her lips as she lightly pranced her way through the solo. She was playful, refined, whimsical, serious all at once. Izuku had never heard anything else like it.

Izuku stole a glance at Iida and nearly burst out laughing at the taller boy's tense and stern expression, as though he'd drop dead if he missed a note of this. He looked that way the entire time until the final note, and he clapped hard but stiffly.

"It's a concert, not a funeral, Iida!" Izuku told him over the applause.

Iida reached up and wiped tears from his eyes. "Yes, Midoriya, I know, but..." He sniffed. "It is so beautiful!"

"What, the music or that hot number your lady has on?" Teasing Iida was a sport in its own right.

And sure enough, Iida nearly fell out of his seat. "Midoriya!" he cried. "I won't stand for your teasing! If we were back in high school, I would surely report you to the principal!"

Bakugo slapped Iida's back. "Lighten up, pal. Deku's right, by the way. Momo's lookin' _good_."

Iida scowled. "Do you have intentions where she's concerned?"

Bakugo grinned wolfishly. "What if I did?"

Iida looked like he'd snap Bakugo in half.

"There's your fighting face," Bakugo told him. "Good man. Means you care a lot 'bout her."

Iida blinked. "I... I suppose you are right."

_A crude genius as always, Kacchan_, Izuku thought.

The rest of the concert was fine too, but really, Izuku and the others had come here for Momo's piano part in _Rhapsody in Blue_. When things wrapped up, Izuku escorted Ochaco across campus and to the nearest train station, hoping he had come across as a fine gentleman.

There at the station, Ochaco blushed. "U-um, Deku..."

"What is it?"

"I..." Ochaco toyed with her gown's sleeve, glancing away. "I don't remember much from that house party last week. Nothing really... _weird _happened, right? I hope we didn't make fools of ourselves."

Izuku groaned on the inside. Some way or another, he _had _made a fool of himself, and Ochaco hadn't been so elegant herself. He distinctly recalled her collapsing drunk in front of him, there in her bedroom. But...

"I think we're fine," Izuku said with a smile, taking hold of Ochaco's shoulders. "I had a good time, then, and a good time tonight. I'm always happy to be your date."

Ochaco made a nervous giggle and this time toyed with a bit of her brunette hair. "Oh Deku, you always know the right thing to say. Okay. If you're happy, then so am I."

Izuku's heart started to race in his chest and he couldn't help a grin. Was this going to be his night after all? "Ochaco, I..."

Ochaco must have read his face just right, because she turned a few shades redder and turned away. "I-I can get myself home just fine. Thanks for a wonderful evening! I'll see you in class!"

_She's just flustered. That's gotta be it, _Izuku thought, praying that he was right and not just doing some wishful thinking. Whether he liked it or not, the universe was gonna make him take this slowly, wasn't it? Well, it was a start...

_And there had better be an end, _Izuku thought as he walked off. His and Bakugo's apartment was close enough to walk to from here. Across the dimly campus, he saw random small groups of students chattering away under the lampposts, either getting out of evening classes or energized by the concert. Iida and Momo were probably in that crowd somewhere.

_Well, Iida... _Izuku thought a little bitterly. _I hope you're making more progress than I am. I've got the sex life of a rock._

*o*o*o*o*

Momo offered to take Iida back to her place for some coffee, and while Iida insisted that they only drink decaf, he found the invitation delightful. A quiet, private evening with the one-of-a-kind Momo Yaoyorozu? Most certainly!

"Here you are," Momo said half an hour later in her family's spacious living room. She and Iida sat at the coffee table, where she had just set a large silver tray of tea, coffee, snacks, and more. Momo ran a playful hand through her hair as she smiled. "I went ahead and brought you a little of everything."

"Thank you." Iida made his best smile as he served himself a cup of tea. "Momo, I want to congratulate you again on a stellar performance tonight."

Momo blushed and giggled. "Aw, you're so nice to say that, Tenya. You're making me blush."

Iida took a sip of his tea and noted two things: this tea was impeccably delicious, and Momo's personality had shifted just a little. Should he be on his guard?

No, of course not! Momo was a wholesome and classy young woman. In fact, look at that. She was taking a seat at the grand piano in the living room, and undid her hair. She bound it back up in its usual style, which was probably more comfortable anyway.

"I know a few extra songs," Momo told him with another smile. "How'd you like a private concert?"

Surely there was something different about Momo tonight... but what was it? Iida nodded. "I would be delighted."

Momo giggled again and started playing Frederick Chopin's Nocturne op. 9, No.2. This girl was unstoppable. She flashed Iida another coy smile as she tickled the ivories, her fingers light and playful but razor-sharp too. It was a treat for the ears.

"Awwwww, Tenya, you look like someone died," Momo teased him when she finished. "Are you okay?"  
Iida blinked. "I... of course I'm fine! I was just listening very closely, that is all. Your playing is simply wonderful."

"You're so nice to say that." Momo moved on to Mozart's Turkish March. "Tenya," she added. "I'm so glad to have you as my dear friend. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Surely in a fine place, with or without me," Iida told her tactfully. "But I too am grateful for our friendship." He gave her a salute.

Momo burst out laughing. "Oh, Tenya, you make me so happy. Don't ever leave me."

Iida blinked again. What was that? Did Momo make it sound like their relationship had reached _that _level? He stared at his knees as he thought it over. They were certainly good friends, and it made him blush to think about, but Momo _did _entice him as a woman. She was incredible. But he didn't know if either of them were ready for that...

He looked up just as Momo started Liszt's "Love Dream" song. She was blushing delicately, giving him yet another coy smile. She really knew how to play the coy game.

"Tenya," she breathed over the quiet music. "My parents are not home right now. We have the place to ourselves."

"Ah. I see -"

"So perhaps," Momo cut him off, "we could have a fine evening together?"

"I already am. Your music is a delight."

Momo giggled again, her playing getting louder and a bit sloppier. "Not _that_, silly! Tenya... don't you find me attractive?"

Iida blushed. "W-well, if you ask... I most certainly do."

Momo sighed happily. "I'm your dream girl, Tenya?"

So it came to this. Iida had to prepare his finest gentleman side and be honest with the both of them. "Yes, Momo. I want only you." Iida gave her a smile.

Momo smiled back, but it was a different sort of smile. "Then would you like to tear off my clothes and ravish me right here on this piano?"

Iida nearly fell off the couch. "What... Momo...!"

Momo was playing even louder, well beyond the song's intended volume. "Tenya, I get a little bored and lonely," she cooed. "Money doesn't buy happiness, but I've got _you_. Won't you come here and make me feel alive?"

"B-but Momo! What are you saying?" Impure thoughts and images raced through his head and he tried to block them out. No! That was the sort of thing that animals like Denki and Bakugo and Mina took part in! He felt his face warm, and whatever his intentions, he felt his suit pants growing taut with interest. It... it was already starting! He couldn't shut down this revved engine...!

Momo made a sexy moan, making an enticing move with her shoulders. She tilted her head to expose the side of her neck. "Tenya, you love me, don't you? Come here and prove it to me!"

"But... but how?"

Momo blushed another shade deeper. "Come and seize me! Bind me up and have your way with me! I won't resist." She was already panting with desire, her skin starting to shine with excited sweat.

Iida stared. Now what? Momo was so pure and proper... but under the surface, she was a horny masochist after all! Should he run?

Not on his life.

Iida rose. "It's true, Momo. I _do _find you irresistible. And you tempt me, perhaps I should see what you can offer me!"

Momo did that sexy moan again. "Take me, you sexy beast!"

Iida didn't waste another second. All gentlemanly decorum forgotten, he threw off his suit jacket, janked off his red bow tie (bow ties weren't cool anyway) and strode right over to his lady.

"Ooooooh!" Momo made an excited squeal as Iida held her shoulders, forced her up, and flattened her on her back on the piano's smooth, polished wood surface.

"Ahhhhh... Tenya, baby..." Momo turned away, a wide smile on her face. "You're so strong..."

Iida forgot himself for a second. "I'm sure you could overpower me if you wanted to."

"But I shall not." Momo's chest glittered pink and purple as her quirk activated, and a shiny pair of handcuffs materialized. "I'm such a bad girl. A-arrest me!"

"If you insist!" Iida felt like some puppet master was guiding his actions and thoughts at this point. Almost certainly, certain glands and hormones in his body were responsible. Yes, this simple science. Nothing shameful...

"Got you!" Iida grinned like a wolf as he forced Momo's wrists together up over her head and cuffed them. He leaned over her, shoving his face in hers. "Can't escape now, little lady!"

"Oh!" Momo cried. "Officer... I might have something hidden on me. Search me!"

Iida felt his heart thumping like a drum as he ran his trembling hands over Momo's chest. He felt his dick stiffen into iron as he pressed his fingers against the bare skin of Momo's breasts, reaching deep under her lime-green gown. He gently squeezed on them, savoring the feeling of warm flesh under his fingertips.

"Oh! Oh!" Momo groaned. "Officer... you gotta be sure! Rip it off!"

Iida paused. "But this gown looks expensive..."

"It's a replica I made with my quirk. It's worthless. Rip me apart!"

"You naughty skank!" Iida got back into character and tore Momo's gown apart, and he marveled as her large breasts popped right out, the nipples stiff and bare in the open air. Iida kept tearing apart the false dress's fabric and tossed the scraps aside, and he marveled at Momo's nearly nude form. All she had left were her lacy black panties, and he could tell that she was getting aroused down there. The fabric was already a little damp.

"Officer... I might have something hidden in my special place," Momo whispered. "Could you check?"  
"Allow me!" Iida took hold of Momo's panties and slowly slipped them down her fantastically wide and curvy hips, down her silky-smooth thighs and down her legs. He tossed them aside and forced Momo's legs apart, as far as they could go. There it was, her glistening pink pussy, plain as day.

"Iida..." Momo gasped. "I'm thinking of running away! P-punish me!"

Iida knew just the thing. He roughly seized Momo (she squealed with delight) and forced her onto her knees on the floor. Her cuffed hands were behind he back, her head pressed onto the thick carpet.

"S-spank me!" Momo cried into the carpet.

Iida knelt by her, raised a hand, and smacked it onto Momo's naked ass with a terrific _clap_. Momo wailed with delight. "M-more!" she cried.

Iida felt his dick throbbing with anticipation, but the Little Ingenium, as he called it, would have to wait for a moment. He kept smacking Momo's excellent ass, marveling as her buttocks started to go pink from the impact sites.

In the heat of the moment, Momo made some thin white rope, and Iida deftly tied it around Momo's ankles, trapping her in this position. He then ripped off his shirt like a giant green monster and yanked his pants off.

"Oh my gosh..." Momo stared up in delight as she beheld Iida's pants tent in his boxers. "It must be eight inches!"

"Six and a half," Iida admitted. Then he grinned. "That's one more inch than I need for _you_."

He threw off his boxers and knelt by Momo, and on cue, he accepted the white gag that she made and tied it in place over her mouth. Iida gave her a few more spanks, and Momo moaned with pleasure from behind the improvised gag. He couldn't help himself; positioned himself before Momo and held up her head by her hair.

"Maybe you need some of _this_, too." Iida gripped his dick with his other hand and slapped Momo's face with the tip, making a soft but distinct _whap_. He did it again from the other side, then back and forth, harder each time. Momo kept groaning with pleasure from behind that gag, her face pink and her eyes crossed from pleasure.

Iida leaned in close to her ear. "Now that you've learned a lesson, maybe you need a good fuck."

Momo responded by materializing a condom that was just Iida's size, and he fit that sucker right on. Then he got up, knelt in position behind Momo, and held onto her wide hips.

Iida grunted with pleasure as he entered her, shock at the sudden rush as he pushed further into her. He didn't casually admit this, but he had certainly been a virgin until now, and holy _shit_, it was everything he hoped for and more. He bared his teeth and kept going, thrusting harder as he worked his dick with gusto.

Momo tried to say something behind her gag, and Iida could guess what it was. He let go with one hand and gave Momo's ass a hard smack as he kept thrusting in her, then swapped hands and gave it a second smack. Iida felt himself tensing as he approached the climax, taking turns slapping that fantastic left ass check and that incredible right one.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Momo cried from behind her gag, and Iida felt it too. He cried out as he finally came, protected with the improvised condom. He panted with delight, his face dripping sweat as he finished the job. He kept his dick in her for a minute, trying to keep himself from passing out with pleasure.

"M-Momo," he gasped. "That was..."

"Mmm-mmmm!"

Iida reached over and undid the gag, which fell to the floor.

"Oh my God, Tenya..." Momo breathed. "You're even better than I thought! I... I don't think I can stand up a again."

Iida slowly and reluctantly pulled out of her pussy. "Are all right, Momo?"

"Yeah..." Momo sighed with satisfaction. "Just give me a few moments..."

"But what about that bondage stuff?"

"Give me a minute. I like it like this. I can hardly move."

_She really does enjoy being dominated, _Iida realized. What a freak! But who was he to judge? Momo needed a way to relieve the stress some way or another. And if it brought her this much pleasure, who was he to deny her?

Not that he would deny himself this, anyway.

"Ahhhhh... okay, here." Momo materialized a knife and a key, and Iida used the former to cut the ropes and the latter to unlock the handcuffs. Momo crawled onto the couch and curled up, a smile on her face.

Iida sat on the piano bench, panting. "That was..." He wiped his brow.

"We don't need an adjective. It speaks for itself."

"Wise words, Momo."

She was certainly right. What else was there to say? Instead, Iida helped Momo get up and hobble to her bedroom. After _that _kind of fucking, the old joke was true; she couldn't even walk straight. Momo gently lay herself on her bedsheets, still nude.

"Stay the night," she breathed.

"I... I really want to," Iida told her dejectedly. "But I'm expected somewhere early tomorrow morning. I'm so sorry."

Momo gave him a small smile. "It's all right. But next time, keep that hunky ass here for the night, or I'll never forgive you."

Iida leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be there. Have a good night."

He disposed of the used condom, then couldn't help a little strut as he went back downstairs, threw on his clothes, and headed out the front door. He had heard some wild stories about the kind of sex-crazed house parties Ochaco and Mina liked to throw at their apartment. But nothing he ever heard compared to the wild animal lurking in Momo Yaoyorozu.


	6. Chapter 6: too many ladies

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 6: too many ladies**

"Whew, that was a tough one..."

Izuku filed out of the lecture hall with about a hundred other students, and he was starting to rethink his course load for this semester. Some of his friends like Bakugo, Sero, and Denki advocated taking super-easy classes to make the most of this "springtime of youth." Meanwhile, Iida, Momo, and Melissa suggested that taking challenging classes would prepare them for adult life, and this was no time to goof off!

As usual, Izuku couldn't decide between two things. He was a total doormat for both, going to every study session _and _party he was invited to. If this kept up...

_Well, I'm still young. I'll figure it out. _Izuku cheered himself up and went to the nearest campus cafe, ordering an iced tea and a deli sandwich. He barely took a seat at an empty table when a certain blonde girl emerged from the chattering crowd of students and sat opposite him.

Melissa Shield!

"Hey there, Izuku," she said with a smile. "Hungry? Me, too. It's a nice day for lunch."

_Uh... sure? _Izuku was already on guard, since where Melissa was concerned, _nothing _was innocent or what it seemed. But he couldn't help but like that charming smile, her sparkling blue eyes, or that bouncy accent of hers.

Melissa folded her hands in her lap and leaned forward. "Izuku, listen. I keep thinking back to that party at Mina and Toru's place, and, well... I made a fool of myself. I'm sorry."

Izuku had just sipped his tea and nearly choked on it. "N-no! It's all right, I was drunk out of my mind."

"Which is why I feel so awful. I shouldn't take advantage of you like that," Melissa said earnestly. "I can't believe I made such a bad impression of myself! If my mom knew what I did, she'd haul me right back to California like _that_!" She snapped her fingers.

Izuku felt a chill. Part of him just wanted to bolt, given the awkward relationship he had with Melissa right now. After what went down at the party, was he ready to deal with this?

"Melissa, I..."

She smiled. "Yes? What's the matter?"

Izuku faltered at the sight of Melissa's innocent smile and those sparkling blue eyes. This girl could cast an eye on him without a word! He forced himself to calm down and speak clearly. After all, Melissa was a bit nuts, but she was fun, and Izuku liked having a cool foreign girl around. And he couldn't afford plane tickets to San Francisco or whatever. He returned her earlier smile. "Thank you, Melissa. Let's be good friends, okay? I like you a lot. I'd hate to lose you."

Melissa giggled and went pink. "Oh, Izuku, you're such a sweet boy." She toyed with her hair, bashfully glancing away. Damn, she was such a doll. How could Izuku possibly be mad at her?

"Hey, why don't you make it up to me and help me study my Econ 201 notes? They're killing me."

Melissa went a shade redder and fidgeted coyly in her seat. "Well, um..."

"What's wrong?"

Melissa giggled again, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "I was thinking... why don't we start things over the right way? Sure, we can study together. I'd like that. But I'd _really _like to go out with you on a proper date, Izuku. Like real grownups."

"What? With me?" Izuku couldn't help a flattered grin, and he felt his face warm. His heart raced. This girl wasn't just a doll, she was an angel, heaven-sent!

"Why not? We like each other, and this is the springtime of youth." Melissa rested her chin on her hands, leaning forward with her elbows on the table.

Izuku gave two derpy thumbs-up like Denki often did. "Okay, let's go out. How about tomorrow night? I'll find something fun for us to do."

Melissa went yet another shade redder as she smiled widely. "I can't wait. I'll wear something nice." She got up and blew him a kiss with a wink. "See you tomorrow, sugar." Then she happily walked off, and Izuku couldn't help but notice how that fine round ass moved as she went. Awesome.

Izuku dug into his sandwich and decided that Denki and Sero really were on to something.

*o*o*o*o*

"So, I was thinkin'... you and me..."

Bakugo's heart was hammering as he leaned casually on the lamp post at the campus garden, trying to look cool. This was it!

Setsuna Tokage blinked. "What... Katsuki...?"  
Bakugo made a suggestive motion. "Let's start things over, babe. I'll treat you right. Come on, why not try it?"

"U-uh... well..." Setsuna nervously glanced away.

"Setsuna." Bakugo relaxed and acted more mature for a change. "I really like you. I do! I think that you and me, we could -"

Setsuna shook her head. "There's no _us_, Katsuki! I... I don't think I'm looking to date anyone right now. I-I'll see you around!"

She turned and scampered off.

Bakugo stared at her retreating back, then bared his teeth and kicked a loose soda can. "Dammit!"

Then he realized that two freshmen were watching in shock, and he sparked his quirk on his palms. "What are _you _losers lookin' at? Get outta here!"

The freshmen beat a hasty retreat.

_I can't believe it, _Bakugo fumed as he stalked off, hands in his pockets, staring at the sidewalk ahead of him. _I thought we had somethin' goin' on... shows what I know._

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku hadn't yet found a chance to study with Melissa, so the next morning, he headed to the cafe again to get a little coffee and hit the books, for whatever it was worth. And this time, there was hardly anyone else here. Ah, nice and quiet! Time to study before that hot date tonight...

He heard the cafe door open from behind him, and someone's footsteps going in his direction. Good grief...

"Hey there, Deku."

"Oh! Ochaco!" Izuku was ready to snap at the intruder, until he realized it was the lovely Ochaco Uraraka! He nearly jumped out of his seat and automatically tried to straighten his hair out a bit and readjust his shirt. Shit, of all times to look like a slob!

Ochaco smiled. "Can I join you?"

"I'd like that."

Ochaco took a seat, then folded her hands together on the table, her lovely brown eyes fixed right on Izuku's. "Deku, I'm sorry. The way I acted at Mina's party, I... I made such a fool of myself. I shouldn't have tried to come on to you like that. We both deserve better."

Izuku stared. "Wh-what...?"

Ochaco swallowed. She went pink. "I asked Toru and Mina about what happened, and they told me. I'd totally take it all back if I could."

Izuku felt a rush of relief at Ochaco's kind words. If she was ready to put this awkward situation behind her, then he could too. He smiled warmly. "Hey, I barely remember, myself. But it's okay. We all have awkward moments. I don't hold it against you."

Ochaco smiled and went a shade redder. "Thank you, Deku. I just hoped I didn't ruin our friendship."

"Far from it. I'm fine. And if you are too, then that's even better." He wasn't sure if he was 100% fine for now, but things were finally starting to go in the right direction. Thank goodness for small favors.

"Okay." Ochaco kept smiling, toying with her hands. She stared at her fingertips. "So, um... Deku..."

"What's up?"

Ochaco snapped her head up, her expression determined. "I'd like to go out with you! On a date!"

_Two?! As in, one, and then another? THAT kind of two?! _Izuku started sweating bullets.

"I think we both deserve something a little more dignified," Ochaco said warmly. "Let's go out, and do something nice together, just you and me. I'll wear something nice. And I _know _you can look nice if you put your heart into it." She hungrily looked him up and down with those not-so-innocent maiden eyes.

Izuku felt like the Tin Man from _The Wizard of Oz_, who had to be oiled up before he could move. He barely got his jaw moving. "Th-that... sounds great...!" he croaked.

Ochaco went another shade redder and beamed. "Okay, it's a date! I can't wait! When are you free? What about tonight? Sorry, but I'm just so eager!"

Melissa's angelic, cheery face swam into Izuku's imagination, and he also pictured what she might wear on tonight's date, and what she might want do to him back at her place afterwards... and now Ochaco was asking for the same. Was this even right?

"How about tomorrow night?"

Ochaco clapped her hands together. "Perfect! Call me, okay?" She giggled and happily pranced away, humming to herself.

Izuku was aware that the cafe's cashier was giving him a funny look. Oh, crud. That was the same cashier as yesterday! Izuku didn't recognize the young woman, but she sure as hell recognized him now.

But then again, how else could he juggle all these ladies without upsetting them?

*o*o*o*o*

"Ho. Lee. Shit. You're shitting me!"

Bakugo got Izuku into a headlock that afternoon at their apartment, threatening a noogie. "You tryin' to kill me, Izuku? Two dates in a row with different girls?"

"Y-yeah! And please let go!" Izuku choked.

"And here I thought you were about to give up on girls after the disaster at the party."

Izuku paused. "Look... Melissa and Ochaco want to set things straight, so I can, too. I think that's the best way I can describe it. I've got that fighting spirit, too."

Bakugo sighed. "Damn, Deku, I'm turning green with envy. Greener than your stupid hair."

Denki, who was watching a hidden-came prank show on TV and scarfing snacks, snorted with laughter. "Good one, Bakugo."

"Don't patronize me, loser!" Bakugo snapped.

Denki flipped Bakugo off with a grin. "Jealous I'm rockin' the bed and you're rockin' the _Playboy_?"

Bakugo let Izuku go and then secured Denki into a headlock. "Wanna say that again, lighting bastard?!"

Izuku rubbed his sore neck. "What's gotten into you, Kacchan?"

"Oh, I can guess." Denki grinned wider despite his grim situation. "Setsuna turned you down again?"

"Graaaaah!" Bakugo threw Denki aside and sank onto the couch, face in his hands. "This is the third time."

"If it's meant to be, it'll be," Izuku reassured him. "Maybe she just needs time, or she needs to see another side of you."

"I have just one side," Bakugo said, lowering his hands. "This, and this turned up to 11."

"Hopeless," Denki muttered. Now it was Bakugo who flipped him off.

Bakugo sighed again. "For the time being, we'd better make sure _you _don't strike out, Deku. Gotta be careful when handlin' two chicks at once. Don't slip and say somethin' on one date that gives away the other. Speakin' from personal experience here."

"I should have said no to them," Izuku muttered. "I feel kinda guilty doing this."

"Yeah, girls don't like competition," Denki added. "They need to be the _only _girl in your heart. That's how they operate."

Bakugo gave him an incredulous look.

"Hey, Mina tells me insider secrets after we shag," Denki explained.

"Look, Deku, just be cool and stay smart," Bakugo told hm, shooting Denki another nasty look. "You got condoms?"

"I... forgot to get some."

Bakugo casually got some out of his pocket and tossed them into Izuku's open hands. "Here, that should cover it. Or at least, cover Melissa. She's an animal."

Izuku nearly burst out laughing. "You had these in your _pocket_?"

"Two girls at once is manageable," Bakugo added, ignoring Izuku. "I can do it, and so can a wise-ass like you. As long as you have the backbone!" he added sharply. _"Right?"_

Izuku stiffened his back, alarmed. "R-right!"

"And besides," Bakugo added, "this can only turn out well. Either you savor having 'em both, or you'll get a chance to figure out which one you like better and stick with her. Enjoy your options before you settle on one."

Izuku gave him a dark look. "No offense, but I suddenly understand your sparse dating record."

"Can it, Deku!" Bakugo barked. "You wanna get pussy or not?!"

"You don't have to put it like that! They're rally nice people!"

"Well duh, that's a given," Bakugo said with a wicked grin. "Sure, they're nice girls and all. Or you wouldn't date 'em to begin with. But!" He held up a finger. "Think about _this_, Deku! When they take you back to their place with that look in their eye, you gonna chicken out? Or get some action like a Greek god?"

"He's gonna chicken!" Denki said with a laugh. He started imitating a chicken's wings and clucking.

"Yeah, we will! Dumbass Deku!" Bakugo started doing it too.

_Maybe I should move to the United States with Melissa after all! _Izuku rolled his eyes and retreated to his room to block the chicken noises.

But... but he couldn't block out the nagging guilt in his heart...!

*o*o*o*o*

"Izuku! There you are!"

Izuku jogged to join Melissa at the bus stop. "I'm not late, am I?"

Melissa beamed. "No, you're on time. I was just so eager to see you. Are you ready for a fun day?"

"Looking forward to it." Izuku gave Melissa a warm grin, but under the surface, he was preparing himself for anything. Melissa looked nice today, with a pale blue babydoll T-shirt, a knee length skirt, and fancy leather sandals, plus a small handbag. Nice and innocent-looking... but that, too, was only surface-deep! Izuku was packing not one, but _five _rubbers in his pocket.

Izuku cleared his throat and decided to start off by the book. "You look really pretty today, Melissa."

Melissa made a bashful giggle. "Oh, I thought I'd dress a bit casual. I mean, it's so warm today. But thanks." She looked her date up and down, her smile widening. "You're not so bad-looking yourself."

"Thanks." Izuku hadn't put a whole lot of thought into it; he just grabbed a forest-green polo shirt and regular khakis, but at least he put on a little body spray and tried to tame his hair a bit. "So, what's first?"

Melissa jumped up and down with joy when the bus arrived. "You'll see!"

Twenty minutes later...

"A natural history museum?" Izuku looked around wide-eyed at this cavernous place. Hell, he didn't even know that this place existed, and it was so close to campus. It was nice, too, with a tour group over there and a concessions bar over there and a display of extinct trees or whatever over there.

Melissa took Izuku's hand in hers and led him along. "I'm a scientist, Izuku. I'm always curious. Come on, let's see something new."

"Right behind you."

Melissa hummed happily to herself as she looked over the exhibits, and Izuku was just happy that she was happy. This wasn't his kind of gig, but he liked really smart girls, and Melissa wasn't here in Japan for the noodle cups. Izuku felt himself relax as Melissa cheerily led him through the exhibits, babbling nonstop about taxonomy and fossil records.

_She really is an awesome girl after all, _Izuku thought, already daydreaming about where this date could go next. Maybe they'd cozy up at her place, and whisper dirty words into each other's ears -

It was another hour and a half until Melissa was leading Izuku through the exit, stretching her arms high above her head. "That was _so cool_," she said with a wide smile. "Wasn't it?"

"I had a great time."

Speaking of time, Izuku checked his watch: 3:34 PM. It was pretty early for the date to end now...

"Let's take a cab." Melissa stood at the street corner and raised her arm to hail one.

"Where?"

Izuku found out where: a cooking class.

"I don't think I'm doing this right," Izuku commented as his would-be lasagna kept falling apart. And that sauce didn't look so good.

Melissa giggled as she kept frying her spiced meatballs, sprinkling on herbs as she went. "Don't worry honey, I'll try some. I'll eat it all up."

"If you want to end up bedridden," Izuku joked as he tried in vain to get this slop to look like real food. "I should have made soup."

"Oh! We can try making French onion soup together!" Melissa cried, clapping her hands together. She raised her hand to get the instructor's attention. "Sir, can we try making soups? What recipes can we learn?"

All of them, apparently, and Izuku could hardly keep pace with his date. "You're like a machine," he had to admit.

Melissa patted his shoulder. "I like to learn new things. I've got the curiosity that any scientist needs. The world's a big place." She sampled her own French onion soup and squealed with delight. "And a yummy one, too!"

Izuku, for his part, was content to not set the kitchen on fire.

That wasn't all. Melissa wanted to burn off some of those extra calories at a dance class, and Izuku felt himself go bright red when Melissa asked the teacher to show them square dancing. He was not prepared for _that_.

"Th-this feels weird!" Izuku cried as Melissa spun him around and around in what was apparently square dancing, and the other dance partners looked amused but a little afraid at Melissa's energy.

"It's a beloved American partner dance!" Melissa told him over the music. "Settlers from Europe brought it to North America and now it's a kind of cowboy dance. How do you like it?"

"Just don't let me go flying into the wall!"

"Deal!"

Once again, Izuku had to admit that Melissa made for a hell of a date. The music, the energy, the motion, it made him feel alive, and he could still taste the wonderful aftertaste of everything Melissa had cooked earlier. This girl knew her way around town! He felt his heart racing and he was working up a sweat, and the energy was giving him all kinds of ideas.

And based on that sparkle in her eyes, Melissa was getting ideas, too.

*o*o*o*o*

They stopped by a little cafe for a light dinner, and it was finally starting to get a little dark. Street lights were coming on, and there were fewer people out and about by now.

Melissa had Izuku's hand in hers again as she guided him to what he assumed was her apartment. "I had a really great day. Didn't you?"  
"You're full of surprises. Remind me to stay curious."

"Mmmmmm...I will. Okay, let's go in."

Melissa hadn't even asked Izuku if he wanted to go back to her place, but by now, he didn't mind. Melissa pushed the button for the sixth floor, and she invited him into room 614. Unlike Ochaco, Toru, and Mina's apartment, this place was squeaky clean. Probably because Itsuka had a good head on her shoulders and wouldn't tolerate a mess, unlike Denki, Mina, and Bakugo.

Izuku removed his shoes and sat on the couch. "You've got a really nice place," he commented warmly. He wasn't sure what else to say. Just what did Melissa have in mind?

Melissa beamed. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Okay, sure."

Melissa busied herself in the kitchen. "Hey, Izuku..." she said in a singsong voice.

"Uh... yes?"

"Do you like _role-playing games_?"

Izuku shrugged. "I think Denki and Bakugo are more into them. RPGs are their best genre to play..." His voice trailed off and he mentally kicked himself. Not _that _kind of role-play! Sheesh!

Melissa giggled. "I don't think you get my meaning, sugar. I mean the _sexy _kind."

"Y-yeah, I just realized that, too."

"In that case..."

Melissa had a bashful face as she brought a tray with two tea mugs to the coffee table. She set them down. "I hope you don't mind if my husband's stuff is everywhere."

"Your -?!" Izuku froze. Melissa was married?! No way! She was only nineteen years old! And he thought Americans didn't do arranged marriages...

Then he saw the folded-up newspaper, reader glasses, and toy pipe on the table and realized that the game had already begun. Why not have some fun?

Izuku made a sly grin. "Your husband's still at work?"

"Yeah." Melissa glanced at her bedroom door. "If you don't mind, I ought to get changed..."

"Go ahead." Izuku took another sip of tea as Melissa retreated to her room. Here it was... his first experience with a sex fantasy! So, Melissa was into the whole infidelity thing... he felt a little weird about it, actually. Ochaco... he had a date with her tomorrow night, but he was already here with Melissa... was _he _the unfaithful one here?

Izuku shook his head. _No. I'm not going steady with either one. People date around all the time! I just need to get to know Ochaco and Melissa a little better so I can choose one to go steady with. No big deal._

It still felt kind of weird, though.

"Don't mind me," Melissa drawled as she emerged from her bedroom. She wore what Izuku guessed was some typical Western housewife outfit, with a short-sleeved, flowery, knee-length dress, house slippers, and a white apron over it all and a feather duster in her hand like a magic wand. "I was just tidying up the place before my husband gets back. Daisuke is so busy these days, what with that merger goin' on..."

Izuku cleared his throat. "He wouldn't mind if other men came over to see you?"

Melissa winked. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. He's got his mind on all kinds of things right now..." She grinned and put an innocent finger on her lower lip. "I get awful lonely 'round here, Izuku. Won't you stay awhile with me?"

Izuku wasn't sure what to say next. He'd never done anything like this before! "I'm all yours."

"Then be a doll and hold me steady, if you don't mind. I can hardly reach." Melissa got out a short step-ladder and started dusting a perfectly clean spot on the ceiling, standing on her tip-toes.

Izuku sprang to his feet and joined her, grinning to himself as he held Melissa's wide, ample hips. Shit, this girl had some killer curves. He could feel the warmth of her skin under the thin dress and apron, and he savored the feeling.

"Oh, dear me. It's so warm in here," Melissa said in-character. "Why, I'm getting all sweaty! Why don't you help me get a bit undressed?" She gave her fine ass a little wiggle, and Izuku felt himself start to perk up.

"Why, you naughty girl," he said as he took hold of Melissa's dress's hem. "If Daisuke came back now -"

"Hurry! I'm all sweaty!"

Izuku flipped up Melissa's dress skirt and got an eyeful of those lacy pink panties she had on. This was the thinnest damn pair of panties he ever saw, and the thin fabric clung to her ass in ways he didn't think were possible. Yeah, those pants were getting pretty taut.

"Take 'em off," Melissa breathed.

With his heart hammering, Izuku took hold and peeled Melissa's thin panties right off, and he marveled at her naked ass right there in front of him. He tossed her undies aside and grabbed hold of her ass buns with trembling hands.

"Ooooooh!" Melissa threw back her head with pleasure. "It's been so long since someone made love to me... my marriage is so dull, with my Daisuke being all moody. He won't even talk to me, let alone make love to me. I'm so lonely..."

Izuku was content to squeeze that fantastic ass, and he couldn't help but slap that bare skin. He savored the sharp _smack_, and the vague hand print he left on that virgin skin.

"Oh! More!" Melissa cried.

Izuku gave her another smack.

"Oh gosh, this dress is so itchy... Melissa climbed down and tossed her hair. "Help me get it off, will you? Hurry, before someone catches us!"

Izuku lowered the chest of Melissa's dress and let those perfect breasts pop right out, and damn, those beauties were huge! This damn dirty girl had no bra on whatsoever, just those naked tits right out in the open, with those perky nipples and that ample flesh...

"Oh, you like 'em?" Melissa smiled and blushed as she fondled her own breasts. "Daisuke _never _touches me like this anymore."

"He's a bastard, then."

Melissa suddenly knelt and undid Izuku's belt buckle. She yanked the belt right off his khakis and unzipped them, and she kept handling that fabric until she got Izuku's impressive boner right in the open.

"It's so huge," Melissa sighed, still on her hand and knees. She wrapped one hand around the boner and started jerking it, slowly, and lowering her head toward it all the while. He boobs started jiggling merrily as she jerked him faster and faster, and it wasn't long before she enveloped her mouth around it.

_Whoa! _Izuku had never gotten a blowjob like this before. Or any at all, in fact. Melissa groaned with pleasure as she kept going, even playing with his balls just for more stimulation. She was like an expert down there.

Melissa finally got her mouth off and looked up imploringly at Izuku. "Wh... what else can it do?" she breathed. Her eyes glittered with lust and desperation.

Izuku grinned. "I'll show you in the kitchen."

"Baby...!" Melissa took his hand and rushed him in there, where she got herself out of that dress in a hurry. She had just the white apron on now, barely covering her at all. She was trembling with excitement as she leaned against the counter, standing on her tip-toes, showing Izuku that fine ass once again.

Izuku knew what to do. He whipped out one of those condoms (courtesy of Kacchan), tore off the wrapper, and slipped that sucker right on. Holy shit, this was happening! No drunk party this time! Just him, and the hottest girl on campus!

"Aaaaahhh..." Melissa sighed again as Izuku took hold of her ass with one hand to keep her steady, and he guided his dick right up against her damp, pink pussy. She had her legs apart just enough so he could make contact, and he kept the head of his dick poised against Melissa's warm, pink pussy.

"F-fuck me!" Melissa cried.

Izuku shoved his way in, and he jerked back from unexpected pleasure. Good thing he was holding onto Melissa! He got his other hand on her waist and held her steady as he started thrusting faster, grunting with effort as he went. This pussy was just right, not too tight or anything, and he had a great view of Melissa's ass as he went.

"Harder!" Melissa wailed. "Izuku...!"

Melissa's knees knocked against the cabinet doors as Izuku plowed her harder and harder, and Izuku reached up to gently grab hold of her breasts as he went. Those perky puppies felt... well, _awesome _ in his hands, and he felt the hardened nipples pressed against his palms. He felt a pressure building up inside, like he was gonna burst -

"Izuku, I-I want to face you."

Melissa instructed him to pull out, and then she put up a towel on the counter and took off her apron. She sat on the counter's edge and spread her legs wide open, running her fingers along her damp, slick pussy. "I want to see you as you fuck me, Izuku. My husband _never _looks at me like that anymore. Please, won't you love me?"

"Anything, babe." Izuku was a bit on the short side, so he got a little step-stool (it must be Jiro's) and stood on it to get to the right height. He looked down and guided his cock right to Melissa's clit, slapping his meat on the surface a few times to entice her.

"Oh! Ohhhh!" Melissa groaned. "I need you in me, Izuku...!"

Izuku stuck it in again, and this time he held one hand on Melissa's chest as he went, going right back to full speed. He admired the way Melissa's breasts jiggled from the sheer momentum, and how Melissa was going cross-eyed with pleasure, almost like she was going to pass out.

Izuku felt the pressure again, and this time he couldn't stop himself. "I'-I'm coming!" he cried, and he felt himself release his load all at once. Shit, that felt _good_. How could have he waited so long to do this? Was he crazy?

Crazy for this smokin' American babe, that is.

Izuku was panting for breath as he slowly pulled out, and Melissa was content to sit there for a moment, her legs still apart.

"Izuku..."Melissa panted. "That was... oh my gosh..."

"My first time," Izuku said hastily. "I mean, I probably wasn't that good..."

Melissa smiled. "Well, _I _love you lots, Izuku, so I'm as happy as can be."

_She... loves me? _Izuku didn't know what to make of this. Maybe it was the hormones talking, but then again, she was probably serious. Damn, this was getting complicated again. But he shoved that to the back of his mind for now. He didn't want to ruin this great evening with that. Not right now, anyway.

It was a few minutes before Melissa got off the counter and collected the towel. "Okay, this is totally going in the wash," she said with an embarrassed giggle. "I gotta pick all this up..." She collected her fallen clothes and took them into her room.

"Good thing your husband isn't back," Izuku commented.

"Oh! He's calling me!" Melissa cried dramatically. She had put on a bath robe, and stepped out of her room with her cell phone in hand. She put the not-ringing phone to her ear. "H-hi, honey."

She pretended to listen to Daisuke. "No, there's no one here! Jeez, you're so paranoid! You don't have to keep asking that!"

Meanwhile, she looked up and mouthed _I love you_ to her lover boy, and she nodded to whatever Daisuke was supposed to be saying. "I'm just here all alone, waiting for my dear husband to come back," she said coquettishly. "Let's have miso soup with dinner, okay? You must be so tired. I know I am..."

Izuku snorted with amusement. This girl had no limits.

"Okay. See you soon! Bye-byyyyee!" Melissa "hung up" and made a bashful smile. "Izuku, I'm sorry, but Daisuke is coming back soon. If he sees us together..." She drew a finger across her throat. "He gets super jealous when other men even look at me!"

Izuku nodded. There was no Daisuke, but then again, Melissa _did _have roommates! "I'll get outta here. Thanks for a great time." He disposed of the condom, zipped up his pants, and hesitated in front of Melissa. What did he say now? This whole day had been a thrilling and sexy blur...

He took hold of her shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you around, okay? Have a good night."

Melissa toyed with her hair. "You too, sugar. Don't be a stranger, now."

Izuku hurried out the door, down the hall, and rode the elevator right back down to the ground floor, his mind buzzing. He had a killer date with a smokin' hot girl, and he had a pretty great fuck with her, too. But... what did it mean? Where did he go from here?

One step at a time. For now, he had to get home before anything _really _weird happened.

"... that's seriously what she said," Kyoka Jiro said as she and Itsuka Kendo stepped into the lobby all of a sudden. "She thinks... Izuku?"  
Izuku froze, with both girls giving him surprised looks.

"I didn't realize you had stopped by," Itsuka commented. "Were you, uh... just leaving?"

Izuku wasn't a wizard at social stuff, but he knew that expression on both girls' faces. He muttered something vague, bowed his head, and rushed right past them and out the front doors and into fresh, open air. He didn't top jogging until he reached the bus stop, ignoring the buzzing from his cell phone. No doubt Jiro and Itsuka were texting him to ask just what the hell was going on.

_Hell if I know, either!_


	7. Chapter 7: the second round

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 7: the second round**

Starting that morning, Izuku was pestered... hell, he was _hammered _by texts from girls, a few from Melissa saying how much she loved their date (at least that was nice), but Jiro and Itsuka would not leave him alone. _Are you Melissa's booty call? _Jiro had texted. Or Itsuka asking _Are you going steady with Melissa? Which base did you reach?_ And on and on.

It was too much for one man to handle!

Izuku didn't even bother showing those texts to Bakugo or Denki. The former would take it as a good sign, and the latter would cheer too loudly and get fussed at by the neighbors again. Instead, Izuku was brainstorming some way out of this rapidly-growing mess.

He got a decent chance sooner than expected.

"Jiro! Itsuka!" Izuku spotted both girls an a small crowd near the engineering building on campus, and he motioned for them to join him near a park bench under a lamppost. Both girls came right over, smirks on their faces.

"If it isn't lover boy," Jiro teased. "Give it up, Izuku. There's only _one _reason why you'd be leaving our apartment like that, and at a time like that..."

Itsuka grinned even wider. "Melissa's been in _such _a good mood today, Izuku. She feels like a princess."

"Yeah, about that..." Izuku looked around to check for any eavesdroppers like Mineta, Bakugo, or Toru, or any other blabbermouth. "We went out -"

"I knew it!" Jiro pumped a fist.

"Was it good?" Itsuka asked.

Jiro went pink. "As in, the date itself or the hot se -?"

"Everything's fine!" Izuku cut in. "I mean, if you both please keep this to yourselves. I'm not going steady with anyone yet. I want to keep things private, all right?"

Itsuka narrowed her eyes. "Hold on... are you seeing other girls, too?"

"Well..." Izuku thought of Ochaco, and her warm and wholesome smile and her sparkling brown eyes... He felt his face warm. "I'm going out with Ochaco later this evening, but I'm not going steady with anyone! I'm not cheating or anything."

Jiro made a skeptical noise. "I dunno. It kinds sounds like cheating."

"But it isn't."

"Not officially, no, but Melissa was _so _happy after your date." Jiro made a devilish smile. "If she finds out you've got another date, she'll be devastated, and I'll make your life miserable!"

Izuku shivered. "Th-there's no need for that, okay?"

"No? Why not?"

"Yeah, why not?" Itsuka added. "Isn't Melissa good enough for you?"

Izuku made a frustrated noise and wished that he hadn't started this conversation after all. "It was just one date so far. Look: I'll offer a deal. I date Ochaco once, and I'll choose which girl I want to commit to. I should at least give Ochaco a fair shot since Melissa got one."

Jiro and Itsuka looked at each other, then back at Izuku. "Fine," Jiro admitted. "Ochaco _is _a nice girl, after all." Then she seized Izuku's shirt and dragged his face into hers. "But if you make either girl cry, or if you back out of this deal, you're finished!"

Izuku glanced at Itsuka for help but the other girl had an expression just like Jiro's. It was true... sometimes, girls really looked out for each other.

"I'm a man of my word," Izuku managed to say.

Jiro considered that for a second, then let him go and dropped her demon aura. She beamed. "Then have a nice date, playboy!" She slapped him on the shoulder and headed off with Itsuka.

Izuku sighed and headed for his first class of the day. He was pretty sure by now that the wave was riding him rather than the other way around. Maybe he should have gone to a trade school or something...

Then he spotted Ochaco a few seats away in the classroom and cheered up. Tonight was his big date with Ochaco. Why not enjoy himself?

Ochaco turned around in her seat and gave him a big smile. "I can't wait for tonight," she said brightly. "I'll text you!"

Izuku felt his stomach flip-flop in excitement and he gave the thumbs-up, his face warm again as he took a seat. Damn, that Ochaco was such the perfect girl-next-door... he wondered what she had in mind for tonight.

His pocket buzzed.

_Izuku! _read the text from Melissa. _I can't stop thinking about our date last night... ;) I can't wait to see you again. Why don't we meet up tonight and do something fun?_

Izuku went cold. What? Why now?! He and Melissa were still fresh off their first date! And they even fucked in the kitchen! What else did this ravenous girl want? This yankee was killing him!

_I'm sorry, but something important came up tonight, _he texted her. _I'll see you around, okay?_  
The text was immediately marked as "read" and Melissa wasted no time in replying. _How come? You don't have some other date lined up, do you? What a bad boy! LOL jk_

Izuku slammed his forehead on his desk. Now what? Either let Melissa down and lie, or cancel his date with Ochaco! And to be honest, after that creative and thrilling (and fucking sexy) date last night, he was pretty eager to see her, too. No, dying to see her again. Clothed _and _naked, one after the other.

But...

Izuku glanced up at Ochaco, who was happily chatting with that Kinoko girl while waiting for the professor to arrive. Her light, trilling giggle and her cheery face were infectious. And he hadn't yet taken her turn on the Midoriya roller coaster...

_I'll figure something out, _Izuku texted Melissa evasively.

_Ohhhhhh... okay, _Melissa responded. _See you around, lover boy..._

*o*o*o*o*

"What? Really? For real?"

Setsuna thought it would be a bad idea to bring up this topic, and she was proven right. She, Reiko, and Yui, who shared a cozy apartment close to campus, were halfway through a TV marathon that evening when Setsuna casually brought up this topic again. Reiko could hardly believe her ears.

"I..." Setsuna sighed at the sight of Reiko's rapt attention. "I just wonder what's running through his head. Haven't I made it clear I'm _not interested_?"

Reiko's lips curved into a small grin. "Setsuna, you know what that Bakugo boy is like. He's probably thinking you're playing hard to get!" Her eyes widened. "Are you?"

"No!" Setsuna grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest, staring at the DVD player. "I don't _dislike _him, not really. But I can't really see us going out. I'm not sure I'm even looking to date right now."

"I'm not sure you ever have," Yui spoke up.

"Once, in high school," Setsuna bit back. "I'm not boring! I can get a guy if I want. But Katsuki Bakugo?"

Reiko held Setsuna's shoulders gently. "Whatever you choose, I fully support you."

Setsuna sighed again. "Thanks, Reiko. You're a good friend."

"Which is totally why you should give it a try."

Setsuna slapped a hand over her face. "Didn't we just agree -"

"Katsuki is annoying and brash and loud," Reiko said. "I know. But he's also kind of handsome and cool, too. I know that's your type, Setsuna! The bad boy."

"I can see the appeal too," Yui added simply.

Setsuna groaned. "Are you on my side or not?"

"Think about it," Reiko told her. "You could just give it a trial run, okay? Try just _one _date, nothing too exotic or extreme, and see how it goes. You're such a sweetheart. I bet he'll really see a new side of you, and you might see his gentlemanly side."

"And what if he doesn't even have one?"

"Kick him in the shins and run."

Setsuna scowled. "This doesn't sound too encouraging."

"But what if it goes great?" Reiko asked earnestly. She ignored the sitcom that appeared on the screen, squeezing Setsuna's shoulders tighter. "I wouldn't want you to miss that!"

"You're really gung-ho about this."

"That's what friend are for." Reiko beamed and was surrounded with happy sparkles.

Setsuna was tempted to believe that. Then it hit her. "You just wanna watch and bet on whether I ditch him."

Reiko winced. "Well -"

"This is just fun and games for you, isn't it?"

"Um -"

"Well I'm not playing your game!" Setsuna pried off Reiko's shoulders, then got up and stalked off to her bedroom. "You like Katsuki so much, date him yourself!"

"Actually, I'm more interested in Fumikage from my geology class."

Setsuna paused for just a second. What an interesting couple _that _would make. But that wasn't her business. "Good night," she said tartly, and closed the bedroom door behind her.

*o*o*o*o*

Ochaco sent Izuku a text explaining that she couldn't start their date until "a bit later," but by 7:00, she was ready, and Izuku, like a proper gentleman, took a cab to her apartment, went up the fourth floor, and knocked on door 408.

Mercifully, it wasn't the ultra-nosy Mina or Toru who answered, but Ochaco herself. She met Izuku's eyes and blushed.

"You're right on time," she said, beaming.

"Actually, I'm not sure we set an exact time for this..."

"Oh, you get my point. Let's get going." Ochaco stepped out, shut the door, and took Izuki's hand to lead him to the elevator doors. "I really can't wait."

"Me neither. You look really nice," Izuku said brightly. He was in the same khakis as yesterday, but a dark blue shirt this time, and bit of Axe body spray (just a hint of it). Meanwhile, Ochaco wore a light pink, flirty blouse, a red and white striped bow in her hair, and a knee-length black skirt and flats.

"Oh, this? It's just... I threw together what I could," Ochaco said with a bashful smile as she pressed the elevator button. "You should see some of Toru's outfits..."

Izuku smiled back. "Yeah, well, I'm not exactly dating her, am I."

"Nope!" Ochaco stepped onto the elevator with him. "So, where are we going? I bet you have somewhere really nice in mind."

"I sure do."

Ochaco got her answer soon enough, it as almost literally more than she bargained for.

"Oh! Uh..." Ochaco stared in dismay at the menu at an Italian restaurant called La Colomba (the dove), and she glanced away. "Oh, my."

"Did you find something you like?" Izuku asked, perusing the menu. "This spicy pasta dish looks pretty great. I thought we'd treat ourselves a bit. This restaurant has a ton of good reviews. And it's even nicer in here than Itsuka said.'

"Y-yeah..." Ochaco glanced around, and she was no doubt impressed by this classy, cozy place with its wall-mounted paintings, checkered tablecloths, polished wood seats, and background music. But she looked uneasy about something.

Izuku made a sympathetic noise. "Are you okay?"

"I-I..." Ochaco winced. "I wasn't... oh, I shouldn't say it."

"Huh? What?"

Ochaco went red. "I can't afford anything on this menu, Izuku. I'm sorry."

Izuku halted. Did he make a bad call? He just wanted to treat Ochaco really nicely... "Hey, I can pay for tonight, and we can go somewhere you like if we go on a second date."

"Yeah..." Ochaco lowered her shoulders and bowed her head, clearly trying to look small. "Um, I feel kind of weird making you pay for me."

"In that case, how about we make it a light dinner and split this big lasagna dish? It won't break my wallet."

"Well..."

"Come on, my treat."

Ochaco looked conflicted, but then she looked up and put on a brave smile. "Okay. Thank you so much, Izuku."

Izuku placed the order, but he was still feeling a bit weird about this. "I brought us here without thinking," he said earnestly. "We could have saved something like this for later..."

"It's all right, Izuku." Ochaco's tone had a sharp edge to it.

"R-right." Izuku lapsed into tense silence, wondering if this date was already ruined by his thoughtless actions. He knew that Ochaco was running on a budget, but he somehow managed to forget that. But he had seen her eat out before with friends... but that hadn't been at uppity places like this. Was he simply trying too hard to show off, or what? May be he was trying to outdo his hot date with Melissa yesterday, and...

Ochaco smiled. "You've got that mutter-mutter face on again."

Izuku froze. "My what?"

"You know how you sometimes overthink things and mutter stuff? Sometimes you do it in your head and zone out."

"I-I didn't mean...!"

"It's okay!" Ochaco giggled. "Look, I didn't meant to snap or make you uncomfortable. I just..." She covered her face with her hand and peeked from between her fingers. "I get kinda defensive about money, and I thought for a moment you were trying to show off and act like a hotshot. But there's no way you'd do that."

Izuku sighed with relief. "Not like that, no. But look, we can cancel the order and go somewhere else -"

"No, we can stay." Ochaco lowered her hands and reached out, taking hold of Izuku's hands in hers. "It's so sweet that you wanted to impress me and treat me like a princess tonight. This restaurant _is _really classy."

"I just think you deserve something really nice." Izuku made an embarrassed smile. "I may be overdid it a bit. I didn't want to show off how I can afford a place like this."

Ochaco gently squeezed his hands in hers. "You don't have to keep apologizing. Let's just have a nice night, you and me. I've been looking forward to this."

"For real?"

Ochaco smiled widely."Don't be silly. I think we were always meant to go out, ever since I first saw you on campus last year. I knew you were a great guy, and I just _had _to get to know you better. And... here we are! _Presto_!"

Izuku's heart soared and he knew that he'd landed a real winner. Ochaco... she had a heart of gold! He didn't deserve this. Maybe he really didn't, how he was juggling two girls at once... and he'd sent some pretty spicy texts to Melissa just earlier this morning, to put a smile on her face. Ochaco didn't have much cash, but maybe Izuku was morally bankrupt!

Might as well let this play out, though.

"And her we are. One deluxe lasagna platter," the waiter said as he placed an impressive platter between them. "Will you require anything else?"

"We're fine," Izuku told him. "Thanks."

"Ooooooh, this _does _look good," Ochaco said, staring with delight at her dinner. "I've gotta try it!" She cut off a bite and looked escstatic.

Izuku merely smiled and took a bite, too.

*o*o*o*o*

After dinner, Izuku thought that Ochaco wanted to take a walk in the nearby Akigara park, but instead, Ochaco lay down on top of a hill, inviting Izuku to join her. By now, the stars were out, and a half moon was rising. Crickets were chirping and Izuku heard a dog barking in the distance.

Izuku lay next to Ochaco, and like her, he folded his hands behind his head, watching the night sky. They both had chatted plenty at the restaurant, swapping stories about this and that. It was so easy to pass a pleasant evening with her, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. He could never get tired of her.

"Stargazing is your thing?" Izuku asked after a few moments.

"Mmmmmm... yeah," Ochaco said warmly. "The night sky is so beautiful. Anytime I'm feeling overwhelmed or lost or just plain frazzled, I come outside to look at all the stars, and I always feel better. It's like any petty human problem on planet Earth feels so tiny compared to the universe, there's no point worrying about them."

Izuku nodded. "That's a really smart way to think about it. I should remember that."

"I'll put on a bumper sticker," Ochaco joked.

"I'll have to get a car to put it on."

Ochaco giggled. "If you did have a car, where would you go with it?"

"Can I put propellers on it and take that vacation to Okinawa I've always dreamed about?"

Ochaco burst out laughing. "Of course you can!"

"I'll take you with me."

"Well, isn't that sweet." Ochaco rolled over and draped an arm across his chest. "Hey, Izuku."

"Uh-huh."

"Would it be too forward of me to say that I think you're a really special guy and I'm super lucky to have you in my life?"  
Izuku felt his face warm, and his heart actually skipped a beat. Ochaco... she was the perfect girl next door, like a ray of sunshine in his life. How could he say no to that? He took hold of Ochaco's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, that's the kind if thing I should say about _you_. How often in my life will I meet amazing girls like you?"

_Twice, _he automatically answered in his mind. How long could he keep juggling like this? He still couldn't get Melissa out of his mind, nor did he want to. Melissa was super cool and smart, and he even felt empowered around her. But he also couldn't say no to Ochaco's innocent smile and heart of gold. What, did he have to flip a damn coin to decide?

"Is once enough?" Ochaco asked coyly. "Sorry, but there's only one of me."

"One is plenty for this guy. Thanks for going out with me."

"It was my pleasure, Deku. I had a wonderful time, too. And the night's still young..." Ochaco was now tracing a finger across his chest, ever so seductively.

Izuku felt a tingle. "Not feeling sleepy yet?"

"Far from it. I feel better than ever." Ochaco scooted closer and breathed into his ear. "Why don't you come back to my place and see? I bribed Toru and Mina to stay the hell out of there until tomorrow morning."

Izuku definitely felt an excited chill go down his spine this time. "Bribed? What what?"

"That's a secret." Ochaco got to her feet and held out her hand, looking maidenly in the moonlight. "Come with me."

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku had sure as hell been to Ochaco's apartment already, but this time, things felt totally different. All he could think was _Holy shit we're about to do this I'm not sure I'm ready but she's so hot and horny but what about Melissa and I should text her back but not right now tonight is all about Ochaco -_

Ochaco, meanwhile, was practically skipping down the hall as she brought Izuku to door 408, once again tightly holding his hand in hers. She fumbled with the key for a minute before she got the door open and brought him inside. The living room was dark, but Ochaco stepped right through it (kicking off her shoes as she went) and yanked Izuku right into her bedroom. She flipped on the light. The room looked the same as ever.

Izuku didn't get much chance to look at it, though. Ochaco promptly pushed him roughly against the wll, mashing her body against his as she kissed him all over. "Let me show you how poor girls do things in the bedroom," she cooed in his ear. "Come on, run your hands all over me."

Izuku didn't have to be told; he got his hands all over her, savoring every enticing curve of Ochaco's wide hips, her slender waist, her ample breasts... she was all curves and and more curves, and Izuku already felt himself stiffening as his hands caressed every bit of flesh he could reach.

"Hold still. Let me get this off." Ochaco roughly took hold of Izuku's shirt, undid the buttons, and got it right off him, and Izuku felt a thrill at how Ochaco was taking charge. Did all girls next door have a bad girl side to them like this? Or was it just Ochaco? Either way, it was pretty fucking hot.

"Izuku..." Ochaco kept pressing her date to the wall, making out as she ran her hand along his bare, well-defined chest. "Did I ever tell you how sexy I think you are?"

"No, but feel free."

"There's all kinds of things I wanna do with this body of yours," Ochaco breathed in his ear. "You know what, I've wanted to do this for a long time, too. I just wanna eat you right up." She reached down and unzipped his pants, then undid his belt buckle too.

Izuku felt his dick jerk with excitement, his heart racing in his chest. "Damn, I really like this side of you."

"Tell me you want me, Izuku." Ochaco took off Izuku's belt as she kept kissing him. "Tell me you wanna fuck me senseless."

"I wanna fuck you so bad."

"Tell me again!"

Izuku took hold of Ochaco's waist and kissed her. "I wanna fuck you all fucking night."

"Izuku -!" Ochaco yanked down his pants and then his underwear too, and she marveled at his fully upright dick. She knelt on one knee and took hold of it, gently jerking it back and forth. "It's even bigger than I thought." She kept going, a little faster, and Izuku felt white-hot excitement building up inside him. Holy shit, this really was happening!

"Here." Ochaco let go just long enough to take hold of her date and shove him onto her bed, flat on his back. She excitedly tore off her blouse to reveal her thin, lacy white bra, and those huge, magnificent breasts. Ochaco stood right by the bed, a finger to her lips. "What do you say? A little more foreplay, or do you wanna see the goods?" She ran her other hand down her skirt, slowly.

"Can I get a little treat?" Izuku panted.

"Mmmmmmm... here you are." Ochaco reached up her skirt and started to take off her panties, and Izuku saw them once Ochaco had them down past her knees. She had been wearing a lacy white pair with a little red bow at the front, and it looked kinda expensive. This girl knew how to spend some cash!

Ochaco twirled them around her finger with a wicked grin. "You want some of this, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Me first. Hold still." Ochaco knelt on the bed by him and lowered her lips to his dick, enveloping it right away. She moaned with delight as she kept blowing him, working the shaft with one of her hands.

Izuku gasped with pleasure and tensed up, amazed at Ochaco's skilled technique. If she had done this before, she had certainly learned a lesson or two from it. He'd never felt anything like this.

Ochaco kept going, getting pretty fast. She even toyed with his balls a bit, and Izuku knew right then that this oh-so-pure girl next door was a dirty pro in the bedroom. What a master! It took all he had not to unleash his load right here and now. If Ochaco wanted a contest of will, she sure as hell got it.

Finally, Ochaco came up for air. She wiped her mouth. "You're holding back, Izuku. I'm trying my hardest here."

"I just didn't want to wrap things up too soon."

Ochaco's lips curled in a grin. "Oh, good point. Then how about a little reward?" She reached behind and unclasped her bra, and it fell aside. Izuku stared in wonder at Ochaco's incredible pair of breasts, so perky and naked and... well, fucking hot. Ochaco was a bit sweaty with excitement by now, sweat making a subtle sheen on her breasts.

"Like them?" Ochaco smiled and tossed her hair, her breasts jiggling. "I take good care of my body, you know. A little treat for you." She ran her hands along her breasts, caressing the bare flesh.

"You're killin' me, Ochaco. Can't I get a little something?"

"Beg me for it." Ochaco kept groping her own tits, sighing with pleasure.

"I want it!"

"Maybe you don't."

"I want you so bad, Ochaco! I'll die without you!" Izuku cried. Which definitely felt true right now. He'd give up ten years of his life to get his hands on those perfect, perky tits right now.

"Mmmmmmm... you must really want it after all." Ochaco tossed her hair again and crawled forward, her breasts jiggling again as she went. "Maybe a little something..."

She climbed atop her date and crouched, her legs wide apart. Ochaco hiked up her skirt to reveal her shaved pussy, her flesh already glistening and pink.

"Damn, you're one horny chick," Izuku blurted out.

Ochaco smiled. "Am I? How can you tell?"

"You're like a fire hydrant down there."

"Only because I've got a stud in my bedroom and the whole night to spend with him." Ochaco was crouching right over Izuku's dick, her bare pussy right over him. "You want some?"

"So bad!"

"Then hold still." Ochaco grabbed Izuku's dick and held it upright like a flagpole, and carefully lowered herself onto it. The throbbing head of Izuku's dick pressed right up against Ochaco's clit, and he savored the warm feeling of her damp flesh. So close...!

Ochaco lowered herself the rest of the way, and Izuku's dick slipped right into her flesh all at once. Izuku grunted with pleasure as Ochaco sank down on his dick, and he felt himself go all the way into her. Holy fuck, this felt fantastic. He already felt light-headed as Ochaco raised herself back up a bit, then sank back down to get his dick all the way back in. Ochaco huffed for breath as she kept riding him, her legs a mile apart as she kept Izuku's cock ramming back and forth deep in her pussy. Her lube fluid kept dribbling onto the comforter, her skin slick with sweat.

"Oh god... Izuku! Aaaaaaah!" Ochaco threw back her head and wailed in pleasure, working herself up and down faster than ever, her naked breasts bobbing as she went, her nipples dark. She cried out again, even louder this time, and Izuku _really _hoped that Toru and Mina weren't about to come back early. Or he'd be totally fucked in the wrong kind of way.

But in the meantime -  
"I-I think I'm gonna come," Izuku panted. He felt the pressure mounting from the pleasure. "Ochaco...!"

Ochaco pressed it right up until the last minute, until she finally let Izuku's dick pop back out. She knelt next to him and jerked him off just long enough to finish the job, and she moaned in pleasure as she let Izuku blast his load onto her cheek.

"Izuku... darling..." Ochaco sat there kneeling for a moment, her chest heaving, Izuku's load stuck on her face. "Oh my gosh... that was..."

"Yeah." Izuku didn't know what the hell to say, but he knew that this was probably the best damned night of his life. He lay there for a moment, his mind still processing the excellent fuck that Ochaco had just given him. And here he thought things were gonna get awkward on this date. Nothing was settled just yet, but this was a pretty good sign. Ochaco... she was one special girl. No doubt about it.

He ended up staying the night, and only very reluctantly left the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8: nice try

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 8: nice try**

Izuku didn't usually like inviting too many people to his apartment (he needed to study), but sometimes Kirishima and Sero came right over to play games all night with Denki and Bakugo, and tonight was one of those nights. But something interesting came up halfway through.

"Remember that Setsuna chick?" Bakugo spoke up halfway through _Flame Emblem IV: The Super Fire-ing._

"Haven't heard of her," Sero admitted. He was busy trying to beat up Bakugo's knight army on the battlefield but it wasn't working out so well.

"She's in my history class," Bakugo explained. "That class ain't worth jack. But _she's _in it. And guess what? We're goin' out tomorrow."

"Hey, not bad," Denki said, offering both hands for a double high five. Bakugo declined, and Denki lowered his hands in defeat.

"Is she hot?" Sero asked as he mashed his controller's buttons.

"Why no, she isn't," Bakugo deadpanned. "Duh she's hot! And cool. I haven't gotten much action in awhile. I've been askin' her out for weeks 'till she finally agreed to just one date."

Kirishima grinned with those sharp teeth of his. "Oh, you're fucked, Bakugo."

"What?! How come?!"

"I've heard that when girls keep things on a leash like that, they're not really into you. They're just going on a shutting-you-up date."

Bakugo stared. "Bullshit."

Izuku raised his hand on the couch. "I can second that. Kacchan, I totally support you, but it's not looking like Setsuna is the one. Don't get your hopes up past a certain point. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

Bakugo snorted. "Gee, thanks, mom. Seriously, what do you know? I bet she can't get enough of this."

Izuku tilted his head. "What do _you _know of her?"

Bakugo faltered, going a bit red in the face. "Well..."

"How tall is she?" Sero asked.

"He didn't mean like that, dumbass!" Bakugo erupted. "It's more like... like..."

"What kinda career is she gonna have?" Kirishima added.

"Dunno."

"What's her favorite childhood memories?" Izuku pressured him.

"I dunno! Damn!" Bakugo snapped.

"Her favorite color? Or least?" Denki asked.

Bakugo gnashed his teeth. "Hell if I know! I'll just ask her tomorrow!"

"Sheesh, at this rate, you might as well ask if she even exists," Sero taunted. "Does she have two arms and two legs? Does she walk upright? Who knows?"

Bakugo whacked his controller's head on Sero's head. "I'll kill you!"

"Not in the game, though." Sero pointed as he demolished Bakugo's army in a one-sided battle, since Bakugo wasn't doing anything.

"Dammit!" Bakugo got up and stalked toward the fridge. "I need a beer."

"Hey, you're kinda like a love expert, right?" Kirishima asked Izuku as he picked up Bakugo's controller to take his turn. "How are things goin' for you?"

"Yeah, I meant to ask that," Bakugo added, now totally chill since he had a beer in hand. "So that's one date with Melissa and one with the Uraraka girl. I bet you scored with 'em both, right?"

Izuku flushed. All kinds of memories of the last two days came rushing through his mind, and he saw himself straddling that fence again. "I, uh..."

"Oh, Ochaco?" Sero asked. "She's hot. You really went out with her?"

Izuku nodded. "Right. We had a great night."

Bakugo chugged half the beer. "Did you go to her place or yours?"

"Hers."

"And?"

Izuku knew that look. Bakugo was _not _going to give this up. "We... totally did it."

Bakugo kicked the air in celebration. "That's my boy! She was good, wasn't she? The innocent girl act covers up a dirty freak inside."

Izuku stared. "Yeah, you're right! She's all dominant in the bedroom and -" He clapped his hands over his face. "Can we change the subject? Don't make blurt things out!"

Sero, Kirishima, and Denki all burst out laughing and hooting. "Izuku got whipped!" Sero cried. "Ochaco showed him who's boss! She wears the pants!"

"It's not like that" Izuku snapped. "We trust and respect each other."

"Then the clothes come off," Kirishima added with a grin, "and she turns into a total beast, right?"

Izuku swallowed. "Compared to the girls I've been with before, yeah."

Denki was slapping the floor, bent over in wheezing laughter. "Mina totally wouldn't do that to me. No way."

"Oh yeah? What if she starts getting bored with your current routine and needs some spice?" Izuku challenged him.

Denki stopped laughing and went paper-white. "Oh crap... you're right! I'm gonna die!"

"Rest in horny peace, my friend," Kirishima told him, slapping him on the back.

"So, Deku," Bakugo asked over the noise, "you seriously haven't chosen a girl yet?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Not even after you fucked both of them?"

Izuku shielded himself behind a pillow. "No! And don't pry into that!"

"There's just one thing left to do," Bakugo said as he finished his beer. "Go out and fuck each of them one more time to be sure. Fuck twice, commit once."

"That's totally going on a T-shirt," Sero declared.

Izuku sighed. Was it too late to get new roommates?

*o*o*o*o*

"Oh god... Izuku, darling...!"

Himiko Toga liked to have her private time, and this evening, she sat on the edge of her bed, nude with her legs wide apart and the lights dimmed. She was feeling a bit lonely tonight, but thinking about Izuku's happiness cheered her up. She just had to think about his radiant smile, his manly musk, and those killer abs of his to get in the mood, and she let her hands do the rest. She was cross-eyed and panting with pleasure as she ran her fingers along her damp clit, her pink flesh tingling with ecstasy. She knew her body better than anyone.

If only she could teach Izuku about it, too...

Himiko jumped when her cell phone rang. What the hell, she thought she put that thing on silent mode! Annoyed, Himiko gave herself a second to catch her breath, then sat upright and answered it. "Yeah? Who is it?"

_"This was your idea, wasn't it?" _came Itsuka Kendo's voice.

"Wh-what was?" Himiko panted. Couldn't this wait a minute? She was having a little self-love time here!

_"Making Melissa _and _Ochaco go after Izuku," _Itsuka snapped._ "I'm on to you, Toga! Melissa keeps saying how happy Izuku makes her, but she can tell that he has his mind on someone else! And Jiro knows that Izuku's been seeing Ochaco, too. And they're all connected to you."_

Himiko didn't usually take phone calls in the nude with her fingers knuckle-deep in her secret garden, but hell, why not show a little spite. This little girl thinks she can act tough like this? Himiko broke into a wide grin. "So what if I did?"

_"So you admit it! How could you do that? Each one of them thinks that they have Izuku to themselves!"_

"Isn't that Izuku's fault? He's hiding it from them, too!"

_"I'll deal with him another time," _Itsuka growled. _"But Jiro and I can add two and two, Toga! Set this straight!"_

"You know what I'll do?"

Itsuka must have fully read that threatening tone, because she warily asked, _"do what?"_

"I'll do it myself. I'm tellin' Melissa and Ochaco about each other, and they'll fight each other to the death for the prize! They'll be mad at me, yeah, but they'll be more preoccupied with each other. I need to get those skanks moving a little faster. I wanna see which one wants Izuku more!"

Itsuka was silent for a second before she exploded._ "You freak! None of this should be happening! You're toying with your friends! Playing with their feelings!"_

Himiko needed to end this dumb conversation right away. "Sure, honey. And right now, I'm playing with _myself_, so do you mind hanging up?"

_ "Oh, for goodness' sake!"_ Itsuka cried before she finally hung up.

Himiko tossed her phone into her dirty laundry hamper (that thing was overflowing) and resumed her position, laying flat on her back and picturing her lover boy right over her, naked and sweaty and lusting after her tender flesh -

"Izuku! Ahhhhh!" Himiko got her fingers moving again, her hips bucking with uncontrolled lust as she willed herself to imagine Izuku penetrating her. "Oh god, darling, just like that..."

The real Izuku, meanwhile, had a battle ahead of him!

*o*o*o*o*

"So, uh... what do you do for fun?"

Setsuna Tokage was damn fine this evening, and she dug into her bowl of soba noodles there at the cafe with gusto. She wore a light blouse today and jean shorts with leather sandals, and she brought a little red handbag, too. A hot piece of ass, in short. But...

Bakugo shrugged. "I've been into _Flame Emblem IV: The Super Fire-ing _lately."

"What on earth is that?"

"Cool new video game," Bakugo told her. "Just came out on PS4. I've been playin' it with my roommate. Hey, you could play with us sometime."

Setsuna dabbed her lips with a paper napkin. "Thank you, but I'm not really interested. When I was younger, I played with my cousins on their GameCube, but that's really it."

"Oh yeah? What games did you play?"

"Oh, I don't remember. It was some racing game -"

"One of the _Maria Kart _games?"

"Well... maybe?"

"We can play it at my place and see if we can jog your memory."

Setsuna shook her head and took another bite of expensive noodles. "I liked visiting my cousins because they lived out in the country. Their house was on this huge plot of land, and every spring and summer we'd visit to hike on the local trails and catch fireflies at night and go fishing at the pond... it was such a wonderful place. I loved it."

"Right." Bakugo wasn't terribly digging that story. What about _Maria Kart _or _The Legendary Zadda? _What about the games?!

Bakugo racked his brains. Didn't Setsuna have anything really cool going in her life right now? "Hey, what are you gonna do when you graduate?"

Setsuna beamed. "Study and breed lizards! They're so much fun, Katsuki. They're cold-blooded, but they get _my _blood hot." She winked.

Bakugo stared. Lizards? Who cares?!

Setsuna must have been waiting for him to respond. When Bakugo didn't, Setsuna tentatively asked, "How about you? What are you going to do later on?"

"Hell if I know. Maybe just take whatever I find."

"Still figuring out your major, then? That's understandable."

"If I stick around long enough. Who knows."

Setsuna narrowed her eyes. "Right..."

"Yeah." Bakugo shrugged and kept eating.

Setsuna kept staring. Then she gently slapped both hands on the table. "Katsuki, is something wrong? You're like a limp dish towel!"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Setsuna worked her jaw. "I thought you were really cool, but you don't seem to care about much of anything! Except _Maria Kart, _apparently!"

"What's it to you?"

Setsuna made an incredulous noise. "What's it to me? I wonder what it is to _you_! It's one thing to feel a little lost at times, but we've been talking for an hour and you haven't given me anything to work with. Were you even serious when you asked me out?"

"Yeah! Because you're awesome!" Bakugo snapped. "You think I'm tryin' to waste your time?"

Setsuna hesitated. "No, I didn't mean that," she said, seemingly half to herself.

"Didn't think so."

Now Setsuna bolted to her feet. "Well, maybe you changed your mind and you're trying to waste my... no, _our _time now! I thought you were worth a try, Katsuki, but you've got nothing inside! Figure yourself out!"

"What the hell -"

Setsuna dug into her purse and slapped two 1,000-yen bills on the table. "For my share," she bit out. "That's right, I go Dutch. And I won't be seeing you." She shouldered her little red handbag and stormed off.

Bakugo was aware of several people staring at him and he barely resisted the urge to flip them all off. What the hell went wrong?! He reviewed the whole conversation from the moment they had come here, but he didn't see the problem. There was nothing boring about him!

He put some bills on the table on top of Setsuna's and hurried after her.

"Setsuna! Wait!"

Bakugo hurried down the twilight-dim sidewalk, illuminated by lamp posts as he pushed his way through the crowd. This was a picturesque part of town, right next to the lovely Akigara park, but Bakugo wasn't in the mood for the night life. He had a knot to untangle.

He finally caught up to her at the park's front gates. "Just wait a damn minute!" he cried

Setsuna scowled. "For what? This date is over, Katsuki! We clearly don't belong together!"

"And why not?"  
"Katsuki, you didn't care about anything I said! This was a time to get to know each other, and you blew it. You don't even care about your own self!"

Bakugo growled. "Yeah? And who are you to call me empty inside or whatever and throw a fit like that? You can't act all high and mighty settin' an example like that!"

Setsuna sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Her eyes hardened. "But I'm serious about us, Katsuki. I really don't think we belong together. I didn't feel a hint of chemistry of any kind. All we do is annoy each other."

Bakugo sighed, too. He let the anger bleed out. "I guess you're right. Sorry if I was a jerk, too. Look, you don't really find me that boring, do you? I mean, no one else has ever said that."

Setsuna glanced down. "I... I don't know," she admitted. "Um... if I may ask... what is it that attracted you to me, anyway?"

"I thought you were hot. Still do, really."

Setsuna managed a watery smile. "Oh. Well, thank you."

"And what about you? I mean, you accepted my last date offer for some reason or other. What was it?"

Setsuna went pink. "I was curious, and my roommates kept pressuring me to do it. And..." She actually giggled. "I thought you were kinda hot, too. I like rugged handsome guys."

_Well shit, she could have said that earlier! _Bakugo felt himself inflate and he wanted to strut like a rooster. "Damn, babe, that's nice of ya to say."

"I... I think it was superficial attraction," Setsuna explained. "Sorry if I was being kind of shallow."

"Ain't a problem. I mean, we just start fighting if we go more than surface deep, right?"

Setsuna giggled again. "I think you're right."

"So, uh..." Bakugo folded his arms, showing off those meaty biceps. "Where do we go from here?"

"I'm really not sure." Setsuna glanced around. "I was going to call a cab, but somehow..." She gave him a coy smile. "I feel like I don't want to go home yet."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah."

"Feeling curious? You're right, you ain't so cold-blooded like those lizards."

Setsuna glanced around again. "Hey... let's see what's in this park."

Bakugo blinked. "What? How come?"

"Just follow me!" Setsuna grabbed the collar of Bakugo's polo shirt and dragged him into the dimly lit park, taking care to avoid the other park guests. Bakugo didn't say a word, but instead let Setsuna guide him into a secluded part of a nearby copse of trees. No one could see them in there.

Clearly, that was the idea.

Setsuna grabbed Bakugo's head and started making out with him for real, now running her hands along his neck and shoulders.

"H-hey! What's this?" Bakugo yelped.

"Just shut up," Setsuna breathed in his ear. "We don't really belong together. But I can't resist that body of yours."

Bakugo felt himself perk up. "Really?"

"We shouldn't see each other again after this," Setsuna told him, as she kept running her hand along Bakugo's chest. "But for tonight, I wanna _taste _you so bad. I haven't been on a date since high school."

Bakugo got her meaning in a snap. He met her halfway, running his hands along her body just right as he pressed her against a tree. He felt himself perk upright, ready for a action. "I'm packin'," he told her. "In my pockets."

"Good." Setsuna was panting for breath, pink in the face as she wiped her brow. "Oh gosh... I'm getting so warm."

"Here." Bakugo whirled her around, and Setsuna gave a yelp of pleasant surprise as Bakugo eased her down. Setsuna followed his lead and bent right over, showing him that perfect ass in those short jean shorts. Holy shit, this girl was _built_.

Bakugo unzipped his jeans and popped out his dick, and he yanked out one of his six condoms and slipped it right onto what he called King Orgasm Explosion. Now he reached out with trembling hands and eased Setsuna's shorts down, revealing white panties with red polka dots.

"Ooooooh, you're a bad boy," Setsuna said with a giggle. "I feel oh so exposed out here in the woods..."

"Yeah, well, you like them bad boys, don't you?" Bakugo eased Setsuna's shorts down to her ankles, and he ran his hands along her ass. This thing was rounder than a beach ball.

Setsuna made another yelp as Bakugo gave Setsuna's right asscheek a slap, and he followed up with the left, a little harder. He savored the pleasant _smack _sound it made, and the feeling of Setsuna's ass on his hand.

"Oooooh... harder," Setsuna moaned.

"Damn, you're one dirty slut." Bakugo complied and gave her another smack, then another and another. "You like this meat tenderized, huh?"

"Makes it easier to dig into, right?" Setsuna cooed.

Good point. Bakugo gave that fine ass another smack, then decided to go all in. He gripped Setsuna's panties and slipped them right down, and he felt his King Orgasm Explosion give an excited twitch as Setsuna's naked ass came into sight. The skin was already getting pink from that spanking, and by now Setsuna was totally panting with lust.

"Katsuki... do it..." Setsuna groaned.

_Fuck yes. _Bakugo eased Setsuna's polka dot panties down to her ankles, and he reached down and double-checked that this girl was fully wet. Se was 100% ready to go, the pink flesh between her legs slick and warm. She was dying to get a taste of Katsuki Bakugo.

This felt a long time coming. Bakugo crouched just a bit (Setsuna was shorter than him) and he guided the tip of his King Explosion Orgasm to the lips of Setsuna's pussy. He rubbed it back and forth a few times, savoring what was coming. Then he bared his teeth and shoved himself all the way in.

"Oh god!" Setsuna wailed, way too loudly as Bakugo shoved deeper into her.

"Hey! Shut up! We gotta keep this quiet!" Bakugo hissed as he took hold of Setsuna's hips and kept thrusting.

"S-sorry!" Setsuna groaned as Bakugo kept working that pussy. He was a machine, giving this dirty girl some hard thrusts back and forth like a piston. He adjusted the angle a bit and aimed for the G-spot. He wasn't really sure how or if he could do it, but he'd seen a few videos online about it.

"Ooooooh! Oh fuck yes! Ahhhhh!" Setsuna clapped a hand over her mouth to muffler herself as Bakugo kept thrusting, going even faster now, unable to stop this train. Shit, he was about to release his load? He was just getting started!

There was no helping it. Bakugo had been waiting awhile for this, so he cut himself some slack and let himself finish the job early. But damn, this still fet great, and he thought he saw rays of heavenly light as he felt himself coming in her.

But the light was actually real, and it was dazzling his eyes. What the hell?

"You kids think this is acceptable?" a man's tough voice demanded.

"Oh no!" Setsuna gasped as a police officer stepped into the copse, his flashlight fixed on the twosome.

_Oh, you've gotta be shitting me! _Bakugo hastily pulled out of Setsuna and pulled up his jeans.

"Can't have you kids doing this in a public area," the officer told them. "Why don't you come with me where I can see you better."

"But -" Bakugo started.

"I wasn't askin', kiddo," the officer snapped. "Both of you! Come with me. You're in trouble, you know that?"

Bakugo ground his teeth. Dammit! He wasn't lookin' forward to sharing _this _story with the guys, if he ever told it at all. How was Deku supposed to look up to him _now_?

At least he got a chance to get rid of the condom before he and Setsuna were escorted out of the trees. It was going to be a rough night.


	9. Chapter 9: set me up

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 9: set me up**

Izuku normally liked attending his Intro to Biology class, since the labs were pretty fun. But not this time. Ochaco, his new lab partner, had her mind on anything except the function of the mitochondria.

"Are you all right?" Izuku asked nervously as he and Ochaco sat together at the corner table for the lab.

Ochaco gave him a wary look with those brown eyes of hers. "Izuku... you've been out with Melissa, right?"

"Uh..." Izuku froze up like a deer in the headlights. How did she know that?! Did Melissa go around bragging about their date to everyone who would listen? Izuku wasn't a bad catch, but to spread it around campus...

"Did you?" Ochaco prodded him.

"Just once," Izuku answered tightly. "But it was nothing serious." He hoped the professor would overhear this and ask Ochaco to focus on the work, but like usual, it was noisy in here as everyone started the lab. That Yosetsu guy and his friends, especially, were blabbing their heads off, and Mina and Toru were chatting it up with all their gal-pals a few tables away.

Ochaco looked like an angry tiger. "It was nothing serious? Is that what you call it when you sleep with her?"

"Wh-what!" Izuku automatically sprang to his feet, as though to run away. His heart was racing, his mind fuzzy with panic. What was he supposed to say? If he said no, would Ochaco even believe him? Probably not! But...

Ochaco kept glaring at him until she sighed and let the anger bleed out. "Izuku... if you're not serious about me, just forget it. I can't tell you what to do with your life, but if it's going to be like this -"

"Ochaco. Can't we talk about this later?" Izuku implored her, sitting back down and fixing his eyes earnestly on hers. "This isn't the time."

"I have to know," Ochaco told him. Now it looked like she was about to start crying. "Should we not see each other anymore? Do I mean so little to you?"

"No! I mean, you mean everything to me." This time, Izuku didn't care who was watching or listening. He took hold of Ochaco's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "I like you a lot, Ochaco! I'm sorry. I made a mistake."

Ochaco's eyes were watery as she contemplated him. Then she removed Izuku's hands and bolted to her feet.

"I need a different lab partner," she said abruptly. "We'll trade with another pair."

"Ochaco -" Izuku reached out as though to hold her back, but he didn't. Instead, he watched her go, and Ochaco arranged for Mezo Shoji and Yui Kodai to trade with them. Izuku found himself partnered with the six-armed Mezo.

"You okay?" Mezo asked through one of his arm-mouths. "You look bummed out."

Izuku shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Let's get to work."

Mezo nodded. "Right! I'm a little behind on the nucleus stuff. How exactly..."

Both boys eventually figured out how to draw a colorful and accurate model of a cell, but somehow, Izuku couldn't figure out his girl problems. He would need a lab partner for that, too, at this rate.

*o*o*o*o*

"Hahahaha! You're kidding! _Bwahahahahaha!"_

Denki roared with laughter that evening at the apartment until Bakugo bopped a fist on his head.

"Shut up, dumbass!" Bakugo barked. "Don't you think I feel shitty enough about it already?"

Izuku, who was going over Economics notes at the dining room table, looked up. "Feel crappy about what?" Then he gasped. "Did your date with Setsuna go bad?"

"Go bad? I'll tell you what's bad!" Bakugo hollered. He curled his fingers into claws as his quirk sparked on his palms. "So she and I argued 'cause we don't get along. But then we decide to have a one night stand over in Akigara park, right? It was pretty fucking great. Until a cop found us and reported us to the university! Now Setsuna and I got official warnings! If I so much as litter with a gum wrapper, I'm outta here!"

Denki clapped a hand over his mouth as he snorted with laughter. "Damn, that sucks. You got fucked in two different ways!"

Izuku fought a grin at that zinger. "At least you can stop pining for Setsuna and move on."

"Yeah, move on to a stupid part-time job on campus," Bakugo growled. "The dean's makin' Setsuna and me get jobs to prove that we're upstanding citizens or whatever. I ain't got time for work! I have shit to do!"

"I don't think the dean cares if you wanna play _Maria Kart_," Denki taunted him. "Get to work, felon boy!"

"What kind of job are you gonna take?" Izuku asked idly.

Bakugo sighed. "A stupid job at that stupid coffee shop with that stupid Ms. Fukukado. It was the least shitty job I found on campus."

Denki's eyes widened. "Hey... that's Ms. Joke!"

Bakugo scowled. "Ms. what?"

"Everyone calls her Ms. Joke 'cause she's always in such a great mood," Denki said fondly. "She's really nice. I'd give anything to hang out with her! And she's hot."

Denki suddenly cleared his throat. "Y'know, not counting my excellent girlfriend."

"Who cares? I don't wanna do it!" Bakugo retorted.

"What happens if you don't? Will you get expelled?" Izuku asked.

Bakugo's pale face was a sufficient answer.

Denki still had a wicked grin on his face. "Okay, your turn, Izuku... what's up with Melissa and Ochaco? They're both super mad!"

Bakugo looked incredulous. "How the hell would you know that?"

"Mina tells me stuff," Denki said loftily. "So? What did you do, Izuku?"

Izuku clapped his hands over his face. "All I did was go out with each one! I asked Jiro and Itsuka to keep it quiet about it when they figured it out, but they must have blabbed! And they denied it when I asked them!"

Bakugo grinned just like Denki. "You know those girls. They're tough, Izuku. If they wanna ruin your life, they will."

"But why?" Izuku wailed. "Why would they do that?"

"Dunno," Denki said with a shrug. "I guess you gotta apologize to Ochaco and Melissa and set everything straight. That's what Mina said."

Bakugo snorted. "Don't you ever think for yourself?"

Denki leered at him. "Don't _you _have a work shift to go to?"

"That's not until tomorrow!" Bakugo roared. He turned on Izuku. "Look, Deku. Who knew shit would hit the fan like this? I don't think you got a choice. Set this crap straight with both girls and hope you keep at least one of 'em."

Izuku groaned. "That might be tough. Listen to this."

He got up and joined both boys in the living room, then got out his cell phone and played back a voicemail Melissa had sent him. _"Izuku! How could you? Right after our wonderful date, you went out with that Uraraka girl and you... you slept with her?! I'm heartbroken, Izuku! I thought we had something special! You're a cruel person! We obviously need to have a serious talk."_

The voicemail ended.

Bakugo nodded. "Okay. Things are lookin' good."

Izuku's jaw dropped. "What the hell? Didn't you hear that message?"

"I sure did, Deku. And guess what? Melissa didn't dump you or say 'I don't wanna see you again!' She just wants to talk things out. You got a chance!"

"Maybe a slim one," Izuku said grimly. "The same is true for Ochaco. She's questioning whether I care about her, but she didn't say anything definite about not seeing her anymore."  
Bakugo gave Izuku's head a rough pat. "See? Just smooth things over, choose a girl, and you're in heaven! With this much fine booty around, even 50% is a good deal."

"That should be our college motto," Denki observed. "I gotta send an e-mail to the dean..."

Izuku sighed. "I'm really deep in the woods this time."

Bakugo winced. "Don't remind me. That stupid cop caught us in the woods at that park."

That was the same park where Izuku had Ochaco had hung out during their date, in fact. They had observed the starry sky together, where Ochaco had said that observing the night sky made all the petty problems on planet Earth seem completely trivial and fleeting.

Hey... maybe that was it!

*o*o*o*o*

"Welcome to Starbuds! I can't wait to work with you!"

Emi Fukukado, known as Ms. Joke (it would seem), clapped both hands on Bakugo's shoulders after he arrived for his first shift and donned his apron.

"Yeah. Whatever," Bakugo grumbled.

"Aw, don't be like that." Ms. Joke smiled. "Coffee is our first love here at Starbuds. You'll enjoy _bean _here for the _roast _of your days! Ahahahahahaha!"

Some of the other staff members in the lobby chuckled at that, probably just to keep their jobs. Bakugo didn't feel like laughing, though.

"Just show me what I gotta do," Bakugo muttered.

Ms. Joke patted Bakugo's back and led him to the lobby. "Okay! First, let's do some sweeping. I can't believe how much litter there is... so naughty..."

It was just as Bakugo expected, a super-boring shift with Ms. Joke's lame puns and pop-culture references and everyone else being a total tool. A few of his classmates visited for drinks and gave him snide looks, from Kyoka Jiro to Pony Tsunotori to Tetsutetsu to Eiji Kirishima. And Kinoko, who was normally so shy, burst into laughter at the sight of Bakugo emptying out the trash and ran from the shop with her hands over her mouth.

By 9:30 PM, most of the other staff members had gone home, but Ms. Joke told Bakugo to stick around so she could show him more work stuff. But then Bakugo found the real reason she was keeping him here longer.

"So, Katsuki..." Ms. Joke dusted her hands as she finished cleaning out an espresso machine. "You're one of those tough guys, right? Cool and confident?"

"What, are you doing an employee survey?" Bakugo blurted out.

"No, it's just..." Ms. Joke went pink and made an embarrassed giggle. "Oh, forget it. I shouldn't."

"Fine." Bakugo went back to washing dishes, but then Ms. Joke spoke up again.

"Katsuki, could you talk to Mr. Aizawa for me? The Philosophy of Heroics teacher?"

Bakugo froze. "Him? Why?"

"You... you know him, right?"

Bakugo had his back to Ms. Joke, but he recognized the unmistakable tone of a pining maiden in her voice. Uh-oh... "I had his class last semester. Boring as hell."

"I don't mean his class." Ms. Joke joined Bakugo, a hand over her mouth as she giggled again. "Could you, uh..."

Bakugo prepared himself for it.

"Convince him to go out with me?"

Bakugo sighed. He knew it!

"How come?"

"Why?" Ms. Joke went a shade redder as she beamed. "He's so handsome and cool! I really wanna get to know him better, but he's turned me down already. It's so sad!"

_He turned her down... _Bakugo couldn't believe it, but he saw a bit of himself in her. He knew what it was like to get turned down, and how it kinda hurt...

Why did _he _have to get involved in all this nonsense?!

"Fine, I'll do it."

"For real? Hooray!" Ms. joke hopped up and down in joy. "Oh my gosh, I can't wait! Thank you so much for setting me up!"

"Hey, I ain't guaranteein' anything. I'll just... talk to him, or whatever."

Ms. Joke didn't seem to care. Instead, she was skipping around the store, humming to herself as hearts floated around her.

Bakugo found himself starting to reconsider that expulsion option.

*o*o*o*o*

Shota Aizawa wasn't one for going out on dates. Or going out. Or being around loud people. But luckily for Emi Fukukado, Aizawa felt like he'd been in a stale rut recently, and when Katsuki Bakugo suggested that he try just one date with Emi, Aizawa found it in himself to agree and call her and arrange it. He nearly got his eardrum blasted out by her loud cheering over the receiver.

"So, what do you do for fun?"

Emi was a non-stop question asker during their evening date. She had taken him to a nice restaurant downtown, and she hardly even touched her pork cutlet bowl. Instead, she leaned on her elbows and rested her head in her hands, lovingly taking in every detail of her date.

"Uh, well..." Aizawa picked at his food. "I've been reading the poetry of Michio Mado and Ryuichi Tamura recently. And that cat down my street just had a litter of kittens. I visited to say hi of them."

Ms. Joke beamed. "Aw, that's so precious. Can I adopt one?"

"What, one of the kittens?"

"Yeah!"

"Can you even care for pets?"

"Uh... well, I had a goldfish as a girl, but it kinda... died."

"Mmm-hmmm." Aizawa knew a dead end when he saw one, so he resumed eating. "This place is not bad. Prices are better than I thought."

"Yeah, but it's not _cheap _or anything," Emi said fondly. "I sometimes come here with my gal pals. But tonight, it's just you and me!"

"It sure is."

Aizawa reluctantly made himself speak up now. "So, what have _you _been doing for fun lately?"

He knew it was coming. And sure enough -

"Well, first of all, my cousin Aiko got engaged to this buffoon from Osaka, and his family has a vacation house in Kyushu but I'm not sure about how they get along. Oh, and his family is kinda odd, and I'm not so sure about them but I'm not sure how to tell it to Aiko... and my grandfather finally moved to a home. He's a stubborn one! He's 81, you know, and set in his ways, but I helped him move in to a nice place where he made some friends and this old lady there tried to set me up with her grandson but I've already got _you_! And that woman a few houses down from me, that Ms. Tachizaka or whatever, she keeps fussing about how these kids keep messing up her garden but I keep saying how it's really this stray dog, so I invited over the neighborhood kids to her place so we could all clear the air over some rice crackers and now we all get along great! And then my uncle, he's a funny one, he told me how he used to -"

Aizawa tried his best to be a gentleman and listen, but his patience wore thin. "That's... nice," he choked out.

Emi panted for breath, a hand over her chest. "Whew! I get a little carried away sometimes."

"I see."

"Sorry, I won't blabber all night! I promise!"

"You don't have to promise me anything."

"Aw, are you still being a grumpy-pants?"

"No."

Mercifully, Aizawa got the check after some awkward silence after that, and he paid for everything and tried to end things right there. But Emi wasn't done. She dragged him to a stand-up comedy show next, then karaoke, then window-shopping at the busiest part of downtown, complete with crowds, garish neon signs, honking traffic, and a general sensory overload. And she kept chattering way and making jokes the entire time. It was all Aizawa could do to brace himself and try to survive.

"Ah, that was so much fun," Emi said cheerily as they climbed out of the taxi that took them to her place, in a quiet neighborhood. It was plenty dark by now, and Aizawa could hear crickets and the horn of a distant train.

"Yeah," Aizawa said vaguely.

Emi smiled and wrapped her arms around Aizawa's. "How about you? Did _you _have a good time?"

"I..."

"You what now?"

"Well..."

"You can tell me."

"It was kinda..."

Emi's face fell. "You didn't enjoy our date?"

He had to say it. "It was too much for me! I'm getting a headache from all the noise, Emi. And you know I don't really talk about myself much. This wasn't... my kind of night. I'm sorry, but it's true."

Emi loosened her grip and looked down in dismay. "Am I a bad date, then?"

"Not at all. It's more like, you'd be a great partner for someone more like you. Your girlfriends, and..."

"And a man who's not you?"

"I... suppose."

Emi's lower lip trembled and her eyes started tearing up. "Shota, I really had a wonderful time! You know I really like you. I've been looking forward to this for a long time!"

Aizawa felt like this conversation was getting away from him. "No, what I mean is, maybe it's just me. You're a wonderful woman. But maybe we're not a good match, that's all. I don't dislike you."

"I..." Emi sobbed and wiped her eyes. "Don't you know what it feels like to be told that, Shota? Now I feel like an idiot, looking forward to this for so long only to hear that! I-it hurts so much!"

She got a tissue from her purse (a real one, not a gag one) and dabbed her eyes. "But fine, I get it! You hate me!"

"I don't hate you!" Aizawa cried. It wasn't like him to panic, but this felt different. His old man would beat him silly for making a woman cry. "It's not like that."

"Aizawa, imagine what it feels like, being told you're not a good date, when you like that person so much!"

Aizawa realized something. He had to act fast. "Emi." He took hold of her shoulders. "Not only do I not hate you, but you're being unfair to both of us. For one thing, you're making me choose between having a wild dating life I don't want versus being an asshole by turning you away. That's not a responsible thing to do."

Emi sniffed. "Y-yeah. I know. I'm sorry."

"And you're being unfair to _yourself_, too. You make it look like you can't get a man unless you use emotional blackmail. Is this how you get people to commit to you? You can't do better?"

Emi glanced down. "You're right. A part of me knew it all along. But I couldn't help it. I waited so long for this, and I'm panicking now that you're turning me down. I'm only human, Shota." She made a watery smile.

Aizawa felt his heart racing in his chest, and by the moonlight, he admired how brilliant but deep Emi's eyes were. She actually was quite beautiful, and that was easier to see that now that she wasn't acting up or taking him to annoying comedy shows. In fact...

He surprised both of them when he held Emi tight in his arms.

Emi gasped. "What's this?"

"I'm not sure I can keep up a dating life like this," Aizawa admitted. He savored Emi's warm, soft body pressed against his. "But I like the mature side of you, when we can talk honestly. I know I've seen that side of you before, and I'd like to see a little more of it. You're not some 'Joke' of a person. You're someone real, and I like her."

"Oh my gosh..." Emi held him back. "Are you for real? Like, you really like me?"

"Well... I like it when we can be simple and act like real adults with each other. No gimmicks or karaoke or pranks. You know I like the humble life."

Aizawa tried to act cool, but holding Emi here, seeing her real side... he felt thrilled and energized, more alive than he had in months. How could he have kept refusing to date her? They just needed a chance to connect in a more authentic way. And with any luck, no crying will be involved, either.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Aizawa told her. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay," Emi said with a giggle. "I felt like I have a lot to lose. Can you blame me?"

"No."

"Well, I can show you my more grown-up side, if that's what you like." Emi nuzzled Aizawa's neck. "Will you give me a shot?"

"Sure I will." Aizawa had no hesitation at all. What a fine evening this was, after all.

"And I have another idea." Emi whispered something in Aizawa's ear, and Aizawa felt himself perk up at once. He let Emi go and let her take his hand, leading him to her front porch in a rush. Emi fumbled excitedly with her keys to get the front door open, and she banged the door open in her haste to lead Aizawa inside.

Once there, Aizawa found himself wrapped up in Emi's sudden embrace, and she kept her warm lips on his as she caressed him and led him right to her waiting bedroom. To Aizawa's delight, it was actually neat and tidy in here, and charmingly feminine without being too loud about it.

"Okay." Emi was panting and pink in the face as she shut her bedroom door. "We're here now. Are you gonna make me feel _alive_, Aizawa?"

Aizawa, mentally, was already there. "How about this?"

He gently but firmly pinned Emi to the wall, making out with her a little harder as he undid his belt and slipped it out of the loops. He wasted no time in transferring his hands to Emi's top, and he slipped her blouse right over her head and tossed it aside.

"Like 'em?" Emi breathed as her magnificent breasts came into view, barely contained in a lacy red bra. Those had to be D-cups at the very least.

"They're beautiful." Aizawa felt himself fully perk up in the pants, and his every nerve was on fire with lust for this woman. He took hold and guided Emi to her waiting queen-sized bed, and Emi discarded her knee-length skirt and got onto the bed on her back.

"Aizawa... I'm all yours," Emi panted, posing like a model. She didn't look goofy anymore, merely consumed with longing. She ran her hands along her body. "Don't you want me?"

_Oh god yes. _Aizawa yanked off his shirt to reveal his solid physique, and his pants, socks, and shoes soon followed.

Emi stared in awe. "Holy crap, you're _hot_."

Aizawa looked down. "I think that's the first time a woman said that to me."

"And I'd better be the last."

Aizawa didn't need any more words. He climbed onto the bed with Emi and knelt next to her, then lowered his lips to her bosom and started kissing her naked flesh in a line. He savored the sweet taste of Emi's skin, and he felt her shivering with anticipation as he made his way across her navel, past her belly button, and to those frilly red panties of hers. He started running his hand along Emi's whole body, taking in every curve he could find.

"Ahhhh... Aizawa..." Emi was panting even harder. "T-take it off..."

"Which one?"

"All of it!"

Aizawa wasted no time. He eagerly moved up to Emi's chest, and realized that her bra could unhook from the front. Perfect. He got his trembling fingers on the fabric and unclasped it, and he tossed her bra. It landed right on the bedside lamp shade.

"Ohhhh, you bad boy..." Emi sat up against the pillows and headboard, a bashful look on her face as her magnificent breasts popped right out. "You want these, don't you?"

"Damn straight I do." Aizawa's heart was hammering with longing in his chest. How could he deny himself this incredible woman for so long? What a fool he had been. Well, no longer.

Aizawa knelt again by Emi and lowered his lips to her left nipple. He took in the entire nipple in his mouth, gently making sucking motions to stimulate Emi's flesh. The whole time, he was running his hands expertly along Emi's thighs and waist, his fingers electrifying as he roved over her skin.

"Oh, god... ahhhh..." Emi squirmed with delight as Aizawa kept working her nipple, running his tongue along it. He felt the nipple get slippery with his saliva, slick with desire. He felt like his boxers were going to rip apart with his lust.

He wasn't done. Aizawa gave Emi's left nipple a few more licks, then moved on to her right breast and started all over. Emi squealed and moaned with ecstasy, her face going red with pent-up lust.

"Aizawa... I need more," Emi cried out. "More!"

Aizawa knew what _that _meant. He reluctantly left Emi's chest and moved down to her legs. He slipped Emi's red panties right off and spread those legs nice and wide, admiring how smooth and shaved her skin was. This woman was like a goddess! He couldn't take his eyes off her damp, pink clit, right there for the taking.

He took it.

"Ooohhhhh!" Emi threw her head back with delight as Aizawa ate her out, and Aizawa, being a gentleman, knew what he was doing down there. He used his tongue and lips to the fullest to stimulate every bit of flesh he could find, and he knew that only if he did a good job would Emi want him in her. He kept it up, even faster now, and Emi couldn't get enough of it.

"Ai-Aizawa," Emi gasped. "F-fuck me!"

That was it. Aizawa gave it a few more seconds for good measure, then yanked off his boxers and decided on a good position to start with. He rolled Emi onto her side and, getting the message, Emi tucked up her legs somewhat to let Aizawa spoon her.

Now in position, Aizawa held onto his dick to keep it on target, then pressed the tip against Emi's tight clit.

"You want some of that?" Aizawa panted.

"Mmmmm... yeah!"

Aizawa only needed a few teasing dick-slaps against Emi's clit to get himself ready, then thrust himself right into her, all at once. At once, Emi gasped with pleasure and groaned as Aizawa started thrusting in her harder and harder, and Emi raised her leg nice and high to give him easy access. The whole bed started creaking and rocking as they went, and Aizawa surprised even himself with his sudden strength. Such lust and vigor! He wondered again: how could he have denied himself this wonderful woman? She was a treasure!

And _that _wasn't a joke.

"Ai-Aizawa... I'm gonna come soon," Emi panted. "L-let me look at you first!"

Aizawa knew just the thing. He felt himself building up pressure to ejaculate, so he hurried to pull out. He sat on the edge of the bed, inviting Emi to join him. She hopped right onto his lap, facing him as she eased herself down onto his dick in the loveseat position.

Emi pressed herself against Aizawa as she started working herself up and down on his deck, her breasts mashing against him as she enveloped him in another steamy kiss. She panted for breath between kisses, unable to say a word in the throes of passion. She was right; it was just fantastic to face her, taking in every bit of her as they reached the climax. And sure enough -

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Emi wailed in delight as she finally reached orgasm, and Aizawa bared his teeth and grunted as he felt himself coming in her. He almost blacked out from the pleasure of it. He'd never felt closer to Emi than he did now. That was the magic of a good fuck.

Emi didn't get off right away. Her breath came in huffs as she kept sitting on Aizawa, tossing her damp hair behind her shoulders. She exhaled deeply and beamed. "W-wow. That was... oh my gosh..."

"Best damn night I ever had, that's for sure." Aizawa sighed with satisfaction as he let himself cool down a bit. Good thing Emi didn't live with anyone, or they'd really get an earful.

Five minutes later, they were laying next to one another, with Emi tracing her finger along Aizawa's chest. "Mmmmmm... won't you stay the night, Aizawa?"

"I will."

"And cuddle with me?"

"All night."

Emi giggled. "And make me breakfast in the morning?"

"I... I'll try."

Emi nuzzled on Aizawa's neck. "Good enough for me."


	10. Chapter 10: let's get it on

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 10: let's get it on**

Himiko Toga found her Medieval History class super boring, like all the others, and the professor was totally lame, too. But Himiko shared that class with the one and only Ochaco Uraraka, and Himiko had a little chat in mind. She opted to wait outside the lecture hall, humming made-up songs to herself until the lecture finished and the students came out.

"There you are," Himiko said when she spotted Ochaco in the crowd.

Ochaco made a face. "I'm not in the mood, Himiko."

"Oh, I think you are." Himiko grabbed hold of Ochaco's hand and dragged her into the nearby bathroom. Luckily, there wasn't anyone in here, or Himiko would have to take the time to chase them off. And Ochaco might escape during the ruckus.

Ochaco sighed. "Are you trying to set me up with someone else? Because my dating life is complicated enough already."

Himiko made her usual toothy grin. "Why, did Izuku get some booty on the side?"

"Yes, he..." Ochaco blinked. "Hey, who did you hear that from?! I'm trying not to make that public knowledge!"

Himiko leaned against a stall's wall with her hands folded casually behind her back. "Oh, don't worry 'bout that. It's all my fault, you see. Oopsies!" She grinned wider.

Ochaco needed a second to process that. What a slow girl. "Hey!" She stomped a foot, going red in the face with fury. "Just what did you do? If you're trying to ruin my dating life...!"

"It's a game," Himiko told her, "and you ain't playing it right!"

"Game? What game?"

"I set you up with Izuku, and I did the same thing for Melissa. Two dogs, one bone. A classic story!" Himiko pointed at the other girl. "But you, little princess, aren't fighting hard enough for it! I hoped one of you ladies would finally secure Izuku for yourselves, but it seems not!"

Ochaco's jaw dropped. "You set us _both _up with him? Just to amuse yourself?"

"Sure did. I'm the dungeon master."

Ochaco stared. Then she let out an angry cry and tackled Himiko to the tiled floor, grappling with the other girl. "You! Filthy! Freak!" Ochaco seized Himiko's shirt collar and shook hard. "What gave you the right?!"

"Mmmmmmm... this is so hot," Himiko purred, smiling and blushing as she tilted her head to expose her neck. "Were you this passionate with Izuku? No, if you were, he'd be all yours by now."

Ochaco raised a hand to smack the other girl, but lowered it at the last second with a sigh. "I should have known," she muttered. Her brown eyes were steely with passion. "I couldn't believe Izuku was seeing another girl. But you forced him to, right?"

Himiko giggled. "I made Melissa fight hard for his affection. No way could he say no."

"So we're all pawns to you."

"I'm the dungeon master, as I said"

"I can't believe I'm even touching you." Ochaco got up and dusted herself off. "You're just cruel."

"Well, were you gonna hook up with him on your own?" Himiko lay sprawled on the bathroom floor, her head tilted comfortably, her legs kind of far apart. It was nice and cozy down here. She felt like some guy could come in here and just _take _her.

"I... eventually," Ochaco said carefully.

"Do you like him?"

"S-sure I do!"

"With Melissa chasing him, do you want him even more?"  
Ochaco clenched her fists. "I don't have anything against Melissa. She's wonderful! But..."

"But that skank is trying to get your man."

"No, she's..." Ochaco ran her hands over her face. "I can't believe I'm saying this... imagining her with Izuku, I realize how badly I want him. It makes my blood boil to think he's seeing other girls!"

"Yeah! You're feeling jealous!" Himiko told her. "I'm showing you your true feelings! Now you've got a goal and an opponent. Don't you want to win?"

"I do!"

"Don't hate Izuku for seeing another girl. Hate _me _for fucking around with your love life."

Ochaco glared at the sprawled-out Himiko. "I sure do. You're the worst."

"I'm rooting for Melissa to win. I like her more. Show me who's the queen bitch by getting Izuku and _winning_! Unless you're a loser."

"I won't let you get your way," Ochaco told her sternly. "You hear me? Never!"

"Maybe Melissa will get Izuku while we're chatting it up in here..." Himiko giggled again.

Ochaco bared her teeth. "I don't think so!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Stay away from me and Izuku! This is _my _love life!"

Ochaco stormed right out of the bathroom, and Himiko finally got up, dusting herself off. She liked feeling dirty on the floor, but there was more work to do. So now Ochaco was riled up, and that dumb girl never realized that she was still playing Himiko's game. Perfect.

*o*o*o*o*

Melissa was harder to track down, but early in the evening, Himiko finally found that blondie American broad at the campus food court. The blondie was at a corner table, halfway through a deli sandwich as she studied notes or whatever. Perfect.

Himiko bought a cheap soup set with some cash she had found on the sidewalk, then joined Melissa without asking permission.

Melissa made the same dark expression Ochaco had done. "I'm busy."

"Won't take five minutes." Toga grinned and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, her chin in her hands.

"Fine." Melissa sighed and closed her notebook. "What do you want?"

"Are things going okay with Izuku? Is he totally your boyfriend now?"  
Melissa sighed and took off her glasses, rubbing her left eye. "No. It turns out he was seeing that Ochaco girl, too. They even slept together! I don't know if I can even trust him anymore."

"Mmmmmm... that must be horrible for you."

"It is. Now can I get back to studying?"

"Study _this_." Himiko slapped a hand down on the table and shoved her face in Melissa's. "I set them up! Just like how I set you and Izuku up!"

Melissa blinked a few times with those dazzling blue eyes of hers. "You... what?"

"Whoops! It's all a game!" Himiko made the peace sign with each hand. "Izuku darling needs some lovin', but you and Ochaco were so fucking slow to try and date him! So I made you compete! Nothing drives a girl like a rival!"

Melissa looked weirdly calm. "So it's _your _fault he's dating and sleeping with two girls at once?"

"Sure is!"

Melissa seized Himiko's wrist and pried back a finger with her other hand. "My father taught me a few things about interrogation. Wanna see?" She applied more pressure to the finger.

Himiko blushed a shade redder and started drooling. "Aaaaaahhhh... I'm such a bad girl. Punish me all you want..."

Melissa applied even more pressure. "You're a horrible person, Himiko Toga. You're toying with my feelings _and _Ochaco's. I should take more than a finger for that."

"Mmmmmm... do your worst, princess. Ain't no bitch on planet Earth who can break me." Himiko felt her spine tingling with pleasure. Melissa was such a bad girl, too! Was she totally dominant in the bedroom, too?

Melissa stared at Himiko in disgust as she released the other girl's fingers. "Do you have no shame whatsoever?"

"What's shame?"

Melissa sighed. "So you're amusing yourself by pitting Ochaco and I against each other."

"Yeah. You're a sharp one." Himiko ran her tongue along her lips.

"I'm a scientist." Melissa's eyes flashed. "But now I'm the one being experimented on. Ochaco, too."

Himiko shrugged widely. "Call it sexy scientific curiosity. It's social science!"

"You're a devil, not a scientist."

"Save it for the bedroom, honey."

Melissa opened her notebook. "Excuse me. I have to study."

"Not so fast." Himiko shoved her face in Melissa's. "You're losing the experiment! As far as I see it, Ochaco is a _much _better match for Izuku."

Melissa's head snapped up from her notes, her face red. "Excuse me?"

"You're just a big dumb loud foreigner. Ochaco is a proper lady, and she makes Izuku very happy. Go back to your Grand Canyon or whatever."

"You think you can insult me like that?" Melissa bared her teeth.

"I think I can deliver some hot truth, Melissa. You and Izuku are _soooooo _wrong for each other! Don't even bother showing your face to him again."

Now it was Melissa who slapped a hand on the table. "I can see whoever I like! Who are _you _to tell me who I can or can't date?"

"Who'd want to date _you_?" Himiko stuck out her tongue.

Melissa gathered up her stuff and bolted to her feet. "Pardon me! I have some business to attend to, and you're not invited!" She stalked off.

Satisfied, Himiko watched Melissa go, admiring how that round ass moved as Melissa walked. She wondered if Izuku had spanked her during their fuck session. It would be a shame to waste an ass like that.

Between Ochaco's competitive spirit and insecurity, and Melissa's pride, it was sure easy to prod those girls in the right direction. Heh heh... Ochaco couldn't stand the idea of some girl being better than her. And Melissa would bite like a mad dog if someone attacked her pride and image. Best of all, now the girls didn't blame Izuku for any of this. He was game once again!

Better buy more condoms, Izuku!

*o*o*o*o*

**Two weeks later...**

Izuku was halfway through studying Econ 201 notes yet again (that class was killing him) when his phone chimed. He sat up at his apartment's kitchen table, curious to see Momo Yaoyorozu's name on the screen. What was this? He checked and saw that she had added him to a huge group text with nine other people, including her.

_Everyone, it's been such a warm spring, _Momo texted. _And I have the perfect idea for this weekend! My family owns a beachside vacation house, and you're all invited! Let's have a wonderful time._

Jiro soon responded. _Hey, that sounds pretty great. I'll have to get a new bikini, though._

_ Oh! Bring me with you on the shopping trip! _Toru added. _I know just the look for your figure._

_ Uh... okay! _Jiro texted back.

_Bring me too, _Mina piped up. _I need a little something for this trendy new season. But no peeking ahead of time, Denki! Wait until the beach!_

Denki soon joined in. _Aw, that's so long from now! No peeks at all?_

_ Save something for the trip, _Mina told him. _If you do, I'll throw in a bonus..._

_ Save it for a private chat! _Itsuka Kendo typed in.

_What, are you jealous 'cause you don't have a man? _Mina taunted her.

_How dare you! _Itsuka retorted.

_I'd love to visit the beach, _Melissa added. She added heart emoticons. _I've been to the South Florida beach and all along the California beach, but not a Japanese one! I'm so excited!_

_ You'd better bring a hot bikini, Melissa, _Mina texted. _You have such a great bod! Don't waste it!_

_ Oh don't worry, _Melissa texted. _I've got just the thing._

_ Me too, _Ochaco added.

_I am most certainly looking forward to it! _Iida declared. _Momo, thank you greatly for this opportunity!_

_ It's a beach trip, not a job interview, _Momo texted with goofy emoticons thrown in. _And I can't wait to see you shirtless in the sun..._

_ SAVE IT FOR A PRIVATE TEXT! _Itsuka texted soon after.

_Will there be watermelon splitting and volleyball and stuff? _Izuku finally texted. _Or will we think up some new games?_

_ Oh, whatever my dear friends want, _Momo texted. _Meet me at the Shisugara train station at 9:00 AM Friday morning! I've already checked; no one will have class until Monday afternoon. That will be plenty of time._

_ You seriously checked all our schedules? _Jiro texted with disbelief.  
_I could do no less, _Momo told her.

_You're something else, you know that? _Jiro added.

Izuku didn't have much else to say, but he nodded with approval. Good. Things were getting kinda weird with Ochaco and Melissa lately, and between that, tough classes, and Bakugo and Denki fighting over just about everything _and _the neighbors upstairs always stomping around and turning up their TV too loud, Izuku could use a weekend away from it all.

Ochaco... Melissa... they didn't seem angry at him anymore, but they were also acting kind of cagey, and always asking him what the other was or wasn't doing. Were they wary of each other, daring the other to make some big move and screw it up? It was a pressure cooker fit to explode.

Then Izuku got a private text.

_How about this? ;) _Ochaco texted him right before a killer selfie appeared. Ochaco was in her apartment bathroom, smiling coyly as she photographed herself in a flirty yellow bikini with white trim on it. Damn, that girl looked great, and she was in a sexy pose with a hand on her wide, curvy hips.

_Looking good! _Izuku texted back.

But he barely sent that text when another appeared... from Melissa.

_Am I ready for the beach, or what? _Melissa texted, and she appeared in her own bikini, standing in front of a full-length mirror in her bedroom. She looked fantastic in her American flag-themed bikini, making the peace sign while her hair was swept over her shoulders.

Izuku grinned widely and texted back _Super ready!_

Ochaco, meanwhile, seemed to be getting impatient. She texted back, and this time she had her bikini top off, taking this new selfie from the top down with an even naughtier smile on her face. Her magnificent tits were out for all to see, and Izuku could have sworn they had grown a full cup size since he last saw them. Or was that a trick of the light? Sheer boner material either way.

Ochaco texted him again, this time facing away from the mirror and bent partially over. Her bikini bottom's material was scrunched to the side to show that soft pink clit of hers, and she looked over her shoulder with a finger to her chin as though saying "oops!"

Izuku's excited grin widened as he zoomed in on the image, savoring the naughty image of Ochaco showing the goods. Somehow, it was even hotter to see a girl partly clothed, showing what was underneath. Like, the contrast of her skimpy clothes with naked flesh... it made Ochaco's pussy even hotter.

Izuku wanted to text something back, but words failed him. He simply took it all in as Ochaco kept sending new photos, this time with her totally nude, delicately holding her bikini top and bottom with one hand while posing in front of the mirror. Izuku's eyes traced down Ochaco's naked tits across her smooth chest to her wide hips and clit, and those long, sexy legs of hers.

_Looking forward to the beach yet? _She texted him.  
_So you're texting me naked in your bathroom in the middle of the night? _Izuku texted back. _You must want me so badly. I feel like I should return the favor somehow._

Ochaco took a minute to respond. _Let's save it for the beach, Izuku. But I'll make it worth it!_

She sent a few flirty emoticons, and the messages stopped coming.

Izuku sat there, his heart racing with lust, his skin tingling. Ochaco... she was right back to succubus mode, on the prowl for a bit of Izuku Midoriya! And at the beach? Going to the beach was a bit cliche, but when spicy twists like this were thrown in...

Melissa texted him too. _What's the matter, darling? Say something..._

_ I'm here, _Izuku texted her. _I'm just trying to think of fun beach games for us to play._

_ I might know a few, _Melissa texted him. _For example, how about this one? I could use a second player..._

She sent a photo, and Izuku's dick nearly exploded at the sight. Melissa took a hot selfie of herself laying on her bed with her legs wide apart, her star-spangled bikini scrunched to the side to reveal her sweet pink pussy. She had one hand on the pussy lips, spreading the clit wide.

_Now that's a game! _Izuku texted eagerly.

Melissa took it a step further this time. After a moment, she sent him a short video, and Izuku nearly dropped his phone by accident in his haste to view it. Melissa was moaning to herself as she gently caressed her pussy with her free hand, and Izuku saw how juicy that pussy was already getting. Melissa tilted the camera to show her breasts, with one of them already popped out of her bikini top, the nipple out in open air. Then Melissa focused on her face, already pink and sweaty with lust, her eyes half-closed as she panted for breath.

_"I can't wait for our beach trip," _she cooed. _"Show a girl a good time, okay?"_

She blew a kiss and ended the video.

Izuku was trembling with joy. He was back in the saddle! Two smokin' babes fighting for his affection, and he was open for business! But who to choose? He didn't want to end up making them both angry again, and he knew that they would know if he tried to string them along. He couldn't savor the main course forever; dessert had to come. But would he get the sweet motchi or the apple pie?

He was half tempted to ask someone... but his two roommates were in the living room, arguing over who had really just "won for real" that round of _Maria Kart_. Besides, Denki kept harassing Bakugo about Setsuna, and Bakugo kept retorting with headlocks. No, better to avoid those dumbasses and find some real help. But who?

Maybe Tenya Iida? He was smart and cool, and he was a great relationship with Momo. But then again, Eiji Kirishima was a man's man, who would have sharp expertise... then again, that upperclassman from his history class, that Mirio Togata, might have some insights. But he was pretty busy, and Izuku had never gotten his cell phone number or anything...

Perhaps the beach would be the final battleground after all!

*o*o*o*o*

"Ooooohhh _fuck _yes! Oh god! Ahhhhh!"

Himiko Toga was feeling pretty good about the current state of affairs, so she rewarded herself with an evening with her favorite dildo, a seven-incher with some great texture and full batteries. Himiko was already nude, her legs apart as she eased her little friend in and out of her flesh, the vibration feature sending jolts of pleasure up and down her spine. She was already cross-eyed with ecstasy, her pussy slick and wet as she built toward her climax. She wondered if this was the same joy Ochaco had Melissa had gotten with their sweet Izuku. If he was even half this good -

Once again, someone saw fit to interrupt her during her private time! At least it was a text this time, so Himiko gave herself a chance to slow down enough to check it out. Was there news? She had to see!

Himiko slapped her hand on the bedside table and scrabbled around until her fingers found her phone and she picked it up. There was a text from her good friend Mina Ashido.

_HIMIKO! _Mina had texted her. _Momo invited us all to her family's beach house! Well, most of us, I mean she didn't invite you, I asked her to invite you too, but she said no! Can you believe it?_

Himiko decided that yes, this was worth interrupting her private time for. She knew a chance when she saw one. _Hey Mina, _she texted. _Who's all going?_

Mina texted the full list: herself and Denki, Iida and Momo, Izuku, Melissa, and Ochaco, plus Itsuka Kendo, Kyoka Jiro, and Toru Hagakure. Quite the list.

_So Izuku will be at the same beach with Melissa and Ochaco in bikinis? _Himiko texted.

_Yeah! And we're gonna go buy some new ones tomorrow!_

_ Good. This is a chance for a winner to emerge._

_ Ohhhhh, that love triangle game, right? _Mina texted. _You know, Ochaco and Melissa were kinda upset for a while. We've gotta get someone set up fast before anyone gets hurt again._

_ Think about it! You're all going to the beach, land of sunshine and water and bikinis and fucking! No one is coming back from that trip a virgin, Mina._

_ Oh, I get it, _Mina texted back. _They'll see each other's attempts to seduce him and that will drive their competitive spirit!_

_ Duh._

_ Well, I hope this works. They both deserve to be happy, and I wanna see who gets it, _Mina texted. _And whoever loses, I can set them up with one of my guy friends. I don't want anyone to feel lonely or anything._

_ Well look at you, patron saint of spurned sluts, _Himiko texted. _You'd better report back to me, Mina! I'm counting on you!_

_ Okay!_

Himiko nodded with satisfaction. Mina was almost as crazy as her, to go along with these games. The only difference was, Mina felt the need to console the loser. Himiko would be simply happy so long as Izuku got his cock balls-deep in one of those girls for good.

And Toru would be there too... Himiko always wondered if guys found Toru sexy or weird, looking like disembodied bikinis floating around like that. Did sex with her usually involve trial and error to get the cock in correctly? Would it be totally weird, feeling your dick go into some skank you can't even see? Would those guys close their eyes and imagine a supermodel for the visual?

And that poor girl couldn't even send meaningful nudes at all...

Oh, whatever. Maybe Himiko would get Toru some action after the current love triangle was resolved. Maybe with some blind guy who was used to imagining his girlfriends, a guy with a six-pack and a ten-inch monster in his pants... mmmmmmm... perfect.

But for now, Himiko lay back down, spred her legs, and got back to business, all seven inches of it. This was night was far from over.


	11. Chapter 11: fun in the sun

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 11: fun in the sun**

"Izuku! Hey! Over here!"

Izuku barely set foot into the Shisugara train station at the appointed time Friday morning when he heard Toru Hagakure's familiar voice calling for him. He waved to her and the group of friends waiting for him. "Am I the last one here?"

"Yeah, you big silly," Toru said. Like the others, she was dressed in light clothing, and she probably already had her bathing suit on under all that. "Hurry up and get your ticket!"

"There's no need to rush him," Momo said with a smile. "We have the entire weekend ahead of us." She clasped her hand around Iida's and squeezed.

Iida nodded. "Mmmmm. Indeed! But remember, everyone, we will represent our fine college out there, and we should make a good impression. Be on your best behavior."

Itsuka Kendo frowned. "Isn't this is a private beach house we're going to?"

"Yeah, the Yaoyorozu family house," Jiro said.

Mina threw up her arms in joy. "Meaning we can screw around all we like in total privacy! Par-ty!"

Iida hung his head. "Alas..."

Momo giggled. "It's all right, Tenya. We'll spend some time at the public beach area, too. I promise we'll behave."

"Maybe _you _will," Mina said with a sly smile. "But I'm not promising anything."

"Or me!" Toru added.

"Or me," Jiro put in.

"Or me either," Melissa said. "Are you looking forward to it, Izuku? A proper beach vacation!"

"Yeah." Izuku saluted the group. "Let me get my ticket."

It was smooth sailing from there. Fifteen minutes later, Izuku found himself in a crowded train compartment with his friends, headed to a seaside resort town called Ibarami. And it sure was noisy on the ride there. Izuku had brought a paperback book for the two-hour ride there, but he got zero chance to read it.

Momo clapped her hands together and beamed as the idyllic countryside rushed past outside the train windows. "Okay, everyone, let's decide on some fun beach activities before we get there. Now, I might have a few fireworks available -"

"Oh! Firework fight!" Denki volunteered, raising his hand.

Momo frowned. "Excuse me?"

"My cousins and I always played it," Denki explained. "First, you each light up a firework, arrange in a circle, and then -"

He explained the game in great detail and motioned with his hands. It involved a lot of fire hazards, safety hazards, trespassing, and probably some hurt feelings, too, and Momo swiftly vetoed the firework fight idea.

Denki pouted as the group moved on. "Well, _I _like that game..."

"Obviously we warm up with the normal stuff: volleyball," Toru put in. " I mean, think about it! We're all working up a sweat and get the blood moving, and that totally gets us in the mood when we meet some new people at the beach and invite them for some fun..."

Ochaco grinned. "Oh, I like the way you think, Toru."

"Me too," Momo said fondly. "That's a wonderful idea."

Iida looked shocked. "Momo! You're actually agreeing with this idea?"

Momo blinked. "Well, why not? I'd _love _to get some exercise, then serve ice cream and cold drinks to all my friends on the beach! And why not share it with some new friends we meet there?"

Izuku, Melissa, Ochaco, and Momo exchanged looked before Momo spoke up again. "Wait a moment..." Momo said slowly. "By 'fun,' what were you all thinking of?"  
Toru leaned over and whispered it in her ear. It was just one particular word.

Momo shrieked and nearly leaped out of her seat, scattering the snacks that were on her lap.

"I reject this idea!" Iida declared, adjusting his glasses angrily. "For goodness' sake!"

"But it's a _private _beach," Toru whined. "We can get away with anything."

"Can and should are two different things!" Iida snapped.

"You can and _should _learn to have some fun," Toru pouted.

"I, for one, would love the chance to explore the beach and collect sea life samples," Iida said. "I've been reviewing marine biology recently. Why don't we -"

"Play Belgian King's Cup!" Mina cheered.

There was a second of silence.

"What is _that_?" Jiro asked cautiously.

"It's this version of King's Cup they came up with in Belgium," Mina explained eagerly. "They also call it Hardcore Kings, because it's totally nuts."

"Didn't we play that game at your party awhile back?" Itsuka asked.

Mina shook her head. "That was _regular _King's Cup. This version take some guts to play, and we're totally playing it tonight at Momo's vacation house!"

"It's my _parents'_ vacation house," Momo pointed out. "And sometimes my uncle visits there with his poodles. We are _not _making a mess in there."

"Then clear out a room of fragile crap and we'll play," Denki told her with a smug grin. "You can't escape the party games, rich girl!"

"Yeah! What's the point of a big house if you don't have some fun?" Jiro added. "Damn, now I _really _can't wait until we get there. What are the rules?"

"I'll explain them when we get there," Mina said happily.

"No one's gonna lose an eye, will they?" Izuku asked. He tried not to get wrapped up in conversations like these, but...

"Not with this bunch," Mina said. "My Osaka friends, meanwhile..."

"Had better stay in Osaka." Momo sighed. "All right, just one round of Belgian King's Cup, if you insist."

Everyone except Momo and Iida raised their fists and cheered.

"I bet I'll win this time!" Ochaco smiled and mimed a one-two punch. "I love games."

"Well, _I _played plenty of party games in my freshman year back in the States," Melissa added loftily. "I don't look it, but I can play those games like a devil if I have to."

Ochaco shot her a challenging look. "You think I can't?"  
"You're too much the innocent-girl-next-door for that, Ochaco," Melissa taunted her.

Mina's lips curled in a devilish smile. "Oooooooh, there's some competition already!"

Ochaco turned to Izuku for help. "Hey, don't you remember what a good time we had at that house party. I can hold my liquor. You saw me!"

_Actually, you couldn't, _Izuku thought. He made a vague nod.

Melissa tossed her hair. "Don't be silly. I'm bigger. I can manage my alcohol just fine. Nothing scares me!"

"Aren't blonde American girls the dumb ones?" Ochaco shot back. "Don't they make 'blonde jokes' over there?"  
Melissa eyed up the petite Ochaco. "Get a stepladder, and I'll whisper them in your ear."

"What did you say?" Ochaco snapped back.

Jiro looked deeply amused. "Oh, this is getting good."

"Everyone! Please don't be mean to each other," Momo cried. "Aren't we all friends here?"  
Izuku was 99% sure that Melissa's sparkling blue eyes glanced at him before she sat back in her seat and looked away. "Of course," she said.

"Best of friends," Ochaco added.

Momo sighed with relief. "Thank you."

There was just a second of silence -

"Okay, so we're in for Hardcore Kings!" Mina cheered. "What else can we do? Momo, do your folks have any good beer and stuff?"

Momo went pale. "Y-yes, they have a fully stocked bar."

"Score!" Jiro raised two fists in triumph.

"Be careful with it!" Momo cried. "Some of those drinks are expensive."

"We could get some extra drinks at Ibarami," Itsuka pointed out. "Who wants to make a beer run with me? We could even make mixed drinks."

"Oh! Me!" Toru jumped up and down in her seat. "Bring me!"

"Me too!" Mina raised her hand.

Itsuka nodded. "It's a plan."

"A party animal plan..." Momo hung her head again.

Iida patted Momo's lap. "It's all right. I won't let these buffoons ruin your vacation, Momo."

Mina snapped her fingers. "That settles it. We tie up Iida, then play our games!"

"We should tie up Momo too, if it comes to that," Jiro added with a smirk. "I bet it would drive her nuts, being all tied up and helpless like that..."

For some reason, Momo went cherry-red and his her face behind her hands. "N-no!" she squeaked.

Melissa stared. "Are you smiling, Momo?"

"No!" Momo cried again.

Ochaco gasped. "Do you... d'you like bondage, Momo? Like, a masochist?"

"I don't even know what that means!" Momo retorted, but she was squirming in her seat, and not from discomfort.

Iida cleared his throat. "I think that's more than enough teasing. Who are we to torment our gracious host? Let's show some gratitude!"

"Okay, that's fair," Mina admitted. She mimed raising a glass to toast her friend. "To our wonderful friend Momo, for making our party fantasies come true!"

"To Momo!" Everyone else did so too, and Momo groaned from behind her hands. Izuku couldn't tell if it was a groan of dismay, or anticipation.

*o*o*o*o*

Itsuka Kendo had secretly hoped that Ochaco and Melissa would find a way to make peace with one another, but clearly, _that _wasn't going to happen. Those girls kept sniping at each other the whole ride here to Ibarami, and each one seemed hellbent on getting Izuku on their side. The poor boy didn't know what to do, it seemed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mina asked as she, Toru, and Itsuka prowled Ibarami's lively streets, looking for some good liquor stores.

"I'm fine," Isuka said quickly. "It's just..."

"What's the matter?" Toru asked. "Did you forget something?"

"No, it's about Ochaco and Melissa," Itsuka admitted with a wince. "That whole situation is getting so awkward."

"Oh, whatever. A little competition never hurt anyone," Toru said brightly.

"I'm sure there are _many _examples to the contrary," Itsuka grumbled. "This isn't going to ruin our trip, is it?"

"No, this makes it more fun!" Mina put in. "Come on, think about it! Those girls will do _anything _to get their dream guy. And we're far away from campus, so anything goes!"

"So, we're in for a love battle to the death?" Itsuka summarized.

"That's right!"

Itsuka sighed. "At least you have Denki. I wouldn't want to see _you _fighting some girl over a lover."

Mina giggled. "Yeah, we'd get kicked right of town if that happened."

"I think we have a different problem," Toru spoke up as the girls waited at a stoplight. Colorful cars and taxis rumbled right past.

"Like what?" Itsuka asked.

Toru made an impatient noise. "Duh! party has seven girls and only three boys! And guess what? Two of them are taken, and there's hot competition for the third!"

Mina gasped, a hand over her mouth. "Holy shit... I didn't notice at all! I've got Denki so I don't usually keep track of these things."

Itsuka gave her a sour look. "Oh, quit showing off."

"It's okay, honey." Mina wrapped Itsuka in a half-serious, half-teasing hug. "We'll invite some more of our classmates and convince Momo to let them come here."

"Is there even room in the house for more people?" Itsuka asked. She was still intrigued by the idea, though.

Toru did a twirling dance. "Didn't you see the size of that place? We could fit the whole prefecture in there! Come on, let's get the booze and talk Momo into inviting a guy squad."

"We're spending the whole weekend here," Mina added with a wide grin. "You single maidens need some company."

Itsuka's mind was whirling with possibilities. She didn't want to show it, but that _did _sound like a fantastic idea...

The crosswalk light changed, and the girls trotted across the street and headed for the first liquor store they found.

"Let's keep it modest. Four or five new guests," Itsuka suggested as the girls entered the liquor store and into the wonderfully air-conditioned interior. "Okay?"

"I was gonna say twenty," Toru said, "but Momo would totally freak. Five is better than nothing, at least!"

Itsuka nodded. "It's a deal. Okay, let's find the good stuff..."

She browsed the drinks, referring to her cousin's bartender knowledge as she went. But her mind was also elsewhere...

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku hoped the warm sun, soft sand, and cool water would take his mind off things, but far from it. He had barely set aside his things in the Yaoyorozu house when Ochaco approached him, already in her bikini (a charming yellow two-piece). "Hey there," she said coyly.

"Hey yourself. You look great," Izuku said warmly. "I'm ready for fun in the sun."

"Mmmmmm... you, too." Ochaco had an innocent finger to her chin as she looked her friend up and down. "Why a shirt?"

Izuku was in his red and white swim shorts and a plain blue t-shirt, but he didn't see the problem. "I was gonna take it off later."

"Why not now? It's so hot around here..." Ochaco traced that finger down Izuku's chest. "Come on..."

Hey, why not? Izuku seized the hem and whipped off his shirt, showing off his sculpted physique. Those ab and pecs were like steel, and Ochaco thought so too.

"Whoa, I don't remember _that _being there." Ochaco went pink as she smiled wide, slapping a hand on Izuku's six-pack.

"Huh? But it's not any different than when we... you know..." Izuku could have sworn steam shot out of his ears, his face warming.

"When we fucked on our last date? Maybe I wasn't paying enough attention." Ochaco giggle and took his hand. "Come on, everyone's waiting!"

Izuku didn't mind at all. He headed out of the room with Ochaco, the wooden floor nice and cool under his feet. He could already hear the seagulls cawing from here. And damn, Ochaco _did _look pretty hot today, her body's curves filling out that tight yellow bikini just right, and her sunglasses were perched cutely on her forehead.

And someone was _definitely _waiting for them.

"Well there you are," Melissa said, approaching with convenient timing by the front door. She tossed her wavy blonde hair and beamed. "Are you ready for the beach, Izuku?"

"Duh he is," Ochaco said defensively. She now wrapped her arms around Izuku's lefft arm. "Let's go."

"We can go together," Izuku said, trying to keep the peace. Somehow. "You look really great, Melissa."

Melissa blushed. "Why thank you, sugar." She really did look good, with that tight little American-flag bikini and leather sandals with sequins on them. She also had her sunglasses perched on her wide-brimmed straw hat.

Ochaco made a "hmph" noise as Izuku let Melissa take his other hand. The three of them joined their friends at the beach.

Izuku felt himself starting to panic. Now what? Part of him didn't like seeing Ochaco or Melissa acting petty, but then, white-hot passion can do that to a person. Back in high school, he had been guilty of the very same thing, as had Kacchan and Sero. Tricky, tricky...

"Heads up!" Denki hit a beach ball right at Izuku's face, and Izuku yelped as the ball bounced off his forehead.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" Melissa snapped.

"That's not funny!" Ochaco added.

Denki looked mortified. "I was just messing around! I swear!"

"It's okay," Izuku assured him. "Is this everyone?"

"Yeah, Itsuka and the others just got back from the booze run," Jiro said, rubbing her hands together. "I can't wait for Belgian King's Cup. But first..."

But first, Momo oversaw an impromptu volleyball game. She and Iida set up the net, and the teams were Izuku, Ochaco, Melissa, and Itsuka vs Jiro, Mina, Denki, and Toru, while Momo kept score and Iida was the referee.

"And... go!" Iida cried, then blew his whistle.

Izuku hit the ball first with a solid serve, and he felt pretty good about his odds. But alas, Denki dived and managed to hit the ball back like a star. Izuku hurried to hit it back, but his dive didn't work out so great. He landed flat on his face, and the ball bounced off the sand two feet away.

Iida blew his whistle. "One point to Team Toru!"

"You jerk!" Melissa cried, jabbing a finger at Denki. "Izuku nearly got hurt trying to hit that ball."

Denki looked mortified once again. "I swear I'm not trying to hurt anyone!"

"She's a maiden in love," Toru told Denki. "She can't help it."

Jiro smirked. "That she is."

Melissa went red. "Can someone please serve the ball?"

Iida blew the whistle, and Mina served the ball to Izuku's team. Izuku made a move to hit it back, but Ochaco took over, and gave it a solid hit. The ball landed right on the sand, with Mina missing it by inches.

"It's okay, I can handle it," Ochaco said brightly. She patted a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "I played volleyball in middle school."

"He's not helpless," Melissa told Ochaco, rolling her eyes. "Are you his mother?"

_My mom wouldn't want me playing this at all, _Izuku thought, but he kept that to himself.

Iida blew the whistle, and Itsuka served the ball for Izuku's team. Things were getting back to normal, and Izuku felt himself work up a pleasant sweat under the sun. Just a nice, normal volleyball game.

Until clothes came off.

"Nooooooo!"

Ochaco wailed when Itsuka, who tried to get the ball, crowded Ochaco out of the way and somehow undid the string on the other girl's bikini top. Ochaco's yellow top came right off, and Ochaco clapped her hand right over her knockers.

Iida blew the whistle. "Penalty for bad conduct!"

Itsuka went pale. "What's the penalty?"

Ochaco decided to practice some rough justice and shot out a hand. She yanked Itsuka's top and tossed it aside.

"Well damn!" Denki cried with delight when Itsuka's huge boobs popped right out for all to see.

"Hey!" Mina cried.

Denki covered his eyes. "Sorry, babe."

Mina looked a little happier.

"This isn't fair!" Itsuka wailed, hands over her boobs. "E-everyone can see us!"

"It's a private beach," Toru put in. "At least, this part of it is! Hey, Momo, how much land does your family own?"

Momo hesitated. "Well, um..."

Not far enough; the public area was not far off, and people there were starting to watch the private Momo party with great interest.

"Oh, fine, if it'll make you feel better." Melissa looked haughty as she popped off her top, too. But she made no effort to cover those huge, magnificent breasts.

Iida blew his whistle. "Another penalty!"

Melissa had her hands on her hips as she gave Izuku a demanding look. "I hope you don't mind, Izuku. I mean, this _is _embarrassing, but I don't mind if you're the one who sees me..." She blushed and started acting coy.

Ochaco blew a raspberry. "Cut the innocent act, Melissa! Sheesh!"

Melissa gave Ochaco a defiant look. "Says the scaredy-cat."

Ochaco returned her glare, then lowered her hands, clasping them behind her back. "There," she said, going red. "Y-you don't mind, do you, Izuku?"

Izuku felt his heart hammering excitedly in his chest, his hungry gaze going back and forth between Ochaco's and Melissa's naked breasts. It was pretty early in the trip for this much topless action! He couldn't take his eyes off how radiant each girl's chest looked in the sunlight and warm, salty air. He felt his swim shorts getting pretty tight, too.

"Oh yeah? I can do that too!" Toru's top suddenly flew aside, and now she was just a bikini bottom floating there.

"But we can't see anything," Jiro pointed out.

Toru groaned. "This sucks. I want a different quirk."

Mina giggled. "Sorry, Toru."

"Hey, it gets kinda lonely, honestly," Toru said. "I mean, no one can even look me in the eye!"

"Or chest," Denki added, until Jiro elbowed him in the stomach.

"But people can still feel you," Mina reassured her friend. "If you had a boyfriend, I bet he would _love _to touch your body."

Toru seemed to cheer up. "Yeah, you're right. Hey, we're inviting more people later! Maybe one of them..."

Itsuka and Jiro looked to Momo, pleading with their eyes.

"I..." Momo hesitated, looking around at all her friend. "Just... five people, all right?"

Mina cheered. "Whoopee! I've gotta invite so many people!"

"I said five!" Momo snapped.

"Okay, let's do Fumikage, Rikido, Kirishima, Yosetsu, and Tetsutetsu," Mina said, holding up five fingers.

Jiro looked confused. "What was your algorithm for choosing them?"

"Call it a whim."

"Anyway!" Momo cleared her throat. "I believe we have a game to finish, and can everyone _please _put their tops back on?"

"Go ahead," Melissa dared Ochaco, hands one her hips. "Put it back on, you dirty girl."

"You first," Ochaco shot back.

They glared daggers at each other until Jiro sighed and reached around her back. "Might as well join the club." She undid her top and dropped it, letting her modest but charming breasts pop out in the sunlight.

Denki gave her a golf clap. "Not bad. I mean..." He hid his eyes. "You're the only one for me, Mina!"

"Oh, why not?" Itsuka blushed as she undid her top. "Here goes." She discarded her top, and damn, her knockers were tied with Melissa's as the biggest around!

Itsuka made a bashful smile. "Izuku, you're staring."

Izuku quickly looked away. "N-no, I mean...!"

Iida sighed. "How are we supposed to play now? Izuku can't even look."

"Try this." Momo created a white blindfold with her quirk and tied it around Izuku's eyes. "Play by feel."

_I'm in heaven and hell at the same time, _Izuku realized.

"Let's make this interesting!" Melissa's voice cried out. "The loser team keeps all their tops off until the morning! And someone from the winning team can play first in tonight's Belgian King's Cup game."

"I second that!" Ochaco quickly added.

"Third!" Mina cried.

Iida blew his whistle. "At this rate, I might as well agree. The terms are set. Play ball!"

So they played, and it was just as difficult as Izuku imagined. He basically guessed where the ball was, and he was hitting nothing but air. And he kept bumping into people.

"Whoa!" Izuku cried out when, a few minutes later, a girl came crashing down on him. He ended up flat on his back on the warm sun, and he felt his face get even hotter when he felt the girl laying on him.

Iida blew his whistle. "Penalty for rough play!"

"Who's there?" Izuku tried to feel around, then stopped himself. What if he touched something naughty in front of everyone?  
"Guess who it is!" Toru's voice cried out.

"How?" Izuku asked.

"Feel her tits!" Toru told him.

Izuku felt his heart skip a beat. "But..."

"A real gentleman knows his true love by feel," Mina added. "Do it, lover boy!"

"Uh..." Izuku savored the feeling of this girl's warm, curvy body pressing on him, and he felt her sit up on his chest. Shit, she was sitting right on his crotch! He felt his iron rod of a boner pressing against the fabric of the mystery girl's bikini, and he felt a lusty thrill go up his spine. It was just like when Ochaco was taking control and riding his dick on their date!

Izuku sat up and reached up, feeling around until his fingers found the girl's belly. Okay, he was getting closer. He traced his fingers up until he reached the beasts, and he felt his dick give an excited twitch as he cupped his hands over the girl's huge melons.

"Can you tell who it is?" Mina cried. "Concentrate!"

_How can I, with you yelling?! _Izuku pursed his lips in thought as he gave the girl's breasts a few squeezes, savoring the squishy but firm flesh. He toyed with the nipples, carefully rolling them between his fingers. He heard the girl give an excited gasp, her whole body squirming with plesaure on his lap.

"Taste them!" Toru called out.

Might as well. Izuku leaned forward and stuck out his tongue, running it all around the girl's right breast. He loved how the hard nipple felt against his soft tongue, and he felt the same on the left one. He even cupped his lips over it, giving some suction as he was flicking his tongue on the nipple.

"Ooooooh god! Ahhhhh!" the girl cried.

Izuku knew that voice -

"Itsuka!" Izuku leaned back and yanked off his blindfold, red in the face. "I didn't realize...!" He looked down and saw how his monster boner was pressed right up against Itsuka's crotch, his dick about to pop out of his swim shorts.

Itsuka giggled and toyed with her ponytail. "Oooohhh, you're a bad boy. Melissa and Ochaco are lucky girls."

"I didn't mean..." Izuku waved his hands in a panic, seeing Ochaco and Melissa observing the entire scene. Surely they would be furious.

Melissa folded her arms and looked away. "It's all right. You didn't know."

"We have something special, Izuku," Ochaco added, also folding her arms and looking away. "I don't feel threatened by _her_."

Itsuka made a sour face. "Gee, thanks."

Izuku winced. "You're still on me..."

Itsuka got up and offered a hand to help Izuku up. He took it, and dusted sand off his swim shorts. He cleared his throat. "So, uh... what's the score?"

"It's sexy to horny!" Mina joked.

"The real score is four to three, Toru's team's favor," Momo put in. "Never mind the blindfold. Let's just finish the game."

So they did, and Toru's team hung onto its lead to win ten to eight.

Iida blew his whistle. "Team Toru wins! I am sorry, Itsuka, Ochaco, and Melissa, but I have agreed to uphold the rules. Your bikini tops stay off!"

"Not like I mind," Melissa said with a smug smile. "Have you seen me? I look _great_."

"Just don't get a sunburn, princess," Ochaco taunted her.

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Izuku, for his part, tried not to look at Itsuka's naked breasts as he went back to the house with Iida and Momo. He'd had enough fun and games for now! And he was 110% sure Ochaco and Melissa would demand that he play Belgian King's Cup with everyone. He needed a break...

"Oh! Hey!" Mina cried. "I just got texts back from everyone! All of them are coming tomorrow!"

Momo stopped in her tracks and did some mental math. "Okay, we should have just enough room for five more people."

"Make it six," Mina told her.

Momo looked quite annoyed. "What did you say?"

"Reiko insisted that she come with Fumikage," Mina told her. "I think they're going out now. If one comes, the other does too!"

Momo hung her head. "Okay. But the bedrooms are going to be kind of crowded..."

"Oh, really..." Toru said eagerly.

Momo pointed at her. "All rooms are same-sex no matter what!"

Toru groaned. "That's no fun."

"I make the rules!" Momo barked. "You get me?"

Toru took a step back. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good." Momo looked even more haughty than Melissa when she took Iida's hand in hers and led him inside, Izuku taking up the rear.

It was going to be a long vacation.


	12. Chapter 12: behind closed doors

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 12: behind closed doors**

Momo and Iida were happy to cook a huge dinner for everyone, and for a blissful hour and a half, Izuku found himself in the company of cheerful and wholesome friends, sharing laughs and stories as they ate in the beach house's spacious living room. They didn't touch a drop of booze, though, since that was being saved for the real party.

"Ah, that was wonderful," Momo said at about 8:30 PM, dabbing her lips with a cloth napkin. She got to her feet. "Good night, everyone. Please enjoy your stay. I will see you tomorrow morn -"

Mina's arm shot out and grabbed the hem of Momo's skirt. "Not so fast, princess," she said snidely. "It's time for the party! Who's with me?"  
A bit reluctantly, Izuku raised his fist and cheered with the others.

Momo bowed her head. "Of course. We did come here for fun, after all..."

"To the living room!" Mina cried, and she stood up and started dragging Momo along with her. "Itsuka, get those drinks! Toru, get the music! Everyone else, get ready!"

In five minutes flat, Toru had some pulse-pounding music going, Itsuka served everyone some strong mixed drinks, and all ten friends arranged in a circle on the wooden floor. Mina was already shuffling the deck while Iida had everyone put their cell phones and other stuff in a basket in the next room, then shut the door. This would be hardcore enough without social media spilling all the details for the Internet to see.

"So, what are the rules of Belgian King's Cup, anyway?" Jiro asked.

Mina giggled as she finished shuffling. "It's also called Hardcore Kings, and you're gonna see why. Ochaco, put the big glass there. Great."

Ochaco set down a large pint glass in the circle's middle. It was quite empty.

"Everyone pour some of their drink in there," Mina instructed, and she went first by adding a third of her mixed drink.

"Won't this taste gross?" Melissa wondered as she poured in her drink with everyone else.

"It's the witch's brew," Mina explained. "You drink it if you get a 10 card, but we can make up other rules for it, too." She set down the deck and rubbed her hands together. "My team won the volleyball game, so one of us can go first. Denki, Jiro, Toru... who wants to draw?"

"Me!" Toru seized a card before anyone could stop her. It floated in front of what was probably her face. "Hey Mina, what does the 5 do? I got the 5 of hearts."

Mina burst out laughing. "That's _five my life_! You have to take a sip from everyone else's drinks!"

Toru gasped. "That's so much!"

"Yeah, 'cause it's supposed to sound like _fuck my life_."

"Here goes nothing." Toru got up and took a sip from everyone's drinks, and she liked some flavors more than others. Itsuka had mixed a rum and Coke, a Bahama Mama, a Tequila Sunrise, a Manhattan, and more. By the time Toru got back to her seat, she half-collapsed in place, giggling woozily.

"Oooooh, that's strong," she commented.

Mina grinned widely. "Welcome to Hardcore Kings. Denki! You next!"

"Do your worst, babe." Denki drew an 8. "What's this one do?"

"It's like in regular Kings: you choose a mate to drink with you," Mina told him. "Who's gonna be your devoted partner?"

Denki pointed. "You, babe! Chug it with me!" He tilted back his glass and downed a few gulps.

"Oh, crud." Mina grinned widely as she took a drink. "You're so dumb, you're gonna get tricked into drinking all the time."

"And you're comin' with me." Already pink in the face, Denki leaned forward and kissed Mina's cheek. Mina giggled.

Melissa tossed her hair, and the motion made her naked boobs jiggle, too. Nice. "That makes it my turn." She drew the ace of spades.

"Ace is _safe_," Mina explained. "Everyone except you drinks."

Melissa looked disappointed. "I actually wanted to take a drink."

"Too bad, Ms. naked-tits." Mina downed her drink with everyone else, but then a rules complication came up.

"Hey," Izuku realized. "If Denki took a drink, does that mean you do two, Mina?"

"Good point," Jiro realized.

Mina tilted her head and glanced up in thought. "Hmmmmm... hard to say..."

"Perhaps you should," Momo told her. "This hedonism was primarily your idea."

"Yeah! Two drinks!" Toru cried woozily. Damn, that girl was plastered already.

"Sure, why not!" Mina complied, then wiped her mouth and giggled. "Okay, now you, Momo!"

Sure enough, Momo was next after Melissa, and she drew the 2 of diamonds.

"Two is _who_," Mina announced. "It's a single round of spin the bottle! Here."

As though expecting this (she probably was), Mina got out an empty beer bottle from a nearby cabinet and set it down. "Spin, Momo! Make it whirl!"

Momo complied, and the bottle pointed right at Kyoka Jiro. "Truth or dare, Kyoka," Momo challenged her.

Jiro snorted. "Truth. You're way too innocent for -"

"Do you still have strong feelings for Denki?"

Mina nearly spilled her drink. "What the fuck?!"

"Answer me, if you please," Momo told Jiro.

All eyes were on the Earphone Jack girl, who went cherry-red and hid her face behind her hands. "I-I..." she moaned.

"Well?"

"Y... yes."

Mina narrowed her eyes. Then she leaped on Jiro like a tiger and wrestled her to the floor with a shout.

"You bitch! Hands off my man! Who do you think you are?!"

"Get off me, idiot!" Jiro cried as everyone started shouting encouragement to one girl or the other. "We broke up! It's all in the past! Ouch!"

"Not all of it, apparently!" Mina snarled in Jiro's face. "I oughta kick you out of here!"

"This is _my _family's house," Momo reminded her loftily, arms folded. "Kyoka stays as a welcome guest and good friend."

Denki was just as red-faced as the embattled Jiro. "Momo, what the hell!"

"Your girlfriend has been harassing me ever since we got here," Momo told him. "No one messes with a Yaoyorozu."

Denki hung his head. "I can see why."

"Take this!" Mina tore Jiro's rop right off, and Jiro's small but charming breasts popped right out.

"Eeeeek! Stop it!" Jiro clapped her hands over her breasts and scrambled away from Mina. "Sheesh!"

"Your panties are next!" Mina lunged for her mortal foe, until Iida took hold of Mina by her jean shorts and dragged her away.

"I think that's quite enough," Iida told her, adjusting his glasses with his free hand. "Let us be civil. I'm sure Jiro means no hard feelings toward you."

"N-none at all," Jiro panted, crawling back to her spot in the circle. She gave up and let her boobs out, just like Ochaco, Melissa, and Itsuka. Damn, four wonderful pairs of tits in the open air! It was like one of those paintings of Greek nymphs taking a bath.

"Oh! It's Izuku's turn!" Melissa cheered, clapping her hands together. "Go, Izuku!"

Izuku's stomach churned with dread. "Okay, sure. Here goes." He drew a card: the king of clubs.

"Oh, the king!" Mina cheered, all anger forgotten. "King is _rewind time_. You can make one person redo an action they've already done so far."

Izuku stared in wonder at his king card. So many options already! Make Toru truly plastered (that would be cruel), have Denki assign another drinking partner, make everyone else drink like Melissa did, or...

"Momo, do yours again," Izuku declared.

Denki cowered in terror. "No, Izuku! She'll kill someone!"

Momo beamed. "Thank you, Izuku. Just what I wanted." She set down the bottle and made it spin. It landed on Ochaco.

"Truth or dare?" Momo challenged her.

Ochaco hesitated, and her warm brown eyes met Izuku's. He nodded to encouage her. "Dare," Ochaco decided.

"Wonderful." Momo pointed at Melissa. "Make up with her right now."

"Oh! Make out!" Toru cheered. "Do it, do it, do it! Use your tongue!"

"I said make _up_," Momo reminded everyone. "I'm tired of you and Melissa feuding like this. It's undignified."

"Hey!" Melissa's dazzling blue eyes sparked with indignation. "That's none of your business."

"This is my house, and my Hardcore Kings action," Momo told her. "Now play along!"

Ochaco, meanwhile, reluctantly got up and sat before Melissa. She nervously clenched her fists on her lap. "Um, Melissa... I know we've been kinda fighting..."

"Because you won't let me have my Izuku," Melissa told her.

Ochaco huffed. "You're not making this easy."

"I promise to leave you totally alone if you let me be with my Izuku," Melissa offered. "We're meant for each other."

"He's not _yours_, dammit!"

Melissa gave her a taunting smile. "If you leave us be, I'll let you borrow my clothes, I'll help you study, anything you want. It's a great deal."

There was a brief pause.

"Is she gonna take the deal?" Denki wondered quietly.

Ochaco took firm hold of Melissa's shoulders and pressed her face into the other girl's. She didn't seem to mind that both girls' huge, naked breasts were squishing into each other. "Not on your life, honey. Izuku is _mine_."

"You wanna bet?" Melissa shoved her face back into Melissa's, but she did it sloppily. She was at just the right angle so her lips met Ochaco's in a hot embrace.

"Woo-hoo!" Mina clapped. "Make-up successful! Best friends forever!"

Everyone else decided to clap too, as though Ochaco and Melissa had just achieved world peace. _I need a vacation from this vacation, _Izuku realized as he clapped.

Ochaco broke away from the hot kiss and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "You think you can win me over like that?"  
"It was an accident," Melissa hastily explained.

"Well... you're not half bad, honestly," Ochaco admitted before she got back in her seat.

For his part, Izuku hoped he wouldn't get involved as the game went on, but no such luck. Itsuka was next, and she drew the 4 of spades.

"Four is _whores_!" Mina announced. "Everyone strip something off! And 'cause I feel like it, take a drink, too!"

Izuku rolled his eyes and took a chug of his drink before he took off his All Might logo shirt. At least he had some decent abs to show off, as did Iida. And as before, Mina had to take two drinks.

"I don't have much to take off," Itsuka whined. "I'm already topless!"

"Strip, bitch!" Mina ordered her.

With a sigh, Itsuka slipped off her shorts, leaving only her white and red spotted panties left.

Now it was finally Iida's turn, and he got a 2, like Momo had done. So, spin the bottle! He gave it a whirl and landed on Mina.

"Mina Ashido! Truth or dare?" Iida challenged her.

Mina raised both arms and beamed. "Dare me!"

"Uh... well..." Iida nervously fiddled with his glasses. "You see..."

Mina giggled. "You don't have the balls to dare me!"

"Get to... get to third base with someone!"

There was a collective gasp.

"No way!" Jiro cried. "The ultra-clean Iida, asking that?"

"I might as well!" Iida said, going red in the face.

Mina grinned widely. "Denki, you don't mind, do you?"

"Have a blast," Denki told her.

Itsuka stared. "What, seriously?"

"My girl needs a little adventure," Denki explained.

"Indeed! Lay down, Iida!" Mina cried.

"What..." Iida yelped when Mina shoved him, and he lay flat on his back.

Mina wasted no time. She yanked down Iida's pants enough to show off his manly boner, and she started jerking it like a pro.

Momo shrieked. "Stop that!"

"Hey, it's just a game," Mina teased Momo over her shoulder. "Mess with me, and you pay!"

Momo moaned and covered her face, while everyone else watched with fascination as Mina kept running her hands along someone else's boyfriend's dick, faster and faster. And that girl didn't stop until Iida busted a nut on her face, and Mina giggled with delight.

"I'm the queen!" she thundered, raising her drink. "Everyone drink to me! Hahahahaha!"

So they did, and Mina, as usual, took another drink because of Denki's. Momo, meanwhile, wiped off Mina's face with a towel.

Looking quite disoriented, Iida got his pants back on and avoided everyone's eyes as he took his place again.

Now it was Ochaco's turn, and she drew the 10 of hearts.

"That's _witch_," Mina told her. "You drink the brew, then we all refill it."

Ochaco stared in awe at the pint glass of ultra-mixed drinks. "All of it?"

"All of it! Drink up, slut!"

Ochaco scowled in irritation but all the same, she took the glass and chugged it all. She let out a "whew" as she set it back down. "That was better... than I expected," she half-slurred, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"Now refill!" Mina and the others refilled the glass, and now Itsuka took this chance to pour everyone fresh drinks. The booze simply would not stop flowing.

Around and around they went, and with another 8, Jiro became Iida's drinking partner, then with the jack of diamonds, Melissa had to do a belly dance and make one person drink for every minute she did it. That girl made _six _people drink!

Then Momo got a 5 and had to drink from everyone's glass, and she looked pretty woozy after it. Ochaco drew another 4, and now almost everyone was nude, certainly herself, Itsuka, and Melissa. And just for fun, Mina got naked too, and took a drink to penalize herself.

Then there was another Spin the Bottle session, and Toru got it to point at Momo.

"Truth," Momo said.

"Is it true you're a total masochist?" Toru asked her.

Momo went red. "Well, um..."

"Answer me, freak!"

"Yes! Yes, I am!" Momo burst out. She put a hand over her heart. "Being in a wealthy family, and with a powerful quirk and being a top-tier student... I feel underwhelmed at times. I only feel alive with a challenge, with adversity! And being dominated in the bedroom is just so stimulating! That feeling of helplessness... it's an exquisite thrill."

"I can attest to that," Iida added, his lips looser thanks to the booze. "She enjoys ropes, handcuffs, gags, spanking, and even clothes being torn off her body. It is quite a scene."

Momo giggled. "And I love it."

Izuku wasn't sure if he wanted to visualize _that. _Instead, he drew a card and got a king again. He chose Toru.

"Hooray! Thanks, Izuku!" Toru launched Spin the Bottle again, and this time, Izuku was certain that Toru was using her invisible body to discreetly control the bottle. After all, it managed to point at Momo again.

"Truth or dare!" Toru hollered.

"Dare me!" Momo cried.

"Launch a group BDSM session with all of us!"

There was a collective cheer. Everyone was on board with that idea. Toru was a genius!

Momo's lips curled in a wide smile. "I would love to. Let me get into some nice clothes..." She jogged upstairs, and by now, everyone knew that Momo was intoxicated enough to think this was a good idea. She wasn't about to snap to her senses and run away.

"Oh, I can't wait to see this," Melissa said eagerly, rubbing her hands together. "I've never done anything like that before."

"Or me," Ochaco said. She gasped and took hold of Melissa's hands, looking the other girl in the eyes. "We can try it together! Can we be BDSM sisters?"

"I would love to!" Melissa wrapped Ochaco in a big hug, their naked bodies entwining in an erotic manner.

_Look at that, _Izuku thought warmly. _They really did become best friends after all. Everything's fine!_

Then he heard Momo's footsteps on the stairs.

*o*o*o*o*

"Oh hello, there, everyone," Momo said coyly as she stepped down the stairs, putting on a convincing innocent act. She giggled. "How come everyone's staring at me? Is everything okay?"

Iida saluted her. "Momo! You look wonderful, as always." _I have the best girlfriend ever, _he added to himself.

Momo blushed. "Aw, you're too kind, Tenya." She joined her friends and made a little twirl, showing off her expensive blouse, knee lengh skirt, and black stockings.

Then she put a finger to her chin. "I... I'm feeling a little naughty tonight. I'm so lonely. Won't anyone give me some fun?"

Iida knew what to do, and he got himself into character. "Hey, you're lookin' pretty good tonight," he told her, and he got up behind Momo and clamped both hands on her shoulders. He leaned closer to her ear. "I'll make you mine, you filthy little skank."

Momo gasped. "How could you! I'm a proper lady! Be polite!"

Iida squeezed her shoulders tighter. "Oh, I don't think so."

Denki swallowed. "Uh... so, what now?"

Momo smiled wickedly. "My safe word is bananas. Do anything you want unless I say it."

"No one's going to get hurt, are they?" Melissa asked cautiously.

"I know self defense. I'll be okay," Momo told her. "Now let's get back in character."

"You're a dirty freak, you know that?" Iida reached around and undid the top button on Momo's blouse. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson and set you straight. You ain't goin' nowhere."

"Eeeeek! No!" Momo tore free and made a mad dash for the door. "He's crazy! Keep him away from me!"

Iida looked down and realized that Momo had already made some thin white ropes, gags, handcuffs, and more. Perfect! He fashioned a lasso and tossed it. He scored a direct hit; the lasso caught Momo right in the middle, pinning her arms to her side. Iida felt a surge of guilty pleasure when he gave it a tug and sent Momo toppling to the floor.

"No! Someone help me!" Momo cried in pretend distress. She was red in the face, squirming against the rope. "I-I didn't want to lose my virginity this way!"

Momo had most certainly lost hers already, but that was beside the point. Everyone else cheered as Iida kept tugging on the rope and dragged Momo closer across the bare wooden floor.

"Ochaco! Melissa! You're my helper devils," Iida told them once he got Momo in position. "Go!"

Both girls rushed right over, and they knelt right by Momo, with perfectly devilish looks on their faces. Those girls were good, all right.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Momo whimpered. "I'll give you money! Or a car! Just don't hurt me!"

Iida ripped off his shirt and threw off his pants, and he knelt right by his "helpless" girlfriend. "Like I said, you ain't goin' nowhere. Girls! Legs!"

At once, Ochaco seized Momo's left ankle and Melissa took the right, and they forced Momo's legs wide apart. Iida felt himself stiffen as he took hold of Momo's skirt. He slowly raised it, showing off Momo's lacy white panties underneath.

"Hmmmmmmm... let's have a little fun," Iida decided. "Ochaco, Melissa, do you have a firm grip?"

Ochaco nodded. "She's not getting away!"

"No! Please!" Momo wailed.

"Too late, freak!" Iida ran his hands down Momo's leg and let his fingers drift closer to her crotch, savoring her warm, sweet skin. Momo was panting and sweating with pretend terror and real arousal, her chest heaving.

Everyone else crowded around to watch as Iida peeled back Momo's panties to show off her damp pink pussy. "Ooooooh, that's hot," Toru breathed.

"Mmmm. Indeed!" Iida ran his fingers along Momo's exposed clit, working his fingers like magic to stimulate her labia rhythmically. Momo grunted and groaned from her position on the floor, her arms still bound with that rope.

"That rope isn't tight enough," Iida told the others. "Someone get it off and cuff her! Let's see her try to break out of solid metal!"

"On it!" Denki and Mina worked as a team to slip off the rope, then wrench the protesting Momo's wrists up and over her head. With a satisfying metal click, the cuffs were in place.

"You're all mine, Yaoyorozu," Iida leered as he kept playing with Momo's slick pussy. "I'll dishonor you for all time!"

"Nooooooo!" Momo cried, straining her wrists in the cuffs.

"Shut her up," Iida said, and Mina leaned down and sealed Momo's lips with a hot kiss. Momo grunted and moaned again, muffled by Mina's mouth.

With Momo occupied, Iida took this chance to tear off Momo's skirt, and then he tore off her panties, too. He knew this feeling... these were false clothes made with Momo's creation quirk, safe to tear up.

Next, Iida picked up a red dildo Momo had created and positioned its plastic tip against Momo's pink clit. "Who wants me to shove this right in?" he told the crowd.

Everyone cheered.

"Speak up, you wimps! I'm gonna humiliate this girl in front of all her friends! Let me hear it!"

Everyone doubled the volume. "Fuck her good!" Jiro cried.

"Make her scream!" Itsuka added.

That was all Iida needed. He made a show of slowly easing the dildo right into Momo's pussy, the plastic going in one tantalizing centimeter at a time. He shoved that thing in deep, stretching out the walls of Momo's vagina with the sheer size of it. Seriously, who had a cock this fucking big? Momo was in the mood to get torn in half!

Mina held Momo's head in her hand as she kept kissing her, keeping Momo preoccupied as Iida started working the dildo back and forth, faster and faster. Momo's pussy lube dribbled onto the floor between her spread-out legs, her skin slick with excited sweat as Iida kept working it harder. He was sure that the ridges on this dildo were sending hurricanes of pleasure through Momo's nerves from top to bottom.

Iida kept it up until Momo started bucking her hips with violent lust, and he withdrew the dildo just in time for Momo to squirt her juice all over the place. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Her top's next!" Iida cried, wiping his brow. "Go!"

Ochaco and Melissa kept holding Momo's ankles while Itsuka and Jiro seized Momo's blouse in a drunken frenzy and tore it to pieces. This revealed Momo's white bra, which had a clasp in the front that Jiro promptly undid. Jiro tossed the bra aside, and it managed to land right on Izuku's head.

"A memento!" Iida hollered. "Keep it, Izuku!"

"Uh... sure!" Izuku set it aside.

Now Iida knelt by Momo's side, reaching out and cupping her huge breasts in his hands, kneading them like bread dough. Damn, these were some excellent tits, if he said so himself. Iida toyed with the nipples, rolling them between his fingers until he decided to go down on them. He lowered his head and ran his tongue along Momo's right nipple, getting it slick with saliva.

"Hey, not bad!" Mina said when she broke off the kiss. "You know your stuff, Iida."

"Oh! Someone please, help me!" Momo groaned. "I-I'll do anything! Just free me!"

Mina gave her a gentle slap on the cheek. "Shut up, slut-bag! You're gonna take it, and like it!"

"Ahh! Aaaaahhh!" Momo squirmed with pleasure as Iida kept toying with her nipples. Then Iida got a shock when Toru came over and dumped the contents of two fresh beer bottles all over Momo's chest.

"What was that?" Iida cried.

"I, um... it just felt right," Toru said.

Iida nodded. "I approve!" He raised his arms, and everyone cheered and clapped again. "Everyone, please drink off of Momo! The wet bar is open!"

He and everyone else knelt by Momo and licked up the beer all over Momo's skin, and Itsuka came over to pour some tequila and sake on her, too, for more flavor. She even poured some whiskey on Momo's crotch, just so Iida had an excuse to eat her good.

"Mmmmmmm..." Iida savored the whiskey and Momo's sweet flesh alike as he ran his tongue along his girlfriend's damp pussy, making sure to stimulate it with his tongue as he went.

It didn't stop there. Iida's memory started to get fuzzy at this point, but he was sure that Ochaco and Melissa eventually rolled Momo onto her back and hand-cuffed her wrists, too. Then, someone, either Itsuka or Melissa, was sitting on Momo's back and grinding on her, naked flesh meeting naked flesh. That, and Denki and Mina took turns slapping Momo's ass, left and right. Oh, and Iida vaguely recalled Itsuka sitting before Momo and forcing the other girl's face into her own crotch, grinding away. At least she gave Momo a chance to breathe. And Iida wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point he was gently slapping Momo's face with that same dildo from before, and jammed it between her breasts for safekeeping. After that, his memory was totally fuzzed out, and he didn't even remember getting to bed who-knows-when.

But he _did _wake up late the next morning with a killer hangover and a defiant sense of satisfaction.


	13. Chapter 13: have it both ways

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 13: have it both ways**

Izuku woke up just the way he expected: with a mean hangover and some sweaty bedsheets. He, Iida, and Denki shared a room on the second floor while the girls had split two different rooms, and it was just as well. He didn't want any girls seeing him with his hair and face this messed up!

"G'morning," Izuku mumbled and he made his way to the nearest bathroom to freshen up.

"Good morning," Iida said woozily as he got up. He rubbed his eyes. "It seems you are hungover. So am I. Let us drink plenty of water and have a good breakfast to recover."

Denki groaned as he emerged from his futon. "No kidding. I'm gonna die."

"We are fine," Iida assured him. He winced. "But please don't speak too loudly."

Izuku, meanwhile, closed the bathroom door and splashed some cold water on his face, and he tried to straighten out his hair. He gave himself a good look in the polished mirror, barely noticing how fancy this bathroom was. _Okay, Izuku Midoriya. You're day two in the big fancy beach vacation. Ochaco and Melissa are both interested. What do you do now?_

He didn't exactly have the answer, though. Instead, he stepped out to let someone else have a turn, and Denki went right after him, then Iida. It was a slow morning, and one by one, the girls joined them for breakfast in the dining room in various states of hangovers.

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna die," Mina groaned, repeating Denki's earlier complaint. Her wild pink hair was even messier than usual, and she kept rubbing her eyes. "Can I get a new body? One that's never touched booze before?"

"Mmmmmm. There's no quirk for that. Now eat up." Iida handed her a plate of fried fish, white rice, and miso soup. Mina quietly complied.

"Ah. Good morning, everyone," Momo said with unusual cheer as she joined the party. "Did you sleep well?"

Ochaco stared. "How do you look so good?"

"Oh... I have my secrets," Momo told her mysteriously. She had a hand over her heart. "Now that you all got that wild party out of your systems, we can truly appreciate what this beach community has to offer! Ibarami is such a wonderful town. I look forward to coming here every year with my family."

Melissa toyed with her breakfast, still looking bleary-eyed. "I look forward to going back to bed." She yawned.

"Now now, we'll all feel better when we get some fresh air," Momo said brightly, clapping her hands together. "And our friends should be here within the hour."

Toru gasped. "What?! All the new guys? But I look a mess! I've gotta clean up!" She abandoned her half-finished breakfast and rushed upstairs.

Jiro shook her head. "Only will she ever understand what 'good invisible' and 'bad invisible' look like."

And sure enough, six new people crowded into the vacation house's lobby, all carrying tote bags of beach goodies. Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Rikido Sato, Fumikage, Reiko, and Yosetsu Awase came calling in good spirits.

"Here we are! Paradise city!" Eijiro Kirishima declared, leading the pack with his arms spread wide.

"This town's called Ibarami," Fumikage told him. "It's not even a city."

"My man, that's not the spirit," Kirishima told him. "Beach season is starting early! This is fantastic! I thought I'd have to wait until July to show off my beach bod."

To prove this, he rolled back a sleeve and flexed.

Momo smiled as she wrapped her arms fondly around Iida. "Beach season starts early in this part of the prefecture. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"I'll say!" Tetsutetsu slammed his fists together. "Just you wait, Kirishima. I'll crush you in beach volleyball! Or watermelon splitting! Or anything else we can dream up!"

"Just don't make it a drinking contest," Mina grumbled. "If I see one more beer bottle, I'm gonna explode."

Kirishima blinked. "Huh? But I wanted to get my drink on! It's a party!"

Izuku motioned with a hand. "We had a serious drinking party last night. Booze is the last thing we want."

"Aw, that's lame." Kirishima hung his head. "I wanted a Bahama Mama. What do you put in that, anyway?"

"I'll tell you later," Itsuka said, finishing off her breakfast. She set down her chopsticks. "But for today, I'd much rather get some fresh air and exercise. We're a bit cooped up in here."

Rikido Sato, who was bigger than anyone here, gave the place a good look. He grinned. "Heck, I could live here. Your family's awesome, Momo."

Momo smiled. "Thank you."

Izuku couldn't help a grin. Momo was ever so polite and friendly, but now, he knew what kind of sex-crazed devil she was under that charming veneer. He'd never see her the same way twice.

_It's a big world out there._

Once breakfast wrapped up, Momo gave her friends a chance to agree on a plan for the day. And she had a surprise in store for them.

"My family's yacht, the _Ruby Hawk_, is moored nearby," she announced to everyone in the living room, spreading her arms wide. "We're taking a cruise!" "Like, a little cruise ship?" Yosetsu asked, grinning widely. "A floating palace?"

"It's a little on the small side," Momo admitted, "but we take good care of her. We'll take our own coastal tour and have cold drinks on the deck and try out the pool table! Doesn't that sound fun?" She hopped up and down like an excited kid.

_She must get a little lonely at times, _Izuku thought as he pictured a typical yacht. And that was also what gave her a naughty masochism streak. Even without a smart phone to take pictures, he had plenty of mental images of last night.

But today sounded like some nice, innocent fun in the sun. He needed a change of pace.

"Hey, look at this!" Toru cried, holding up a brochure. "Ibarami has an open-air bazaar, street performers, and matchmaking services and local shrines! And the local shops! I could spend all day there!"

"I'll go with you," Sato volunteered, raising a hand. "I love a good crowd. And I wanna try fried squid."

"Us too!" Mina raised her hand and wrapped her other arm around Denki.

"Me too!" Kirishima cried, and Tetsutetsu pitched in, too. Nearly everyone was going, but Momo first wanted to show them the _Ruby Hawk _in all its splendor. Why not? Everyone got their shoes or sandals on, put on some hats, and followed Momo to the waiting dock.

There were an awful lot of repair guys around here.

Momo gasped in horror when a crew member gave her the update. "Eight more hours?!"

"I'm sorry, lady Momo," the repair guy said, bowing in apology. "The _Ruby Hawk _suffered a bad accident last week when another yacht struck it. We're still finishing up repairs. But it should be ready to go around 7:00 PM."

Momo definitely looked annoyed, but she was too graceful to just start complaining. Instead she took Iida's hand in hers and led the group away. "I understand. Thank you for the update."

"So, no ship?" Yosetsu asked, watching it over his shoulder as the group left the dock.

"Well... a sunset cruise may be quite romantic, actually," Momo said fondly. "Think about it! The golden sunlight rippling across the water, the air is cool, it's the time for romance... I can't wait!"

Izuku had to agree. It _did _sound like a great time. No doubt Momo and Iida, Denki and Mina, and Fumikage and Reiko would have a great time being all couple-y on the ship. But what about him?

"Izuku," Ochaco said, taking hold of his upper arm. She smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Why don't we just kill time in town until we're ready for a cozy, private cruise for two?"

"Ex-_cuse _me." Melissa forced her way through the group and tool hold of Izuku's other arm. "I was looking forward to that cruise too, Ochaco."

Ochaco stuck out her tongue. "I asked first."

"But Izuku didn't answer," Melissa retorted.

Some of the other guys were giving Izuku funny looks. Maybe some of them didn't know about this spicy (and erotic) love triangle yet? Toru's and Mina's rumor machine could only spread so far.

Izuku felt himself starting to sweat, and not from the beach's early summer weather. "I, uh..."

"So! It's time to see what this town has to offer this year!" Momo cheered, raising a fist as she led the party up the beach. "Oh, I do hope my favorite magicians are here again. They are such a delight!"

"I wanna see the shops first!" Toru added. "Do they have sea glass jewelry here?"

"They certainly do!" Momo told her.

"Hooray!"

"I wanna try the bazaar," Sato added. "I should find something nice to bring back for my grandparents..."

Izuku, meanwhile, hoped that he'd come back from this in once piece.

*o*o*o*o*

"So, we're in agreement?" Melissa asked tersely.

Ochaco nodded. "I think we are."

"I can't believe this is happening," Izuku commented faintly.

"Me neither," Itsuka said.

"This is totally hot," Jiro said happily.

"Is this any of our business?" Fumikage wondered out loud.

"I don't even know what's going on," Yosetsu said.

"The hottest love triangle of the year! Duh!" Toru told him. "You dummy! Do you live under a rock?"

"Hey, be nice," Kirishima told her. "I didn't know, either."

"Or me," Tetsutetsu admitted.

The whole group was watching as Melissa, Ochaco, and Izuku stood a few paces apart from them, right there on one of Ibarami's sidewalks, near the shopping district. This town was already hopping with tourists, some of them foreign. Izuku thought he'd heard some Korean and Australian people pass by a few moments ago.

But meanwhile...

"Shake on it?" Melissa offered a hand.

Ochaco hesitated. "I'm not big on hand shaking."

Melissa made an impatient noise. "Then what? A pinky swear?"

"I'm not a kid! Oh, fine." Ochaco took the taller girl's hand and shook it.

Melissa nodded with satisfaction. "Then let random chance decide how we start."

"Right." Ochaco got out a 100 yen coin and held it, the metal glinting in the light. She flipped it. "Call it!"

Melissa did, and the coin landed on her called side.

"Woo hoo!" Melissa jumped up and down, waving her arms with cheer. "I get Izuku for the first hour! See you at noon, Ochaco!"

Ochaco retrieved the coin, looking distinctly grumpy. "You'd better not be late handing him over, Melissa, or I'll punt you all the way back across the Pacific!"

"Try it, princess." Melissa leered at Ochaco, then brightened as she turned to her date. "Okay, let's get going, Izuku." She beamed as she wrapped her arms around Izuku and led him away.

Izuku waved good-bye to his friend as he started his double date on the town. His friends, meanwhile, scattered in small groups to check out the fun and games here in Ibarami. It really was a nice town... and now battlefield.

Melissa giggled as she hugged Izuku's arm tighter. "We haven't had any alone time in so long, Izuku. Let's explore this town together. It's so nice here."

"Lead the way."

Izuku had to admit, Ochaco and Melissa were taking baby steps toward reconciliation, and at this rate, maybe they'd even get along well. Every hour on the hour today, they would trade with Izuku, and they'd get three shifts each until the group would meet up for an early dinner here in town. Then, it was time to get ready for the cruise on the _Ruby Hawk _at 7:00. A fine plan.

Where Izuku was, once again, the rope in tug-of-war of love.

"This is really nice," Melissa said warmly as she and Izuku browsed the local shops. "I don't think we spend enough quality time together, Izuku."

"Me, neither." And Izuku wasn't just indulging her; he really wanted to know what a good friend he could have in her, and see just how much she might enrich his life. When Melissa wasn't butting heads with Ochaco or playing bedroom role-playing games, she was smart, fun, and boundlessly curious and kind. And really hot, too!

Melissa gasped in delight when she came upon a small museum deeper in the town. "Oh my gosh! So many marine specimens I haven't seen! We gotta go in!"

"Huh?" Izuku blinked, then yelped as Melissa yanked him into the air-conditioned museum with her.

"Come on, silly!" Melissa smiled and laughed. "I've always wanted to study more marine life from the area. There's always more to learn!"

_I learned a few new things about my friends last night, _Izuku commented to himself as Melissa happily toured the museum with him. Seriously, how long has Iida had that freak side to him? Or did he get it from Momo?

Melissa wasn't done yet. After a half hour in the museum, she took him the bazaar, where she tried on all kinds of charming necklaces and bracelets, asking Izuku his opinion on each one.

"How about this? It's pretty." Melissa tossed her hair and beamed as she tried on a thin silver necklace with a piece of red sea glass on it.

Izuku stared. "That thing costs almost 6,000 yen!"

"And it looks so good on me, doesn't it?" Melissa put a hand over her heart and posed like a jewelry ad model, and that, with her silky blonde hair being tossed in the playful breeze, made for a hell of an image.

Izuku felt his heart skip a beat. Melissa was just so darn cool! Why not give her a little something?

Izuku somehow felt six 1,000 yen bills part from his wallet, and Melissa was humming happily to herself as they both looked for a cafe.

"Thank you so much, darling," she said, toying with the sea glass piece. "Red sea glass is rare. I can't wait to show my friends."

"It's nothing." Izuku beamed back.

Melissa giggled. "Gosh, I feel like I should pay you back. Here..."

She found a nice ice cream place, and they took a seat at a round picnic table under a large umbrella. They ordered a few scoops of gelato, and once the waiter walked off, Melissa leaned forward on the table, elbows on the wood. She was still smiling.

"What's up?" Izuku, for once, couldn't quite read her intent.

"Last night was nuts, wasn't it?" Melissa commented. "I've never partied like that before. But now, I think we can take our vacation a little more seriously. And think about _us._" She reached out a hand and took Izuku's right hand in it. She squeezed.

Izuku felt himself break into a nervous sweat. "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, silly! I've never been happier to be your friend." Melissa giggled and toyed with her hair as the breeze tossed it around. "Izuku, I know we've had a wild adventure since the semester started. But I mean it when I say I _really _like you. You make me so happy, you make me feel safe and loved, and I get to wake up every day knowing you'll be there for me."

_She's going all in! She makes it sound like we're already married! _Izuku checked his cell phone clock: 11:56 AM. Melissa had just four minutes left, and there was nothing to lose. But even in a situation like this, it was beneath Melissa to lie just to control him.

Izuku felt a rush of gratitude. "Thanks, Melissa. I try hard to be a good friend. And that's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me. I'm really glad I got a chance to meet you."

"I know, right?" Melissa was still holding his hand as the waiter brought out two gelato cups, setting them in front of both patrons. The cold treats went untouched.

"So, uh..." Izuku swallowed.

"Izuku, I trust you completely. Do you trust me?" Melissa fixed her vivid blue eyes on his.

"I do."

"You'd trust me, no matter what, like I do you?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." Melissa's lips curled. "I don't always tell people this, but... I'm quirkless. My dad has bendy fingers, but I never got any quirk at all. Being around your incredible and talented friends... it's easy to feel inferior. But I've learned to stand tall and proud, and I can make the world a better place, quirk or no quirk. I feel like I can share that with you."

Izuku stared. No way! "I..."

"I'd love to see _your _quirk sometime," Melissa said with a giggle. "What is it? Fireballs or lightning or talking to animals? Or maybe you can read minds! Oh, how naughty!" She blushed.

"Well, uh..." Izuku made a bracing smile. "I'm quirkless, too."

Melissa stared back. "What... really? For real?"  
"Yeah. My mom can attract small items to her, but I've got nothin'."

Melissa blinked. Then she laughed with relief and took hold of Izuku's hand with both of hers. "I can't believe it! Another quirkless... I mean, if we're alike like this...!" She glanced up and at the sky, facing east toward the distant United States. She said something fondly in English, and Izuku thought he heard "father" and "another" and "love." Whoa, hold on! Had she promised her dad she'd wait and find love with another quirkless person? Would he have to fly over there and meet the guy?

"Hey, even if we're 0 for 2 on quirks, I think we've got a great friendship," Izuku said, unsure where to go with this. "So, we..."

"Izuku!" Melissa didn't care who was watching. She held Izuku's head in both hands, leaned forward, and gave him a big kiss on the mouth.

Izuku felt his boner go up at once, and he was already picturing what kind of erotic role-playing games Melissa might have in mind.

Melissa broke apart from him long enough to make a phone call. Who could it possibly be?

"Ochaco, it's me," Melissa told her breathlessly. "I know it's noon! But hear me out. I'm really in the mood right now... if I get your next hour, you get Izuku all the way until 5:00. Forget taking turns. I can't wait any longer!"

Melissa waited a minute, then beamed and hung up. "She's okay with it!" she cheered. "Come on, Izuku!"

Forgetting all about the gelato, Melissa sprang to her feet, took Izuku's hand, and led him across town, right toward the Yaoyorozu beach house.

*o*o*o*o*

"Oh my gosh, it's so dry here on land," Melissa said coyly as she stepped into the spare bedroom in the Yaoyorozu house. She had an innocent finger on her lips.

Izuku lay suggestively on the western-style bed, a false rose held between his teeth. "It's okay, Ariel. It can be scary at first after you're used to the ocean. But up here, we know how to please a mermaid." He ran a hand down his thigh.

Melissa giggled. "Oh, you think you're so high and mighty, mister prince? I bet you're a total monster inside, like a kraken! You can't fool me!"

"Why don't you come here and find out?"

"Maybe you should make me," Melissa challenged him, fists on her wide, curvy hips. "I'm a princess of the sea! You don't own me!"

"Oh, don't I?" Izuku sprang to his feet and pinned Melissa to the wall, and Melissa turned her head away, exposing her neck.

"I knew it! The monster!" Melissa cried. "Send me back to the waves, where I'm pure and innocent!"

"Too late for that, my little Ariel." Izuku nuzzled Melissa's neck and started kissing it up and down, savoring the sweet taste of her skin. This girl was a treat from head to toe! He felt himself stiffening again, and his heart pounded with lust. Here they were, all alone in the Yaoyorozu house while Momo and the others did... oh, who cares what.

Melissa moaned and sighed with pleasure as Izuku ran his hands up and down her waist and hips, feeling every curve under his fingers. He impulsively reached up Melissa's very short skirt and ran his hands along her thigh, and he felt her thin panties underneath.

"No! I'm pure like an oyster's fresh pearl!" Melissa cried. "W-we can't!"

"You're all mine." Izuku took hold with both hands and slipped Melissa's panties down to her ankles, and tossed them aside. Now he held her shoulders, enveloping her in a hot kiss as he led her back to that waiting, king-sized bed.

"My prince... love me!" Melissa breathed between kisses. "Don't send me back to the sea!"

Izuku lay Melissa on her back on the bed and spread her legs wide. With that sluttily short skirt, he easily saw Melissa's crotch, her pussy already pink and wet with desire. Izuku lowered his head, grabbing hold of Melissa's knees and gliding his hands inward along her warm thighs. He held her buttocks firmly and went fully down, his tongue and lips mashing on that delectable clit.

Melissa cried out in pleasure, her whole body jerking suddenly. Izuku held her firm, devouring her and using every tooth and tongue wiggle to stimulate the flesh. Melissa was shivering with glee, and Izuku glanced over and saw her gripping two fistfuls of bedsheets tightly. That's how he knew it was working.

"Maybe you want some of this?" Izuku popped his monster boner right out of his pants, showing off every steely centimeter. "Do the mer-men in the sea compare?"

"Not even close! It's like Poseidon's trident!"

_Is that the Greek or Roman ocean god? _Izuku didn't know much about foreign gods, but he assumed that Melissa compared his boner to a magnificent trident indeed. He gripped it and slowly jerked himself a few times, his balls jiggling a bit as he went. "Sit up, little mermaid skank."

Melissa bolted upright to a kneeling position, and she leaned forward just in time for Izuku to give her a firm slap with that man-meat of his. It made a satisfying _whap_ on her cheek, and he just as quickly applied it to the other cheek, too. But just as Izuku brought it in for another swing, Melissa grabbed it and jammed it into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she started blowing him, moaning as she savored his girth and iron-like glory. She even ran her hand along the shaft like a seasoned expert, her wavy blond hair spilling over her shoulders.

_She's a goddess! _Izuku tensed with delight as Melissa kept going, and he felt himself rapidly approaching the climax. She got him going at double speed! How was that possible?

Melissa leaned her head back and patted the bed beside her. "Join me."

Izuku lay flat on his back as told, his monster cock upright and ready. Meanwhile, Melissa tore off her tight shirt, allowing her huge melons to pop right out. Whoa, she wasn't even wearing a bra! Slut supreme! How did Izuku not notice that until now? Maybe Melissa was good at hiding her nipples somehow.

Now totally naked, Melissa climbed atop her prince and lay across his chest in a missionary position. She eased herself down onto his cock, using one hand to keep it steady. Her eyes rolled back with pleasure and she let out another groan as Izuku's fat dick slipped right into her tight, wet flesh.

"Oh god yes..." Melissa started rolling her hips, slowly at first, then faster to get maximum stimulation. Izuku, for his part, felt his dick punch deep into Melissa's vagina, and she was keeping it tight in there. The whole bed creaked and rocked rapidly as Melissa kept working those hips.

_Knock knock! _For one terrifying moment, Izuku thought someone was knocking on the door. Then he realized that the bed was knocking against the wall from the sheer force of Melissa's lovemaking. It vaguely occurred to Izuku that Melissa was still wearing that red sea glass necklace.

"Poseidon watch over me! Aaahhhhh!" Melissa somehow stayed in character even in the throes of white-hot passion, and she sat up enough to grab her own breasts as she kept rocking on Izuku's monster dick. She had her head thrown back, her face pink and sweaty as she shouted salutations to every sea god she could think of. The bed kept knocking, and Izuku swore it was about to put a dent in the wall. Oh, who cared?

Izuku felt that time come. He gripped the bedsheets as he felt his body take over. "A-Ariel! I'm coming!" his hissed between clenched teeth. Sure enough, he felt himself deliver his hot load right into Melissa's pussy, and damn, it was so fucking satisfying to unload in this fantastic girl. Melissa was panting with delight, still gripping her breasts as she let Izuku blast his semen all over her insides.

"Ahhh... ahhhh..." Melissa gave it a moment, catching her breath as a bit of Izuku's jizz dribbled out from between her pussy lips and Izuku's dick. It felt like forever until she climbed down and lay beside her studly lover, cuddling up right next to him.

"Mmmmmm... I think I like this kingdom of dry land," she breathed into Izuku's ear, somehow still in character after all this. "You make a mermaid feel very special." She kissed him.

Izuku grinned. "Is this the fairy-tale ending you hoped for?"

Melissa gently ran a hand along Izuku's chest. "That and more. You're all mine for the next ten minutes. Let's just stay here and savor our time together."

Izuku checked the wall clock: 12:50 PM. He'd already texted Ochaco to meet him here, so he'd get dressed and receive her right on time.

"Izuku..." Melissa snuggled up closer to him. "I love you so much. I'll _always _love you." She kept running her hand along his chest.

Izuku froze. Suddenly, those ten minutes felt very different.


	14. Chapter 14: now the other half

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 14: now the other half**

Right at 1:00, Izuku got on his shorts, a breathable tank top, and a parted button-up shirt and leather sandals for an afternoon out on the town with one of his favorite girls ever: the lovely Ochaco Uraraka.

"Hi," Izuku said as he met her at the Yaoyorozu house's front door. "You're right on time."

"Yeah," Ochaco said vaguely. She gave her date a calculating look, then glanced up at the house. "You took Melissa back here, right?"

Izuku felt a chill. "Yes..."

"And she and you just slept together?"

Izuku swallowed. "I wasn't going to boast."

Ochaco nodded tightly. "I see."

Half of Izuku's mind was still grappling with Melissa's sudden confession, and now the other hafl was occupied with this, too. Clearly, Melissa was 100% ready to win this love battle, and she was dead serious about her and Izuku being together. But if Izuku hurt Ochaco again, he'd feel terrible!

Izuku hesitated. "Look, I -"

"I understand," Ochaco said, taking his hand and leading him across the sunny beach, under a dazzling blue sky of fluffy white clouds. "She's beautiful, and smart and sophisticated. Anyone would be attracted to her. Honestly, I think she's a remarkable girl, too."

"For... for real?" Izuku said with cautious hope. "I mean, I really upset you when you found out the first time I slept with her."

"I know," Ochaco admitted, "and this still feels kinda weird to me."

Izuku hung his head. "I know the feeling."

"But you're not going steady with her _or _me," Ochaco said as they got closer to Ibarami's festive neighborhoods. She smiled. "And I really do trust you that you never intended to hurt either of us."

"That's right," Izuku said gratefully. "I swear, I don't plan to keep this up. One of you is definitely the girl for me!"

"And the other?"

"A good friend, because you're both just so awesome." Izuku returned her smile, hoping that this didn't massively backfire on him. It was hard not to feel like a total playboy.

Ochaco nodded. "True enough. You're a great guy, Izuku. You just found yourself in a love triangle, that's all."

This girl was so understanding! She's the best!

Ochaco poked her finger in Izuku's stomach. "And I hope you do your part to resolve it, like a gentleman."

"You can count on me." Izuku hoped that _he _could count on him. It was still a stubborn 50-50 in his mind.

Ochaco giggled. "I'll hold you to that, mister slick ladies' man. Oh, hey! Mina! Denki!"

Now in the town, Izuku saw some of his friends around, and Denki and Mina joined them just outside a local record store.

"Hey there, lovebirds," Mina said cheerily, waving back. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, uh... here and there," Izuku said evasively. "How about you guys?"

"We're gonna try out all the tourist attractions," Denki said, rubbing his hands together. "This is the kinda town that suckers you out of your money for gimmicky services and shows."

"And we're gonna do them all!" Mina raised a fist. "Who's with us?"

"Oh! Me!" Ochaco raised her hand, too. "I haven't been on a vacation in forever. Let's see what we can find. It's like a treasure hunt!"

"Just what I was thinking!" Mina took Denki's hand and led the quartet to... a matchmaking parlor!

"But that's totally redundant," Izuku pointed out.

"They can tell you all kinds of stuff about your relationship," Mina pointed out. "And I've got some people joining us. The single kind."

Sure enough, Toru, Reiko, Fumikage, Yosetsu Awase, and Rikido Sato arrived as a group, most of them with shaved ice drinks or fried squid sticks and other snacks.

"Thith town tathtes great," Toru said through a mouthful of... something.

"She said this town tastes great," Sato said with a grin. "I found all the local candy shops and bakeries 'cause Toru wanted some dessert."

"You'll be up all night, eating like that," Yosetsu commented. "I'd catch on fire if I ate that much sugar."

"*It's okay if you have a high metabolism like me," Toru said. "Okay, let's go in! I really wanna try this."

"Welcome," a middle-aged woman in a charming pink and white kimono said in the parlor's cool interior. "I can divine the future of love for any customer and peer right into the heart's desire. Who would like -"

"Me! Do me!" Toru cried, skipping forward. "Hurry!"

Why the nice lady had to hurry, Izuku couldn't even guess. Instead, the lady sat Toru down opposite her at a round table covered in lacy red tablecloth. Izuku had never seen a business like this before, but he could see the appeal. There were other tourists in here too (mostly girls), and Izuku caught a pleasant whiff of an incense candle somewhere.

"Now, let me see your... oh." The lady hesitated. "I usually read palm lines to start."

"Here, let me." Toru must have reached out and taken hold of the lady's hand herself. "Feel me up."

_I've heard that in other contexts, too, _Izuku thought as the amused lady felt Toru's invisible palm.

"Oh! You have such a heart of gold," the matchmaker said with a big smile. "So selfless and kind, and doting... and what's this? A streak of impish behavior, and a hedonistic side... you have quite the taste for adventure, little lady."

"So what does it mean?" Toru urged her.

"When is your birthday?"

"June 16th."

"Your age?"

"20."

"Where were you born?"

"Tokyo."

"And what was..."

On and on it went. Toru was a tough case, but eventually the matchmaker lady had it figured out. "I believe your ideal man is a provider, a gentle soul who compliments your wild side," she explained. "Someone homely, and down to earth. But perhaps he should have a little wild streak too, to match you. Perhaps a passionate hobby? Mountain climbing, judo, or even cooking?"

_Hang on a minute... _Izuku, Ochaco, and almost everyone else looked incredulously at Rikido Sato, the towering gentle giant who liked to bake desserts.

Sato blinked. "What's the matter?"

"She totally described you!" Mina told him, pointing. "Like, 100%!"

Sato went pink. "I dunno, I don't have a wild streak or anything like that."

"She loves your cooking," Ochaco said warmly. "It's a culinary adventure!"

"That's right," Izuku backed her up. "I can see it, too."

Toru giggled. "Oooooh, for real? I dunno if I want a boyfriend twice my height."

Sato hung his head. "Ohhh..."

"If you're that disappointed, you must like her too," Ochaco egged him on with a big grin. "Right?"

Sato fought a bashful smile. "Well..."

Ochaco patted Sato's back. "Take your turn, we'll make sure."

"Okay." Sato took Toru's seat and held out his palm.

"Ah, such passion," the matchmaker said eagerly. "You're a gentle soul with a subtle flair for adventure, and such a homely boy... when is your birthday?"

"June 19th."

"Your age?"

"20."

"Where were you born?"

"Tottori prefecture."

"Ah! Yes! I knew it!" The matchmaker beamed. "Between you and little miss..."

"Hagakure," Toru offered.

"Between you and little miss Hagakure, your compatibility is 105%! That's true-fate level compatibility!" The lady's smile widened.

Sato chuckled nervously. "105%? Did one of us cheat?"

"It's not cheating if you know your heart's desire," the lady said smoothly. "Think about it, my boy..."

Sato looked bashful as everyone studied him carefully. "Well..." Then he got up and offered his hand. "Let's go back to that bakery down the street. I wanna ask how they made those incredible candy flowers on those cakes. Come with me?"

"Yeah!" Toru headed right out with him, and neither one gave the parlor a backwards glance.

Everyone else stared in shock.

"This is the real deal!" Yosetsu realized. "I always thought psychics and matchmakers were hacks. Uh, no offense."

"You do it next," Mina encouraged him. She actually shoved him into the seat.

Once again, the matchmaker did her magic (was it even right to call her that?), and she announced that like Sato, Yosetsu sought a girl with a flair for adventure and fun, and he had a "fated encounter" somewhere in his future.

"Actually..." Yosetsu grinned and scratched his head. "It already happened."

"What!" Mina cried loudly. "When? Where? How? _Who_?!"

"Not telling," Yosetsu told her.

"She has music in her heart," the matchmaker added. "An innocent heart, and such faith in others."

"What, like a pop idol?" Izuku wondered.

Yosetsu went red and glanced away. Wait, was that correct? For real?

"How about you guys?" Ochaco encouraged the new couple in town, Fumikage and Reiko.

Reiko shook her head. "That's not a good idea. Her and my psycho-kinetic waves might clash and interfere with the fate strings."

Ochaco stared blankly. "Uh... what now?"

"We might not be so easy to read," Fumikage explained. "How about you guys?"

Izuku met Ochaco's eyes, and they knew at once that it was meant to be. This time, they both sat down opposite the matchmaker-or-whatever-she-was, and Ochaco went first.

"Mmmmm... yes..." The matchmaker practically caressed Ochaco's hand in hers to read it thoroughly. "You have a burning passion to prove yourself, to make your mark, and help those around you. The soul of a hero. And a longing to belong, and to find your lifelong partner... yes... you are mainly defined by those around you, and they become happier and better for it."

Ochaco smiled. "So, I'm a nice person?"

"Such an innocent heart, full of kindness - oh! It's accentuated with a streak of power, the desire to dominate and have it all... perhaps you are sometimes frustrated with your own lack of power or clarity, and you must have something to hold onto... yes... you live for others, but once in a while, you need to be queen."

Izuku was in awe. He had no idea Ochaco would get a reading like that. But then again, he thought back to their first date, after they visited that fine Italian restaurant and watched the starry sky... and then they went back to Ochaco's place, where she took control like a bad bitch -

"When is your birthday?"

"December 27th."

"Your age?"

"19."

"How many lovers have you had until now?"

"Um... none, really."

Izuku blinked. The matchmaker was asking totally new questions!

"Have you suffered a great loss?"

"Not really, but... my family is kinda poor, and it's kind of scary at times when my parents can't find work."

"Have you suffered a betrayal?"  
Izuku wanted to cover his face. Did his two-timing count?

"Uh... no."

Such a great girl...!

"I see. In that case..." The matchmaker gave Ochaco's hand one more squeeze. "You are looking for someone who is kind and caring, but assertive and confident in the future they can make for you, and you need to be their equal. And you will defend that special bond against any competition."

Izuku realized that this improvisational matchmaker had just described what Izuku wanted to provide for Ochaco, if he ended up with her.

Ochaco blushed. "For... for real?"

"I am certain," the matchmaker said confidently. "You need a battle partner as well as a gentleman."

"Really, now..." Ochaco gave Izuku a sly grin. "Then why don't you try him?"

"Allow me." The matchmaker got right down to work, and after a few basic questions, she got down to business. "You, too, have an urgent need to prove yourself and become someone great. And you have such kindness in you, but also a measure of indecision. You are afraid of making a great mistake."

This woman missed _nothing_.

"My dear boy, have you suffered a great betrayal?"

"Well, uh... a girl stood me up for a date in high school."

"A great loss?"

"My dad left my family when I was little."

"Have you had a lover?"

"Not a serious one."

"Yes... I can see it..." The matchmaker released Izuku's hand and clapped her hands together, beaming. "You both have a compatibility rating of 300%!"

Both Izuku and Ochaco's jaws dropped. _"What?!"_

"As far as the fates are concerned, you were both married in a previous life and have sought to reunite in this one." The matchmaker had a predatory grin as she rubbed her hands together. "Now, for the low price of 15,000 yen, I can arrange for -"

"Thanks for all your help! See ya!" Izuku bolted to his feet and hurried to escort Ochaco right out of there before he spent 15,000 yen on a brochure or whatever.

Ochaco wiped her brow once they were safe on the sunny street. "That got a little awkward, didn't it?"

"Yeah. We escaped just in time."

They stared at each other, then burst out laughing. "Let's give our friends the slip," Izuku suggested, "before they get a chance to set up the wedding themselves!"

"Right behind you!" Ochaco hurried with him down a side street and weaved through a busy bazaar just as Izuku heard his friends' loud chatter as they left the matchmaking parlor. Seriously, that's not how matchmaking normally works! Those people just made up their own methods.

"So, uh..." Izuku wiped his brow. "What's next?"

"Let's get some nice cold drinks," Ochaco suggested, "and take our time. We have until 5:00, after all."

Izuku took her hand. "Looking forward to it."

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku and Ochaco got some icy, fruit-flavored drinks (complete with little umbrellas) and roamed the town, soaking in the charming beachside vibe. Izuku felt his worries fly away as they chatted about their roommates' latest antics, the anime shows they were keeping up with, Ochaco's grandfather's travels around the world, and more. The sun was creeping lower, and Izuku felt the townspeople starting to get more excited instead of less as it turned to early evening. He wondered why.

"Hey, Izuku," Ochaco spoke up after a few moments of silence. "Can I, um..."

"Huh?"

"Can I admit a little something?"

"Sure you can. What's the matter?"

"I..." Ochaco faltered again, looking down at her empty cup. "When I mentioned how wonderful Melissa was earlier... well, she's totally better for you than me, Izuku. I mean it," she added when she saw the concerned look on Izuku's face. Her brown eyes were earnestly fixed on his. "I get these feelings that she's a more suitable girl for you, how she's exotic and smart and beautiful. Um... I haven't even told Mina or Toru about this, but I get really intimidated around her! She has so much that I don't!"

_She's scared of Melissa? For real? _This whole time, Ochaco was Melissa's biggest rival in love, but if it was like this...

"You really feel inferior?" Izuku asked gently.

"I don't want to," Ochaco admitted. "I'm better than that. I'm going to college so I can support my family and get a good job. I know I can do it. But at the same time..." She shrugged, a pained look on her face. "I'm only human, Izuku. I haven't had a serious boyfriend before, and no one really takes me seriously."

Ochaco's face fell. "Oh, forget it. I'm blabbering about all this, and I shouldn't just beg for your pity, Izuku. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Izuku assured her. He stopped her and took hold of her shoulders. "And you don't have to worry about that. You're smart and cool too! You're one of my best friends. I can't imagine my life without you."

Ochaco looked unsure. "You're not just trying to patronize me, are you?"

"No, uh..." Izuku shook his head. Ochaco had laid her heart bare, and he knew to tread carefully. He'd want someone to do the same for him. "I get jealous of people, too. I don't want to trivialize you. But trust me that you're not alone, Ochaco. There were smart and awesome guys at my high school who totally had it all. And I've met people on campus like that too, but I don't let it get me down. I think about what I alone can offer, and hey..." He smiled. "You can do it, too. There's only one _you_. Melissa and other girls have some good perks, but they can't ever be _you_."

Izuku winced. "Sheesh, I sound like your dad or something. I just kept going."

"No, it's okay," Ochaco said with a giggle. "And I think that's a fair point, Izuku. There's only one me, so if I don't do it, who can?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to lose you if you tried to be someone you're not."

He wanted to add "because you're special," but Kacchan had warned him against laying it on too thick. For once, Kacchan had good ideas when it came to women.

Ochaco sighed with relief. "Maybe it's the stress of our new classes. I didn't mean to be all vulnerable in front of you."

Izuku hugged her close, resting a chin on her shoulder. "Everyone needs a break, Ochaco. You can confide in me anytime. I'll be here."

"Thanks, Izuku." Ochaco leaned up and kissed his cheek. "It almost makes me forget that you're _seeing two girls at once_."

Izuku froze. "I need to know: is that a deal-breaker, or not? Because I swear I'm trying to resolve this, too! I feel bad about it, even if I don't show it."

"I'm glad to hear that. Because I don't want a two-timing playboy in my life."

Izuku sighed. "I'm the worst."

"But..." Ochaco leaned in closer to his ear. "I'll try one more time to prove _I'm _the right one for you. After this, it's take it or leave it, buster. Final offer."

Izuku felt himself grin widely as his pants started to grow taut. "What did you have in mind?"

*o*o*o*o*

"Thank you so much." Ochaco was perfectly polite as she accepted a key from the motel's staff ten minutes later, and she took Izuku's hand and led him to their room on the ground floor.

"So, what are we -" Izuku asked before Ochaco put a finger tp his lips.

"Shush," Ochaco said as she shut the door behind her. She hurried over to the windows and yanked their curtains closed, then turned and faced her good friend with an eager smile on her face. "There. Now no one can see what comes next."

Izuku felt his heart racing with lust. Even after his midday sex with Melissa, he was fully energized and ready for more. "What might that be?"

"Come here." Ochaco grabbed hold of Izuku's shirt and shoved him onto the bed. She leaped on top of him, enveloping him in hot, steamy kisses. She didn't let him say a word, instead running her hands all down his chest and legs. Ochaco yanked off her top and revealed her pink bra, her huge breasts a bit sweaty from the afternoon warmth.

"You want some of these, don't you?" Ochaco said between kisses.

"I want 'em so bad."

"Well, earn 'em first." Ochaco tore off Izuku's shirt next, showing off his well-carved pecs and abs. "I take what I want." She started running her tongue down Izuku's bare chest, moaning in anticipation as she went over those steely muscles. "You're like a stud."

Izuku knew that Ochaco was taking the reins, so he lay back and let her get to work. Ochaco went for the shorts and shoes next, leaving Izuku in just his taut boxers.

"It's even bigger than I imagine," Ochaco breathed as she ran her hands along Izuku's pants tent. "Did you get another couple of centimeters?"

"Why don't you find out?" Izuku challenged her.

"Mmmmmmm..." Ochaco pulled off Izuku's undershorts, and started running her hand along the massive shaft, squeezing it just right in a steady rhythm. Shit, this girl was good! Izuku tensed and clenched his fists in delight, willing himself to not get ahead of himself. Ochaco would kill him if he finished too early!

"You're all mine," Ochaco panted as she went, savoring Izuku's monster dick in her hands. "You hear me? I'm the queen bitch around here!"

"My queen...!" Izuku gasped. It was getting really hard to resist full arousal, and he knew he had to save something for later. He had to please his queen, after all.

"Now..." Ochaco stood up, running her hands along her thighs. "Maybe it's your turn now."

"I want it."

"Oh, do you?" Ochaco toyed with the fabric of her jean shorts. "Beg me."

It was just like last time, and Izuku loved it. "I need it, Ochaco! I need you! I'll do anythng!"

"You're gettin' it when you're good and ready." Ochaco took hold of her jean shorts, turned around, and slowly eased them down her curvy, sweet flesh. Izuku stared in awe as Ochaco's nearly-naked ass came into view, interrupted only by a skimpy pink G-strong.

"That ass is incredible," Izuku cried. "It's perfect!"

"You think so? Good." Ochaco gave her ass a tantalizing wiggle as she kept slipping down her jean shorts. She threw her shorts against the wall, then slapped each of her ass cheeks and gave them a wiggle. "Come here and get it."  
Izuku sat up and reached out for that perfect ass. But Ochaco, being the queen bitch, backed away and turned around. She gave him a gentle slap on top of his head.

"Not so fast," she told him. "You gotta earn it." She held her hands behind her head and grinned as she started doing a sort of belly dance in just her bra and G-string. Izuku was salivating, watching that curvy body wiggle flow like that. He needed to devour her so bad! Ochaco really knew how to drag things out!

"Move." Ochaco snapped her fingers, and Izuku scrambled to the side to make room. Ochaco sat on the bed and leaned against the pillows and headboard, then spread those legs as far as they could go. She bunched up her G-string to one side, showing off that slick pink pussy in all its glory.

Ochaco started running her hands along her clit. "Come here and make me feel alive."

That was all Izuku needed to hear. He knelt and got down between Ochaco's legs, his tongue and lips savoring the sweet, wet flesh he found there. He swirled his tongue around and starting using his teeth for maximum stimulation, toying with every fold of flesh he found.

It worked; Ochaco gasped and threw back her head, crying out loudly in pleasure. Izuku doubled his speed, his tongue burning with exertion as he kept stimulating Ochaco's pussy, burying as deep as he could. This girl tasted so fucking sweet. She was like succulent candy.

"Oh! Ooohhhh!" Ochaco wailed. "More!"

And Izuku gave her more, and he held Ochaco's trembling legs in both hands to keep her steady as he went. Finally, Izuku raised his head just in time to see that Ochaco had discarded her bra, and he nearly wept at the sight of her magnificent naked breasts. Her nipples were as perky as ever, and he reached up to fondle them.

Ochaco slapped his hand away. "Back!" she panted, pink in the face. "Or I'll... oooooooohhhh..."

She couldn't resist. Izuku reached up again, and Ochaco squealed with delight as Izuku grabbed two handfuls of her tits and started kneading them. He kept at it, savoring those sweet melons under his palms and fingertips. He toyed with her right nipple between his thumb and index finger, then decided to go down. Like he'd done with Itsuka before, he closed his lips and tongue on that nipple, applying suction force for maximum stimulation.

"Oh, shit! Aaaaahhhhhh!" Ochaco panted and squirmed with unspeakable delight as Izuku focused all his lovemaking on that lone nipple, all power plays forgotten. Until she suddenly reached up and took hold of Izuku's shoulders.

"Get down." Ochaco bared her teeth as she shoved Izuku flat on his back again, and this time she sat crouched right over him. She was still panting with delight as she positioned her damp pussy right over Izuku's waiting cock, and she reached down to hold that man-meat steady with one hand.

"Mmmmmmm... aaaahhh!" Ochaco crouched lower and allowed Izuku's cock to pierce her, sinking right into her flesh. Izuku was a bit _longer _than average, and he knew Ochaco was beside herself with delight as his tip reached deep into her. Ochaco raised herself a bit, then lowered again, and again and again, faster and faster. She kept herself upright as she went, grinding her navel in circles and figure 8s to maximize stimulation. At some point, Izuku held her buttocks with both hands to keep her steady, and he felt himself getting closer to the climax.

Ochaco was clearly getting worn out by now, so she lay close to Izuku's chest, holding herself up with her arms, her face right in his, her naked breasts pressed right against his chest in a woman-on-top missionary position.

"Oh god... I'm gonna... ooooohhhhh..." Ochaco's eyes rolled back in her hed from sheer pleasure, her hips bucking with unbridled ecstasy. Izuku was right there with her; he felt himself give one last jerk, and he unloaded a jet of his hot love nectar right into Ochaco's tight wet pussy. He grunted with satisfaction, making sure he didn't stop until he delivered his full load and filled her up.

Ochaco was speechless by now, panting as she finished grinding against him. She slowed to a halt at last, keeping Izuku's dick in her for now.

"Oh my gosh... I..." Ochaco wiped her brow. "I haven't felt that good since... ever. Aaahhhhh..."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah."

He didn't know what else to say, so he waited until Ochaco dismounted and slowly eased Izuku's dick out of her. Some of his jizz dribbled back out of her pussy, oozing from her pink flesh.

Ochaco got a tissue from the beside table and wiped up, then flopped onto the bed, her damp hair on a thick white pillow. Izuku lay next to her, watching the ceiling slowly turn a deeper reddish-orange as the sun set.

"Izuku, I think I love you," Ochaco finally said. "I ain't afraid to say it. I've never loved anyone like I love you." She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him.

Izuku held her back. "I know, babe. I love you, too." This felt so right.

It was some time later when Izuku realized that a lot of people were chatting happily and laughing outside, all of them going somewhere throughout Ibarami. He heard a few stray fireworks go off.

"What's that ruckus?" Ochaco asked.

Izuku reluctantly got up and peeked out the curtains. "Something big."

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: **I'm launching a poll on my account to decide whether to make a part 2 of this story, and if so, what it might be about. I have some ideas but I'm not sure what everyone's in the mood for. This story is just for fun, so I'd like to hear what you all think!


	15. Chapter 15: what you really want

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 15: what you really want**

**A/N:** I have a poll on my account to decide whether to make a part 2 of this story, and if so, what it might be about.

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku and Ochaco were a little worn out from the day's fun, but they were at a lovely beach on vacation. Why not check out what all the fuss was about? They got dressed, checked right back out of the motel, and joined the excited crowds in the street.

"Hey! Kids! Over here!"

Izuku's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Waving at him was none other than Emi Fukukado, or Ms. Joke, who ran the Starbuds on campus. And she had Mr. Aizawa with her.

"They're not kids," Aizawa told her as he and Ms. Joke joined Izuku and Ochaco.

"Well, we're all here now," Ms. Joke said happily. "You're just in time! Ibarami hosts a sort of mini-Olympics here in the first week of every vacation season! Let's try it out! Bring all your friends, too! The games start at 6:00 PM sharp."

Izuku scratched his head. "I haven't heard anything about this."

"Momo didn't mention anything," Ochaco added.

Ms. Joke chuckled. "Oh, miss Yaoyorozu probably doesn't like all the noise and fuss, so she never told you. But if we all sign up for the beach party, we can dig into their buffet, play volleyball, join trivia night, set off fireworks, play soccer, and more! So many games!"

She giggled and hugged Aizawa around his shoulders. "We're signing up. Join us!"

"I'll try trivia," Aizawa said, "but no way am I playing sports."

"Aw, spoilsport," Ms. Joke teased him. "Will you at least set off some fireworks?"

"Maybe one. A small one."

Izuku wasn't sure what to say, but hey, it was nice to see Aizawa enjoying himself out here with Ms. Joke. He always thought Mr. Aizawa needed a girlfriend...

It was a very delayed reaction. Izuku nearly gasped out loud when he fully realized what was going on: _Mr. Aizawa and Ms. Joke were dating!_

Izuku shared an incredulous glance with Ochaco, and she nodded.

"So, um..." Ochaco cleared her throat. "How long have you been dating?"

"Oh, for about a month now," Ms. Joke said happily. "We're gonna guy each other one-month anniversary gifts tomorrow. I can't wait for mine."

"I'm thinking a nice tea set," Aizawa said.

Ms. Joke groaned in pretend despair. "Oh, no! You gave away the big surprise! You'll have to buy me something else."

"No way. I found a charming tea set at that shop down the street, and it would suit you perfectly."

"Well, _my _present will have a bow on it," Ms. Joke told him, tracing a finger down Aizawa's chest. "Just you wait..."

"I look forward to it," Aizawa said simply.

Ochaco stared in awe. Then she got out her phone and texted someone.

Izuku felt his smartphone buzz. Ah, so Ochaco texted him something discreet! He checked the text: _I can tell: they've already had sex! And Ms. Joke's gift will be her body with a bow and ribbon around the waist!_

No way! Izuku hurried to text her back. _You're sure?_

Ochaco texted back right away as Ms. Joke kept daydreaming out loud. _Some girlfriends give themselves as a present like that. They wear a coat or whatever and take it off to show their own body as the present, with a ribbon and bow! Ms. Joke is gonna do that!_

"Hey," Aizawa said curtly. "We're talking to you, and you're texting people? That's not polite, Izuku, Ochaco."

"S-sorry!" Ochaco hastily pocketed her phone. "Anyway... I'll talk it over with our friends, and whoever wants to join the games will come join you."

Ms. Joke gave a big thumbs up. "O-kay! Great idea! I hope all you guys join us!"

Then she took hold of Aizawa's hand and led him along. "Come on, Shota, let's get signed up..."

Ochaco turned to Izuku. "Wait... those games start at 6:00? That'll overlap with Momo's boat ride."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah. Momo won't be happy."

*o*o*o*o*

"I certainly would rather not," Momo said politely when the whole group talked it over in the Yaoyorozu beach house's living room. "I'm very much looking forward to our lovely cruise on the _Ruby Hawk_. It is nearly ready to sail."

"Aw, what a shame!" Toru whined. "I wanna do the beach games!"

"I kinda want to, too," Jiro added.

Melissa stepped forward and flashed everyone a smile. "Look, everyone can choose what they would rather do,and decide now who is going where." She turned to Momo. "If that's all right with you? I mean, that's _your _boat you graciously invited us to ride on."

"It's quite all right," Momo said brightly. "The festival games certainly _will _be exciting, I am sure. I'm not going to drag anyone away from it." She motioned. "Anyone who would like to take a cruise on the _Ruby Hawk _may join me here. Everyone else may do as they wish with their evening."

It was a fair proposition. Turned out the beach Olympics was a popular idea, since at least half the crowd hung back when the rest joined Momo. Izuku wasn't sure what to do, though, since he liked the idea of both options! Going on that boat on the sunset waters would be super romantic, and both Ochaco and Melissa would love it. And unsurprisingly, Iida joined Momo, and Fumikage and Reiko both wanted the boat ride, too. Not all the couples were on board, though; Denki and Mina were going to the beach tournament. Ochaco also wanted to ride the boat, as did Itsuka and some others.

Meanwhile, Melissa was with Sato, Toru, Yosetsu, Tetsutetsu, and some others who wanted the beach tournament. Dammit! Ochaco and Melissa were going two different routes, and Izuku had to choose. He stood apart from both crowds.

"What's wrong?" Momo asked him. "You can't decide?"  
"No, not really," Izuku admitted.

"I understand. They are both appealing options," Iida said, an arm draped over his girlfriend's shoulders. "Well, you have until 6:00 to decide, after all! Perhaps you could look over both options in person to help make up your mind?"

"Come with us to the tournament, Izuku," Mina encouraged him. "It'll be so fun! And Ms. Joke will be there too, right? She's awesome!"

"But how often do you get a chance for a private yacht ride?" Itsuka pointed out. "And goodness knows we had quite the party yesterday already."

Both were valid points. Ugh. What to do? Izuku felt both Ochaco and Melissa watching him intently. Going with one was sealing the deal with that girl!

Izuku made up some excuse to leave the house, and went out for fresh air.

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku wandered the town and the beach for a chance to clear his head, but no real option came to him. On one hand, he could see the _Ruby Hawk _from here, and that magnificent yacht really did look awesome and romantic on the sunset-lit waters. But he could also see the gathering beach party from here, where people were already grilling food and playing music on boomboxes. Not to mention a volleyball net and stuff like that.

Izuku needed some helpful input. Near the beach, he found Yosetsu Awase chilling on a bench, halfway through an ice cream cone.

"Oh. Hey," Yosetsu greeted him as the other boy joined him on the bench.

"Hey yourself," Izuku said. He sighed. "I need help."

"Let's hear it."

"Well..." Izuku stared at his hands on his lap. "You know how in virtual novel games, you have major choices to make that totally affect the outcome? Like, one line of dialogue will create a simple but serious watershed moment, and you'll drive off one romantic interest for good. And there's no save points, either. All the flags are 50/50 between two girls, and you're stuck on that major choice. You know?"

Yosetsu stared. "You lost me, dude."

"You don't play VN games?"

"I play _Maria Kart _and _League of Legendary Fighters_, not virtual novels."

Izuku sighed again. "Let me say it another way..."

He backed way up and explained everything where Ochaco and Melissa were concerned. It took longer than Izuku expected, and it made him realize all over again what was at stake and what he'd gotten himself into.

Yosetsu finished his ice cream and rubbed his chin in thought. "Honestly, it's 50/50 in my mind, too. Melissa is smart and exotic, and sophisticated. And Ochaco is really homely and cute and loyal. And she's really driven and tough, too. But she doesn't have much money or stuff, and Melissa might move back home at some point anyway."

"What about you?" Izuku asked.

"Me?"

"You've got a girlfriend. What would you do with her in this situation? And who is she, anyway?"

Yosetsu grinned and thumped a hand on Izuku's back. "Can't tell you that. It's for security and all. But trust me that she's awesome."

"She's a pop idol, right?"

"Right. And that's as much as I can say about her." Yosetsu suddenly looked dreamy. "I totally would have brought her here if she weren't touring... we could ride the boat together..."

Izuku perked up. "You think I should choose Ochaco?"

"And we could have so much fun with the beach tournament, too," Yosetsu went on, clearly not listening. Or helping.

Izuku sighed again as he got up and trudged off. "See ya."

Yosetsu still didn't seem to hear him.

*o*o*o*o*

Maybe a little scouting trip couldn't hurt? Izuku wandered closer to the crowded beach, and at once, he got himself jostled around in the busy crowds. Damn, this place was packed! But when the games started, things might be a little easier -

"Izuku! Hey there!"

"Oh. Hi," Izuku said when Ms. Joke approached him, all smiles. She put her fists on her hips.

"So," Ms. Joke said. "I'm guessing you're about to sign up for the beach Olympics? That lovely Melissa girl is here, too. She's been looking for you."

Izuku's heart skipped a beat. "She what? Where?"

"Izuku! Over here!" a new voice cried out.

Izuku spotted Melissa Shield near one of the signup tables, waving to him happily. She had changed into her star-spangled bikini, with a parted jacket over it, plus leather sandals on her feet.

Ms. Joke slapped Izuku on the back and giggled. "That girl is nuts about you, you know that? You should join her team in the games. I bet you'll win big!"

Izuku wasn't so sure about that, but all the same, he approached Melissa, hands in his pockets. "Hi. I was just checking out the place."

Melissa smiled. "Like what you see? This is gonna be so much fun. Hurry and sign up. I already did."

"Us, too," another voice said. Denki emerged from the crowds, his hand clasped on Mina's. "It's gonna be a hell of a party, Izuku."

"Yeah! And we have a deal, too," Mina added, pumping a fist. "If Denki and I win the volleyball tournament, we'll celebrate with sex in the Yaoyorozu house. And if we lose, we'll comfort ourselves with sex at the Yaoyorozu house."

Melissa snorted with laughter. "It sounds like you've got all your bases covered, guys."

Mina actually slapped Denki's ass. "We're smart."

_Smart-asses, more like, _Izuku thought. He glanced over the crowds and at the sparkling water, where he could distantly see the _Ruby Hawk_, Momo's family's yacht, bobbing in the water by the dock. Seriously, that boat looked awesome. How many luxurious amenities did it have? And Momo and Itsuka would totally serve classy drinks, and it would be nice and quiet and romantic... and Ochaco was going to be there...

Mina blinked. "You okay?"

"Yeah, um..." Izuku checked the time on his phone: 5:46 PM. In 14 minutes, the games would start, and the boat ride would start an hour after that. Hmmmmm... with that hour gap, maybe he could play the games with Melissa for a short time, then hop onto the boat? No, Melissa would want total commitment, and she'd realize that Izuku was going to see Ochaco... but the games looked really fun, and he didn't want to miss them... but Ochaco was out there...!

"Oh, I know what this is," Denki said with a wide grin. "Izuku's tryin' to figure out how to impress Melissa during the games so he can score with her later tonight."

Mina giggled. "You bad boy, stop that!"

"I like the idea of that," Melissa said coyly, toying with her silky blonde hair. "Come on, Izuku. We'll make a great team."

The pressure was mounting! Izuku had to make a quick exit. He made something up about "double checking my luggage" before he sprinted off, going nowhere in particular. He sank onto a park bench, panting with his mind whirling. He knew for sure that whatever he did next, it might settle this love triangle once and for all! Maybe not _definitely_, but probably. More than one relationship was counting on it.

Then it hit him.

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku already had his phone set on "do not disturb" mode as he walked up the gangplank and onto the _Ruby Hawk_'s open deck with his friends. It was 7:00 on the dot, and as Izuku had hoped, the sun was at just the right angle to create a dazzling, fiery effect on the sparkling ocean. In the distance, Izuku heard the cheery ruckus of the beach Olympics.

"Welcome aboard," Momo said, giving a polite bow. "Please make sure to be careful near the railings, and follow any safety directions the crew give you. But aside from that... let's have a good time!" She clapped her hands together, and everyone cheered.

As promised, the _Ruby Hawk_'s mighty engine roared to life, and the boat leisurely motored away from the dock and cruised across the open ocean. Izuku stood by the railing with Ochaco, shielding his eyes from the sunlight as he watched the beach drift by.

"This might be my only time on a boat this nice," Ochaco commented. She smiled. "I hope I don't get seasick!"

Izuku smiled back. "Ready to test your sea legs?"

"Mmmmmm. Let's see!"

Meanwhile, Momo sure wasn't joking about the gorgeous beaches around here. Izuku had only seen the beach near Ibarami and the Yaoyorozu vacation house, but now, he and Ochaco watched all kinds of gorgeous scenery go by. After the psychotic semester (and vacation) he'd had, Izuku could use some peace and quiet. He wasn't the poetic type, but honestly, he felt like a bit of nature and seclusion was what he needed right about now. He sighed with relief and felt himself unwinding at long last.

Not to mention Ochaco looked so fucking beautiful, standing by the railing, beaming with delight as she watched the ocean, her hair fluttering in the salty breeze. Izuku felt his face warm and his heart race, enchanted by the sight of the best girl on earth. He had made the right call for sure.

"Drinks?" Momo appeared behind them, two mixed drinks in hand. She beamed. "Itsuka just mixed them in the bar. I owe her one."

"Thank you." Ochaco accepted a drink with Izuku and made her way toward a few reclining chairs. "Let's sit down, Izuku."

Momo knew that was her cue to leave them alone, so she headed back to the party inside the boat while Izuku and Ochaco had a seat. They were quiet again for a time, savoring Itsuka's drink-mixing skills.

"Izuku... this is the best summer of my life," Ochaco finally said, watching the sky. "I mean it. Being here with you, and all my friends... I feel like everything is right in the world. Thank you so much for being part of it."

This girl didn't play around, did she? Izuku took another sip and said, "Mmmmm. I know the feeling. I thought this was gonna be another boring semester like last one. Boy, was I wrong." Up until now, he'd been wrong in a bad way, but finally, things were right. Score!

Ochaco reached over and took Izuku's left hand in hers. She looked at him, blushing. "So, uh... I don't mean to get ahead of myself. But after all this... we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend, right?"

"We sure are." Izuku beamed. "Maybe I should take you out again when we get back. I can't throw money around like Momo, but I know some great nightclubs near campus."

"Oh, a club? I haven't been to one since my high school graduation." Ochaco giggled. "It's a deal."

They watched the charming beach scenery go by, and they gasped in delight when they saw a waterfall framed by palm trees. "It's beautiful!" Ochaco breathed. "Let's take pictures of it."

"Yeah." Izuku got out his phone and unlocked it, but before he started up the camera, he found some text messages. All from Melissa.

_Where are you? Is your phone off? _The first one read. at 6:01 PM.

Then, at 6:05 PM: _The Olympics are starting! We're looking everywhere for you! Please call me!_

Then, at 6:12: PM: _Did you get lost? Call me._

Izuku's heart sank when he saw the texts that appeared about 20 minutes after that. Suddenly, he didn't have his mind on pretty waterfalls at all. _You chose the boat ride? Okay, that's your decision. I was looking forward to playing volleyball with you, though. Or soccer, if you like that more. I'll play with Denki and Mina. Have a good time!_

That alone wasn't so bad. But at 7:14 PM, Melissa had texted him again. _Izuku, does this mean you chose Ochaco over me? She's a nice girl, I know. But I really, honestly thought we had something special! When we dated, and out on the town today, we had a real connection. I was looking forward to telling my dad that I got a really handsome and cool boyfriend. But never mind._

Then at 7:22: _Forget my last text. I shouldn't have said all that! I was just feeling sorry for myself. I'm tough, I'll move on. Forget all about me. We should go our separate ways._

And next up, at 7:31: _IZUKU! Why? Why don't you want to be with me? After everything we've done together?! I'm not good enough for you? You can't see me right now, but I've been crying for the last five minutes straight! Forget the games! I'm back at the Yaoyorozu house. I don't want to see your face again! Don't come near me!_

Izuku had already slapped a hand over his face, and he lowered it in time to see Melissa's next text messgae at 7:34. _Forget that last text, Izukuuuuuu! I'm like super drunk right now, but that's how you numb the pain! That's what happens when you break up, hahaha! I hate you lol._

Izuku slapped that hand over his face again and groaned. How did it come to this? He could picture Melissa alone at the beach house, crying her eyes out and chugging away Itsuka's mixed drink ingredients.

Ochaco had finished taking pictures of the waterfall. "Izuku? Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"N-nothing!" Izuku dropped his phone in shock, scooped it up, and crammed it into his pocket. Something on his face must have given him away, though.

Ochaco stared at him blankly. "Is it about Melissa?"

"Why do you ask?" Izuku asked too quickly.

Ochaco glanced at Izuku's pocket. "She texted you?"

"She... yeah, she did."

"Was she upset you didn't go to the beach with her?"

"Pretty much."

Ochaco sighed. "I know I fought with her, but I don't hate her. I'm sorry she's upset, but it happens sometimes. She'll get over it. Trust me, she will."

"Right." Izuku couldn't get that image out of his mind, though. "I feel like it's my fault, though."

"You had to choose," Ochaco reminded him. "Given how Himiko Toga set up this cruel game for all of us, someone was bound to get hurt."

"I feel like I should go back there and... I dunno, comfort her somehow," Izuku said. "I mean, she's a friend."

Ochaco glanced away. "I know. And there's nothing wrong with that, but..." She swallowed. "Izuku, do you still have feelings for her?"

"What? Well..."

"If you're alone with her," Ochaco said sharply, "I _really _hope you're only there as a concerned friend. Right?"

Izuku's breath caught in his throat. _Did _he have those kinds of feelings for Melissa still? Maybe he hadn't resolve the triangle as neatly as he thought. But he didn't dare show it.

"I'll give her some space," he said slowly, "and maybe call her later and try and smooth things out somehow."

Ochaco made a small smile. "Okay. Maybe I will, too, if she's in the mood to listen to me. I mean, I'm the one who won you."

_Look at me, the trophy, _Izuku thought, wondering if he was really worth such high praise. Argh, things were getting messy again!

This semester just refused to give him a break!


	16. Chapter 16: damage control

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 16: damage control**

Izuku hadn't had a serious girlfriend like Ochaco before, and it sure felt good. He was in high spirits when he and the others came back home from Ibrami, and just in time; most of them had classes the next day, if not that evening.

But he hadn't seen Melissa since, and he knew why (and he was tinged with guilt over it, too). He'd leaped right into Ochaco's arms back during the vacation without a thought of what Melissa would think! And she wasn't answering her phone, either!

Izuku needed answers. After class let out, he found Jiro and Itsuka at one of the campus's bigger cafes and joined them at their table. He explained himself.

Itsuka sighed with dismay. "I know. She hardly ever leaves her room, and I've been hearing her talking over the phone, probably with her dad. And she cries sometimes."

Well, fuck. This was was getting sticky. But Melissa was still a friend, and he had to do something to fix his mistake. "What have they been talking about over the phone?"

Itsuka shrugged. "It's all in English, and Melissa keeps her voice low."

"She'd better not move out," Jiro added. "She's tougher than that. I think my girl just needs a good night out. Maybe a local dance club, with sweaty gyrating bodies and flashing lights. Don't you?" She grinned and looked to Itsuka for support.

Itsuka rolled her eyes. "What she needs right now is a friend and support, Kyoka. Getting jostled around in a crowd is -"

"Hot," Jiro finished for her. "It gets the blood moving. That's how all my friends hook up."

Izuku swallowed. "This is my fault. I should have let Melissa down easier."

"She took it pretty hard, yeah," Itsuka said. "Izuku, you didn't mean to hurt her, did you?"

"Of course not!"

"You're sure?"

"I got all excited about Ochaco, and I got ahead of myself," Izuku explained quickly. "Look, I've never been in a situation like this before. I just need a chance to fix all this. I owe it to Melissa."

Jiro gave him an appraising look. "Are you gonna talk it out with her?"

Izuku got to his feet. "That's right. I'll talk to her."

"Just be careful," Jiro told him. "I dunno if Melissa even wants to see your face."

"Well, I have to try," Izuku insisted, clenching his fists by his sides. "Is it all right if I visit your place?"

Itsuka glanced at Jiro and nodded. "Go ahead. Here's a spare key..."

*o*o*o*o*

After classes let out, Izuku got a text from Bakugo inviting him to a "rager of a party" that Sero was throwing at his apartment, but Izuku flatly turned him down and took a train to the apartment Melissa shared with Jiro and Itsuka. He took the elevator up, used Itsuka's spare key, and knocked on Melissa's bedroom door.

No answer.

"Hello? Melissa, it's me," Izuku said through the door. "Look, I think we oughta talk. At least a little. Okay?"

Still no answer. Izuku didn't even hear anything moving in there.

"Hello? I'm coming in, if that's okay." Izuku took hold of the doorknob and slowly creaked the door open.

The room was as pleasant and girly as ever, but also unoccupied. Izuku glanced from the unmade bed to the framed family photos to the bookshelf to the messy stack of notebooks on the desk and concluded that Melissa was either in class, or wandering around like in the ending of some love drama movie. Did people do that in real life?

Izuku called Melissa's phone, but the phone was off. Oops.

"Okay, plan B." Izuku appreciated that Melissa needed time alone, so he wouldn't try to track her down or anything. Instead, he got out a pencil and paper from his backpack, wrote a kind note explaining his sentiments, and put it on Melissa's desk. He left the room and shut the door behind him.

Izuku sighed with relief and stood there for a moment, listening to the hum of the air conditioner. Then he made an aggravated noise and slapped a hand over his face. He'd better not pull a stunt like this in the future, or he'd end earning the ire of every girl on campus!

_Live and learn, _Izuku told himself. _I'm happy with Ochaco. And I'll always treat her right._

Content with that, Izuku scampered out of the apartment and back to the elevator.

*o*o*o*o*

_**At the same time...**_

Classes were in session, but who cared? Himiko had better things to do. And college students could get away with blowing off lectures anyway! She lay comfortably on her bed, snacking on candies as she watched videos of buff dudes getting it on. It was even better than otome games! How much did they pay these actors to put on such a show? It sure made a girl feel alive.

There was an angry knock on the door. What the actual fuck.

Himiko tried to ignore the knocking, but whoever was there, they knocked again, and it was getting hard to focus on those videos with that racket. With a snort, Himiko rolled off the bed and shuffled to the door.

There stood the busty blonde beauty Melissa Shield. Looking pissed.

"Oh, hey there," Himiko said with a sly smile. "What brings you -"

"This is all your fault!" Melissa's face was red with fury. She seized Himiko's shirt collar and dragged her into Melissa's own face. "You screwed up the natural flow of things! You ruined my love life, you fucking bitch!"

Himiko snorted again, this time with laughter. "Hey, don't be mad at me 'cause you lost to that girl-next-door bimbo Uraraka. You lost fair and square, the way Mina tells it."

"Mina? Mina Ashido?"

"Yeah. She's kinda my ally and spy," Himiko explained. It turned her on, seeing the fire spark in this yankee's eyes, and feel Melissa's warm, sweet breath tickle her face. "She kept me updated on the beach trip. It sounded like you kids had a lot of fun!"

With a shout of rage, Melissa threw Himiko flat on her back on the living room carpet. Melissa shut the door, crouched over Himiko, and smacked her hard across the cheek. Mmmmmmm, this girl's anger stings so good! Himiko felt her spine tingle with erotic pleasure.

"Thanks to your little game, we'll never know if I could have ended up with Izuku on my own," Melissa hissed in Himiko's face. "You warped everything for your own pleasure. And now look! I'm miserable!"

Himiko giggled. "We already went over this, you dumb skank. You agreed to play the game, and you swore to win. Too bad you lost."

Melissa stared at her. Then tears welled up in her eyes, and she sobbed and wiped her eyes. "I... I just thought... oh..."

Himiko rolled her eyes. This was no time to cry! What was Melissa, five years old?

Melissa sniffed. "I-I really am happy for Izuku and Ochaco. She's a really great girl, even if she was my rival in love. But it still hurts. And now I can't believe I'm being so selfish."

"Hey, you're only human," Himiko said gently. "It's okay to cry, and it's okay to hurt."

Melissa made a watery smile. "You mean it?"

"I sure do. You just need something to make you feel better, Melissa. You're so sweet and beautiful. I'll cheer you right up."

"Thank you so much."

"Like this." Still laying on the floor next to Melissa, Himiko grinned widely and spread her legs wide. She lifted her short skirt and started massing her crotch, her fingers running along the thin fabric of her pink panties.

Melissa stared. "What on earth are you...?"

"I like men _and _the ladies," Himiko purred. "Come here and let mama make you feel better." She lunged upwards and took hold of Melissa's face, mashing her lips on the other girl's with lusty passion.

"Mmmm-mmmmf!" was all Melissa could get out as Toga held her head in her hands, and Himiko savored the taste. Men tasted nice and musky, but girls were sweet like sugar.

"Himiko!" Melissa was red in the face as she broke away from the other girl. She had a hand over her mouth. "Is this your idea of cheering me up?!"

Himiko grinned wider. "You're so fucking hot, Melissa. I'm starting to think you really _should _have won the game." Her heart was racing, her whole body tingling.

Melissa was still sputtering. "H-Himiko, I appreciate you want to cheer me up, but..."

"But what?"

"Well..."

Himiko tackled Melissa to the floor, straddling the bigger girl and holding her wrists down to the carpet. "You're miserable, aren't you?"

"I... well..."

To make a point very clear, Himiko tore open Melissa's button-up shirt and exposed the blonde girl's huge honkin' jugs. Today, Melissa had opted for a white bra with red lace, and a little bow in the middle. Classy, but lusty, too. Himiko reached down and took two handfuls of Melissa's breasts, kneading and massaging the warm flesh under her fingers.

Melissa yelped with shock. "H-Himiko!"

"Mmmmmmm... do you feel beautiful, Melissa?"

"I feel a bit violated, to be honest! Get off!"

"Hang on." Himiko expertly massaged Melissa's breasts a little more, then unclasped the bra (it hooked at the front) and let Melissa's naked tits pop right out. Melissa rolled her head to the side and groaned with pleasure as Himiko gently massaged her breasts, toying with the nipples for good measure. Then Himiko ran her hands down Melissa's waist like a sensual lover, her fingers electric on Melissa's slightly sweaty skin.

"Oooohh... aaaahhhhhh..." Melissa groaned and sighed with arousal, her face bright pink and sweaty. "Himiko..."

Himiko was tempted to get this girl's jean shorts off and play a bit with that pussy, but heck, this was good enough for now. Might as well save something for next time. Instead, Himiko sat upright and giggled. "Feel better yet?"

"I..."

"You're one awesome bitch, Melissa. I mean it," Himiko told her. "So snap the fuck out of it! You're hot, and you're smart and popular. Get the fuck back out there and get a guy. It's not that hard."

Melissa merely panted, her chest heaving. She hadn't even bothered to re-fasten her bra or anything. Mmmmmmm, Himiko liked how comfortable this girl was with her body. No modesty.

"Izuku and Ochaco got what they wanted," Himiko told her. "And one day, you're gonna get what _you _want. No time like the present, right? You stupid slut."

"I... I'm not a slut." Melissa slowly sat up and fastened her bra. "I'm Melissa Shield! I can get anything I want!"

"Are you sure? You look like a big dumb skankwad to me."

"I can do it!" Melissa shoved Himiko off her and she stood, her shirt still parted. "I'm stronger than this! Izuku found real love, and someday, I will, too!"

"That's right." Now Himiko lay on the floor again, her legs apart. She was panting with lust again. "Now go and prove it."

"I will!"

"But first..." Himiko took off her shirt and tossed it aside, then started massaging her breasts. "Feel free to return the favor."

Melissa stared at her. "Do I really arouse you so much?"

"Mmmmm... I love everyone, if their passion burns as hot as mine." Himiko kept fondling herself. "Now come and give me some lovin'."

"I'll pass. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but... thanks." Melissa buttoned up her shirt and made for the door. Just before she left, she added over her shoulder, "but cheer me on from a distance! No more games!"

"Fine, fine..."

Melissa took her leave, snapping the door shut behind her with a snap.

Ha. As usual, all the girls around here were such dummies. No one bullies Himiko Toga and gets away with it! For Himiko Toga reveals those girls' real desires and sets them free!

Well, it was laundry day anyway, and these clothes weren't clean. Shit, Himiko had worn this pair of panties for three days in a row. Humming to herself, Himiko took off all her clothes and tossed them into the hamper. Maybe she'd do the laundry later this evening, or maybe tomorrow morning. In the meantime, she lay on her bed again, still humming to herself as she resumed those videos.

*o*o*o*o*

"Thanks for a great night, guys. It was a lot of fun," Izuku said brightly a few evenings later, when they all got out of their taxi near Mina's apartment. He held Ochaco's hand with one hand, a bag of restaurant leftovers in the other.

"We should totally do this more often," Mina purred as she put up two peace signs. "I'm so glad Denki and I have someone to go on double dates with!"

"Yeah, that dance club was... really something," Denki said, wincing. No doubt his ears were still ringing.

"I've never had a serious boyfriend before now," Ochaco said with a giggle. "Now I see what all the fuss is about."

Mina blinked. "Hey, shouldn't you meet her parents, Izuku? I mean, it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

Izuku jumped. "Wh-what? Isn't it kind of soon for that?"

"Why not?" Mina pressed him. "It could be so great! You and her dad could share a beer and talk about guy stuff, and you can show her mom how considerate and protective you are of her little girl. Denki already met _my _parents, after all."

"Yeah." Denki winced again. "I needed an aspirin after that."

Mina merely giggled.

Izuku shared a glance with Ochaco. "Do you think your folks might approve of me?"

Ochaco made a nervous smile. "I dunno. They don't even know about you yet, Deku."

Izuku liked how Ochaco had started calling him that pet name, but there was something in her tone...

"What? They don't know about... about this?" Mina spluttered as she gestured wildly at Izuku and Ochaco together. "It's an outrage!"

Ochaco waved a hand. "What I mean is, it's really important that I study and get a good job to support my family! I'm not _ashamed _of Deku or anything. But they might disapprove of me being distracted with a relationship."

"Hey, that's so uncool," Denki said, folding his arms. "They won't even let their daughter find love?"

"Well... they said to save it until I'm ready to settle down," Ochaco explained. "And that's years in the future."

Mina sighed. "So should I refrain from posting about this all over the Internet where your parents can see?"

"That would be best," Ochaco said. "Thanks, guys. I'm sorry if this is awkward, but my parents just want to keep me focused. Pleast don't hate them or anything."

Denki shook his head. "I don't hate 'em. But in Izuku's place, I'd have a real talk with your pops about this."

"Me too," Mina added.

Izuku winced. "Guys! Now you're putting pressure one me!"

"Oh, just ignore them, Deku." Ochaco wrapped her arms protectively around him. "I have you. That's all I need."

"All right, all right," Mina conceded. She took Denki's hand and led him to her apartment's front door. "See you later, okay? Denki and I have to, um... have to..."

Ochaco smiled. "Go shag like wild animals?"

Mina yelped. "You sound like Himiko!"

"Call it repaying a favor. Have a good night." Ochaco waved, and her friend waved back.

"Your apartment is in walking distance from here, right?" Ochaco asked as she and Izuku started walking. It wasn't crowded around here at this time of night, so they could take their time.

"Kinda. But it's a bit of a walk," Izuku commented. "I could call another cab, or..." Then he got Ochaco's meaning and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I've got all night, babe."

"Thanks, Deku." Ochaco looked up and into Izuku's eyes. "And I'm glad you got a chance to mend ties with Melissa, too. She seems to be doing a little better now. I'm so glad."

"Me, too." Just the night before last, Izuku had finally gotten a phone call from Melissa, and she'd already read his note. They had talked well into the night, and long story short, Izuku belatedly let Melissa down easy and gave her a proper apology for everything, and they agreed to be just friends.

"I think I'm done with all the fighting and drama," Ochaco added. "This was _not _how I planned to start the new year. But at least we can end it well."

"I know, and I look forward to it." Izuku leaned over and kissed his girlfriend. "No more games or craziness. Just smooth sailing from here..."

He was, like, 99% sure of it!

*o*o*o*o*

**THE END... OF PART 1!**


	17. Chapter 17: make it fresh

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**PART 2**

**Chapter 17: make it fresh**

January mornings were usually pretty chilly during this time of year, but this time, Emi Fukukado, or Ms. Joke, had a little company to keep her warm. And on this fine morning, it was her boyfriend's first day back to teach at the university for the new semester.

"Mmmmmm... wake up, silly. You're gonna be late." Emi had already rolled out of bed, and she now leaned over to kiss Aizawa's cheek.

Aizawa grunted. "I'm beat. Give it ten more minutes."

"Aw, don't be like that. Let's take a shower." Emi beamed and jabbed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Later."

"Please? I'll be so lonely in there..." Emi gently shook Aizawa's shoulders.

"Mmmmm... fine."

Aizawa was a better boyfriend (and lover) than ever, and he had even agreed to let Emi move in here, in his cozy apartment. In fact, he'd made the offer first! Hooray!

Mornings were a bit slow, though.

Emi hummed to herself as she waltzed into the spacious and well-lit bathroom, dressed only in her thin top and pink panties. She _loved _this place! She felt like a princess here! Aizawa lived in one of the trendy parts of town, which was a real waste given how he hardly ever went out or did stuff (except with Emi, of course).

"Hurry up, lover boy! I'm taking my clothes off..." Emi called through the door as she slipped off her top, revealing her lacy pink bra. She checked out her reflection. Her mint green hair was a bit messy from last night's lovemaking, but she didn't look tired at all. She was fresh and ready for another semester at the campus Starbuds!

"Come _ooonnn, _Shota. I'm almost naked..." Emi sang through the door. She delicately slipped down her pink panties and hung them up on a hook on the door, along with her shirt. Whew, it was still kind of chilly in here. Emi hopped right into the shower, drew the curtain, and cranked up the hot water.

"Aaaaahhhhh..." Emi savored the water running over her nude body, and she swept her hands through her hair, water dribbling right off her perky breasts and nipples. This poor shower probably hadn't ever seen a woman's body, not until Emi moved in here last month! Now she couldn't get enough of it. Her last place had issues with the water heater.

Emi deliberately took her time, waiting for Aizawa to come in. Finally, she heard the door creak open, and Aizawa shuffled in.

"Oh, you already started?" Aizawa mumbled.

"I'm not done yet..."

"Right. It'll save water."

Emi couldn't hear much else over the water, but soon enough, the curtain drew back and Aizawa got in with her.

"That's hot!" Aizawa yelped once he entered the water stream with his girlfriend. He blinked rapidly, his eyes wide with shock.

Emi giggled. "Sorry. Did I burn you?"

"No, no... here..."

Aizawa didn't always look it, but he was a big sweetheart, and he proved it by opening up Emi's shampoo bottle and lathering her damp hair.

"Oooooh, that feels good," Emi purred as Aizawa's fingers scrubbed her scalp. Seriously, it did! She felt her heart skip a beat as Aizawa's magic fingers caressed her hair.

"Okay, gotta rinse it..." Aizawa took hold of Emi's shoulders and bowed her down a bit, letting the hot water rinse her off.

"You bad boy!" Emi liked it when Aizawa took charge and handled her, and somehow, just washing her hair felt ten times better this way.

"You like that? Then how about this?" Aizawa seemed a lot more awake now, and he soaped up a wash cloth and started scrubbing it all over Emi's body.

Emi squealed with delight as Aizawa's wash cloth ran down her curvy, slippery body. She felt Aizawa's hand take its time soaping up her rump, and Aizawa took twice as long when he got to her chest. Emi felt herself squirming with glee as the meandering wash cloth massaged her breasts, soaping them up nice and good. As the shower water rinsed those puppies off, Aizawa put on more soap, and he made sure to toy with the nipples, too.

"That's five times," Emi commented. "You want 'em so clean..."

"Oh, sorry. I meant to move on!" Aizawa rushed the wash cloth down Emi's chest and to her navel, and Emi gasped with pleasure as Aizawa scrubbed her crotch next. The sensation sent chills up her spine, her knees actually going weak. She grabbed the shower rail to stay steady.

"Mmmmm... is it my turn?" Emi asked once she rinsed off. She tossed her damp hair behind her back, flashing her boyfriend a smile in the cramped shower.

"Only if you can reach everything," Aizawa teased her as he handed over the wash cloth.

Emi soaped it up with a men's body wash and started scrubbing Aizawa all over. "I can't believe we've been dating for, what, eight months now?" she said fondly. "It's felt like a dream come true."

"I love you too."

Emi smiled again. "You used to be so grumpy, Shota. It was like you had these icy walls around you. But now look! You laugh and smile and have so much fun with me..."

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

Emi knew that Aizawa wasn't entirely joking, and that was fair. "I know," she cooed. "It's our little love-secret."

"Maybe I should thank you," Aizawa suggested.

Emi blinked. "For what?"

"For being the best damn girlfriend for this grouchy guy."

Emi was caught off guard when Aizawa spun around and took hold of her, and he mashed his lips right against hers in a sweet embrace. Emi closed her eyes and let it happen, knowing what was coming next. She felt excited thrills shooting through her nerves as she wrapped her right leg around Aizawa, and she already felt his interest poking her from here.

"I must have you," Aizawa breathed, pinning Emi against the shower's clean white wall, the hot water running down his back. "I need you, Emi."

"But we just got so clean..." Emi teased him. She opened her eyes again. "Now I feel so dirty!"

"Dirty it is!" Aizawa held Emi's head in his hand as he kept kissing her, and this time, his other hand reached down and adjusted his cock. Emi gasped with pleasure as Aizawa penetrated her, slowly at first. Emi kept a tight grip with her leg as Aizawa pulled back out most of the way, then he bared his teeth and rammed his manhood right into her again, pushing in as far as he could go.

"Aaaaahhh!" Emi threw back her head and wailed as she felt Aizawa go deep into her, the sensation like magic. He kept going, getting faster and faster, and he held her waist with both hands to keep her steady. But they were still a bit slippery with soap and water, and Emi nearly fell over.

"Oh!" Emi grabbed the shower curtain rod to keep herself upright. She giggled. "Sorry, I almost..."

"Don't worry, I gotcha." Aizawa held her tighter, embracing her in another hot kiss as he kept penetrating her even deeper. "I love you so damn much."

"Sh-Shota~!" Emi cried out even louder, then clamped a hand over her mouth. Whoops! More than once, her wailing had prompted a neighbor to knock on their wall in irritation. She felt her chest heaving with lust, her naked, slippery breasts jiggling right in Aizawa's face. Any second now...!

"Aaaaahhhhh..." Emi was quieter this time as she felt Aizawa release his load in her, and she moaned from the sensation of his warmth. She felt excited thrills going up and down her spine, her legs trembling with pleasure. Aizawa didn't pull out right away, but instead kissed her again, and ran his fingertips down her cheek.

"I'm so lucky," he breathed. "So lucky to have you in my life."

Emi giggled again. "Aw, that's so nice of you to say." She couldn't help it. In times like this, she always acted something like a bashful high schooler, but Aizawa didn't seem to mind. In fact, maybe he found it kind of charming.

Finally, Aizawa pulled out, and Emi put her leg down. "Whew," Aizawa said. He ran his hands over his face. "I've gotta hurry, babe. You were right; I _don't _want to be late. Sorry."

"Naw, I'll see you on campus." Emi whimsically patted Aizawa's head. "Go teach those kids something new for me."

"As long as I have a hot cup of joe ready for my lunch."

"Ah yes, your free lunch special?" Emi said with a teasing smile. "I have a pretty narrow profit margin, you know. For all that free coffee, maybe you should give me a little something as payback."

"Like what?"

"Like, a little of this..." Emi leaned over and whispered something into Aizawa's ear.

Now he _really _couldn't wait to get off work.

*o*o*o*o*

"There you are," Izuku said warmly when he found Ochaco in the crowd of students leaving the engineering building on campus. He wrapped her in a hug. "It felt like forever."

Ochaco giggled. "How long were you waiting for me in this cold?"

"Maybe 15 minutes. I thought this class would let out at 11:30 sharp."

Ochaco patted Izuku's back. "Whoops. The professor got carried away and wanted to show us some extra stuff. He's a really funny guy. I'm gonna learn a lot this semester."

Ochaco parted from Izuku and started shivering. "I-it's freezing out here!"

"Here." Izuku took off his coat and draped it around Ochaco's shoulders. He was wearing an extra jacket today, just in case.

"Thanks, Deku." Ochaco smiled. "Let's hurry and get something hot to drink!"

"Good idea."

Izuku took Ochaco's gloved hand and led her to the Starbuds on campus, and they joined the short line at the cash register.

"Welcome," said one of the newer hires, a dark-haired girl named Yui Kodai.

"Hey yourself," Izuku said. "Is Kacchan here?"

"Still here! Even after all this time!" came a familiar voice. Bakugo emerged from the back room, his arms covered in soap suds up to the elbows. "Ms. Joke! How many more stupid dishes do I gotta wash?!"

Ms. Joke twirled in place like a ballet dancer. "As many as I can throw at you! What's the matter? Do you have too much on your _plate _already?" She laughed at her own joke.

"Shit! This will never end!" Bakugo roared in dismay.

"Watch that tongue of yours," Ms. Joke chastised him. "No naughty language in Starbuds!"

Bakugo ground his teeth. "How much longer do I gotta do this job, anyway? I'm sick of this lousy place."

Yui shot him a nasty look.

Ms. Joke held up three fingers. "Just hang on until the end of this semester, okay? That's what the police guys suggested so you can repay your debt to society."

"I'm not a criminal!" Bakugo howled. "Quit embarassin' me!"

Ms. Joke giggled. "Teasing you is its own reward. Now get scrubbing, Katsuki! Chop chop!"

"Hey, Kacchan!" Izuku called out hastily.

"What?" Bakugo asked shortly.

"Are we still on for that party later tonight at Kirishima's place?"

Bakugo grinned. "I'm so ready, Deku. Bring extra beer, just in case."

"You got it."

Bakugo slouched back into the kitchen to repay his debt to society.

"First party of the semester, huh?" Ochaco commented lightly.

"Yeah," Izuku said. "But I'm really only going there for Kacchan's sake. It's a singles party. Ever since his bad date with Setsuna, he's been feeling bad about things. I just want him to be happy."

"Oh, Setsuna?" Yui said suddenly when Izuku and Ochaco took their turn to place an order.

Izuki blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm friends with her," Yui told him plainly. "She told me about some awful date with some 'Katsuki' guy and how they got caught having intimate relations in a public park."

"Don't remind me!" Bakugo howled from the kitchen.

Ms. Joke burst out laughing. "That story gets funnier every time I hear it!" She didn't seem to mind how the other patrons gave her funny looks.

"Is she doing okay?" Izuku asked after he placed his order.

Yui accepted Izuku's cash and counted the change. "She's all right. Feeling a bit lonely, though. She's mentioned a few times wanting to 'get back out there.' Maybe she needs to be set up." She handed over Izuku's change.

"It's a new semester," Ochaco said brightly as she placed her own order. "We're starting fresh! Anything can happen!"

"Don't jinx it!" Bakugo snapped. "You tryin' to kill me?"

Ms. Joke threw a plastic coffee lid at him to shut him up.

Ochaco giggled. "Buck up, Katsuki. You'll meet your girl! And Yui, I'm sure Setsuna will meet someone, too. She's so sweet and funny."

"Yes, she is," Yui said flatly. "She is a delight. Now, here is your change." She handed over 136 yen in coins.

Izuku sat with Ochaco near a corner of the shop to wait for their drinks. "I can't tell if she's being sarcastic," Izuku commented.

"She'd better not be," Ochaco said loftily. "I know Setsuna through Itsuka, and let me tell you, that girl could use a little bit of good luck."

"So could Kacchan," Izuku noted. "He's more interested in _Flame Emblem _and kegs than anything else. I feel like he needs a guiding hand."

He and Ochaco stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Holy crud, we sound so uppity," Izuku laughed. "That's what happens when you're in a relationship."

"I heard that!" Bakugo roared from the kitchen. "But thanks anyway!"

"You got it!" Izuku hollered back.

"Orders 56 and 57 are up," Yui announced, and Izuku and Ochaco got their coffees.

"I heard what you said," Yui added as she handed over the coffees.

"Which part?" Ochaco asked.

"All of it, of course," Yui said. "Let me make an offer."

"What kinda offer?" Izuku inquired.

"I know lots of single girls desperate for action," Yui said in that flat voice of hers. "I can invite some of them to that party if you bring a few nice guys for Setsuna to meet. Maybe they will score."

It was kind of weird to hear those words in such a blank voice, but heck, why not? Izuku nodded. "I know a few people. Let's cheer them up."

"I heard that," Bakugo said again. "I owe you one."

"Can I have your last pudding?"

"Stay away from that fridge!" Bakugo snapped.

"Sheesh, fine..."

All the same, Izuku and Ochaco left Starbuds in good spirits. Love was in the air... and quite a wind chill. Ochaco kissed Izuku on the cheek good-bye and hurried to find a cab home.

*o*o*o*o*

Last night was just fucking _fantastic_. Himiko had had a few booty calls before, but none as fine as this. Guiding her new partner through the moves, easing that new piece of meat into her own twisted world of bedroom pleasure... there was nothin' else like it. Himiko had just said good-bye to her new carnal lover and was now laying nude on the bed, humming to herself as she watched the ceiling.

Things had sure stabilized in the last few months. Last spring and summer were awesome, when she had masterfully pitted two girls against each other and totally escaped any retaliation. But now Izuku and Ochaco were all lovey-dovey, and Denki was still seeing Mina, and Iida and Momo were going steady, and even Mr. Aizawa, that quiet and grouchy professor, was going out with Ms. Fukukado from the Starbuds on campus.

It was too perfect.

_Should I do it? Or shouldn't I? _Himiko toyed with a juicy new possibility in her head. She had dirt and leverage over everyone she knew on campus, ready to ruin someone's life at a moment's notice. But she could also _improve _some lives, too. And she knew a couple that was moving too slowly, and she knew just how to speed them along...

Fuck it, this was the time. Himiko reached over and grabbed her phone, and she found a certain home phone number in her long list of contacts. She pressed dial and put the phone to her ear. "Hi! How are you? I'm a friend of your daughter..."

*o*o*o*o*

Kirishima had only thrown one house party before, and it had been kind of a dud. But not this time. Izuku winced at the sudden noise when he and Bakugo arrived at the crowded and beer-soaked scene, and he realized that Kirishima had shut off all the lights in favor of party lights everywhere. It was like a nightclub, minus the scary bouncer.

"Guys! Glad you made it," Kirishima cheered when he joined his two friends. He had a beer in one hand, a mixed drink in the other. "Katsuki, Izuku. Lookin' fresh, my dudes."

"Hey yourself," Bakugo muttered.

"Come on, don't be like that." Kirishima, pink in the face from booze, draped an arm across Bakugo's shoulders. "There's tons of single gals here waitin' to meet you."

Bakugo looked skeptical.

"Don't mind him," Izuku told Kirishima. "He's down in the dumps 'cause he still has to work at Starbuds."

Kirishima threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, right! That sex in the park punishment thing?"

Bakugo bared his teeth. "Shut up about that! Damn!"

"Sorry, man." Kirishima lowered his arm. "Relax. The booze is flowing freely and everyone's hookin' up. I have _two _dedicated bedrooms for making out."

Izuku was impressed. Kirishima was always cool and tough, but he was usually a total clod at parties. But not this time! He was catching right up to Mina and Toru's A+ parties, though Kirishima was still a little rough around the edges. Whatever.

"Hey there," one of the single ladies said with a wave when Bakugo and Izuku started mingling.

"Oh. Hey," Bakugo said half-heartedly.

"We're in the same political science class," the girl said earnestly. "I saw you. You're kinda hot."

"I saw him first," the girl's friend argued.

"No, I did!"

Izuku grinned. "Not bad. You've already got two options, Kacchan."

Bakugo shrugged. "I know I got game. It's just..."

Izuku raised his eyebrows. "Just what?"

Bakugo pointed, and Izuku saw her. Setsuna Tokage was hanging out with Yui Kodai and Itsuka at one corner of the room near the makeshift bar, and Setsuna's eyes widened when she saw Bakugo.

"Hey! Katsuki!" Itsuka cried, motioning. "Setsuna said she wanted to talk to you!"

Izuku clapped a hand on Bakugo's back. "Now's your chance, Kacchan."

"But..." Bakugo was going pale.

"Get a move on." Izuku half-dragged Bakugo over to the girls, and Bakugo and Setsuna both went pink and glanced away from each other.

"Um... hi," Setsuna mumbled.

Bakugo scratched the back of his head. "Hey yourself."

"Are you... having a good time?"

"Dunno. I just got here. I haven't been to Kirishima's place in forever."

"Ooooooh, sparks are flying!" Itsuka teased them. "Setsuna, you're such a party animal. Don't be shy."

"We have a history, in case you forgot," Setsuna snapped at her.

Itsuka made a nervous smile. "Well, yes, but..."

"You're stuck in a dilemma," Yui observed, "between hooking up with Katsuki for carnal pleasure versus avoiding him due to the potential for things to go wrong again."

Everyone stared at her.

"You make everything so weird!" Setsuna roared. "What the hell!"

"Yeah! Don't make me sound like a mistake!" Bakugo demanded, jabbing an accusing finger at Yui.

Stoic as ever, Yui merely blinked. "But that's the reality of it, isn't it?"Bakugo and Setsuna stared at each other.

"I... don't know," Setsuna admitted. She went a shade redder. "I mean, well..."

"You must have connected on _some _level," Izuku suggested.

"Yeah, a shag-in-the-park level that got us in the back seat of a cop car," Bakugo said, rolling his eyes.

"But you miss him, don't you?" Itsuka pleaded with Setsuna. "I know you do! No one's caught your interest like Katsuki did."

Setsuna yelped. "D-don't say that out loud!" She hid her face behind her hands.

Yui turned to Bakugo. "How about you? Have thoughts about Setsuna been keeping you up at night?"

"Well, kind of..."

"Do you daydream of her smile and her laughter and silky hair?"

"Shut up. You ain't a poet."

Yui was unstoppable. "Do you fantasize about her naked body?"

"You're dead, bitch!" Setsuna lowered her hands and tackled Yui to the floor in a tangled heap.

"GIRL FIGHT!" another guy, that Hiryu Rin dude, hollered.

"It's not a fight!" Setsuna cried from down on the floor. "I just need this creep to shut her yap!"

Yui made no effort to resist. She just lay there and let Setsuna pin her down as she said, "Your passion shows how much you care. You must certainly want Katsuki back, Setsuna."

"No!" They resumed their one-sided girl fight.

Izuku groaned. "I should have figured."

Itsuka hung her head. "I just want my friends to be happy."

Izuku had to admit, the average quality of his parties was starting to go down. Maybe the beer-soaked hedonism life was losing its appeal a bit. Kirishima seemed to think differently, though, since he was drawing in the crowd with the spectacle of opening two pressurized beer cans at once and alternating drinking from each. He wasted at least half the beer, but didn't seem to mind.

Meanwhile, Setsuna staggered to her feet and pointed a trembling finger at Bakugo. "I don't want you back, Katsuki! 'Cause we were never together to begin with! Bleh!" She stuck out her tongue.

Bakugo made a sour face. "Damn, who'd go out with a psycho like you, anyway? Just look in a mirror!"

"Only if you drop dead!"

"I totally should! Then I won't have to hear your voice all night long!"

They each took a step closer and leered at each other, shoving their faces close.

Itsuka took the step of giving Setsuna shove, and she and Bakugo ended up locking lips right then and there.

"Woo hoo!" Itsuka clapped and cheered.

"They seem to be enjoying it," Yui commented from her position on the floor.

Indeed, Izuku realized that Bakugo and Setsuna broke apart after a pretty long pause. Hmmmmm, did Kacchan have a chance after all? He sure hoped so! Poor Kacchan needed a reversal of fortune one of these days, so he could put a smile on that face.

"Whatever. That was an accident," Bakugo said, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "It didn't mean jack shit."

Setsuna mirrored him. "I'll make sure I forget this ever happened."

"Me, too." Bakugo extended a hand, and they shook on it.

Izuku groaned again. Couldn't these people get along with anyone?

Then he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

"Got a text," Izuku told his friends, and he departed that disaster of a scene to check the message in a quiet corner.

_DEKU! _read a text from Ochaco. _Something urgent just came up! Can you meet me at my apartment? We have to talk, like, now._

Izuku felt his stomach go cold. Shit. What happened this time? Ochaco wasn't cheating, no way. She was better than that. And they both always used protection! Starting after a point. With trembling fingers, Izuku texted back _I'm coming _and bolted for the door.

"Where you goin', my man?" Kirishima cried. "Party's just starting!"

"Yeah! We're 'bout to play beer pong!" Sero added. "You're good at that game, right?"

Izuku certainly was, but now wasn't the time! He yanked the door open and hurried down the hall, glad he had enough cash on hand to pay for a cab to Ochaco's apartment. Just when he thought this would be a semester of smooth sailing...


	18. Chapter 18: do you want me

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 18: do you want me**

Izuku's imagination was going wild as he sat in the back of a taxi en route to Ochaco's apartment. His mind kept coming back to _I got her pregnant! _or _She's moving somewhere far away! _He even slipped the driver a 1,000 yen bill to go a bit faster, and it was a relief when he got to Ochaco's apartment and rushed into the elevator. He knocked on Ochaco's door.

"Come in," came Ochaco's voice.

"Ochaco..." Izuku swung open the door and cautiously stepped inside, removing his jacket and shoes as he went. Ok, everything looked pretty normal in here so far.

Ochaco patted the seat beside her on the couch. "Here. Can I bring you tea?"

"Uh... sure."

Ochaco brought them two mugs, and she barely took a sip from hers before she blurted out, "My parents know we're dating!"

Izuku was taking a sip, and he froze. Wait, wasn't this bad? "They... they don't want you dating, right?"

"That's right." Ochaco set down her mug, clenching her fists on her lap as she stared at her knees. "Someone called them and told them."

"What? Who?!"

Ochaco shook her head. "It was a girl, but she didn't give her name. Whoever it was, she told my parents everything! That we've been dating since last May, that we sometimes stay over at each other's places..." Ochaco looked mortified. "The girl even told Mom and Dad that we're sleeping together!"

"What the hell!" Izuku went red in the face and hid it behind his hands. "Now your mom and dad are picturing us... oh shit..."

"This isn't good," Ochaco said with a trembling voice. "Deku, my parents are really strict about this. They really don't want me dating anyone right now, since it might distract me from my future. And I was so careful to hide this!"

Izuku was totally flattered that Ochaco had worked so hard to protect their relationship from her parents. But seriously... "You had me meet them on Skype," he pointed out. "As a friend. They seemed really chill."

Ochaco made an awkward smile. "I assured them ahead of time that we're _not _dating. Up 'till now, they thought you were just the nice boy next door."

_Yeah, the nice boy who shags her twice a week, _Izuku couldn't help but think. Argh! Now wasn't the time to brag to himself! Focus!

"There's no way to bend the rules, is there?" Izuku asked desperately. "I mean, I'm not _really _distracting you, am I?"

"Well..." Ochaco giggled. "Kind of, actually."

Izuku groaned. "Well fuck me..."

"I did that last Saturday, remember?"

Izuku stared at her, then burst out laughing. Ochaco did, too.

"I couldn't resist," Ochaco admitted, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Yeah, apparently."

They fell silent for a moment.

"What are we gonna do?" Izuku finally asked.

"I've been thinking about that," Ochaco said cautiously. "I mean, my parents were clear with me on the phone: they don't want me dating around. And I can't bring myself to defy them now that they know."

Izuku sighed. "Dammit, this really fucking sucks. We have to break up, don't we?"

"That's what they suggested," Ochaco said grimly. "But I totally do _not _want to. Do you?"

"No!" Izuku yelped. "I love you, Ochaco. I can't imagine being without you."

Ochaco had a strange look on her face. Was she after something? "You're totally committed to me?"

"After that last necklace I bought you, I sure hope so."

"Oh yeah, that was a wonderful Christmas present. Thanks again, by the way." Ochaco kissed his cheek.

Indeed, they'd had a super romantic Christmas with the other couples, where Iida got Momo a pair of sapphire earrings, Sato got Toru a stuffed bear, and Denki and Mina got to second base right there in the restaurant (which is why they all got kicked out).

But now...

"We have to do it," Izuku reluctantly said.

"Do what?"

Izuku motioned helplessly. "We have to break up. If your parents said so, I don't wanna get on their bad side." He clenched his jaw. "Even though breaking up is the last thing I want to do."

"Izuku!" Ochaco hastily grabbed Izuku's hand in both of hers, panicked tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't say that! I don't want to break up!"

Izuku felt his heart clench. "I don't, either! But you know what, being in that love triangle with you and Melissa last semester made me really selfish. All I could think about was myself and what I wanted. I was such a jerk. I have to grow up and do the right thing for others for once."

He leaned in a little closer, his expression and voice tender. "I'm so sorry. But I can't hurt your parents like that and mess up your family life. I can't be the reason why you won't speak to them anymore."

There, he said it. This hurt like hell, but Izuku had indeed done some self-reflection while dating Ochaco. He'd been such a self-centered brat until now. Time to be a real man, like Iida and Kirishima.

Ochaco blinked a few times. Then, instead of crying, she allowed a crafty smile to spread across her face. "Do the right thing, and obey my parents' wishes?"

"I have to. I'm sorry." Izuku glanced down. "You understand, right?"

"Oh, I sure do," Ochaco said in a sing-song voice.

Hang on, why did she sound happy? What the...

"Am I missing something?" Izuku asked blankly.

Ochaco squeezed Izuku's hand tighter, her face breaking out in a wide smile. "You're right. You _have _grown up, Deku, into a real gentleman. That's perfect."

Izuku stared at her in confusion. "Spit it out. What's going on here?"

"There was another condition to my parents' rules," Ochaco said slyly. She shoved her face in Izuku's, a cute devilish aura around her.

Izuku swallowed. "Like what?"

"They won't let me date anyone... unless I'm committed enough to _marry them_."

There was another pause.

"What!" Izuku felt like he just hit the roof. His heart was racing, his face warm. "M-marry? Who said anything about that?!"

"My parents did! Duh!" Ochaco giggled again. "I wanted to be sure you're as seriously committed to me as I am to you, Deku."

"So when you cried about us having to break up..."

"An act! Though I really _would _cry if we broke up." Ochaco let go of Izuku's hand and made two peace signs.

Izuku's jaw dropped. "You're serious about this?"

"Deku, I love you. I love you so much. And I'm _not _about to break up with you. So that leaves us with one realistic option."

Izuku started motioning in a panic. "But I'm not ready for this! We're still in college! Are we even old enough?"

"You only have to be 16 to marry in Japan," Ochaco told him. "We're in the clear."

Izuku had come here expecting a disaster. Now he had wedding bells ringing around the place? _What?_

"Just think it over, okay?" Ochaco urged him, clasping her hands under her chin. "I mean, this is really serious, so I'll think it over some more, too. But if we're sure... we gotta do it!" She smiled. "And think about it. Aren't we the perfect people to create domestic bliss together?"

Izuku was already picturing it. Him coming back home in a suit with a briefcase, a tyke in a high chair, a very cluttered bathroom counter, a king sized bed... or wait, would Ochaco be the one who worked? Or both of them? He wasn't ready to decide all this!

"I trust you, Izuku," Ochaco said fondly. "I really trust you that you can make me happy now and always. I can't imagine making a life with anyone else."

Was this too soon? They'd known each other since they started college about a year and eight months ago, and dated for the last seven or eight months... what was a safe minimum for dating before getting engaged? A year? Eighteen months? More, less, or what?

Ochaco smiled and tapped a finger on Izuku's forehead. "You're making that face again, where you think too hard all at once."

"Well..."

Ochaco wrapped Izuku in a tight hug, resting her chin on his shoulder. "A week," she said quietly into his ear. "I'm sorry this is crazy and so sudden. But let's give it a week, and decide what we really want to do. Promise me that whatever you say, it will be your true and sincere answer."

Izuku was still numb with shock, but he nodded and said, "Okay. I think we owe each other that much."

"I agree." Ochaco kissed him, then put his hands on his shoulders with a wicked grin on her face. "Now that's settled, let's have a good fuck while you're still here."

Izuku nearly hit the ceiling again. "Ochaco-!"

"Just kidding~!" Ochaco patted Izuku's head. "But I really _am _really attracted to you right now, Izuku. You're all I can think about."

Izuku just hoped he was worth it. He was still shaking off that "I'm a sleazy playboy" feeling from last summer. He smiled back. "I love you too, Ochaco. To be honest, I really like thinking about us together like that, sooner or later. I just didn't think it would be sooner."

"Me, neither." Ochaco blushed. "Me, a bride... I can't believe it."

"Nothing's been decided yet though, right?"

"Right. Let's take it slow and do this responsibly." Ochaco leaned in and kissed her boyfriend again. "I don't mean to kick you out, but... I need some quiet time. And _you've _got a lot to think about too, right?"

Normally, two people in love would need all night to talk this over. But clearly, Ochaco was just as overwhelmed as him, and needed time to cool her head before it exploded. Okay, that made sense. Izuku rose from the couch and made his way to the door. "I hate to go," he admitted.

"I know," Ochaco said wistfully. "So alone..."

"Are you testing me again?"

"Who, me?" Ochaco lay on the couch and gave him a teasing smile.

"Ochaco..."

Ochaco giggled and waved him off. "Oh, get outta here. I need to take a bath and write all this in my journal. See you at class, okay?"  
It still felt wrong to leave. But Ochaco was probably holding back a big, goofy celebration cheer that she didn't want Izuku seeing. Better to let her have some space. But soon enough, he'd see here again.

"Okay. Good night."

*o*o*o*o*

"Aaah! Himiko! Aaaaaahhh!Oooooh~!"

Melissa Shield had never felt pleasure like this before. Seriously, not _ever_. She was on her back on Himiko's queen sized bed, legs apart, her carnal lover going faster and faster as their intimate regions kept grinding and rubbing in the most mind-blowing rush of pleasure Melissa had ever experienced. Melissa was red in the face, covered in a film of warm sweat as her blonde hair spilled around her on the sheets. Her naked breasts jiggled as her whole body rocked from the force of Himiko's lovemaking.

"Aaahhh... that's right, bitch... _mmmmmf_!" Himiko grunted.

Himiko was an expert. She knew when to go fast, when to make things tantalizing slow and steady, when to nibble on Melissa's nipple, where to run her hands along Melissa's body, and everything in between. And once again, Himiko was the girl on top, but once in a while, Himiko gave Melissa a little turn to be the bad bitch in the bedroom.

"Oh my God... _AAAAAAHHHHH!"_

Melissa gripped the sheets tight as she felt her orgasm flood through her body at last. Himiko's combination of fingering, crotch rubbing, and nipple nibbling had worked its magic, delaying the final climax just enough to make it Melissa want it ten times more. This girl was like a movie director, and they were both the star.

"Whew." When things cooled down, Himiko dismounted the other girl and lay next to her, an arm draped across her forehead. "You're gettin' better, Melissa."

Melissa was still panting, barely able to utter a word. "H... how so?"

"Mmmmm... you're more responsive to what I need you to do, and you're much less afraid. You've gotten better, my little slut." Himiko fondly ran her hand along Melissa's chest, still savoring those incredible curves.

"O... okay." Melissa had long since learned to accept Himiko's dirty bedroom talk. And she'd also learned that physical pleasure could come from the most unexpected places.

Himiko Toga... on some level, Melissa hated that girl's guts, and she longed for Izuku instead. But Ochaco was happy with him now, and Melissa had been enchanted with Himiko's unapologetic lust and tenderness on that day Melissa had confronted her. Desiring Himiko the succubus felt so perverse and wrong. It probably was. But Melissa just couldn't fucking help coming back for more. Was she an idiot? Or just a bad bitch indeed who knew what she wanted?

The good news was, this was all no strings attached, strictly a booty call. Neither of them even _had _to think about it too hard.

"It's a new semester," Himiko purred, still running her hand along Melissa's chest. She toyed with the other girl's belly button. "Everything feels new, even if it's not spring yet. Did you ring in the new year with thoughts of fortune and happiness?"

"I... think so," Melissa panted. "I haven't learned every Japanese custom yet. Back home, we'd have a glass of wine and kiss a lover on New Year's. And don't forget the Times Square ball drop. I went there a few years ago and saw it in person."

Himiko giggled. "Americans are so funny. You guys think of the best stuff."

"Am I the best stuff, too?" Melissa blurted out.

"Mmmmmm... you're getting better," Himiko said softly, nuzzling herself into Melissa's side. "My last booty call got scared and quit after the second time."

"Was it a boy or girl?"  
"Girl. And she ain't a feisty cowgirl like you are." Himiko started scraping her fingernails along Melissa's chest. "You're like one of those wild mustangs. I just _gotta _ride you."

Melissa wiped her brow. "Well, this mustang is exhausted from... you know."

"Okay, okay..." Himiko relaxed and resumed toying with Melissa's belly button. "So... are you looking to date around?"

Melissa gave Himiko a funny look. "You want to discuss my dating life after we fucked each other's brains out? Just when I thought I had you figured out..."

"Well?"

"N... no."

"That's okay." Himiko patted Melissa's chest. "I think things might get exciting again. You'll get your chance."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Did you do something?"

"No."

"You did, didn't you?" Melissa sat up, glaring down at her carnal lover.

"Didn't do nothin'. Come on, lay with me."

"I have to go." Melissa tossed her hair and started getting dressed. She found her white lacy panties under Himiko's bed and delicately slipped them on. "I have homework, and I need to call my dad, and..."

"Have you told him about me? Your favorite little whore friend?"

"Don't call yourself that. And no." Melissa, once again, couldn't find her bra and decided that Himiko was indeed stealing them somehow. She sighed and slipped on a tight shirt, her nipples poking through the fabric. "This is between you and me! As we promised!"

Himiko motioned lazily. "Yeah, I know."

Melissa slipped on her ankle socks and jeans, then fastened her belt. She dug around for her coat, and thought how she never once saw Himiko clothed. Every time she came her for a booty call, Himiko was already fully nude, and stayed that way when Melissa left. What a carefree spirit. Is that part of what inexplicably drew Melissa to her?

Remember, don't think about it too hard...

"See you tomorrow," Himiko crowed as she waved good-bye. "Study hard, missy."

"Maybe you should, too, and actually earn some credits." Melissa finished dressing and swiped her purse off the dresser. Luckily, her money wasn't mysteriously vanishing, too.

"We can study together."

Melissa snorted. "Five minutes into that, you'd stick your fingers knuckle-deep in me out of boredom."

"But I'm taking an anatomy class this semester. Think of it as a lab credit."

Melissa stifled a laugh. "Neither of us needs that on our transcripts. Good night." She left the apartment and walked briskly to the elevator. Dammit, what was Himiko planning this time? She should have grilled her harder (verbally, that is). But then again, Melissa's brain was still in a pleasant fog from the carnal pleasure. She couldn't bring herself to get serious.

What a year this was going to be.

*o*o*o*o*

"What? Why _me_?"

Mei Hatsume's idea of a good time was tinkering with her gadgets (babies), in a well-funded lab. Why else would she be an engineering major? But now...

"It's only for a few months, Mei," her aunt's voice reminded her on the phone. "Your uncle and I have been looking forward to this for a very long time! And you're such a bright girl. My favorite niece can do anything."

Mei knew that flattering tone. It had "you'd better do what I say" built into it, and Mei was much too scared of her aunt to refuse. And true, she _did _have a flair for business, and her aunt and uncle had been looking forward to their vacation around the world for years. Argh, if only Mei didn't have such a heart of gold...

"I'll do it," Mei agreed.

"Wonderful! Thank you, Mei!" her aunt glowed. "Now, be polite to the customers, okay? You're the face of our rental company right now! Do a good job! I know you can!"

"Yes, aunt. Enjoy your trip. Say hi to Uncle for me."

"I will, dear. Bye-bye!"

The connection was cut.

Well... she might as well see the goods. Feeling completely ridiculous, Mei went outside into the cold, called a cab, and took a ride to her aunt and uncle's rental company's warehouse. She punched in the code and stepped inside, turning on the lights. Mei alwasy believed in seeing things with her own eyes, touching them with her own hands. How better to feel the mechanical pulse of her gadget-babies and know what they needed?

Mei stood there in the middle of the warehouse's biggest rooms, hands on her hips, trying not to groan out loud. These were not her babies! They were... rental tables and chairs! And for some reason, the linens to go with them! This was the most boring hardware on the planet!

Was Mei up to the challenge? Could she transform _Lovely Table Rentals _into a cutting-edge company that rocked the market? Or would she end up... no. She couldn't even think about it! She would bring all her tools and science the shit out of this place, or die trying!


	19. Chapter 19: on my mind, day and night

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 19: on my mind, day and night**

This year, professor Aizawa taught Japanese History 301, and Izuku reluctantly signed up for it because it fit his schedule and satisfied some of his gen-ed credit requirements. Ok. But did Aizawa have to put everyone to sleep like this in every lecture?!

"And thus, by the year 1245..." Mr. Aizawa mumbled as he pointed at a map on the blackboard. He was talking about... what was it... some feudal lord?

But Izuku had his mind anywhere but history. He sat next to Denki near the classroom's middle, head in his hands, going over his options rapid-fire. There was no time to waste.

_I might be engaged! _was all he could think. _The girl of my dreams wants to do it. And I think I do, too! But her parents are strict about this. If I commit, my whole future is decided! And I'll have to call my mom and tell her... oh, that should be interesting..._

Inko Midoriya took her little boy very seriously, and Izuku wasn't sure how to work up the courage to make that phone call. He kept making excuses not to, but Inko was his _mom_. He had to tell her!

He just hoped that Ochaco had a better lead on this situation than he did.

"Hey. Midoriya," Mr. Aizawa suddenly said. "Are you listening?"

No one ever was, not in this class. What the hell made Aizawa single _him _out?

Izuku sat upright. "N-nothing," he blurted out. Someone giggled.

Aizawa marched right over and swiped Izuku's notes. "Let me see those." His eyes narrowed when he read not history notes, but brainstorm ideas about, well, nuptials.

"Engaged? At your age?" Aizawa muttered in Izuku's ear when he rapped the notebook on his student's head. "Be careful, kid. When it comes to marriage, women take things _very _seriously."

"Is Ms. Joke pressuring you too?" Izuku said. He had no idea what compelled him to retort with that. Was it the lack of sleep?

Aizawa froze in shock. "How... how did you know...?"  
"Are you okay, professor?" Denki spoke up. "I can't hear what you guys are saying."

_Well thank fucking goodness for that! _Izuku thought.

"It's nothing, Kaminari. Just try to pass the first quiz this semester," Aizawa retorted, and this time, half the class giggled as he stalked back to the blackboard. Izuku, meanwhile, got out a fresh sheet of paper and tried to take history notes. Tried.

"Midoriya." Aizawa's voice was sharp when class let out, and Aizawa's hand shot out to seize Izuku's backpack fabric. "A word."

_Oh, snap. I'm dead. _Izuku felt like a condemned man as he watched his classmates pour out of the room, happy-go-lucky and all. Izuku waited until they were gone, then cleared his throat and spoke up. "What is it, professor?"

"I know about your relationship with young miss Uraraka," Aizawa told him.

Izuku stared. "What... how?"

"It's Emi," Aizawa said with an annoyed sigh. "She gabs nonstop about the newest student gossip, even in the bedroom, and in the shower." He grumbled as he scratched his head. "I hear about you and Uraraka, too."

"Is there... something I should know?"

"Yeah." Aizawa leaned in a little closer. "Don't let Emi hear any more about this, Midoriya! She'll badger me day and night! I can hear her now: 'Shota, if students can get married, so can we! Where's that ring? My mom keeps calling me and asking about it! Let's get a move on!' Like that."

Izuku was expecting an angry rant about students being irresponsible. Instead, he felt bad for his teacher. Ms. Joke could be intense.

Aizawa took hold of Izuku's shoulders. "If Emi asks, tell her you and miss Uraraka called it off! Give her an inch, and she'll take a mile, Midoriya! And what are you doing, getting engaged, anyway?" He almost looked panicked.

"Whoa." Izuku couldn't help a wide grin.

Aizwa narrowed his eyes. "What's that look, Midoriya?"

"Professor, last year you were the coldest guy on campus. But now, you care so much. I think Ms. Joke really brought out the best in you. She must make you so happy."

Aizawa blinked. "I... suppose so... and don't take that casual tone with me. I'm your professor!"

"I'm sorry. But really, professor, being with Ochaco made me realize how self-centered I'd been when I first got here. I was just a brat. But now I have to think about _us_, and not just me, and I think it's a good thing. I like the new you, if I may say so. I think our ladies changed us for the better."

"But..." Aizawa seemed to be totally thrown off track. "You're only twenty, Midoriya! Married, at this age?"

Izuku felt himself sweat. "Nothing's been decided, professor. It's like this..."

He explained it all.

Aizawa sank onto his desk chair, rubbing his chin as he glanced up at the ceiling. "I can understand. My own mother and father were quite strict about my future, too. Even now, I haven't told them about Emi. But her happiness is more important to me now than theirs."

He seemed to snap out of it. "Whatever you end up doing, Midoriya, I need you to be really damn careful about it. Screw this up, and you'll never hear the end of it. It's a lot for a college student to handle. I know. But don't lose your head."

Izuku made a polite bow. "Thank you for the support, professor. I appreciate it."

"Good. Now get going, before the next class shows up."

_He's like my cool uncle, _Izuku thought as he made his way through the hallways past crowds of other students. _Honestly, I think I really needed that. It makes all this slightly less terrifying._

And as usual, he met Ochaco at the campus Starbuds, and as usual, Kacchan was making a fuss.

"No, I _won't _do magic tricks to 'boost customer retention rates'! Forget it!" Bakugo hollered just as Izuku stepped in. Other students were watching, some of them giggling and pointing.

Ms. Joke clapped her hands on her cheeks. "But you're such a charmer, Katsuki! I'm an entrepreneur. I have the vision to move this humble shop forward! It has a _latte _potential!"

Yui Kodai, who was behind the cash register, sighed with dismay as he accepted a patron's cash.

Bakugo spotted his roommate. "Hey, Deku! Convince my nutjob boss that lame magic won't conveniently fix her bottom line!"

Ms. Joke put her hands on her hips. "My business is doing fine, thank you! I just want to give it a little push." She mimed pushing a large item forward a bit.

Ochaco joined Izuku in the crowd and smiled. "Hey there, Deku. They're been arguing for ten minutes straight about this store's future, Bakugo's love life, Ms. Joke's love life, Momo's love life, the philosophy of morality, and whether peanuts are a good ingredient for miso soup."

Izuku frowned. "Peanuts in miso soup? No way."

"That's what I thought!" Ochaco giggled and kissed Izuku's cheek. "I don't wanna get coffee in this racket. Let's find a vending machine and get some -"

"Hang on." Izuku patted hand on Ochaco's shoulder, then stepped forward. "Ms. Joke!" he cried.

Emi turned to face him, beaming. "Hello there, dear boy! I hear you and miss Uraraka are getting _really _serious. Any news? It seems like Ochaco's hiding something."

"She's thinking about getting a pet rabbit," Izuku invented, "even though her apartment doesn't allow pets. So, what was that about magic tricks?"

"They're lame!" Bakugo argued.

"Are not!" Ms. Joke produced a deck. "Just try one."

"Not on your life!" Bakugo snapped back.

Ms. Joke motioned with the deck. "Do you want to end up working here forever? I can just give the police station and campus dean a quick phone call..."

Bakugo went pale.

"Here." Midoriya accepted the deck, shuffled it, and called forth Ochaco. "Pick a card."

Ochaco did, and 30 seconds later, Izuku stunned the crowd when he produced the card from Bakugo's work apron pocket.

The crowd clapped while Bakugo looked stunned. "What the hell, Deku!" he cried. "Now I'll have to start doing that."

"I'll do it," Yui volunteered, raising her hand. "I'm good with cards."

Bakugo sighed with relief.

"Hooray! I love you so much!" Ms. Joke threw out her arms and enveloped Yui in a tight hug, even though Yui was busy ringing up another customer. Yui looked vaguely annoyed.

"Anyway," Ms. Joke said with a wink. "Well done, kids! Free coffees for each of you!"

Ochaco bowed. "Thank you so much!"

But once Izuku and Ochaco accepted their drinks, Ms. Joke yanked Izuku aside. "I know," she hissed in his ear.

Izuku's blood froze. "What now?"

Ms. Joke held Izuku's chin between her thumb and index finger. "You and Ochaco are planning to get engaged, right?"

_She knows! Forgive me, professor Aizawa! _Izuku winced. "I'm... sorry...?"  
Ms. Joke poked Izuku's stomach. "Ochaco already told me all about it, Izuku. What's the matter? You're ashamed to admit it? Or do you not trust me?"

"What is this, a test?"

"Yeah, and I'm hurt, Izuku." Ms. Joke indeed looked heartbroken. "I'm like your cool aunt! And you won't trust me with matters of the heart?"

"But..."

"Okay, that's enough grilling my boyfriend," Ochaco grumbled, seizing Ms. Joke's ear and dragging her away. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"But I can help you with everything!" Ms. Joke insisted. "I have not one, but six binders at home dedicated to the topic!"

"Thanks for the coffee. See ya!" Ochaco took hold of Izuku's hand and led him outside the Starbuds and out into the chilly campus grounds.

Izuku sipped his coffee to keep himself warm. "You told Ms. Joke? For real?"

"I... wanted some advice," Ochaco admitted with an embarrassed smile. "So I asked her."

Izuku wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her tight. "I understand. This whole possible-engagement thing is keeping me up at night, too. I even had a serious talk with Mr. Aizawa about it."

"For real? You did?" Ochaco looked delighted.

"Yeah." Izuku made a teasing smile. "And he suggested to _not _get Ms. Joke in the loop."

"Sorry about that. I think I opened a can of worms," Ochaco admitted. "I might have to screen her calls. And tell her I moved. And start wearing a disguise to Starbuds."

They share a laugh.

"Let's give it a few more days," Ochaco told him. "I think we should really decide this on our own. We're grown up. We don't need help."

"Okay."

Izuku was impressed that Ochaco sounded so cool and confident about this, but was it all an act? She _had _to be freaking out like he was! Suddenly, even the love triangle from last year seemed trivial and easy. With an effort, he shoved it to the back of his mind.

But there was one more thing.

Izuku studied his girlfriend carefully. "Hang on. Who else have you talked to about all this?"

Ochaco made a sly smile. "Who didn't I? I'm starting to think I got carried away..."

*o*o*o*o*

"Oh, fuck yes! _Baby! Aaaaaahhh!"_

Mina hadn't had a decent fuck in the last few days, and this was a long time coming. She had stopped by Denki's place for a friendly chat, but fuck it, that was just an excuse to come over here and get naked. Bakugo and Izuku were out, so they were free to shout and scream as they liked.

Mina was on top this afternoon, straddling Denki's monster dick as she kept grinding and sliding like a desperate succubus. She impulsively held her own huge tits in her hands, and she felt a thrill race down her spine as she squeezed just hard enough to make it hurt nice and good. She was sure Denki enjoyed the sight of it, too. He had a good view down there, plastered against his mattress.

"Mmmmmmmm~!" Mina bent down and got on all fours, rotating her pelvis in a figure eight to induce maximum stimulation as Denki's cock shoved deeper into her. Meanwhile, Denki reached up and took firm hold of Mina's sweaty, wide hips to keep her steady, the bed squeaking and rocking loudly as Mina kept up the figure eight.

"I-I think I'm comin' soon...!" Denki grunted, his face screwed up in concentration.

"Oh come on, just this once," Mina panted. "I need you in me!" She let go of her tits and savored the feeling of her huge breasts jiggling back and forth as she sped up the figure eight, her nipples bouncing around in Denki's face.

"I gotta pull out," Denki huffed, his eyes rolling up into his head. "While I can still..." He grunted. "... think straight!"

Mina _really _didn't want to, but she had to admit, Denki's pull-out game was getting pretty good for those awkward sessions where they forgot a condom. She didn't want to give up this fucking incredible ecstasy, feeling Denki's meat stimulating her pussy like it was a magic wand. But then again...

"Oh, fine." Mina gave it one last grind, then sat up enough to pull out Denki's fat, throbbing dick and aimed it. She jerked his slick, warm cock enough to keep it stimulated, and Denki blasted his load all over Mina's right breast. His love-juice dribbled off Mina's nipple and she sighed with delight. "That was a good one."

Denki flopped his head back on the pillow. "Hell yeah."

Mina got a tissue to wipe herself off, then cuddled up next to her paramour. It was a chilly January afternoon and this apartment's heater system was pretty iffy, but there were other ways to stay warm.

"I'm tellin' you, I'm getting better," Denki said proudly, hands folded behind his head. "I can go right up to the last minute."

"Mmmmmm. I know, baby." Mina patted his head. "You don't have to tell _me_."

Denki didn't seem have much else on his mind, though, so after a minute, Mina spoke up again. "Ochaco might get married soon."

"What the hell?" Denki sat up against the wooden headboard. "Like, _married _married?"

Mina shoved Denki back down to lay down again. "Yeah. And she's really thinkin' about it, Denki. I give it 90% odds."

"Based on what?"

Mina stuck out her tongue. "Duh! The fact she's coming to me for advice! With this kind of thing, Denki, if a girl hasn't decided no right away, she's pretty much going to say yes. Her going around, asking people for advice, thinking it over... it's just a formality for herelf. She's gonna do it. I'm sure of it."

"Whoa, I never really thought of it that way," Denki said, scratching his head. "That's genius."

"Now I'm reminded why I'm the _second _dumbest student on campus," Mina teased him.

Denki scowled. "That's mean. Do you want me to withhold sex as punishment?"

It wasn't every relationship where the dude was the one to threaten that, but Mina was a proper succubus, and she couldn't stand the thought of crawling into bed alone for the next week. She shook her head.

"So, they're really at that stage?" Denki mused. "You know, their relationship started well after ours. Don't tell me _you _want to... uh..."

Mina smiled. "Slow down, lover boy. I just need that cock every night. I'm not dragging you to the altar anytime soon."

Denki breathed a sigh of relief.

Mina scowled. "You don't have to sound so happy about it!"

"Just what do you want from me?"  
"Your support." Mina toyed with Denki's hair. "I bet Ochaco will want me as her maid of honor. How can she not? I'm her best friend!"

"More than Toru?"

Mina snorted. "Way more. And Toru has her head in the clouds with Rikido."

"You're the number one pick, babe."

"Thank, Denki." Mina traced her hand down Denki's well-muscled chest and toward that crotch. "And hurry and catch your breath. I don't think one session is gonna do it for me today."

Denki made a sly grin. "No? You look pretty tired yourself." Denki took his turn, and delicately ran a hand up Mina's chest and toward her breasts.

"Don't you underestimate me."

"No?" Denki kept moving his hand until he cupped Mina's breast in his hand. He started kneading.

Mina squirmed. "H-hey, I'm a little sensitive right now!"

"Sorry." Denki's hand retreated down Mina's chest, and he ran it along her wide, curvy hip. "Hungry for more? Maybe I should get a power bar from the kitchen first."

Mina smiled. "Good idea."

"Hup!" Denki climbed off his bed, put on his undershorts, and casually swung open the door.

Bakugo was standing right there in the hallway, glaring daggers at him.

"Hey, bud. Nice day, isn't it?" Denki said with false cheer before he hastily shut the door and climbed back into bed.

Mina was snorting with laughter. "Aren't you ever gonna stand up to him? I don't want to date a sissy boy!"

Denki groaned and hid his face under a pillow. "Leave me alone!"

"Sorry, sorry... so how about that fuck?"  
"Give me fifteen minutes."

"Okay. And would I totally make a great maid of honor?"

"Are you asking 'cause I don't have the energy to argue about it?"

"Kinda."

Denki uncovered his face. "I always think you're the best. That's for real."

"Aw, thanks, babe." Mina felt a rush of gratitude. "As thanks, I'll let you decide the position we do next."

"I've always wanted to try wheelbarrow."

"Oooooh. That's gonna take some work..."

*o*o*o*o*

"I knew it, Shota! I knew it!" Emi boasted as she stepped into her and Aizawa's apartment, plastic bags of take-out in each hand.

Aizawa, who was seated on the couch reading a magazine, look up with a wary look on his face. "You knew what?"

Emi hummed happily as she set the food on the kitchen table. "Ochaco and Izuku... they're thinking about getting hitched! And I'm 95% sure Ochaco is going to go through with it no matter what!"

She smiled as Aizawa gave her a stern look. "She told you?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah. Poor girl needed some advice." Emi walked right over and kissed Aizawa's cheek. "It gets _me _thinking, too."

"About how they're too young for that? I think so, too." Aizawa turned a page in his magazine.

Emi pouted. "No! I mean how _we're _proper adults, and we share an apartrment and a _bed _each night..." She traced a finger along Aizawa's shoulder and giggled.

"We sure do." Aizawa looked, and sounded, like he was trying to hold something in.

"So, how about it?" Emi cooed. "Is there a little ring box in the near future?"

"Sorry." Aizawa's eyes were still fixed on the page. "No ring."

"How about a big romantic night out?" Emi suggested.

"No such plans at the moment. And it's cold out."

"Not even a _liiiiittle _something?"

Aizawa merely turned the page.

Emi bit her lower lip. "Shota, this isn't funny."

"I know." Aizawa tossed the magazine aside, got to his feet, and pressed Emi against the wall as he kissed her in a moment of white-hot passion. He ran his hands all along her body, and Emi's heart raced with delight.

"There's no ring because I have to decide I'm good enough for you," Aizawa breathed between kisses. "And no night out because _every _night with you is special." He held her head in his hands, eyes fixed on hers. "I love you, Emi. I always will. Let's just not make any reckless moves. I'll be right here when we're ready for whatever comes next."

Emi kissed him back. "You big silly. Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Aizawa made a sheepish smile.

Emi folded her arms and grinned. "You really _have _changed, Shota. The kind a girl I can take home to her parents."

"Please don't."

"You're right. They're a total stick in the mud." Emi held up a finger and smiled. "I've got a cool idea."

"What is it?"

"Let's bet on it, Shota. I'll wager 10,000 yen that Ochaco and Izuku get engaged."

"I'll take that bet. 10,000 that they call it off." Aizawa snorted. "I don't mean to sound cynical, but... they _are _just college students..."

Emi pouted again. "Well, _I _have faith in them. Let's make this more interesting. Let's give it a week. If they get engaged, you take me to a nice beach vacation and treat me to literally anything I want, like I'm Cleopatra."

"And should _I _win," Aizawa challenged her, "I... I'll..." He faltered.

Emi burst out laughing. "You don't even know what to ask for?"

Aizawa hung his head. "I'm not known for my spontaneous imagination."

"Which is why Ochaco had better hire me as her wedding planner." Emi jabbed a thumb at herself.

"You sure sound confident."

"I know my way around these things."

Aizawa's eyes widened. "You had better not interfere and force them to marry! That would be cheating."

Emi smiled. "Oh, come on. I'm more fair than that. All the girls are keeping close tabs on this. I'll know soon enough if they really get engaged."

"You hang out with the students an awful lot."

"Yeah. They're great fun."

"We haven't decided what I get if I win the bet."

Emi kissed Shota's cheek. "I'll become a genie and grant you three wishes."

"Deal." Aizawa extended a hand, and Emi shook it. The bet was on!

Emi made a devilish smile. "Now that I've got you..."

Aizawa blinked. "Yes?"

Emi took Shota's hand and led him to their bedroom, then flicked on the light and tore off her top. She was a real sight tonight, with her expensive new pink bra with a little red bow where the cups met.

Aizawa glanced at the kitchen. "Dinner will have to wait, huh?"

"Silly." Emi took hold of Aizawa's shirt. "I'm all you need."

Then she proved it.


	20. Chapter 20: are we doing this?

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 20: are we doing this?**

Izuku's last class let out pretty late on Thursdays (chemistry 201), and it was nearly sunset by the time he climbed into a cab on his way home. Halfway there, he checked his phone and found a text from his mom, Inko: _Izuku! Aren't you going to respond to my Skype call?_

Oh, right. Inko got a new laptop recently for her birthday, and she was having way too much fun playing around with its webcam. She once even called Izuku just to ask whether he'd done his laundry that week.

_My last class lets out late today, _Izuku texted her back. _I'm on my way back home now._

And sure enough, the minute Izuku got back home, shut his bedroom door, and opened his laptop, a Skype call appeared. Inko's timing was uncanny.

Izuku sank into his desk chair and accepted the call.

"Izuku!" Inko said happily. "There you are. How are you?"

"I'm..." Izuku shrugged.

Inko mimed his shrug. "Just okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just tired from class all day. Thursday is my busy day."

"Aw, you poor thing," Inko commented. "And comb your hair a bit. It looks a mess."

Izuku complied.

Inko pointed. "Oh, and straighten up that poster, could you? I don't like how it's coming loose."

"What... ugh." Izuku turned around and saw that one of the tacks of his _Akira _movie poster had come loose. He reluctantly got up, fixed it, and plopped back into the seat.

"Don't look like that," Inko said with a smile. "I'm just happy to see you again. You should call more often, Izuku."

"Okay, sure," Izuku said, but his mind was totally elsewhere. It seemed that Inko could tell too, based on her growing frown.

"Izuku," Inko implored him, "if something's bothering you, you can tell me."

"I know."

Inko hesitated. "You're not failing a class, are you?"

"No!" Izuku yelped. "In fact, I tutored Denki last semester so he didn't fail his modern lit class."

Inko rubbed her chin and glanced up. "Are you behind on rent?"

"I don't wanna play Twenty Questions."

Inko snapped her fingers and smiled wider. "It's girlfriend trouble, isn't it?"

Izuku felt his face flush and his heart seemed to clench. Inko was bound to guess that sooner or later! Dammit!

"You can talk to me about these things," Inko said gently. "Love is a complicated thing, Izuku, and if you and Ochaco -"

"We might get engaged," Izuku interrupted. Might as well get this over with.

Inko's eyes went wide and she clapped her hands over her mouth. _"What? _But... how... when was this decided?!"

Izuku took a deep breath. "Look, one of our classmates or friends called Ochaco's parents and told them about us. But..." He laid it all down. And Inko was _not _happy.

"How dare they!" Inko raged. "I can't believe... I thought the Urarakas were nice people!"

Izuku stared. "Um... what's the matter?"

Inko huffed with anger as she smoothed her hair. "Izuku, they're insulting you! Those Urarakas are acting like they don't trust you with their daughter unless you'll commit to _marriage _to prove your fidelity! It's a shotgun wedding scenario!"

Izuku blinked. He hadn't thought of it that way before. He knew that Ochaco's parents were strict about these things, but to insult him? "That's going too far, mom. I'm sure they didn't mean -"

"Well, that's what it sounds like to me!" Inko insisted, her eyes spitting fire. "They think my little boy can't be trusted with their daughter? We'll see about that!"

Izuku waved his hands in a panic. "N-no, you don't have to do that! It'll just make things worse!"

"I won't have my child treated like this," Inko seethed. "They won't even allow your and Ochaco's relationship to develop naturally." She cleared her throat. "Thank you for telling me, Izuku. No one has the right to do that to you. I'll set them straight."

Izuku groaned and put his head in his hands. "There's no talking you out of this, is there?"

"Izuku," Inko said with an air of forced calm. "This is not how your relationship with Ochaco should go forward. I don't want your future in-laws coercing you or insulting you."

Izuku nearly hit the ceiling. "Future in-laws? Nothing's been decided! I'm too young to marry!" He felt himself going redder.

"Don't say that. I wasn't much older than you when I met your father," Inko said fondly. "Just let me have a proper talk with the Urarakas, and you and Ochaco can properly get engaged."

"Seriously! That hasn't been decided!"

But Izuku could remember Ochaco's glee when she had told him about the possibility of marrying him. The one-week deadline was the day after tomorrow, and Izuku could guess where Ochaco was leaning. Was _he _leaning that way, too?

Inko smiled wider and wagged a finger. "A mother knows best, honey. Let me help you."

"I'm not sure anyone can fix this."

"Don't worry, I'll give them a call," Inko assured him, clearly not listening.

"Wait, do you even have their number?"

"I'll manage."

Izuku hung his head. This was totally nuts. "Okay, fine. You win."

Inko hesitated for a moment. "Izuku, are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right," Izuku admitted. "I love Ochaco. I really do. But I'm not ready for this! Just a week ago, everything was fine and totally ordinary. And now this..." He gestured.

Inko made a sympathetic noise. "It's okay to feel a bit overwhelmed sometimes, honey. You're only human."

"No kidding," Izuku grumbled.

"You can do it, Izuku," Inko encouraged him. "You're such a wonderful boy. You love that Uraraka girl, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Izuku perked up a bit. "I don't want to see her get hurt."

"You won't, as long as you let me take charge," Inko told him. "It'll be fine, I promise. You're going to have the best wedding ever."

Izuku sure wanted that to be true, on some level. But he always pictured himself 30 years old and with a proper job and all! In fact, even Kacchan was more employed than he was. Argh, why did help have to packaged in with a total loss of all his decision making? Thanks a lot, universe!

"Okay," Izuku finally relented.

"That's the spirit." Inko's tone became more brisk. "Now, go to bed early tonight, Izuku. You have a lot of work ahead of you."

"You don't mean homework, do you?"

"Good night, honey," Inko said in a singsong voice, waving good-bye. She ended the call.

Izuku sat there staring in numb shock at the screen. He felt like he was on some runaway train, with its course and destination already set. So much for calling his mom and returning some sanity to the situation!

"Hey, guys -" Izuku poked his head into the living room, only to find that Bakugo and Denki had brought over Rikido Sato, Sero, and Yosetsu over for a serious _Ultra Smashing Bros. _game. He winced when Bakugo knocked out Sero's character and shouted in triumph.

_I'm getting a headache, _Izuku grumbled to himself, limping away for a quick bath to refresh himself. _This is too much..._

He ended up going to bed early after all.

*o*o*o*o*

"Oh my gosh. Why are we even still talking about this?" Toru asked cheerily over lunch the next day at the campus' biggest cafeteria. "You've totally already made up your mind, Ochaco! Just do it already! Love wins!"

"Yeah! Fire away!" Mina added. _You can do it, girl._

Ochaco blushed a shade redder and toyed with her half-eaten sandwich. "W-well, um... I think I want to, but I... you know..."

"I know that you'd better quit being so wishy-washy," Toru insisted. "Sheesh, girl! What's the matter with you? You and Izuku are so in love! And if you haven't decided no at this point, that means you're gonna do it!"

"But it's such a big decision!" Ochaco cried. "This is Izuku's and my entire future we're talking about. Would _you _take it so casually?"

"Oh, please. If Rikido got me a diamond ring I'd be on it like that!"

No one could see it, but Toru definitely just snapped her fingers.

Mina snorted with amusement and finished her own lunch. _Toru really scored big with Rikido, _she thought as she dabbed her lips with a paper napkin. "Easy for you to say, marrying a master pastry chef."

"Exactly," Toru purred.

Mina pointed her plastic fork at Ochaco. "As for you..."

Ochaco jumped. "Y-yes?"

"Take it easy. I was just gonna ask, are you and Izuku even thinking about living together, if you aren't already?"

"Living together?" Ochaco squeaked. "I-I'm not ready for that."

Mina actually slammed her forehead down on the table. "This girl is hopeless," she groaned. "Toru, do something."

"Mina's right," Toru added. "Marriage is as much about sharing the mundane stuff as it is about adventure. Like sharing a bed, brushing teeth together, getting groceries, buying a dog, paying bills, all that."

Mina looked back up in time to see Ochaco's brown eyes widen in shock. "Toru, that was so deep," Ochaco said in clear awe.

"Think you can do it?" Mina teased Ochaco. "Come on, you've had your run in our ladies' den. Go and shack up with your man."

"Why am I the one to move out?" Ochaco asked. "Can't Izuku come and live with us?"

Toru snorted. "There's enough wild monkey sex going on in our place already, Ochaco."

Mina raised her hand. "That's on me."

"No kidding," Ochaco said, rolling her eyes. "But I'm not sure if I can move into his place. Denki and Katsuki, well..."

"Slobs. Total slobs," Mina said, shaking her head. "A guys' apartment is no place for a girl."

Ochaco bristled. "I had to clean out six moldy plates of leftovers _you _stashed in the fridge to make room for my pasta!"

"Don't deflect," Mina insisted. "Look, find a new apartment if you gotta." "Well, figure it out, honey." Toru stood up and pushed in her chair. "I'm

"That's so much work," Ochaco groaned.

meeting Rikido for -"

"Afternoon sex?" Mina asked hopefully.

"Cooking lessons," Toru said loftily.

Mina hung her head. "Oh."

"Then maybe second base," Toru added.

Mina perked up. "Have a good time!" She waved.

Ochaco sighed and pushed away her tray. "I feel so bad."

Mina blinked. "How come?"

Ochaco gestured helplessly. "I was so excited to get engaged, once my relationship was outed. I wanted to make the most of this! I really do love Izuku! But..."

Mina felt a chill. She made up her mind on something and resolved to go take care of it, but first she reached over and held Ochaco's hand in both of hers. "It'll be okay," she said soothingly. "You can do it, Ochaco. Love _does _win, like Toru said, and Izuku totally loves you too. Let the rest come as it will."

The corners of Ochaco's lips curled into a weary smile. "I'll remember that, Mina. Thank you so much."

Ochaco got up and collected her tray. "And I expect a clean fridge when I get back!" she added as she headed for the nearest trash can.

Mina stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, after you give back my favorite blouse. Are you gonna borrow half my closet?"

Ochaco gave her a dismissive wave and headed out the door.

For a moment, Mina watched Ochaco go. That girl was so in love, and so pure and innocent. There weren't enough maidens like her around, so...

Mina skipped her next lecture and instead hailed a cab near one of the campus's busier streets and gave a certain address. Once Mina climbed out and reached a certain apartment door, she knocked.

It took a few minutes, but Himiko Toga finally swung open the door. "Mina," she purred. "What a sexy surprise."

Mina strode in. "Yeah, real funny." She folded her arms. "I gotta look you in the eye when I ask this."

Himiko put on an innocent act. "Ask me what?"

"How you can sleep at night when you keep fucking around with my best friend's love life!" Mina erupted. "Dammit, bitch! It wasn't enough to make that stupid love triangle game last year, but now you sic Ochaco's parents on her and force some shotgun marriage?!"

"Oh yeah. That was me!" Himiko made a demented giggle as she ran a finger along her lower teeth. "I needed to move them along."

"They don't need your interference or your games!" Mina snapped. "My girl Ochaco is a big ball of stress and frazzled nerves right now! She wasn't ready for this."

"She _is_," Himiko insisted. "I'm just helping her realize it."

Mina faltered. "Excuse me?"  
"She and Izuku are happy, too," Himiko plowed on, giggling again. "They're so excited! Ask yourself: would any betrothal _not _involve mingled happiness and nerves? Did any bride ever _not _have to juggle a hundred things at once? That's life, Mina! I have faith that Ochaco and Izuku are gonna pull through. And they'll prove it to me and each other!"

Mina shook her head. "Now if they _do _pull this off, all you have to say is 'I told you so', right?"

"Well, duh!" Himiko put her hands on her hips. "I guess Denki really _did _fuck your brains out. Can't you see I'm doing the right thing here?"

"The right thing is long since behind us," Mina groaned. "I should kick your butt for this."

"You know I'd like it, bitch." Himiko ran her tongue along her lips and toyed with the hem of her skirt. She blushed a shade redder.

"By the way," Mina added, narrowing her eyes. "You and Melissa..."

"Yeah?"

Mina felt herself grow somber, her anger draining away. "Is she... well, doing any better?"

"Heh heh. She totally is." Himiko ran her hand along her chest, making sure to squeeze and caress her breasts as she went. "That yankee can't get enough of me every night. The things we do together... _oooooohhh..._" Himiko's eyes rolled up in her head as she impulsively undid the top few buttons of her blouse. She started caressing her exposed cleavage.

Mina sighed. "Look, I really like Melissa -"

"Me, too. She's a good fuck."

Mina stamped a foot. "That's not what I meant!"

"You wanna borrow her? She's getting good, Mina. Give in to your craving." Himiko kept toying with her breasts, fondling her frilly purple bra.

"I'll pass. Just... I don't want her to get hurt. She's a good friend."

"Relax, dum-dum. She's recovering just fine," Himiko told her. "She just needs time to figure herself out, that's all."

Mina relaxed. "Fine. But that's because I trust Melissa more than you to handle this correctly."

"She knows how to handle _me _correctly. Aaaaahhhhhh..." Himiko ran her hands along her face, licking her lips even faster.

"You're a real freak, you know that?"

"I know what I like, Mina."

"No, what I meant was... you can't toy with people forever, Himiko," Mina said sternly. "Melissa deserves more."

"She'll get there," Himiko said vaguely. "She's strong in more ways than one... Mmmmmmmm..."

Okay, that was close enough. But still...

"Last warning, creep." Mina stepped forward and seized Himiko's parted blouse. "Screw with my friends again, and I'll really kick your ass next time!"

"I'll still enjoy it."

Mina wanted to kick her ass for this, too, but it felt too late. Whatever. With a noise of contempt, Mina stalked out and headed for the elevator.

*o*o*o*o*

Fi-na-lly! Himiko was just waiting for that dumb skankwad Mina to finish acting tough and go away. Now Himiko was free to toss aside her clothes, delicately slip her panties off, and lay flat on her bed with her second-favorite dildo, a clear plastic monster with bumps in all the right places. She held the tip against her exposed pink clit, preparing for the pleasure rocket to blast off.

_Melissa. _Himiko really did have fond feelings for the girl, more than she usually got with her booty calls. Maybe Mina was right. Melissa totally deserved the best!

Himiko gasped with pleasure as she shoved the clear plastic dildo right in, throwing back her head and groaning as it went in deeper. She had an idea... there was something she needed to pick up at the adult toy store before her next rendezvous with the lovely Melissa Shield...

*o*o*o*o*

Today felt like it was going at an agonizing crawl for Izuku, and he could barely pay attention to anything the professors said in his three classes that afternoon. He hardly wrote a word of notes, and he didn't even take notice when Kirishima got yelled at for dropping an armload of Pokemon cards all over the floor. Ochaco... he had to see her, and decide their future together. He'd never felt stress like this, not even during his first time playing beer pong!

It was a relief when the last class let out and Izuku raced across campus.

"Hey! Izuku!" Sero cried, waving as Izuku bolted past. "The new _Shonen Jump _is out. Let's -"

"Tomorrow, okay?" Izuku cried over his shoulder, bolting for a street corner to hail a taxi. He was jittery on the whole cab ride there, and he felt like his insides had turned to lead as he was invited into Ochaco's living room.

"Hey there," Ochaco said warmly, offering a cheery smile. "You look so frazzled."

"And you don't," Izuku noted. How was this girl so calm?

"Here." Ochaco steered Izuku toward the couch in the living room, and she sat next to him, hands folded on her lap. "Your mom called my parents last night," she started.

Izuku nearly hit the ceiling. "Oh no!"

Ochaco looked puzzled. "Oh no?"

Izuku motioned frantically. "My mom told me she was gonna yell at your parents for insulting me, or something... she was really angry, Ochaco."

Ochaco's smile widened. "Don't worry about it. Mom and Dad said how they had a cordial chat with your mom, and everything worked out just fine."

Izuku stared apprehensively, his heart still racing. "Worked out? How?"

"For one thing, my mom and dad really meant no offense," Ochaco explained. "They trust you with me. And your mom agreed that this decision is best left to us, if we do fine with the interview."

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to know. I was worried there - interview?! What the -?"

Ochaco giggled. "We're gonna meet my parents at a fine restaurant next week to finalize things."

"B-but I'm not ready!"

Ochaco ran her hand down Izuku's chest. "Just wear some nice clothes and be yourself. We'll be fine! My parents really like you."

"Doesn't feel like it."

Ochaco winked and held up a finger. "One afternoon of talk. Give them that, and you'll see."

Izuku nodded wearily. "All right. It's a deal."

"Don't forget our deal from last week," Ochaco told him. "Izuku, this will only happen if we agree, with zero doubt, to marry. I need your answer, because mine is _yes_." She leaned forward and delicately held Izuku's head in her hands. "I want to marry you, Izuku, no matter what. I love you."

Ok, that did it. "I want to marry you," Izuku told her. "I really do, Ochaco! I'm not backing down!" He offered his warmest smile. Ahhhhh, that felt better, to put it out there.

Ochaco wrapped him up in a warm kiss. "So, we're set to be engaged?" she asked fondly in his ear.

"I think we are."

"You'll be mine, forever and ever?"

"Always. Will you be mine, Ochaco Uraraka?"

"I will." Ochaco held him for a moment, then seized his shoulders and shoved him flat on the couch.

"Whoa! What're you doing?" Izuku yelped. His heart started racing as Ochaco straddled him, towering over him despite being on the petite side.

Ochaco cracked a wide, devilish smile. "Toru and Mina aren't here, and I've got my soon-to-be fiance here with me. What else am I supposed to do?"

Izuku returned her wicked grin. "Ochaco, sometimes I forget how fucking incredible you are."

Ochaco put a shushing finger on his lips, lowering her eyelids. "Let me do the talking, Izuku. I'm taking charge again."

Izuku knew what was coming. He felt his heart racing with blistering lust as he tore off his shirt, showing off his sculpted abs. Going to the gym with Kirishima and Kacchan sure paid off, and Ochaco never failed to thank him for it, both with words and _actions_.

Ochaco unbuttoned her blouse one tantalizing button at a time, sighing with lust. "You're all mine, Izuku. Stay right there. I'm gonna fuck you right into this couch."

Izuku knew to stay put and do what his mistress told him. He felt his jeans grow tight, and Ochaco didn't fail to spot his bulge. She unclasped Izuku's belt and tossed it aside, then yanked down those jeans.

"Did you gain an inch or two?" Ochaco panted, running her hand along the bulge in Izuku's boxer briefs. "I don't remember you packing _this_."

"What can I say? We're almost engaged."

"Fuck yes." Ochaco whipped off Izuku's jeans and started on Izuku's underwear, allowing his monster boner to pop right out like an eager flag pole. Ochaco was going red in the face as she wrapped her hands around Izuku's manhood, working it slowly, kneading it just right.

_Oh, shit! _Izuku tensed up as waves of pleasure coursed through him. Every time he thought Ochaco's technique was reached a plateau, she proved him wrong.

Ochaco's blouse was fully open by now, parted to show her simple pink bra and her generous cleavage. She leaned over to keep working that cock, her breasts jiggling in those tight bra cups as she went. Did she wear bras a size too small to make herself look bigger? Well, Izuku sure liked the sight of it!

"Not too fast," Izuku gasped. "Or I'll c-come early!"

"I'll go as fast as I like," Ochaco retorted loftily, speeding up as she went. "Keep yourself together for me, Izuku. Do it!"

"Yes ma'am!" Izuku knew not to fight it. Instead, he let Ochaco work his cock even faster, and she started playing with his ballsack, too, to double the stimulation. Shit, this girl was good.

Ochaco tossed her hair. "You want some of me?" She reached up and caressed her breasts.

"I want you."

"Beg me, peasant!" Ochaco leered at him, toying with the fabric of her bra.

"I want you!" Izuku cried. This never got old.

Ochaco shrugged off her blouse, and she eased down one of her bra cups. "You've been a good boy. Maybe some of this?" She exposed a nipple, her breast bursting out from her too-small bra.

Izuku felt another surge of maniacal lust. "More!"

Ochaco bent down and gave him a gentle slap on the cheek. "I make the rules!"

"I'm sorry!" It was all fun and games, though, and damn was it sexy.

"Hmmmm... maybe I should make it even..." Ochaco started lowering her other bra cup, and soon enough, her left nipple joined the right one. She ran her hand along her breasts. "This thing's a cup size too small. Get it off me. Now!"

Izuku sat bolt upright, and he tilted his head to start kissing his girlfriend as he reached around and behind her to find that elusive bra clasp. In his excitement, he missed it, his fingers plucking at the straps.

"Do it, peasant!" Ochaco snapped between kisses.

"Here!" Izuku frantically reached around until he found the clasp, and undid it. He heard angels sing as Ochaco's too-small bra popped right off, her huge breasts flopping freely in open air.

Ochaco seized Izuku's head and mashed his face right into her very generous cleavage. "You want 'em? Have 'em!"

"Mmmmmmf!" Izuku inhaled the sweet scent of Ochaco's skin, and he felt a rush that he couldn't quite explain. This girl was sweet and delicious like candy! How did he not spend every waking minute with her? For shame!

Izuku started motorboating in those jugs, holding Ochaco's slender waist as he went. He felt his dick throbbing with restrained desire. This girl sure knew how to drag things out.

Ochaco pried Izuku's head out of her bosom, and she smiled again. "You want a little treat?"

"I want it!"

"Then get down!" Ochaco shoved Izuku down again, and this time, Ochaco stood up and did a little strip tease. She eased down her knee-length skirt and tossed it right over Izuku's face.

_I gotta see! _Izuku removed Ochaco's skirt form his face just as Ochaco was slipping down her panties. She had already turned around and bent over, and Izuku groaned with delight at the sight of Ochaco's naked ass revealing itself to him. How could such splendor be contained in a pair of thin panties, anyway? It was impossible!

Ochaco idly tossed her panties aside and climbed right onto her boyfriend, tossing her hair again. "Keep up with me, Izuku. I don't wanna do all the work here."

"Yes, mistress."

Izuku bared his teeth as Ochaco gripped his cock and crouched right on it. Ochaco threw back her head and groaned as she started going up and down, Izuku's cock slipping back and forth like a well-oiled piston. Izuku felt himself piercing her deep, and maybe it was the marriage-talk going on, but he felt closer to Ochaco than ever before. He didn't know where his flesh ended and hers began! He hoped he didn't black out.

"Mmmmmm... you're putting your hips in it," Ochaco commented as she kept bouncing up and down on her boyfriend's monster cock. She was still pink in the face, her hair getting messy as her breasts jiggled and flopped about.

"I'm... doing it for you, babe," Izuku grunted. It was really fucking hard to keep himself from ejaculating early, but he had to hold the line no matter what.

Ochaco lay flat on Izuku, now grinding her hips against him in a girl-on-top missionary position. She kept her breasts mashed against Izuku's chest, the whole couch creaking and banging against the wall as they went. "Oh... Izuku..." Ochaco panted. "F-fuck me harder!"

There it was again. Ochaco liked to start things off with a dominant bad-bitch air, but after she got deeper into the passion, she was open to nearly anything.

Izuku took his chance. He gripped Ochaco tight and rolled them over, flipping the pair of them so he was on top. Ochaco didn't protest in the slightest. She groaned and gasped with pleasure, her brown hair spilling across the couch's fabric. Izuku, for his part, kept going in deeper and harder, no longer concerned about holding something back.

"Ooof!" Ochaco cried out when Izuku pushed even harder and they both rolled right off the couch and onto the soft carpet.

"You okay?" Izuku blurted out.

"Mmmmmm... fuck me, Izuku!"

Damn straight. Izuku kept grinding Ochaco's naked ass against the carpet, plastering that girl flat on her back. He didn't stop until he finally felt himself come, and holy shit, he blasted his biggest load yet right into her. He felt a sense of relief as he ejaculated his love juice into Ochaco's warm pussy, and it seemded to go on forever. It was like they hadn't fucked in a month!

"Ahhhhh... aaaahhhh..." Ochaco couldn't even speak. She lay on her back, head tilted to the side, her brown hair spilled out around her. She merely panted, her breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Izuku felt like he'd run ten miles. He sat next to her, wiping his brow. "W-was that good enough?" he asked. "Feel married yet?"

"I-If that's what I'm in for..." Ochaco breathed, "let's be married for a million years!"

Izuku chuckled. "That's going to be a lot of anniversary gifts."

"Mmmmmm..." Ochaco looked up at him. "Izuku. I love you."

"I love you too, Ochaco." Izuku had said it at least once a week until now, but this time, it felt different. Like it had ten more layers to it.

It felt fucking great.

Izuku didn't leave right away. Instead, once he and Ochaco were dressed again, they idly chatted, watched a funny game show, and daydreamed about wedding decorations (mostly Ochaco). They acted perfectly natural when Mina and Toru came bursting back, each holding cases of beer.

"We brought the booze!" Mina cried with glee. "Ta-dah!"

"Join us, Izuku!" Toru added.

Izuku knew about the girls' weekly get-stupid-drunk tradition on Saturday nights, but he didn't feel like joining the festivities this time. Things felt a little different now. "Sorry, I gotta go." He kissed Ochaco's cheek. "See you tomorrow, babe."

Ochaco giggled. "See you!"

Izuku felt Mina's (and probably Toru's) eyes on him as he put on his shoes and headed out, shutting the door firmly behind him. He was certain that Mina and Toru had somehow picked up on... well... all this, and were already interrogating Ochaco. Well, he trusted Ochaco to handle herself.

Izuku felt light as a feather as he stepped into the elevator.

*o*o*o*o*

Inko was delighted when, in the middle of folding laundry, she got a phone call from her darling boy, where Izuku eagerly explained that he was going forward with meeting the Urarakas. Excellent! Her Izuku was a smart boy, and Ochaco was just the most precious girl on earth. This was the best news she heard in years!

But later that evening, after she calmed down a bit, Inko shut off the TV and stared at the black screen. A wry smile curled the corners of her lips.

_Izuku... you have noooooooooo idea what you're getting yourself into. _A woman with more dramatic flair than her would definitely throw back her head and do an evil laugh. Very evil! VERY!


	21. Chapter 21: only you, baby

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 21: only you, baby**

Sure enough, the promised day arrived, and Izuku adn Ochaco took a cab over to a nice restaurant called Mr. Tako's Upscale Eatery.

"This bow tie isn't crooked, is it?" Izuku asked for the fourth time on the ride there. He looked down and fiddled with it.

Ochaco patted the bow tie. "It's _fine_. Relax. My parents can't wait to meet you in person. This is gonna be a nice lunch, okay?"

"R... right." Izuku hoped so, because he was convinced that the Urarakas would find any reason to reject him and order him to keep away from their little girl. Just to be sure, Izuku had consulted his mom on how to dress nice but not overdress, and she had guided him via a Skype video, down to this little red bow tie. Izuku's beige blazer, dark gray dress shirt, and slacks and shoes struck the right balance, as far as Ink was concerned. Izuku thought the outfit made him look like a jaded college professor. Heck, he knew a few, and they would definitely take fashion advice from this.

"Maybe if I just..." Izuku couldn't help it; he fiddled with the bow tie again, until Ochaco yanked it off.

"There, now it can't be crooked," Ochaco teased him. "It was a little much, anyway." She giggled.

Izuku conferred to her opinion. Ochaco wore a parted denim jacket with elbow-length sleeves, a frilly shite blouse, and a knee-lengh skirt and black flats, plus a little yellow bow in her hair. Low-key but really cute at the same time.

Izuku felt his stomach flop as the cab arrived at the restaurant, and Ochaco guided him in.

"Are the Urarakas here?" Ochaco asked the nearest waiter, and she and Izuku found themselves at a square table for four, already occupied with a certain man and woman.

"Ochaco! Darling!" What could only be Ochaco's mom got to her feet and wrapped Ochaco in a big hug. "We just got here. Your timing is wonderful. How have you been?"

"I'm okay, mom," Ochaco said, muffled in her mom's tight hug. "Um..."

"Hey there, kiddo." Mr. Uraraka got to his feet and offered a beefy, scarred hand for Izuku to shake. Izuku took it, noting the man's bear-like strength. He could hurl Izuku right out the window for sure!

"I-I'm Izuku Midoriya," Izuku shakily introduced himself. He fought the urge to wipe his brow. "Nice to, um... nice to meet you both."

Mr. Uraraka laughed. "Take it easy, would you? Let's have lunch."

"Right." Once Izuku introduced himself to Mrs. Uraraka, he sat opposite Ochaco's dad while Ochaco was to his right, and Mrs. Uraraka to his left.

Izuku tried to get some first impressions. Time for his thinking cap! Mr. Uraraka was a broad-chested man with a plain polo shirt and slacks, sun-tanned skin from working outdoors, a neat five-o-clock shadow (so he groomed himself neatly), and short, messy hair. He even had a scar over his eyebrow. Probably a down to earth man who took pride in his work, and in his family.

Mrs. Uraraka was closer to Izuku's height, unlike her mammoth husband, and she looked a lot more like her daughter, complete with chestnut-colored hair that fell to her shoulders and pink patches on her cheeks. Hmmmmm... warm and a bit overbearing, like Izuku's own mom, perhaps?

Everyone placed their orders, and Mr. Uraraka leaned forward a bit. "So let's get right down to it, Midoriya. I understand you and my Ochaco have decided that you want to marry."

Izuku stiffened his back at once. "Y-yes, sir! That is correct!"

"And you think you can provide for her for the rest of your lives," Mrs. Uraraka added. "Is that right, hon?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Izuku yelped. While both Urarakas looked charming enough, Izuku sensed a demonic aura about them, barely tempered with those smiles of theirs. It was too much! He needed a lawyer! Or better yet, his mom!

Ochaco must have sensed it too (that girl didn't miss a trick) because she smiled and waved a hand. "We're totally fine where that's concerned. Izuku, how about you tell them more about yourself?"

"Good point," Mr. Uraraka said. "Goodness knows we have a lot to catch up on. So you're going to the university with Ochaco, right?"

"You must be studying hard," Mrs. Uraraka added.

Izuku swallowed. "Well, um... I'm taking a wait-and-see approach here, just doing all my gen-ed stuff while deciding on a major."

"A proper sense of direction unlocks your entire future," Mrs. Uraraka added, her smile almost definitely false. "Have you decided on _your _direction, Izuku?"

"I-I-I, um, I might be a math major, or engineering," Izuku invented. He really _did _enjoy number crunching, but then again, horticulture seemed pretty appealing, too. Wait, what _was _horticulture, anyway? Um...

"Times are tough," Mr. Uraraka said casually, folding his hands behind his head. "We need a son-in-law who can _provide_."

"Dad, don't pressure him too much," Ochaco complained. She clasped a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "I don't even know _my _major yet. We have time."

"Your future is always something to take seriously," Mrs. Uraraka told her. "You know that, honey."

_This is getting awkward, fast. _Izuku wanted to come to Ochaco's aid, but how could he come between a girl and her parents? He was the outsider here.

"Is Ochaco your first serious girlfriend?" Mr. Uraraka asked Izuku, switching gears at once.

"Yeah, she is," Izuku said.

"And you're treating her right?"

"Absolutely, sir."

"But you're only twenty," Mrs. Uraraka told Izuku. "There's a lot to learn about being in a serious relationship. It takes hard work, dedication, and patience. It's like having a career, or raising a child, in a way. Double if there really _is _a child." She gave her daughter a smile that looked more like a leer.

Ochaco went red. "We're fine, mom! Sheesh!"

Luckily, the waiter arrived and set down everyone's plates. "Is there anything else I can get you?" the waiter asked.

Mr. Uraraka pointed at Izuku. "Nothing for now. He's covering the check."

"Of course." The waiter looked confused for just a split second before he wandered off.

Izuku wondered if he could slip that waiter a 10,000 yen bill to get him the hell out of here.

Mr. Uraraka dug into his bento box set. "Let me say it straight, Izuku. I was against Ochaco getting into a relationship. And it was quite a rude awakening to get that phone call from your friend."

Izuku swallowed again. "I don't know who called you about that."

"No?" Mrs. Uraraka asked.

"We wanted to tell you about this on our own terms," Ochaco said earnestly. "All this got out of our control."

"Then perhaps that's a sign you're not ready for this," Mr. Uraraka said firmly. "Ochaco, I'm getting the feeling we need to have a _long _talk about your future."

"It's nothing against you personally, Izuku," Mrs. Uraraka added. "You're a nice boy. But I'm not terribly sure you're ready for this."

Ochaco reached over and held Izuku's hand in hers. "You're wrong."

Both her parents gave her appraising looks.

Ochaco squeezed tighter. "You sounded happy for me on the phone! And now you're doubting us? Doubting _me_?"

"Ochaco..." Mrs. Uraraka started.

"I'm not dumping him," Ochaco said doggedly, that old fire in her eyes. "I love him! We're serious about this! I'm not a kid, okay?"

Mr. Uraraka narrowed his eyes, and his voice adopted a chilling edge. "Are you talking back to us?"

"If I have to..." Ochaco took a breath. "I'll quit college! But I'm not giving up on him!"

Izuku decided he had to be twice the man he was nowe to justify those words. But all the same...

"I love her," Izuku added. "I'm sorry if this upset you. But Ochaco has a good head on her shoulders. Can't we all trust her to love me _and _get her degree? Ochaco can get anything she wants."

"You think so?" Mrs. Uraraka challenged him. "Ochaco, do _you _think you can do that?"

"You could be risking your whole future," Mr. Uraraka reminded Ochaco. "Don't make a mistake that you'll regret."

Ochaco shook her head. "I'm not backing down. I have to take control of my own life, and I'll do it by the skin of my teeth if I have to."

Both Urarakas stared at them, and Izuku felt himself sweating through his shirt. This was a steel wall of opposition! Worse than anything he imagined on the ride here!

Mr. Uraraka made a funny noise in his throat.

Ochaco hesitated. "Dad...?"

Mr. Uraraka burst out laughing, and nearby patrons glared at him. "That's wonderful, Ochaco! You've really grown up. I'm so proud of you, honey."

"You're a proper young woman now, Ochaco," Mrs. Uraraka said fondly, smiling ear to ear.

Izuku stared. "You guys aren't angry?"

Mr. Uraraka slapped the table. "Angry? Heavens no, my boy! We really _were _a bit apprehensive that you and Ochaco were rushing blind into this, or that... or that you were getting in over your heads. But I can see that you're both absolutely serious about this. You've got a tight grip on the reins!"

"We just wanted to see if you could endure a baptism by fire," Mrs. Uraraka added. "We're so glad you kids hung in there!"

Ochaco groaned and hung her head. "That was a _test_? Since when do you play games like that?!"

"Since when do you get engaged out of nowhere?" Mr. Uraraka said lightly. "Forgive us, both of you. We're parents! It's in our nature to be cautious about our daughter's future. But doggone it, I think you kids have what it takes."

Izuku's racing heart finally started to slow. He sighed. "Don't scare me like that..."

Both of Ochaco's parents radiated warm and sunny auras. "Sorry about that," they said in unison.

Izuku looked up at Ochaco's face, and finally, all four of them shared a laugh. Izuku felt the nasty weight inside him melt away, and suddenly, this restaurant felt much warmer and more inviting. He was past the final major hurdle!

"I'm dying to get to know you better, Izuku darling," Mrs. Uraraka said, studying him fondly. "Where did you grow up? What was high school like? Do you have any pet? Where was your last vacation?"

"Tell us everything," Mr. Uraraka booked, spreading his arms wide. "I want to know you like the back of my hand! Let's chat, son-in-law!"

Izuku glanced over at the kitchen doors for the waiter. "Do I still have to cover the whole check?"

Mr. Uraraka laughed again. "Goodness no. Let _me _handle that. In fact, dessert's on me, too. Get yourself a sweet treat."

"Aside from Ochaco, that is," Mrs. Uraraka added.

Ochaco went cherry-red and buried her face in her hands. "Oh my _god_..."

They all fell easily into conversation after that, and sure enough, Ochaco's parents were simply delighted with everything they heard. Izuku didn't really think his life until now was super remarkable or dazzling, but it was enough for the Urarakas, anyway. By the time they got the check (Mr. Uraraka tipped generously), Izuku had finally calmed down and felt sure that they were already a big, happy family. Basically.

"I'd love to meet your mother, too," Mrs. Uraraka said as everyone packed up to leave. "She will be the mother of the groom! We need her in the wedding party."

"She must be a great woman, to raise this fine boy," Mr. Uraraka added.

Izuku felt himself go red. "I'll work something out."

They headed out together, and the Urarakas hailed their own cab. "We're a bit busy this afternoon," Mrs. Uraraka told Izuku and Ochaco, "but once you're engaged, we'll make time to visit!"

"See you around, kids!" Mr. Uraraka added, waving as he and his wife got into the cab. It motored off and vanished into traffic.

Ochaco sighed. "Sorry. They're a real handful."

Izuku wrapped his arms around her. "Dirty tricks aside, I think they're nice. And they're totally on our side."

"I never would have believed it, when I first started college," Ochaco said with awe. "They kept hammering me like 'don't get a boyfriend!' and 'focus on your studies!' and all. They were this close to following me around with one of those propeller drones to keep boys away from me."

"Would it have a tranquilizer dart launcher?" Izuku blurted out.

Ochaco snorted with laughter. "It probably would!"

Izuku took a cab back to his apartment in _much _higher spirits than when he left.

Then it hit him. Duh. Even with the Uraraka family's approval, there was still the ring! And proposing! And setting up the wedding party, and about a billion different things to buy, rent, or organize for the wedding. He'd just dipped his toes onto the ocean of wedding prep, and there were only so many lifeguards.

Oh boy...

*o*o*o*o*

"You did such a wonderful job today, Katsuki," Ms. Joke said happily as Bakugo finally finished the dishes at Starbuds that evening. "I'll take over closing the store from here. See you Monday!"

Bakugo made an impatient noise and yanked off his green apron. "This day wouldn't end."

"I know, right? I had so much fun." Ms. Joke winked.

"That makes one of us." Bakugo rolled his eyes and got on his coat, heading for the door. "So I'm really done after this semester?"

"That's what the dean said," Ms. Joke said. "But, Katsuki..."

Bakugo's hand froze on the door handle. "What?"

"Feel free to stay on and be a real member of the Starbuds family!"

"I don't even want to be a member of my real family sometimes! Bakugo out!"

He stormed right out. Not that Ms. Joke really did anything terrible to him, but shit, this was such a lame week. Bakugo winced against a cold wind as he trudged to the nearest street to find a cab, replaying his last scene with Setsuna.

_"Look, let's just go out again. We've done some growing up," _Bakugo had said.

_"I don't think we should," _Setsuna had said far too casually. _"I'm looking for something... else."_

Something else? Like what, a parrot?

Bakugo was fuming on the whole cab ride to his and Deku's apartment, and he cursed when he got out his wallet to pay. Dammit, this was his last bit of cash! He knew he was running short, but...

"Keep the change," he muttered as he handed over a 1,000 yen bill and climbed out. The biting wind picked up as Bakugo hurried for the front door, cursing the chilly winters around here. And his lousy love life and work life. And how they canceled his favorite game show last week.

"I'm back," Bakugo grumbled as he practically crawled his way into his apartment's living room. He needed to lie down. And it didn't help that Izuku and Denki were grinning like fools.

"I've got good news, Kacchan!" Izuku cried, clapping his hands together. "It's simple: Ochaco and I agreed to marry! We're doing this!"

Bakugo stared in shock. Then he rushed forward and gave him a proper noogie.

"That's my boy!" he hollered. "Damn, you're finally grown up, you runt. I'm so proud of you."

"A handshake would have been fine!" Izuku yelped. "Stop that!"

Bakugo let him go, hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. "Best news I've heard all week. So you're gonna get hitched..."

"I know, right?" Denki offered two thumbs up. "All that's left is to decide on the best man."

Bakugo snorted. "Forget it. I can't afford to even rent a tux. And I don't do speeches."

Izuku's face fell. "It's down to you and Denki in my mind. But you don't even want to do it?"

"No dice, Deku. I have enough crap going on already."

"So, it's me?" Denki said hopefully. "I'm the glorious best man?"

"If you want," Deku said.

Denki thrust his fists into the air. "Woo hoo! I get to dress up fancy! And make a funny speech! And plan a killer bachelor party!"

Bakugo perked up. "Wait... that's right! Bachelor party!"

"I'll make it a good one," Denki said.

Bakugo shoved Denki away. "Forget it! I'll be the best man!"

Denki protested. "But I said I..."

"Deku didn't officially say so," Bakugo insisted. "Deku! Tell us! Who's the best man here? There can only be one!"

"We'll decide it in _Maria Kart_," Denki offered.

"Fine," Bakugo agreed. And Denki very narrowly won.

"Dammit!" Bakugo raged. "It was super close. Let's settle things with _Street Teken Fighters 3."_

So they did, and Bakugo very narrowly won.

"We need something decisive," Izuku explained. "Make a sales pitch, guys. Sell me your qualifications for best man."

Bakugo groaned. "That sounds like work."

"Please?"

"Fine." Bakugo cleared his throat. "I give you crap, but I've always got your back, and I'll pummel anyone who messes with you. And I'm way smarter than that blond monkey over there. Plus," he held up a hand to block Denki's protests, "in ancient times, the best man was supposed to defend the groom from rivals who attacked him. I can handle that better than anyone."

Denki went next. "I should be best man because..." He glanced up. "Because I look good in a tux. And Mina knows lots of people who could help."

"She can do that even if you're not the best man, nimrod," Bakugo retorted.

Izuku conceded. "Okay, it's you, Kacchan."

Bakugo pumped a fist and leered at Denki. "Told you!"

Denki hung his head. "It's not me?"

"You're still one of the groomsmen," Izuku assured him kindly. "You can still dress nice, dance with Mina at the reception, and usher people to their seats with the other groomsmen. That's what groomsmen do."

Bakugo roared with laughter. "He's gonna be an usher? That sounds about right!"

Denki's lightning quirk crackled around him. "Say that again, coffee jockey!"

Bakugo's explosion quirk sizzled on his palms. "I'll shout it from the rooftops!"

Izuku sighed. "I need a bath. And a lot of alone time. See you guys." He headed off for the bath.

Meanwhile, Bakugo stared down Denki until he relaxed and offered a hand. "No hard feelings."

Denki nodded. "None." He took Bakugo's hand, and they shook on it.

*o*o*o*o*

It was a nice and quiet evening, and both Mina and Toru slouched on the couch, watching one of those hidden camera prank game shows Toru loved so much. Ah, this was nice and cozy, with the window curtains parted to show the chilly, snow-dusted world outside. Take that, nature! Climate control!

Mina barely even noticed when the front door creaked open and Ochaco stepped in. "Where have you been?" Mina asked.

"I was having lunch with my parents and Deku," Ochaco said warmly, discarding her coat and changing into house slippers.

"Oooooooh. Sounds cozy," Toru commented. She burst out laughing at the sudden mishap of a game show contestant.

"Did you bring any leftovers?" Mina asked hopefully. "Maybe a little dessert?"

"Sorry, I was hungry," Ochaco teased her. "But I have some fun news."

"Like what?" Toru asked. "Did you get another six-pack for us to share? Ours ran out."

"I'll get one to celebrate the news," Ochaco said, her voice trembling with excitement. "Mina, Toru... Izuku and I agreed to get engaged and marry!"

Mina needed a second to absorb that fact. Then she and Toru leaped to their feet, whooping and clapping.

"It's a January miracle!" Toru cheered, twirling around in place. "When's the wedding? Soon?"

"Maybe sometime in May. We haven't decided," Ochaco admitted. She beamed. "But it's on, girls! We're doing this!"

"Oh! Oh! Make the maid of honor," Toru pleaded with Ochaco, her beloved game show forgotten.

Mina made a sly smile. "I'm not so sure."

"Why not?" Toru whined. "I know all about wedding stuff! And my cousin runs a dress shop where I can get discounts."

"Yeah," Mina said, "but being the maid of honor is a _ton _of work. You'll have to do more work than almost anyone else involved."

Toru hesitated. "Wait, for real?"

"The maid of honor has to be there for the bride at all times and support her, including emotionally," Mina explained, holding up a finger. "And the maid of honor has to run errands, make arrangements for rentals and calling caterers and florists and sending invitations, and more stuff I can't even remember off the top of my head."

"Um... uh..." Toru backed up a step. "Is she right, Ochaco?"

Ochaco made a bracing smile. "Well, _my _cousin was a maid of honor a few years ago, and she told me how much effort it was. She lost ten pounds."

"No offense, but I'm out," Toru conceded.

Mina gasped and held her hands over her mouth. "Does that mean I can do it? Can I, Ochaco?"  
"If you're up to it," Ochaco said kindly. "Mina Ashido, will you assume that mantle of responsibility and be my maid of honor?"

"Yeah! Whoopee!" Mina threw her arms around Ochaco and hugged her tight. "Thank you so much! I'll be the best ever, or die trying!"

"Don't pull a muscle, okay?" Ochaco patted Mina's back. "I couldn't do this without my good friends."

"I'll still be a bridesmaid, though," Toru added. "Seriously, my cousin knows _everything _about dresses and stuff. I'll give you her work phone number."

"Thank you, Toru," Ochaco said warmly. "And I'm positive you'll be a wonderful bridesmaid."

Mina parted from her friend. "Who else is gonna be your bridesmaids? And what about the best man and the groomsmen?"

"I'll let Deku handle the men's side of things," Ochaco said. "I suppose Katsuki might be the best man, or maybe Kirishima. But as for bridesmaids... I'll work on a list. I mean, this is all preliminary. I haven't even gotten the ring yet."

"Oh! It better be a big one," Mina said. "A big, fat rock for your finger."

Ochaco winced. "We're college students! I won't complain about a really low carat diamond."

"Carrot?" Toru asked, confused.

Mina snorted. "Carats! It's how you measure a diamond's size and weight. Good thing _I'm _ the maid of honor."

"You can't see it, but I'm sticking my tongue out at you," Toru told her.

Mina did the same. "I know you can see _this_!"

"Bimbo!" Toru shot back.

"Slacker!"

They glared at each other. Then they embraced.

"You're so kind and beautiful, Mina," Toru sobbed. "You'll be the best maid of honor ever! I'm rooting for you!"

"You'll make such a cute bridesmaid!" Mina sobbed back. "Rikido's so lucky!"

"Maybe I'll make out with him during the reception," Toru brainstormed out loud.

"Good idea!"

They hugged and sobbed until it was out of their system. Ah, this was going to be a fine wedding indeed!

And plenty of work, too. Mina secretly hoped she was up to it...


	22. Chapter 22: deepest desires

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 22: deepest desires**

This time, it was Melissa who invited Himiko over for the evening. Jiro and Itsuka were out clubbing with friends, but Melissa didn't like all the noise and lights in nightclubs (especially after a disastrous bachelorette party for a friend in Los Angeles). So...

"Hey there," Himiko purred when Melissa opened the front door to let her in. Himiko leaned against the door jamb, licking her lips and running her hands down her chest. "Special delivery: _me_."

"Hey there," Melissa said. She looked down. "Um..."

"What's the matter?"

"I need to talk. And it would be awkward to talk over with my dad -"

Himiko put a shushing finger to Melissa's lips. "I'm here for a good fuck. Talk later."

Melissa nodded.

"Oooooh. You have a nice place," Himiko commented as she followed Melissa to the bedroom. "I'd never guess you're a dirty freak like me."

"Yes, well - mmmmf!"

Melissa couldn't get out another word. She was pressed against her bedroom wall as Himiko embraced her, hands on her head, mashing her lips against the other girl's. Melissa surrendered herself to the spicy, sweet taste, her woes melting away.

"That's better," Himiko whispered into Melissa's ear. She was already undoing her blouse's buttons. "Let me have you."

"Aaaahhh...!" Melissa let Himiko throw her onto her back on the bed, and Himiko tore off Melissa's shirt. Melissa was ready; she didn't even have her bra on, and her naked breasts flopped right out. Melissa's chest heaved as she panted with anticipation, her face flushed.

"Mmmmm... you can't wait, can you?" Himiko undid her buttons and tossed aside her top, showing off her lacy black bra. She cupped her breasts in her hands, squishing them a bit. "You want 'em?"

"I want you," Melissa breathed.

"I know just the thing..." Himiko had a surprise in store. She hummed to herself as she slowly eased down her skirt, showing off expensive-looking lace black panties to match. Himiko folded her hands behind her head. "Take a good look, my little plaything."

Melissa was still panting, and all she could do was nod. She needed this.

Next, Himiko reached into her purse and got out something Melissa recognized at once: a strap-on dildo, a surprisingly modest one made of pink plastic. It had ridges in all the right places along its shaft.

Melissa groaned with desire. "Oh, god yes..."

Himiko giggled as she strapped on the device, making sure it was snug. "I haven't done this in weeks. First time?"

"Yeah."

"You're in for a treat." Himiko unzipped Melissa's form-fitting jeans and slid them down that girl's endless legs, savoring Melissa's silky-smooth skin. Once she peeled off Melissa's panties, she took hold and spread Melissa's legs far apart.

Himiko climbed onto the bed and got to work. She knelt before her carnal lover, running her fingers along Melissa's exposed pink flesh between her legs. Melissa gasped with pleasure as Himiko made little rotating motions on her clit, her fingers starting to go in a little deeper. The whole time, Himiko used her free hand to slide her fingers along Melissa's legs, still marveling how smooth that sweet skin was. Seriously, what kind of products did this girl use?

Melissa looked horny enough, but maybe she needed a bit more to get 100% in the mood. Himiko knelt lower and extended her tongue. She ran it all along Melissa's damp flesh, like savoring one long lick of ice cream. Melissa yelped in pleasure.

"Hold still, slut. I need to concentrate." Himiko kept going, nibbling a bit with her teeth for good measure. She gave it another two minutes until Melissa was positively begging for the next step.

Himiko offered a wide, toothy smile as she got a bottle of lube from her purse and applied it to her strap-on's shaft. "Stay still and let me know if I'm going too fast. I need to figure out your pacing and rhythm. Everyone's different, you see."

Now was the time. Himiko got on all fours and held herself over Melissa in the classic missionary pose, her naked breasts pressing right against the other girl's. Himiko held her dildo's shaft to keep it straight, and pressed its plastic head against Melissa's sweet pussy.

It went in.

"Oh god!" Melissa cried again. Her sparkling blue eyes widened as Himiko pushed deeper into her, and the ridges were doing their job exactly right. Himiko started off slow to ease Melissa into it, since this poor girl had zero experience to work with. Better to hold her hand for now.

"Ahhh... ahhhh... _aaaaaaahhhh_..." Melissa panted in time to Himiko's thrusts, clearly savoring how Himiko went in a bit deeper each time. Shit, how deep was this girl's pussy? Himiko kept going in deeper, and Melissa kept taking it with no end in sight.

A challenge, huh? Himiko shifted her knees a bit for a better angle, and bared her teeth as she shoved the dildo in even further. The whole bed rocked and creaked from the sheer effort, and Himiko prayed that Itsuka and Jiro didn't come back home early with dates and interrupt everything. If they did, Himiko would have to slap each of them with her dildo and scare them off.

"Mmmmmm..." Himiko lowered herself further and embraced Melissa in another deep kiss, savoring the ultra-sweet taste of this girl's lips. Melissa really was so fucking beautiful, and so good in the bedroom now that she had some experience. But _this _was the real deal. Last week, Himiko had enjoyed a meaty romp with that guy from her geology class, Neito Monoma, who certainly knew how to please a woman. Fucking boys was like having a perfectly seared steak and cold, crisp beer. It was awesome. But girls... they were chocolate that melts in your mouth, or like expensive champagne. Deep, sweet flavors and a delicate sting on your palette.

"Oooohhhh... oooooooohhh..." Melissa tilted her head to the side, her round face cherry-red and her blonde hair spilling everywhere as she let Himiko penetrate her. "More... m-more!" She was gripping the sheets with both fists.

This girl had more stamina than any other, Himiko thought. She was getting short of breath, while Melissa was still going. Whew, American girls were built tough!

Himiko adjusted the angle of penetration, and with another thrust, Melissa screamed in delight, out of her mind with ecstasy.

"Oh... oh my gosh... Izuku...!" Melissa wailed.

"Yeah, that's right - huh?" Himiko blinked. That name...

Himiko slowed down, exhausted and a bit confused. She sat up and pulled out the strap-on, the plastic shiny and slick with Melissa's love. Himiko sat up on the bed, waiting for Melissa to compose herself.

Melissa blinked and looked up at Himiko. "Why... why did you stop? Did I do it wrong?"

"Nuh-uh." Himiko shook her head. "You called out Izuku's name. You still want him back, don't you?"

Melissa frowned slightly. "I... what? Izuku?"

"You cried out his name," Himiko told her again. "Were you thinking about him?"

Melissa's eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh no... I didn't mean..."

Himiko burst out laughing. "I'm not offended, you dumb skank! Do you even know how many lovers I have on rotation right now?"

She lay next to Melissa, unfastening her strap-on as she went. She was too tired to keep that up, anyway, and tossed it casually aside.

Melissa took a minute to respond. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Has he been on your mind?"

"Well..."

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten last May."

Melissa scowled. "That was all _your _doing, Himiko."

"And yet you invited me into your bed tonight."

Melissa put her hands over her face. "I'm all over the place. I don't even know what we are to each other, and now Ochaco and Izuku are preparing to get engaged, and I've never felt more alone."

"Oh, hush." Himiko ran a hand along Melissa's chest. "You've got _me_."

"I'm honestly not sure what that means for either of us. It's easier when I only think about what we're _doing_."

"Yeah, I've had some booty calls who started to overthink things, and I had to pull the plug," Himiko explained.

Melissa sighed. "I'd trade a hundred confused thoughts for one minute where I know what I want."

"Am I not good enough anymore?" Himiko asked.

Melissa looked mortified. "I didn't mean -"

"No, as in, have you moved on? It's only natural," Himiko told her. "You used me to forget your heartache, and I'm happy to provide. But if you need a more sympathetic ear, I'd recommend someone more sane."

"I don't know whether you're my savior or if I'm just an idiot," Melissa admitted. "Maybe I was a fool along, to think I could just bury all this by sleeping with you. I have to face my life and take charge. I can't have Izuku. I have to accept that."

Himiko shrugged. "Eh, it sounds like you just figured out the whole thing yourself. What's the big deal?"

Melissa sat up and looked down at Himiko, tears going down her cheeks. Uh-oh. Crybaby alert. "What I want and what I need are two different things, Himiko."

Himiko shrugged. "I can make you _feel _better, Melissa, but if you want Izuku back, you're gonna have to crash the wedding. I'll film it."

Melissa snorted in spite of herself. "You'd enjoy that more than I would."

"My YouTube channel would get a lot of new subscriptions for sure."

Melissa sighed and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I shouldn't burden you with this. Let's call it a night."

Himiko delicately wrapped Melissa in her arms and nuzzled the other girl's shoulder. Seriously, she smelled _good_. "Have you graduated our booty call relationship?"

"I don't know," Melissa admitted. "You make me feel alive. I love it. But sometime, I'll have to face myself and -"

Himiko parted from her and gave Melissa a sharp slap on the cheek. "Shut up already."

Melissa glared. "What did you say to me?!"

Himiko seized Melissa's shoulders and shoved her face in the other girl's. As a bonus, their breasts squished together again. Ah, what a fine feeling. "Shut up! Talking like you're a loser, talking like you're weak... fuck that! You're smart and tough, Melissa Shield, and I ain't havin' any more of this self-pity! Starting tonight, you're _done _with that! Excepting Izuku, you can have anything you want! A-ny-thing!"

"I..." Melissa blinked those dazzling blue eyes again. "... yes. I'm better than that. Everyone has heartbreak sometimes." Her voice grew stronger. "Izuku is still my friend! If he loves Ochaco, then I'm happy for them. I still have my friends! And my education! And everything else!"

"See?" Himiko grinned wider. "Be a bad bitch like me."

"Thank you, Himiko."

Normally, Himiko didn't get sentimental like this, but Melissa was no ordinary girl. She cleared her throat. "For whatever it's worth, I'm actually _kinda _sorry about the love triangle game last May. You're not bad. I don't want to see you suffer anymore."

"You... you mean it?" Melissa asked in awe.

Himiko shrugged again. "I guess. I thought you were a big dumb loud American at first, but honestly... you're kinda great, Melissa. And good in bed, too..."

"You're an insane freak with no boundaries," Melissa told her. She glanced away. "But I'm starting to think you really do care about me. Even if I'm wrong, I want to believe that."

Ugh, why was this girl so abstract and confused about stuff to believe or not? Just go with your gut instincts and take whatever comes! "Look -" Himiko started.

Melissa interrupted her when she delicately held Himiko's head in her hands and kissed her. And holy shit, that wasn't I-want-to-fuck-your-brains-out booty call kissing, but something more personal and real. Hmmmmmm... interesting!

Even more interesting was the fact that Himiko liked it, too. _Loved _it.

Melissa leaned forward and eased Himiko onto her back. "Stay with me. Don't go."

Himiko wrapped her legs around Melissa's waist and grinned widely. "I wouldn't dare."

*o*o*o*o*

A few days later, Izuku gathered his courage to take the real first step in marrying the girl of his dreams. He made a phone call, and before he knew it, there he was with Mrs. Uraraka at the downtown shopping mall one chilly but sunny afternoon. And the place was packed.

"This is such a lovely mall," Mrs. Uraraka said brightly as she and Izuku rode the escalator up to the second floor. "The one in my hometown doesn't even have two floors."

"Yeah, Kacchan and Denki and I always hit up the GameStop over at the west end," Izuku said. Then Mrs. Uraraka gave him a funny look and he added, "but that's not what we're here for... no..."

Mrs. Uraraka smiled. "If this goes well, I'll treat you to something at the food court."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. So, which way?"

Izuku led her to a store he'd seen here many times but had never approached until now: Sparkling Coast Jewelers, the region's top-rated jeweler chain. Most of the staff were already busy with other customers, but a charming woman behind the counter brightened when she saw Izuku approach.

"Welcome, young man," she said warmly. She was a curvy blonde woman with bright eyes. "And welcome, madam. Is this your son?"

Mrs. Uraraka chuckled politely. "Oh, no. This is..."

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. And this is my girlfriend's mom," Izuku finished. "She's helping me find a ring for my girlfriend."

"Oh! How lovely!" The woman clapped her hands together and beamed. "I had a lovely couple come in just last week, looking for their own wedding jewelry."

"I don't really know my girlfriend's taste in rings or jewelry stuff," Izuku admitted, "but her mom's helping me."

"Smart boy," the jeweler said kindly. "I'm Uwabami, and I'll help you find just what you need. Now, what sort of metal might we try? Rose gold? Silver? Classic gold? And how about the cut of the gem? And what about engravings, and ring size?"

Izuku sure was glad he didn't decide to do this alone. "I... Mrs. Uraraka can help."

Mrs. Uraraka returned Uwabami's smile. "Let's see..."

They talked it over, and they narrowed things down to a few select models. All of them expensive.

"Oh, crud." Izuku knelt in front of the glass display, scratching his head. "235,000 yen?"

"That one is one of our best sellers," Uwabami said. "Surely she'll like it?"  
"My mom is helping me pay for this," Izuku explained, "but that's kind of a lot."

"Perhaps this one?" Uwabami said, smoothly moving on to another ring. "Only 145,000, a real bargain, I must say. And look at how the diamond is set! Gorgeous!"

"It's quite lovely, Izuku dear," Mrs. Uraraka agreed, kneeling next to Izuku to examine the ring.

Izuku shrugged. "Maybe. What else is there?"

He tried to find the right intersection of attractive vs good price, but nothing came up. The cheapest rings were 90-something thousand yen, and none of them really clicked in Izuku's mind. What was he looking for, anyway?

"She might like this one," Mrs. Uraraka said, pointing out yet another ring. "It's like the one her aunt had, and Ochaco really admired it."

Izuku was no jeweler, but again, he felt something slightly off about it. He shook his head.

"That's the lot of them," Uwabami admitted. "I am sorry we couldn't find something that suits your taste."

"We'll keep looking," Mrs. Uraraka said politely with a quick bow. "Thank you for your time."

Izuku and Mrs. Uraraka wandered further into the mall, and Mrs. Uraraka gave Izuku an appraising look. "What exaclty was wrong with those rings?" she asked.

"Well... none of them felt really... uh..."

"Yes?"

"For some reason, I couldn't imagine Ochaco wearing any of them," Izuku said helplessly. "I dunno why. And it's not that I'm chicken to spend a little money. Maybe all these glitzy rings feel kind of impersonal, while Ochaco and I are used to each other's company being the real treasure."

Mrs. Uraraka looked stunned at Izuku's eloquent words. "Oh my, Izuku..." She chuckled again.

Izuku felt himself go red. "What I mean is... oh, forget it. I don't know what I'm doing."

"It's all right, honey. Let's get a little lunch."

Mrs. Uraraka steered him to the food court, and they took a seat near the court's corner. "You can ask me about nearly anything, you know," Mrs. Uraraka told him between bites. "Yes, I know... my husband and I were the ones who forbid Ochaco from having a boyfriend! But we're on your side. Let us help you make it a wonderful wedding, and a wonderful marriage long after that."

Izuku's heart soared. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"Very good!" Then Mrs. Uraraka leaned in close, her face stern as she gripped her chopsticks tightly in her fist. "Because if you're not taking this seriously, you'll never see Ochaco's face again."

Izuku scrambled back in his seat. "Wh-what?"

Mrs. Uraraka snapped right out of it. "Oh, silly me. I get so protective sometimes. Comes with being a mother." She resumed politely eating her lunch. "Eat up, Izuku."

"Right." Izuku toyed with his lunch. "Um... if I can ask..."  
"Yes?"

"Ochaco... was she dreaming of some huge fairy tale wedding? I dunno if I can handle all that. I was thinking of something more modest."

"She talked about it a lot as a little girl, but really, she's a practical one, like you are," Mrs. Uraraka said simply. "To be honest, as long as you're completely committed to her and love her, I don't think she'll mind very much either way."

Izuku nodded. "Right. But Mina and Toru and Itsuka have been saying how there's all kinds of budget wedding ideas out there. Can't there be a way to make the big day look special and magical so Ochaco can feel special, too?"

Mrs. Uraraka stared in shock. "That's a wonderful idea, Izuku!"

"I'm just saying what Ochaco's friends said. But I agree that it's a good call."

"I'm glad to hear that." Once again, Mrs. Uraraka leaned in close, her eyes hard as steel, her teeth bared. "I was getting a little worried you weren't taking this seriously enough. Looks like you didn't take the bait when I said the ceremony's budget doesn't matter."

Izuku felt himself sweat bullets. "I thought she'd mind the wedding's decor at least a little."

"Correct. Because she _will _mind." Mrs. Uraraka had that same ghastly aura about her that she and her husband showed off at the restaurant a few days back. It was... suffocating...

Mrs. Uraraka relaxed again and sat back. "The wedding will be sometime in May, correct?"

"Th-that's what Ochaco and I were thinking," Izuku said quickly. He'd have to get used to this, right? Mr. and Mrs. Uraraka having the kind exterior and the monster interior, like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? Great.

"Decide on a date, and we can look for venues and book one," Mrs. Uraraka said. "It's a tight schedule, but for a modest wedding, we'll manage. Especially since your own mother is so eager to help."

"Yeah. Speaking of that, I oughta update her on a few things. Excuse me..." Izuku sent his mom a quick update text and pocketed his phone. "So... do you think Ochaco would like an indoor or outdoor venue? I was thinking outdoor..."

"Good question..."

*o*o*o*o*

Inko was waiting all day for an update from Izuku, and halfway through her visit to the grocery store to pick up ingredients for lunch, she got a _very _interesting text! She stood rooted to the spot, staring at her son's words in delight.

"Madam? Are you all right?" a passing store associate asked.

Inko blinked and shook her head. "I'm fine."

She hastily finished her shopping trip, scampered back home, and threw open the front door. Who needed lunch? She had a mission to complete!

The hallway closet's door always got stuck, but Inko forced it open and got out her step ladder. She climbed up and started taking down boxes, not caring how heavy they were or what was inside. She even got down old clothes, just in case.

"No... not this one..." Inko sat on the hallway floor, digging through the boxes and sneezing a few times at the dust that came up. How long had some of this junk been up there? But more to the point, she found nothing but old photographs or souvenirs or odds and ends.

Undaunted, Inko journeyed to her bedroom closet and got down the boxes there too, rifling through them with a growing sense of concern. Nothing... nothing she needed in these boxes!

"Oh, my word..." Inko sighed and wiped her brow. That's it. She was helpless, and could do nothing to make her son's wedding perfect. Surely, the Urarakas would laugh at her. The mother of the groom, totally useless...!

This was tiring work. Inko lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. She looked over to her left, under her bed. She couldn't see the other side, not with all that stuff down there. Wait...

Inko scrambled to a sitting position and got out all the boxes from under her bed. Of course! Boxes of all sizes, boxes with untold treasures! She was down to the last one when she peeled off the tape and found... yes...

She held her victory right there in her hands and dialed Izuku's number.

_"Oh. Hi, mom," _came his voice. _"I'm still at the mall with Ochaco's mom."_

Inko could tell, with the chattering in the background. She ignored it. "Izuku! Look out for a package in the mail in the next few days. I found it!"

*o*o*o*o*

"Daaaaaaaamn."

Denki couldn't believe his eyes. He leaned across the dining room table of his apartment, staring at the magnificent engagement ring Izuku held up in triumph.

"Let me see!" In typical fashion, Mina shot out her arm and seized the ring, looking it over with reverent awe. "It's so beautiful! This was really your mom's?"

"Yeah." Izuku scratched the back of his head. "She married my dad back in June 1997, and I've seen the pictures. That was hers."

"Oh my gosh." Mina delicately set Inko's ring on the table, covering her mouth with both hands as tears welled in her dark eyes. "I don't know what's more beautiful: the ring itself, or the idea that your mom trusts you and Ochaco with it! One generation to another!"

"That's really cool, man," Denki agreed. "As a bonus, you don't even have to pay for it! So, more money for the bachelor party!"

Mina gave him a stern look.

"More money for the catering and florist!" Denki corrected himself. "You gonna propose tonight, or what?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Izuku said, taking the ring back and looking it over. "I gotta think of the right time and place."

"Well, this sure got me in the mood." Mina got up and took Denki's hand. "Come on."

"Don't blame her, Izuku," Denki said apologetically as he followed Mina to his bedroom. "She's the maid of honor. Her emotions are running high."

"Just get in there." Mina gave Denki a gentle shove and held the doorknob. "You might want headphones," she added to Izuku before shutting the door.

Izuku groaned and slouched off to his room. Sheesh. Figures. He opted to watch a movie on his computer, but not even that could hide the steady knocking on the walls as Mina and Denki rocked the bed. It was like having a woodpecker in the walls...

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku was running late for class, but he couldn't resist showing off just a little bit. Itsuka, Jiro, Toru, Rikido Sato, Yosetsu, and Momo gathered around him in the student union building's lounge, admiring the exquisite engagement ring Izuku held in a small box.

"You're proposing this evening, right?" Momo asked, her eyes glittering as she beheld the ring.

"You can do it, Izuku," Jiro encouraged him. "You're finally man enough to pull it off."

"Put it in her cake for dessert," Toru suggested. "She'll get a mouthful of delight!"

Yosetsu made a face. "You might wanna rephrase that. Or scrap the whole idea. People have swallowed engagement rings before."

"Are you gonna have a flash mob?" Rikido asked. "I know a guy who did that for his proposal, and his girlfriend thought it was awesome."

Izuku shook his head. "Ochaco doesn't do crowds. But I've got something arranged for tonight."

"Well, what is it?" Itsuka asked. "Tell us!"

"I'll let you guys know after it all goes down," Izuku said with a wink as he pocketed the ring. "I gotta go."

He marched off in high spirits, a king among men! He had a sentimental wedding ring, a heart full of love, and a best man by his side. It's go time.

...Eventually. Classes felt horribly slow that day, and Izuku grumbled to himself at the back of each lecture, dying for them to end (and not for the usual reasons). 7:30 PM couldn't come soon enough! That was the time for his reservation.

"You okay?" the girl next to him, Ibara Shiozaki, asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Izuku covertly showed her the ring.

Ibara shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in marrying you."

"I didn't mean you. Look, I'm proposing to Ochaco later tonight and I really hope it goes well. Wish me luck, okay?"

"Ah. I see. Best of luck, Izuku. You are truly blessed to have such a wonderful bride."

"Pssst! Hey! Was that an engagement ring?" the girl behind Izuku asked. He'd never even spoken to her before.

Izuku shook his head.

"It certainly is," Ibara told her.

"You're getting engaged?" the girl blurted out, too loudly.

It wasn't long before half the lecture hall overheard that Izuku was getting hitched, and the professor had to raise his voice to get everyone back on track. Izuku, for his part, hid his face behind his backpack. Let this day be over...!

*o*o*o*o*

"Good evening, my lady." Izuku smoothed his jacket as he met Ochaco at that fancy Italian restaurant down the street. Their reserved table was ready, and the vase had a clump of roses. Four lit candles completed the scene, light glinting off the silverware and wineglasses. Ah, perfect.

"Good evening yourself." Ochaco smiled. "How do I look?" She wore a shiny satiny black gown with thin shoulder straps, and a thin silver necklace and silver bangles.

"You look fantastic," Izuku told her warmly. "Let's have a seat..."

"Mmmmmmm. I like it when you dress up," Ochaco said, admiring Izuku's white suit, silver button-up shirt, and red bow tie. "It looks like you're going to the Oscars."

Izuku smiled and mimed accepting an award. "Why yes, I _did _star in that action flick! Thanks for noticing!"

"If there was a movie about your life," Ochaco asked idly, "who would you cast to play you?"

Izuku glanced up in thought. "Uh... well, someone with a six-pack..."

Ochaco giggled. "Sure, cowboy."

They easily fell into conversation and placed their orders, but Izuku felt like that ring in his pocket was a hundred times heavier. This was it. Just stay the course, and stick the landing! He didn't mind making small talk to warm things up. No doubt Ochaco was nervous too, and he was happy to indulge her.

And everyone else, apparently.

_I should have known! _Izuku looked over Ochaco's shoulder and saw Bakugo, Denki, Mina, and Toru peeking in from the windows and behind the hedge near the windowsill. Izuku watched in disbelief as Toru held up a sign saying _YOU CAN DO IT!_

"Is there something wrong?" Ochaco blinked and turned to look behind her. Just in time, the Toru squad ducked behind cover.

"It's nothing," Izuku assured her. "So..."

A minute later into the conversation, the squad appeared again, plus Itsuka this time. _GET OUT THE RING! _said Itsuka's sign.

Izuku shook his head.

"Oh, you don't think so?" Ochaco asked. "How come?"

Izuku realized he hadn't even heard Ochaco's question (or whatever she just said). "Well, it's more like I'm undecided..."

"All right. But seriously..." Ochaco launched back into her topic just as Mina held up a sign reading _PROPOSE, YOU IDIOT!_

Izuku scowled in irritation.

"You don't like puppies?" Ochaco asked in disbelief. "But my uncle breeds them! If you saw them for yourself..."

"I... like kittens more...?" Izuku tried to save himself.

Okay, this was it! Izuku reached into his pocket to get the ring box, but he stopped cold when Bakugo and Setsuna, of all people, arrived and took the table next to them.

"Oh. Hey, Deku," Bakugo said casually. "Didn't know you were here."

"I texted you!" Izuku hissed.

"Dropped my phone in the toilet," Bakugo admitted. "Had to switch to the backup. Hope I'm not interrupting."

Mina sure thought so, because her next sign read _FUCK YOU, KATSUKI!_

"Hi, guys," Ochaco said with a wave. "It's a nice night to, um, eat out."

"We're just here as friends," Setsuna mumbled, blushing as she glanced away, fists held in her lap. "I didn't have anything else to do."

"Well, you guys relax and have a good time," Izuku said with a false smile. _Because now I can't!_

Setsuna tossed her hair. "So, what's good here? I'm famished..."

It was no good. The proposal support group outside the window held up all kinds of signs, but nothing could make Bakugo and Setsuna go away. Ochaco seemed to take it in stride, but maybe that was just her showing extraordinary patience.

"I think you guys really go well together," Ochaco said warmly. "Katsuki, you've been kind of down lately. I think an evening with a lovely lady like Setsuna will cheer you right up."

"I'll try my best," Setsuna said. She gestured casually and knocked over her wineglass. "Oops..."

Bakugo cleared his throat. "So... econ 301 sucks, doesn't it?"

Setsuna made an aggravated noise. "I know! And the professor just blabbers on like..." She made a funny face and used her hand to mime someone talking. Bakugo burst out laughing.

"I oughta skip the next lecture," he said. "And the next... and the next. Might try and beat my high scores at the arcade."

"Well, I'm going to visit the zoo and see what's new at the reptile house," Setsuna said. She gestured with her fork, but with her hands trembling nervously, she dropped it. "Whoops."

"I've got it." Bakugo got down to retrieve it, but he hit his head on the table when he got up. "Ow! Shit!"

Nearby patrons scowled at him. "Such a crude boy..." an older woman commented to her husband.

Izuku wasn't too sorry when Ochaco suggested they get the check.

"So... this was nice," Ochaco said as they left the restaurant together, hands clasped together. "And the air is so fresh..."

But once they were a little further down the sidewalk, Ochaco groaned. "Why did they have to take a table next to us? I don't like being watched!"

"Watched..." Izuku repeated vaguely.

Ochaco patted Izuku's thigh. "You've got the ring, right?"

Izuku flushed. "W-well, um..."

"This doesn't feel right," Ochaco said dejectedly. "Let's do it tomorrow night."

"Can I surprise you? Normally girls like being surprised with the ring."

"But I already know about it," Ochaco said with a teasing smile. "And to be honest, I just want to move on to the wedding prep. Since we're both on board, the proposal is just going through the motions anyway."

_But this is my mom's ring... _Izuku knew what Ochaco meant, though. She could wear the ring during the engagement. They were wasting time worrying about this. So, Izuku was quiet on the cab ride back to Ochaco's place, and he said a fond farewell as he took the cab back to his own apartment. Yeah, this was the right call.

*o*o*o*o*

"No, it _wasn't _the right call," Jiro snapped when Izuku explained himself before the engagement support squad in the campus cafeteria the next day. "What the hell, Izuku!"

"I'm so disappointed," Itsuka added. "Izuku, what happened to your big romantic moment?"

"She's right, though," Izuku defended himself. "The ring isn't even a surprise. Her parents and my mom are all on board. Let's just move on to -"

"No way," Toru cut in. "Every girl needs her fairytale proposal moment! I know I want _mine_!"

"Sorry, but unicorns and fairies aren't real," Jiro teased her.

"Zip it, miss I-can't-get-a-man," Toru shot back.

Jiro tapped Toru's forehead area with an earphone jack. "You wanna say that again? Huh?"

"Guys!" Mina cried. "Focus on the task at hand! No proposal, no marriage!"

"That was _never _the case," Izuku pointed out.

Mina pouted as Izuku took his leave. Ugh, and here he thought everything was already settled!

*o*o*o*o*

But that was just the beginning. The marriage squad kept texting him and confronting him in the hallways all across campus today, and their friends joined in the action, too. Even Setsuna and Bakugo joined in the fun, and when Izuku took a coffee break at Starbuds, Ms. Joke practically took his head off.

"WHAT! You're not going to actually propose?!" Ms. Joke hollered.

"It was _her _idea to skip it," Izuku told her like he told everyone else. "We're just gonna move on to the next step -"

"If Shota heard about this..." Ms. Joke shook her head.

"What would he do?" Yui asked from behind the cash register.

"Um... well..." Ms. Joke scratched her head. "It's kind of like 'you wait until your father gets home!' or something."

"He'd probably take Izuku's side on this debate," Yui observed.

Steam shot from Ms. Joke's ears. "You wann get fired?!"

Yui looked as stoic as ever. "No."

Izuku hung his head and shuffled out. "No one gets us..."

Ochaco didn't seem to mind, though, when she invited Izuku over to her apartment the next evening to go over weddng prep. "We have to think about finding and booking a venue, a guest list, bridesmaids, groomsmen, and travel arrangements for out of town guests, such as your mom," Ochaco said crisply as she and Izuku went over some papers on the dining room table. "And let's not forget table and linen rentals. I think Mei's family owns a business for that. We can talk to them. I'll ask her about it tomorrow..."

Izuku nodded. "Okay. Right."

"So, where should we start?" Ochaco asked. "How about four groomsmen and bridesmaids each? Or maybe three? I don't want too many..."

"Be right back," Izuku told her. He got to his feet and headed right for the bathroom, staring down his own reflection. It was quiet in here except for the sound of the heater blowing hot air through the vents on this chilly late January evening.

_I can do it... no, I can't do it... my mom would be disappointed... but I don't really need to... _Izuku pursed his lips, aware of the seconds ticking by. He racked his brains to figure out an elegant but practical wayu to propose to Ochaco, while debating the necessity of all this. Ochaco was right, he was wasting time worrying about this, when there was so much work to do! They'd already lost too much time. Izuku swung open the bathroom door and headed back to the kitchen table. Ochaco, meanwhile, perked up with a big smile. "Deku! How about we do four bridesmaids and groomsmen each, and we can have Setsuna's little sister be the flower girl? She'll be adorable! And my little cousin can be the ring boy."

"That's great," Izuku agreed.

Ochaco patted the table. "Have a seat. There's plenty to discuss..."

Izuku stopped, dropped to his right knee, and held out the open ring box. "Ochaco Uraraka, will you marry me?"

"What..." Ochaco clapped her hands over her mouth, her chocolate brown eyes wide. "D-Deku...!"

Izuku wouldn't say a word until Ochaco did. He kept holding the ring for her to see.

Ochaco kept staring at that piece of jewelry until she finally lowered her hands. "Yes," she said quietly. Then she sprang to her feet, all smiles. "YES! I will!"

"Glad to hear it, babe." Izuku allowed Ochaco to come closer, and he slipped his mom's old engagement ring onto his fiancee's finger. "I love you."

"I love you too! Oh my gosh!" Ochaco was actually jumping up and down with joy. "I don't know why, but this feels really good, Izuku!"

"We might as well, right?" Izuku said with a goofy smile. "We _don't _have to waste time worrying about the proposal. You were right about that. But I can still do this much."

"It's a fine compromise," Ochaco said happily, admiring the ring on her finger. "Toru was right. This _was _magical! Come here!"

She wrapped Izuku in a tight hug. "I really love you, Izuku. Let's have a kick-butt wedding we'll never forget!"

"I'm with you on that." Izuku held Ochaco tight, amazed that any part him had been dreading the upcoming nuptials and all the work involved. Maybe it was just the rush of endorphins talking. Whatever.

Oh, and he and Ochaco also agreed to blow off their dreadfully boring econ 301 lectures from now on for more wedding planning time. They needed it!


	23. Chapter 23: get in deeper

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 23: get in deeper**

Ah, February. The month of Valentine's Day. Or, if you're engaged to Ochaco Uraraka, the start of your _looooong _trek to plan your wedding.

Good thing Econ 301 lectures were utterly expendable.

_Okay, I think it's somewhere around here... _Izuku made his way into the math and science building, and he went right up the stairs, going past all the math nerds along the way. He got lost a couple of times, but after asking a passing professor for directions, Izuku found his way to the building's study rooms. And study room 4 had a few familiar faces in it.

"There you are," Ochaco said warmly when Izuku stepped inside. "We were just about to start."

"Got lost, Deku?" Bakugo asked snidely.

"Kind of," Izuku admitted. He set aside his backpack and took a seat at the room's long, rectangular table. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope. You're just in time for... _this_!" Mina strained to lift a massive binder, and she let it slam onto the table. Izuku swore she just set off an earthquake somewhere.

Bakugo whistled. "Just how much crap is in that wedding binder, anyway?"

Mina stuck out her tongue as she opened it up. "You'd better be nice to the maid of honor, or I'll spike your drink with something nasty at the wedding."

"I know a guy," Denki added, and he kissed Mina's cheek.

Bakugo snorted.

"Anyway..." Ochaco clapped her hands together. "Today, let's work out some of the basics and go from there. First up: the date. Let me see..." She checked the calendar on the wall and pointed. "How about the 27th of May? It's on a weekend."

"Can't do it," Bakugo said, shaking his head. "I'm going to a rock concert that weekend."

Ochaco rolled her eyes. "You can't miss it for your best friend's wedding?"

"I've been waiting like a whole year for them to tour again! I bought a 6,000 yen ticket and everything!"

"Oh! How about the 14th?" Mina suggested.

"Why?" Ochaco asked.

"Because it looks like February and March 14th! Like Valentine's Day and White Day!"

Ochaco scratched her head. "Um... I think we need more than vague symbolism like that for the date."

"Let's move it to June," Denki suggested, "and we can have a beachside wedding!"

"We haven't decided on that," Izuku told him. "And I dunno if I want to sweat like that on the big day."

"But you and Ochaco got together around that time," Denki argued. "June 1st last year was when you updated your Facebook profile to 'in a relationship'. Remember?"

"I remember that," Mina said fondly. "I drank a whole bottle of wine and ate an entire cake to celebrate my friends getting together at last."

Ochaco made a face. "Just don't do that at the reception, okay?"

"No promises, Ochaco."

"How about the 20th?" Izuku put in. "Is everyone free that weekend?"

Everyone thought about it.

"That's my cousin's birthday weekend," Mina spoke up. "I'm supposed to be there with the family."

Izuku hung his head. "Oh."

"Which means..." Mina grinned widely, "I'll have to totally blow them off for your wedding!"

"You'd do that?" Ochaco asked. "I'm not so sure -"

"My cousin's family is lame," Mina said, blowing a raspberry. "And they kept teasing me when I last saw them for winter break. And their house doesn't have air conditioning. And -"

"I get it," Izuku said. "So, is the 20th okay for everyone?"

Everyone nodded.

"Hooray! The first detail is settled!" Ochaco said happily, clapping her hands together. "We can do this!"

"I"m writing that down," Mina said, and she got out a red market and wrote the date on a worksheet in her massive binder.

"Now for the bridesmaids and groomsmen," Ochaco said. "How about four for each side?"

Denki stood up and raised his hand. "Denki Kaminari for groomsman #1!"

Bakugo blew a raspberry just like Mina did, his arms folded. "Forget it. You'll make a total mess."

"Will not!" Denki shot back. "Picture this..." He stood up and mimed ushering someone into their seat.

"He'll do fine," Izuku assured Bakugo. "I mean, the groomsmen don't even do much. It's perfect."

"Thanks, Izuku - dammit! Did you have to phrase it like that?" Denki whined.

"He's a smart boy," Mina argued. "He's loyal, and he can follow directions. _And _he's easy to groom."

Bakugo nodded. "That sounds right. It also describes a dog."

"Take that back!" Denki barked.

Mina pointed. "Sit."

"Fine..." Denki grumbled and took a seat.

"Think about it, Denki: you'll look great at the altar with me, and the groomsmen and best man get gifts as thanks," Izuku told him.

Mina kissed Denki's cheek. "The only gift he needs is _me_, and he'll unwrap that gift in a bathroom stall during the reception."

Ochaco slapped her hands over her face. "Can't I get just one afternoon with helpful friends?"

"So who's the other two?" Bakugo asked. "Just don't ask Sero to be a groomsman."

"Why not?" Izuku asked.

"He kicked my ass in beer pong at his last party. I'll never forgive him."

Izuku sighed. "Fine. So what about Kirishima?"

"He still hasn't returned my skateboard because he 'lost it.' Fuck that."

"So... Yosetsu?"

"Bullshit. All he does is brag about his pop idol girlfriend."

"How about... Ojiro?"

"His tail creeps me out."

Ochaco cleared her throat. "Is there some reason we haven't mentioned Tenya Iida, the smartest and most responsible boy we know?"

There was a second of silence.

"Oooooh! Yeah!" Mina giggled. "He can zoom around and usher people to their seats with his leg engine thingies!"

"And rocket-kick wedding crashers to the moon," Denki added. He mimicked the motion. "Ka-pow!"

Mina wrote down "Tenya Iida (good kicks)" on her binder's next worksheet. "I've got Iida as a groomsman. We need one more. It shall be Rikido Sato." She wrote his name too.

"Whoa there, missy! Consult the groom!" Bakugo gestured to Izuku. "This is the men's side of things."

Izuku shrugged. "Rikido is cool. And he'll know all the best bakers, too. Toru will be happy."

"She sure will. Great choice," Mina said.

"I wonder whose idea it was," Bakugo muttered.

"And now bridesmaids," Ochaco said happily. "I've already decided on Toru, but I need three more."

"Do Itsuka," Bakugo said.

"Yeah. 'Cause she has big boobs," Denki agreed.

Ochaco shot him a dirty look.

Denki cleared his throat. "And since she's like a tough big sister, she can help Iida throw out troublemakers and break up fights."

Mina wote down "Itsuka Kendo (fighter)" in the bridesmaid column of her worksheet. "I need two more! Oh. Kyoka, too." She wrote "Kyoka Jiro" down.

Izuku raised his eyebrows. "Why her? She barely seems to care about any of this."

"She _seems _that way," Mina said gently, "but she's been kind of down lately. I think this will really cheer her up."

There was a second of silence.

"You're such a great friend, Mina!" Denki burst into tears and embraced his girlfriend. "You're a goddess among mortals!"

Mina patted his head and smiled. "And even better, I'm the maid of honor."

Ochaco cleared her throat again. "I fully agree with Mina's choice. But how are we missing the obvious inclusion of Momo Yaoyorozu, the smartest and kindest girl on the planet?"

"Oh. Duh!" Mina wrote Momo's name. "Good point, Ochaco. She and Iida are the smartypants around here. I can totally lean on her if I have to..."

"There's a lot to coordinate," Ochaco said anxiously. "I really want Iida and Momo involved in the wedding party."

"What, Mina and I can't handle it?" Bakugo demanded. He pointed at himself. "You're looking at the best man here."

"I just want insurance," Ochaco said evasively.

"She's right," Izuku added. "I would feel better having them here."

Bakugo looked distinctly annoyed. "Fine..."

But there was also the issue of finding a good venue, and on that, no one could agree.

"Outdoor!" Denki said yet again ten minutes into the discussion/arguement, slapping the table. "For fresh spring flowers and breezes!"

"And I'm tellin' you it could rain! And some people get plant allergies!" Bakugo roared.

"Bring extra tissues, then!" Denki shot back.

"I'll cram the plants up your ass! Then we'll see who's allergic!" Bakugo hollered.

"GUYS!" Mina cried. "We're forgetting the most important thing!"

"What?" Bakugo snapped at her.

Mina pouted. "The bridesmaid dresses had better not be pink or red. Those colors look terrible on me."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE VENUE?!" Bakugo exploded.

A professor cracked open the door and poked his head in. "Keep it down!" he thundered. "Or you're all kicked out!"

"We're sorry," everyone said at the same time. The professor took his leave.

Two minutes later, they were back at it.

"I'd much rather _not _marry in a gazebo," Ochaco argued. "I'm a bit claustrophobic."

"They have wide open space!" Denki retorted. "To let in breezes and stuff!"

"We didn't even agree on outdoor," Ochaco told him yet again. "Can't you think of any indoor venues?"

"I think there's some convention centers we can try," Izuku put in. "We could rent one."

Mina stuck out her tongue. "Convention centers are for boring trade shows, Izuku. This is a _wedding_! We gotta do it in a... um..."

"Where, O mighty maid of honor?" Bakugo taunted her.

Mina leered at him. "I don't hear any bright ideas coming from _you_!"

Bakugo puffed out his chest. "I still vote for my mom's house. She cooks a mean casserole."

"It's not _your _wedding, man!" Denki countered. "Who'd want to marry your ugly mug, anyway?"

"It's cheap!" Bakugo retorted. "We've got a tight budget here! As best man, I alone understand the logistics of this wedding! You're lucky I'm here."

"Hey! As maid of honor, this is _my _show," Mina shot back. "Get it? You're just a chimp stuffed in a suit."

"That's still better than Denki."

"I'll kill you!" Denki had his lightning quirk crackling around him. "We'll see who the chimp is!"

"Bring it!" Bakugo cried, bolting to his feet.

"Um... guys..." Ochaco said nervously.

"I have to prove that I'm top dog," Bakugo told Ochaco. "Or he'll never stop screwing this up."

Mina held up her palm, her acid sizzling on her skin. "Try it without a face!"

"Back off, queen bee!" Bakugo told her.

"That does it." Ochaco was quick like a cat, and she touched Mina, Denki, and Bakugo with all her fingertips. Her friends floated right up to the ceiling, squirming in shock.

Izuku got to his feet and addressed his ceiling-bound friends. "You're making this worse, guys! We chose you becuase we trust you. I don't care who wins your fight if you're all gonna be like this! Maybe Ochaco and I should do this ourselves unless you all apologize."

Ochaco put her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting."

Bakugo, Mina, and Denki all looked at one another. "I'm really sorry," Mina said sheepishly.

"Yeah. Me too," Denki added.

"I'm sorry," Bakugo said. "That I have to work with dumbasses," he quickly added.

Ochaco glared at him.

"Sorry," Bakugo said meekly. "I'm best man. I don't gotta prove anything to Denki or whoever. I'll behave."

Ochaco nodded. "Okay." She touched her fingertips together to undo her gravity quirk, and everyone landed in a heap on the table.

The professor returned. "What the devil is all that noise?!"

"Oh. Um..." Ochaco giggled bashfully.

The professor pointed at the hallway. "Everyone out! You're disruptive to the other students."

_True enough, _Izuku thought. He collected his stuff and filed out with everyone else. Bakugo, Denki, and Mina went their own way, while Izuku took Ochaco's hand and walked with her across campus.

"I probably should have done more to keep everything together," Izuku admitted. "We hardly accomplished a thing."

"No, it's all right. We've got a lot on our plate," Ochaco said gently. She smiled. "As long as we have each other, it'll be fine."

Izuku smiled back. "I think you're right. Let's get a little lunch and, well, talk about _anything _else."

Ochaco agreed.

*o*o*o*o*

The fire sprinklers were finally dying down, and Mei simply stood there soaked to the bone, alone in her aunt and uncle's huge warehouse. The good news: the fire suppression system in the warehouse for the Lovely Table Rentals company worked great. The bad news: everything else.

"Oh, _no._"

Mei didn't easily admit defeat. She was a tinkerer, and as Thomas Edison kind of said, failing to invent something merely taught you how _not _to invent it on your next attempt. But this time, Mei freely admitted that she screwed up big.

It was no big deal at first! All she wanted to do was tinker with the tables and chairs, adding some new electrical systems and new hardware to jazz them up. Why not build interlocking ports on the tables so they could join up in one huge table featuring electrical outlets and laptop ports? Why not add hover pads to the chairs for guests who like to see over other people's heads? Why not add rocket boosters and robot arms to the rest of the stock?

Because these things catch fire when they're all turned on at once, it seemed.

Mei carefully poked through the burned ruins of her aunt and uncle's rental tables and chairs, trying to find _anything _to salvage, going over the recent events in her mind. She found nothing.

Then her phone rang.

"Eeeek!" Mei nearly jumped out of her skin and fumbled to get her phone out. It was her uncle. Crud!

"Hey there, Mei," her uncle said warmly. "Just checking in on my favorite niece. Everything going well with the company?"

Mei felt awful lying, but... "Yeah. Everything's fine. No customers, but I'm running a tight ship. How's your vacation?"

"It's a blast. We have so many souvenirs to show you."

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh, and Mei. We're so proud of you for doing this for us. You're a proper young woman now, and maybe we should reward you for all your hard work."

Mei hung her head. "That's okay. The work is its own reward."

Her uncle laughed. "That's the spirit! Oh, it's my turn to steer the boat. I've gotta hang up. Your aunt says hi!"

"Hi," Mei mumbled back, before her uncle hung up.

Mei sat on one of the charred tables, knees tucked up under her chin. This was it. She ruined millions of yen worth of stock in a two-minute fire, and she lied to her uncle about it. Mei clapped her hands over her face and groaned.

Wait.

"Hmmmmmmm..." Mei lowered her hands, looking around the warehouse in a new light. What sort of customers typically rented tables, chairs, and linens? People arranging a wedding! And who was the big blushing bride this time around?

"Ochaco. Do a girl a favor," Mei muttered as she scrolled through her contacts list and found a certain name. She placed a call.

*o*o*o*o*

"... so, I think it's safe to say I'm the best friend a guy could ask for," Bakugo said smugly as he and Setsuna Tokage strolled down the street that evening, his hands behind his head in a casual pose. His breath steamed in the air.

Setsuna giggled. "That's so cool, Katsuki. One of my friends in Osaka got married last year, and his best man was, like, his emotional rock. People talk about how the bride goes nuts during an engagement, but grooms..."

"Yeah, Izuku's in over his head," Bakugo commented lightly. He only halfway meant it, though. "I've always had his back. This is what I do."

"Well, I think you're gonna kill it," Setsuna said fondly. "You're so tough and cool. You're like five best men at once!"

"The only thing better than me is _more _of me."

Setsuna giggled again. "Oh, stop that."

Bakugo let out a sigh of contentment. Fuck yes, he'd finally gotten a chance to go out with Setsuna again, and what a fine evening it was. They didn't talk a whole lot during the movie or at the Korean barbecue restaurant, but who cared about that? Setsuna's hot, and Bakugo's cool. Whatever.

Setsuna shivered. "Gosh, it's so chilly out. Let's duck in here real quick."

"Huh? Oh." Bakugo didn't even notice Setsuna take his hand, and he let her lead him into a coffee shop on their left. It was warm and noisy in here, mostly packed with students from the college. Bakugo even spotted Sen Kaibara and Tetsutetsu in the corner, chatting up some hot babes at the next table.

"Gonna stay up all night?" Bakugo asked Setsuna as they approached the cash register. "Or are you gettin' decaf?"

Setsuna didn't say a word. She led Bakugo straight past the counter and into the short hall that led to the bathroom. She shoved open the door and stuffed Bakugo into the bathroom with her. The door shut behind them.

"What the - mmmmmf." Bakugo barely got a word out before Setsuna held his head in her hand and started making out with him for real.

"I need you," Setsuna panted, going pink in the face. "I'm so cold. Warm me up a little, Katsuki..." She panted with desire, brushing her lips along Bakugo's cheek.

"Damn straight." Bakugo shrugged off his jacket and felt himself getting stiff in the pants. He liked Setsuna's sense of adventure, and this wasn't gonna be like last time. He had her all to himself.

"I couldn't wait to get back to my place," Setsuna breathed into Bakugo's ear. "I wanna do it quick and dirty right here, right now. Fuck me!"

Bakugo didn't need to say another word. He ripped off his shirt and tossed it onto the tiled floor, and he unzipped his jeans next. At the same time, Setsuna yanked off her own coat and shirt, and she pressed herself up against the wall, wiggling that fine ass of hers. "Come and get me," she teased him.

"Way ahead of you." Bakugo made a show of himself, flexing those guns as he approached. He was built like a monster, and Setsuna was blushing with anticipation. Bakugo took hold of Setsuna's jeans and eased them down her hips, savoring how her pale naked ass came into view.

"Oh, shit. You're packin' a G-string?" Bakugo was stunned when a modest purple G-string came into view, the fabric tight on Setsuna's ass.

"I had a good feeling about our date," Setsuna said with a giggle. She wiggled that ass again, and Bakugo's cock was screaming for more. "Come on, get some."

Bakugo didn't need any more convincing. He had Setsuna's jeans around her ankles by now, and he held her ass in both hands, enjoying the warmth of her naked flesh. He gave the left cheek a slap, and Setsuna moaned with pleasure. Encoraged, Bakugo gave the right cheek a harder slap. Setsuna gasped. "M-more!" she cried.

Back and forth Bakugo went, and Setsuna's cries of joy rang off the square bathroom's tiled walls. Her ass cheeks were starting to get a little pink by now, and Bakugo held both cheeks in his hands, jiggling them nice and good. Holy shit, this girl was like a work of art.

It was time. Bakugo popped out his magnificent boner and snapped it against Setsuna's slap-marked ass, tracing his tip along her warm flesh. "You want some?"

"Fuck me!" Setsuna gasped.

Bakugo reached down and peeled aside the fabric on Setsuna's G-string, showing off that damp pink pussy underneath. Setsuna was kind of short, so Bakugo crouched a bit to give his cock a better angle. He hummed to himself as he tapped the tip against Setsuna's pink clit, wondering how much longer Setsuna could stand being teased like this.

It went in.

"Oh god! Kastsuki!" Setsuna wailed, curling her fingers against the tile floor as Bakugo shoved all six inches (15.24 cm) into her. Bakugo clenched his jaw and grunted with effort, sliding that cock back and forth in Setsuna's slick, warm pussy. He liked how Setsuna's ass jiggled some more from the force of his thrusts, the cheeks still a bit pink from earlier. He could have sworn 90% of this girl's appeal was right here, on this rump of hers. Fuck yes.

"Mmmmmmm! Aaaaaahhh~!" Setsuna tilted her head back and wailed some more as Bakugo went in even faster, and Bakugo felt the pressure building up inside him. Dammit! Not yet! He wanted to savor this experience, like a fine wine. Wine with a great ass, that is.

Bakugo willed himself to slow down, and his movements became more deliberate. He angled his cock a bit in Setsuna's pussy, and sure enough, Setsuna practically screamed with ecstasy as Bakugo stimulated her like never before.

Meanwhile, Bakugo reached up and around, holding Setsuna's breasts in his hands. He felt the lacy material of Setsuna's thin purple bra, eager to feel what was under them.

"Oh, not my bra..." Setsuna moaned.

"Why not? I thought you liked it dirty, you little skank," Bakugo said as he kept up his rythmic thrusting.

"I... I'm almost naked. Katsuki..."

"Don't worry. You're fucking hot. The more of you I get, the better. Right?"

Setsuna thought it over for a second. "Take me."

Perfect. From here, Bakugo slid off Setsuna's bra from her breasts, allowing her nipples to poke right out. Bakugo felt them up, admiring how hard this girl's nipples had become. He kneaded Setsuna's breasts in both hands, giving them gentle squeezes as he went.

"Aaahhhh!" Setsuna cried out. "More!"

Bakugo unclasped Setsuna's bra and let it fall to the floor, and he cupped her breasts firmly with both hands. He started thrusting faster again, unable to contain himself as he savored the feeling of Setsuna's breasts under his fingertips. Setsuna's boobs were a littleon the small side compared to Mina and Momo, but fuck it, Setsuna's tits were just fine, and they complimented her figure. There wasn't a square inch on Setsuna's body Bakugo would change.

Okay, this time Bakugo couldn't help himself; he felt the pressure build again, and he felt himself cum with terrific force in Setsuna. He exhaled slowly as he filled her with his warm love, a great feeling of satisfaction washing over him. _This _is what it's all about, not annoying chit-chat about this or that, or... whatever.

"You like that?" Bakugo said casually, his still cock in Setsuna.

"Ooooohhhh... baby..." Setsuna groaned. "I think I -"

The bathroom door swung wide open.

"Shit!" Bakugo realized too late that neither he nor Setsuna had actually locked it. No...!Professor Aizawa stood there, staring in disbelief. "Can't keep yourselves out of trouble, can you, Bakugo, Tokage?" he commented through gritted teeth.

"Um..." Setsuna made an awkward smile. "G-good evening, professor. Cold out, isn't it?"

Bakugo groaned and slapped a hand over his face. _I'll be working at StarBuds for the rest of my life!_


	24. Chapter 24: on the prowl

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 24: on the prowl**

Mina just couldn't stop laughing. "You got busted having sex in a public place _again_? Seriously?!" She doubled over in mirth, clutching her belly.

Bakugo put on his angry face. "Shut up! You think it's hysterical that I have to work another year at StarBuds? Do you realize how many Ms. Joke puns that's going to involve?"

"Yui mentioned it," Ochaco said lightly as the wedding party kept strolling in a sunlit park that afternoon. "She likes having you around, Katsuki."

Bakugo snorted. "What for? So she can look good by comparison?"

"She likes your passion."

"Oh. Well, I guess Setsuna has some competition," Bakugo said sarcastically. His breath steamed in the air. "Can we hurry this crap up?"

Izuku lightly punched Bakugo's shoulder. "Hey, that's no way for the best man to talk, Kacchan. We've got to focus and find a good venue. It's fun."

Bakugo hung his head. "Right. Work. So does everyone agree that this park is the best call?"

"Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Iida said, glasses glinting in the sun. "As a groomsman, I suggest to this wedding party that we do this carefully and over the period of approxiamately one week."

Bakugo grunted. "I'll kick your ass over the period of approxiamately one week."

"You'll have to get through me first," Momo said sternly, holding Iida's hand tight.

"Aren't you a masochist? You'd just like it," Bakugo noted.

Momo went pink. "Th-that's not true."

Izuku rolled his eyes. As per Mina's suggestion, everyone in the wedding party: bride and groom, best man and maid of honor, and all ten bridesmaids and groomsmen had come along in one huge party to scout venues. That made for fourteen people.

They looked more like a soccer team.

"Oh! Look!" Itsuka said brightly, pointing. "Imagine that in spring. It'll be so pretty."

Izuku saw her point. Up ahead was a tiny man-made island, perfectly round, sitting in a large pond's middle. It had a wooden bridge and a huge gazebo painted white, plus some flower beds circling the whole thing. It was winter, so the whole thing wasn't exactly colorful, but...

"Oooooooh! Yeah!" Toru agreed. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" She ran ahead and scampered across the bridge.

"What is she, five years old?" Setsuna grumbled.

Izuku patted her back. "Call it enthusiasm. I feel better having her around. She's got an eye for decor."

Setsuna glanced away. "Yeah. Sure."

Okay, it was _definitely _awkward having both Bakugo and Sesuna in the wedding party, with the latter being a somewhat reluctant bridesmaid. Sheesh, Kacchan, can't you keep it in your pants?

"I'm writing this down," Momo said, making a note in her spiral notebook. "Aoyagi park... ceremony site... island with gazebo... flower beds will be ideal for spring..."

"So how many people for the ceremony?" Yosetsu asked. "I mean, we don't want to get a venue that's too small for the whole guest list."

"We're thinking something like 50 people," Ochaco said.

"And yes, your pop idol girlfriend can come," Izuku assured him.

Yosetsu cheered up. "Great. She'll be a few towns over in May for a local tour, but I'll buy her a train ticket to get her here. Save her a seat, guys!"

"Sure I will," Ochaco said with a smile.

It was then that Bakugo made a loud, funny noise of impatience and irritation.

Izuku blinked. "Uh... Kacchan?"

"Look, we got our venue," Bakugo said, hands in his pockets. "I wanna move on to the good stuff, like finding a caterer and organizing the bachelor party."

"Yeah! Party!" Denki raised his arms and jumped in place. "Can I help plan it, Katsuki?"

"If you give me 10,000 yen, cash."

Denki hung his head. "But I spent the last of my cash on Transformers toys..."

"Now _he's _five years old," Setsuna muttered.

Izuku clapped his hands together. "This is too many people at once. Let's split up." He raised his voice. "Guys! I've got a list of candidate venues to tour today, and we'll check them out in groups of four or five. Pay for your own cab fare."

"Oh! I wanna be in Mina's team!" Toru cried from over in the island's gazebo. "Please?"

"Me, too," Ochaco said.

"I also want Denki and Rikido in my team," Mina said, pointing at them. "We're Squad Super Fun!"

"I'm in!" Rikido offered a hand, and Mina, Toru, Ochaco, and Denki all layered their hands on top.

"Goooooo... team!" They raised their hands as one and giggled.

Bakugo made that funny noise again. "Lame!"

Izuku draped an arm over Bakugo's shoulders. "Let's be a team, Kacchan. Who do you want with us?"

"Um... Jiro and Iida. Yeah."

"Sure thing." Kyoka tightened her scarf around her neck as she and Iida joined Izuku's team. She made a pained smile. "Can we check out _indoor _venues? I don't do the cold."

"Yeah, 'cause you're a little shrimp," Bakugo teased her. That earned him a boot to the shin.

Iida adjusted his glasses. "No more horseplay! Izuku, where are we going on our tour?"

Izuku listed a few places.

Iida raised his hand. "We shall tour them all by the time the sun sets! Let us be off, gentlemen, lady! Onwards!"

Bakugo stared at Iida in disbelief. "I'm gonna die, aren't I..."

Iida ignored him. Instead, he gave Momo a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure that we can still make it to our 7:00 reservation," he told her fondly.

Momo giggled and ran a hand down Iida's chest. "Just don't forget what comes next at your place..." She licked her lips.

Jiro slapped a mitten-clad hand over her face. "Kill me."

"Me next," Bakugo muttered.

Momo, meanwhile, rallied Setsuna, Yosetsu, Itsuka, and Eijiro Kirishima in her group and headed off. Izuku was sure that even with Setsuna's bad attitude, Momo's team would find an excellent venue. Momo's IQ was about a million! She could do anything.

Iida clapped a hand on Izuku's back. "Let us go!"

"Right behind you."

*o*o*o*o*

"How about this one? It is exquisite," Iida commented as the group toured a local convention center. He inhaled deeply. "Aaaah, it's wonderful."

Bakugo grunted. "It's just a room."

"How many people could be seated here?" Izuku asked the nearest staff member.

"This hall can seat 125 people," the man said. "We've had plenty of weddings here before."

"And those weddings turned out well?" Iida asked. "I'd like to go over the guest reviews and feedback."

The man bowed politely. "Of course. I can e-mail you a PDF."

"And a few other matters," Iida continued after he recited his e-mail address. "Is any in-house catering provided? Or tables, chairs, and linens? If so, may we see them?"

The man barely opened his mouth before Iida continued, "Oh, and may I see examples of this room set up for a wedding ceremony? I would like a sample of a wedding done correctly here."

"Yes, of course," the man said, clearly unperturbed. Good for him. "We provide long tables and metal frame chairs, but I can provide a list of nearby table rental sites if you would prefer round tables."

Iida looked to Izuku, who nodded.

"Very good, young sir," the man said. "I shall also e-mail you some photos of a recent wedding that was held here. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Iida snapped to attention and saluted. "That shall be all for now. We are on a tight schedule. We shall show ourselves out."

He motioned to the door, and Izuku, Jiro, and Bakugo all took their leave into the cool afternoon air.

"Well look at you, Wedding Planner Supreme," Bakugo said snidely.

"I shall do my best as part of the wedding party," Iida promised.

Bakugo grunted. "Didn't leave nothin' for me to do."

"He's right," Jiro told Iida. "Let's run everything by the best man. I mean, that's five venues in an hour! We ought to talk this over."

"Right." Izuku turned to Bakugo. "What do you think so far? Anything stand out to you?"

"I..." Bakugo looked back and forth among the others, and hung his head. "Iida's right. About everything so far."

Iida put a hand to his heart. "I am flattered."

"Some best man I am..." Bakugo stared at his feet. "Let's just go."

"I'll cheer you up," Iida said. "I know a fine restaurant nearby. Let us visit."

So they did, and Iida at once tried to crack open the walnut that was Bakugo.

"Is something bothering you, Katsuki?" Iida asked as he sipped his hot tea. "I was sure that the best man would be more enthused. We are doing good work here."

"I'm fine," Bakugo grumbled.

"You're showing him up," Jiro told Iida. "He feels bad. You know how sensitive King Explosion Murder can be." She grinned and rubbed Bakugo's shoulders.

"I said I'm fine!" Bakugo roared, and nearby patrons stared at him. He lowered his voice. "Just forget it."

Izuku shook his head. "No way. You're my friend."

Bakugo sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Don't tell anyone this..."

"No guarantees on that," Jiro teased him.

Bakugo shot her a look before continuing. "It's about Setsuna."

Jiro leaned in closer, her eyes sparkling happily. "Ooooooh! Do you _love _her?"

"Shut up!" Bakugo snapped. "It ain't funny! Since we got busted again, I have to work at StarBuds for another fucking year! D'you know how many coffee puns I'm gonna have to hear? And how many dishes I have to scrub?"

"Did you date go well until then?" Izuku asked.

Bakugo shrugged. "More or less. What difference does it make?"

"Look on the bright side, Kacchan. At least she likes you."

"Yeah, enough to shag in a public bathroom," Bakugo said, rolling his eyes. "I dunno where I stand with her. I mean, I'm into her, and I think she's into me, too. But we don't have much to talk about, and if we're not super careful, we get on each other's nerves, and I'm afraid that we're trying too hard to turn a booty call into something serious so I don't know what to do, or where we go from here..."

Bakugo stirred his tea a bit before he jumped out of his seat. "Don't look at me like that! I got carried away! Forget you heard all that shit!"

Jiro held her face in her hands, making a face not unlike a scheming Himiko Toga. "Awww, look at that, Katsuki's lovestruck and doesn't know how to process those feelings!"

"Mmmm. Indeed! Matters of the heart are never easy," Iida admitted. "I feel for you, Katsuki Bakugo. May you have the strength to find peace and get back on your own two feet."

"Butt out, Mr. Perfect," Bakugo snapped. "You trying to steal my job?"

"At StarBuds?"

"No! As best man!" Bakugo gestured at himself. "This is _my _time to shine! Let me have this much, while my life sucks!"

Iida nodded. "I am sorry if I overstepped my bounds."

"I wish all guys were nice like you," Jiro grumbled, giving Iida a sidelong look.

"Momo's a lucky girl," Izuku agreed. And this reminded him... what about Melissa? He barely saw her since the new semester started, and there were rumors that she and Himiko were getting close. Like, in _that _way. Just what was going on...?

"Having trouble in the dating pool?" Bakugo commented.

"No... okay, some." Jiro hung her head.

Iida patted her back. "Surely you will find what you truly want."

"I want a shiny, custom black Les Paul," Jiro said, brightening right up. "With fresh strings and a great amp to match! And I could..."

She described it in great detail until Izuku checked the time. Whoa. He pushed aside his concerned thoughts about Bakugo and Melissa and cleared his throat.

"We oughta meet up with the others," Izuku said, motioning for the waiter. "Let's see what Ochaco and Momo cooked up."

*o*o*o*o*

A high score in _Dance Dance Revolution_, at least.

"Whoo! Go, girl!" Toru cried as Mina squared off against Denki in the arcade downtown. Ochaco and Rikido watched, each holding stuffed animals they won from the nearby claw machine game. Izuku couldn't help a wide grin when he and his party joined the scene.

"Deku! What're you doing here?" Ochaco asked before she kissed him. "Are you done with your venue scouting already?"

"We found five good places so far," Izuku said, taking her hand and beaming. "Iida and Bakugo are really on top of things. How about you?"

"We found a nice place on Coconut Street," Ochaco said. "But Toru wanted to take a break. How did you find so many places already?"

"It's 3:00 PM," Izuku told her.

Ochaco gasped. "What?! Where did the time go? Oh no..."

"I think I can guess what went wrong," Rikido said. "Sorry, Izuku. We lost track of time."

"And... game!" Mina, meanwhile, slammed her feet on a few more arrow pads and wiped her brow as the game declared her the winner. "Sorry, Denki."

"Naw, it's all right." Denki hugged her.

"They had a deal," Toru told Izuku. "If Mina wins, Denki has to pleasure her later tonight. And if Denki wins, hoo boy -"

Izuku held out a hand. "I don't wanna know. Let's just join up with Momo's party." He texted Momo for directions, and got an unexpected answer.

*o*o*o*o*

"That's it, people! Just a little more!" the instructor called out. "Feel the burn! You Five minutes to go!"

"A spin class?" Mina commented as Izuku's party found Momo and the others neck-deep in a workout at a local fitness center.

"Hey there, guys," Yosetsu panted. "Momo wanted to warm up a bit... whew! And I think it's working."

"Why is no one taking this seriously?" Bakugo complained. "As best man, I say you guys all suck!"

"My girlfriend certainly does not 'suck'!" Iida snapped.

"Then why is she here, and not helping the bride find a venue?" Bakugo asked snidely.

Iida approched Momo. "Honey, what's going on? Were there no venues available?"

"We... found two good places," Momo panted. Her skin glistened with sweat. "And I felt like burning off that brownie I had with lunch today. This feels great! We should start going to spin classes together, Tenya."

"But we need to focus on - ohhhhh..." Iida eyed up Momo, who looked majestic with her form-fitting gym clothes (did she make them?), her jiggling breasts, her skin shiny and sparkly with sweat...

Izuku knew that look of longing in Iida's eyes. Good grief.

"That is an excellent idea!" Iida declared. "Izuku, perhaps we should all sign up at this gym and get a workout! So you can fit in your tux!"

Izuku groaned. Maybe Iida wasn't quite so Mr. Perfect after all. Didn't anyone see that they were all on a tight schedule here?!

*o*o*o*o*

"Mmmmm. It was nice, having an evening of you all to myself," Momo said fondly as she wrapped her arms around Iida's arm.

"Between classes and running the computer science club and now groomsman work, I haven't had enough time for my favorite girl," Iida said, kissing the top of Momo's head. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_." Momo traced a finger down Iida's chest as they made their way to Iida's apartment, cutrting a path through the crowded sidewalk as taxis ambled past.

Momo was quiet for a moment. "I'm worried about Katsuki."

"In what way?"

"He's been so upset lately," Momo said, making a sympathetic noise. "He has enough on his plate without the burdens of being Izuku's best man."

"It seemed that way to me too," Iida admitted. "But Katsuki Bakugo is a proud man. I'm sure he would react badly if I offered to take his place."

They reached the front doors, and headed into the warm lobby and to the elevator.

"You _would _make a good best man, though," Momo cooed. "Think about it, Tenya. You keep a cool head, and you're just so smart! You're tough, and responsible..."

"Momo, you're making me blush." Iida chuckled.

Momo started running her hands all along her boyfriend as the elevator reached Iida's floor. "Maybe you _should _do it, whether Katsuki likes it or not. I'll back you up."

"Ah, well, I can't trample on Katsuki's feelings like that, tempting as the best man position may be," Iida said lightly. "I would become a bad friend in doing so."

"Tell me," Momo asked as they headed to Iida's door. "If you _were _best man, how would you do things?"

"Well, I'd start with one spreadsheet each for venues, the budget, guest list, gifts for wedding party members, catering, florists, and a few other related topics as they came up. And I would keep a list of all necessary phone numbers and e-mail addresses, and possibly hire a finance expert to readjust the budget, and I would of course take Izuku and the groomsmen to a proper tailor..."

"A tailor? All of you boys in fine tuxes?" Momo breathed.

"Well, of course. We must look our best."

"I can picture it, Tenya," Momo moaned, pink in the face. "Oh my gosh... I can't help it..."

The moment Iida opened the front door, he and Momo were already devouring each other's faces, and Iida pinned Momo roughly against the wall.

"You want me?" Iida breathed in Momo's ear. He felt his burning desire straining against his pants. Little Ingenium was ready.

"Tenya... take me!" Momo cried, turning her head to the side, acting like a bashful maiden.

Iida kicked closed his door and gripped Momo's wrists tightly. "Bossing me around? You dirty skank. _I _make the rules around here."

"Oh! You wouldn't!" Momo cried in mock distress.

Iida half-dragged Momo to the dining room table and lay her there, knocking over all kinds of random stuff. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson!" he thundered, fully in character.

"N-no! Anything but that!"

Iida shrugged off his jacket and whipped off his shirt next. He flexed this huge guns. "You can't stop me, you filthy freak. No escape!"

"Aaaaahhh!" Momo was going redder as Iida tore apart her clothes (they were duplicates yet again), and he had Momo in her undies in no time. He reached down and gently cupped one of Momo's breasts in his hand, feeling the fabric of her lacy pink bra.

"You... wouldn't...!" Momo moaned. "I'm innocent!"

"I'll be the judge of that." Iida couldn't hold back; he had Momo naked in the next 15 seconds, and he tore her Created shirt into strips and bound her wrists together over her head. Then he used a bigger strip as a gag.

"Mmmm-mmmm!" Momo cried, false terror in her eyes.

Iida ran his hand along Momo's bare chest, and he cupped both breasts in his hands this time. Aaaah, such perky melons as ever, a little stiff from the cold. Or was he imagining it? He massaged and kneaded Momo's breasts under his hands to be sure, with Momo groaning the whole time.

Momo was clearly ready for more. Iida positioned two wooden chairs into place, then used more strips of Momo's shirt to truss her ankles, one on each wooden chair's back, spreading her legs wide. Now she was totally helpless! Ha ha ha!

"Oh, you like this, don't you," Iida taunted her as he ran his hands along Momo's legs, starting from the knees and converging slowly toward her exposed pink pussy. "I'll just have to enjoy it a bit more."

"Mmmmmmm!" Momo squirmed as Iida ran a hand along her pussy, toying with the lips of her flesh. He knelt and extended his tongue, waggling it and savoring the sweet taste. This girl was like a cake, and today was Iida's birthday. Make a fucking wish!

"Mmmmmmmm..." Momo groaned again, but this time it was from unmistakable pleasure as Iida kept licking her, and he went in deeper. He added some of his own lip action as he devoured her. This pussy was endless! He could eat this thing all night!

"So..." Iida panted once he raised his head. "You like a man who takes charge?"

Momo nodded, her hair a bit messy and clumped with excited sweat.

"You think I should be the best man after all and dominate this wedding like how I dominate _you_?"

Momo nodded eagerly.

"Well... I don't know if Izuku and Katsuki will approve. But I can do _this_ to you."

Iida dropped his pants and busted out Little Ingenium at long last, and he gripped the eight-inch beast and slapped it against Momo's inner thigh. He turned and did the same to the other one, savoring the delicate _slap _sound it made. He went back to the other leg, and ran his cock's tip along Momo's skin, very slowly sliding closer to that waiting pussy. Momo was fully wet down there, her chest heaving with white-hot lust.

But -

"You scheming skank!" Iida just realized that Momo had freed herself from her wrist restraints, and she was trying to get away! Not so fast! He seized her wrist, and shoved his face into hers. "Maybe I should lock you up tight so you can't move an inch!"

"Mmmmmm!" Momo created two pairs of long, thin white rope, and Iida got an idea. He tied a rope to Momo's left wrist and secured the other end to the fridge handle, then tied up her right wrist and secured it to the leg of his dining room table. Momo tugged against the restraints, but she couldn't get loose, and Iida made sure the ropes were taut.

Iida circled around Momo with his hand on his hips, Little Ingenium fully upright. "So. You think you're smart," Iida taunted her, ducking under one of the ropes. "You slutty little bridesmaid. Know your place!"

He gave Momo's face a gentle slap, and Momo's eyes rolled up in her head with pleasure. She hadn't had foreplay like this in weeks.

"Maybe I _should _be best man," Iida continued, still circling around her. "And anyone who defies me might end up like you!"

Momo gave him a funny look.

"If it's one of the men, you'll be the one to do this to them," Iida hastily explained.

Momo looked satisfied.

Wait... was Momo developing the sadist side to her kinky desires? Would Iida end up in her position one of these days?

A part of him _really _hoped so.

"But until then! Shall we?" Iida got back into position between Momo's wide-apart legs, and he double-checked that the binds on her ankles were secure against the wooden chairs. Then he slapped Little Ingenium a few times against Momo's damp pussy, and he liked the wet sound it made.

Iida gripped the edge of the table and shoved his cock straight in.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Momo squirmed again with pleasure as Iida filled up every centimeter of her pussy with that monster dick, and he didn't stop until he got right to the other end. Then he slowly pulled back out, and shoved the cock back in, faster this time. He kept it up, and shortened the interval each time. The table started rocking back and forth with the force of it, the wood creaking from the sheer force of it. Momo's breasts jiggled on her chest and she rolled her head to the side, moaning nonstop with ecstasy. Iida, meanwhile, got up to full speed and felt his ballsack slappng rhymically against Momo's ass as he went. Ah, it was an exquisite sensation!

Iida didn't want things to end too fast, though. He fucked Momo for a couple more minutes for good measure, then pulled out that cock and undid her restraints.

"Get over here! On the floor!" Iida scooped up Momo and set her on the floor. He took one of the ropes and tied up Momo's wrists behind her back, then tied up her ankles, too, nice and tight. He flattened Momo's chest against the floor and made sure her ass was angled upwards, and he slapped those cheeks firmly with both hands. He got both of Momo's ass cheeks nice and pink from the force of it, his hands stinging pleasantly from the contact.

Now it was time to finish this. Iida tightly gripped Momo's huge, round ass in both hand and shoved his cock into her again, going right back up to full speed. He didn't care if he was getting a bit sore by now; he didn't dare slow down, and he was still at full speed when he felt himself ready to come at last.

Iida pulled out at the last second, holding his cock steady as he blasted his you-know-what across Momo's naked, slap-pink ass. He jerked himself a bit to make sure it all came out, and he wiped the tip against Momo's right ass cheek just to be sure.

"Ah." Iida lay next to Momo, and he reached over and lowered her gag.

Momo, clearly exhausted, lay down next to him, still tied up. As usual, she didn't mind still being bound. "Oh my... Tenya..." Momo giggled. "You really put your back into it this time."

"Did... did I? I was afraid I didn't live up to your expectations, after all this time..." Iida wiped his brow.

"Silly." Momo smiled. "I won't be walking straight until Wednesday."

Iida smiled back. "My pride is restored."

They lay there on Iida's carpet for a moment, catching their breath. Then Momo spoke up again. "Tenya. I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Momo. More than anything."

"Which is why," Momo said slyly, "you should petition to become the best man. It simply _must _be you."

Iida shook his head. "The guys wouldn't go for it. I can't overstep my bounds. I'm sorry."

Momo made a pouting face. "Fine, fine..."


	25. Chapter 25: pound it in

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 25: pound it in**

"What? For real?"

Izuku could hardly believe his ears when Ochaco mentioned her newest plan for the wedding prep project as they walked across campus after class.

Ochaco nodded and beamed. "Yeah! You really haven't heard of _Lovely Table Rentals_?"

"Well, given the name..."

Ochaco gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "It's Mei's aunt and uncle's company! She's mentioned it a few times. She called me just a few days ago, and now we're going to meet up with her for some business."

Oh yeah, Mei Hatsume. That quirky girl who dominated the engineering department. Word had it that she knew more than half the professors, but she was also a bit unsettling to talk to. But then again, wedding prep was proving to be a tough nut to crack...

"I'm looking forward to it." Izuku returned his fiancee's smile. "I bet she's got a real flair for business..."

She actually had a real flair for destroying things.

"What the...! Oh my gosh!" Ochaco clutched her face in horror fifteen minutes later, when Mei escorted Izuku and Ochaco to the storage room of _Lovely Table Rentals_.

"I told you," Mei said, arms folded. "I ruined my aunt and uncle's entire stock. I don't have two 100-yen coins to rub together."

Izuku scratched his head. "You burned all these down by trying to put gadgets on them?"

Mei held up a finger. "I call them _babies_, because they're my darlings." She had a twinkle in her eye.

"Sure. Babies. But what now?"

"That's where _you _guys come in." Mei beamed and clapped both Izuku and Ochaco on the shoulder. "I've got a deal to offer! Help me fix up some new tables and chairs, and you can rent them for the wedding for no charge! What a steal!"

Ochaco went pale as she scoped out the vast room again. "Uh... Mei... you expect _me _to pick up a hammer and fix all these? For... for real?"

"Oh, buck up, missy." Mei patted Ochaco's head. "Your quirk makes things light, right?"

"It's zero gravity."

"Right! So tether things to the floor, and we can move 'em around with ease. What about you, Izuku?"

Izuku shrugged. "I'm quirkless. Sorry."

"That's okay. You look like a tough guy. Never miss a day at the gym, do you? Heh heh." Mei promptly started circling Izuku, patting and squeezing every muscle group she could reach. "Oh, yeah. You're built like an ox! Who needs quirks?"

Ochaco went red, stomping a foot. "Do you mind not feeling up my fiance?"

"Hang on." Mei stood behind Izuku and ran her hands up and down his ribs, then squeezed his shoulders, humming to herself.

"Everything feel all right?" Izuku asked impatiently. What was _with _this girl?

"Mmmmm... yeah." Mei stood back and saluted him. "I trust you to help me rebuild my aunt and uncle's company before they come back from their vacation! Right now, they're cruising around Jamaica and Barbuda, so it'll be a while before they circle back around to home. Let's get cracking."

She rubbed her hands and started off. Ochaco reached out and gripped Mei's upper arm.

"Not so fast," Ochaco told her. "If you seriously expect us to fix all these tables and chairs for you, we're going to need a bit more help. Izuku! Let's call some people."

"On it." Izuku got out his phone and sent a few texts.

And sure enough...

"What an honor! To help rebuild an entire company from scratch!" Iida took a quick break from work an hour later to stand tall and salute everyone in the room. "Surely we are heroes now."

Momo smiled weakly as she helped Yosetsu hold a chair together and hammer in the nails. "Yes, Tenya, we're doing a wonderful thing. But perhaps we should concentrate harder."

"Yes! Indeed!" Iida resumed helping Denki and Kirishima rebuild a large table that could seat twelve-ish people.

Mina wiped her brow. "Come on, Momo, use your quirk already! You could make a bunch of new tables like that!" She snapped her fingers.

Momo shook her head. "It would exhaust me to make all of this. And it is so dishonest. Mei trusts us to build all of this properly, and besides... if we make these tables and chairs ready with our own hands, imagine our pride and satisfaction at the wedding!"

"Well said!" Iida cried.

"Thanks, Tenya," Momo said, smiling bashfully and blushing.

Mina groaned. "Do you guys gotta keep showing off?" She also ignored Toru, who needed her to help hammer in some nails on a chair.

"Yeah! Save some for the rest of us," Bakugo added sourly. "Best man speaking here! I'm Deku's rock over here." He pointed at himself for totally unnecessary emphasis.

"And I'm the maid of honor!" Mina bolted to her feet. "Know your place, bridesmaid!"

Momo blinked. "Do tell? Have you contacted any of the candidate venues and confirmed availability, occupancy, catering, and other conditions or restrictions?"

Mina went red. "N-no."

"I certainly did," Momo said loftily. "That ballroom on 76th street will not work. They want a minimum group size of 125, and given the budget that Ochaco and Izuku showed me, we cannot fund a reception that large."

Ochaco winced. "125 people? My parents would have to sell their house!"

"Surely we will find a solution," Iida declared. "We are smart! We are responsible! We can succeed 100%!"

"Yeah. 95% you and Momo," Bakugo muttered darkly. He turned away from them and resumed helping Rikido assemble a chair's pieces.

Izuku made a sympathetic noise. "Relax, Kacchan. There's tons of stuff left to do. I bet you'll figure out - yikes!"

Once again, Mei ambushed him and started feeling him up. What the hell! This girl had no restraint!

"Hmmmmm. You're getting tired," Mei commented, testing Izuku's thigh muscles. "Having no quirk is taking its toll. Maybe we should readjust the work schedule and partner you up with someone else."

Ochaco threw down her mallet in anger. "Stop that!"

"Hang on," Mei said, blushing. "I need to check his pelvic muscles. He might be straining something. He could end up in the hospital at this rate!"

She invited herself into Izuku's pants and felt around in there. And her hands didn't fail to touch the fun parts.

_Ka-pow! _Ochaco took a flying leap and kicked Mei right off her fiance.

"B-but..." Mei blubbered, laying in a heap on the concrete floor.

Ochaco dusted her hands. "Momo!"

"On it!" Momo created enough ropes to tie up Mei and deposit her in a corner.

"I'm just trying to help," Mei told her. "Believe me!"

"I'm just trying to maintain my sanity. Believe _me_," Ochaco muttered, massaging her temples. "I don't need some hussy feeling up my man."

Mina made a sympathetic noise. "I've been there."

Denki glanced away and coughed.

Bakugo snorted. "We're doomed, aren't we."

"Chin up, pal," Yosetsu said. "Think about it! We're working as a team to make a handmade wedding that'll blow all our guests away. It's a treat, if you think about it."

Rikido blinked. "You're in a good mood today, Awase."

Yosetsu went pink and scratched the back of his head. "W-well... I had a pretty hot Skype session with my girlfriend last night. She's rooting for us 1,000%. We can't fail!"

"Oh, just tell us who she is already!" Toru cried. "I'm dying here!"

"Me, too," Mei complained.

"I can't, guys. Security," Yosetsu said meekly. "But I've told her all about you guys, and she can't wait to meet everyone at the wedding."

"So we'll see her anyway?" Toru said. "Might as well tell us who -"

"Let's call her Aika," Yosetsu declared. "Okay? I'll tell her to go by that name at the wedding."

"What is she, a politician's daughter?" Kirishima joked. "Is she gonna show up in a bulletproof limo?"

"Speaking of limos," Mina said with a crafty grin. "Katsuki and I were looking up local limo rental companies, and we found this one with -"

"No limos. Sorry," Ochaco told her. "We have to skip some of the frills."

Bakugo made an irritated noise. "I spent all night looking that up! It was for nothin'?"

Izuku motioned with his hands. "Don't take it too hard, Kacchan. We're all still trying to figure this out."

"Forget it. I got shit to do." Bakugo tossed aside his hammer and measuring tape and stalked out of the storage room, hands in his pockets.

There was a second of silence.

"Is he all right?" Momo asked tentatively.

"It seems his spirits are low," Iida said. "Perhaps due to his troubles with -"

"We don't need to go over that," Izuku told him. "Let him be."

Seriously, Kacchan was having a hard enough time without everyone dissecting his StarBuds curse, confusing relationship with Setsuna, and his inferiority complex as best man. And Izuku wasn't certain, but he heard that Setsuna was starting to give him the cold shoulder again.

"Yeah. Leave him alone, guys," Jiro told Iida and Momo.

Momo bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"As am I!" Iida boomed. "To make it up to him, I shall -!"

Ochaco picked up her mallet and pointed at Iida with it. "Hey! Get back to work, buster!"

Iida complied.

Izuku sighed and got back to work, too. He really, _really _hated to admit it... but maybe Iida and Momo the best choice for...?

_No. Don't be like that. _Izuku clenched a fist. Bakugo would definitely pull this off. Mina, too. They just needed a chance to shine... hmmmmmm...

*o*o*o*o*

"And _this _one," Rikido said a few days later, "is the pride of my family's bakery. See?"

It was time to visit some bakeries, and Ochaco was simply giddy with excitement for this leg of the wedding journey. Izuku was one hombre in a crowd of ladies, hunting down the perfect cake. Ochaco, Mina, Toru, Jiro, Setsuna, and Momo all wanted to find cakes and get free samples, and Izuku went along but mainly just as an extra taste-testing tongue. He didn't even know that edible flowers _existed_, let alone which was best for which cake type.

Rikido made a flourish. "Okay, girls, take a sample. You'll be blown away!"

_"Ooooooohhhh~!" _All the girls rushed to get a sample of this monster four-tiered cake, and Izuku had to wait his turn to get a sample.

Momo sighed with delight. "Such sublime flavor!"

"The moisture content is spot-on!" Jiro sighed.

"It's yummy!" Toru added.

Even Setsuna looked pleased. "Oh, it's gotta be this one. Rikido, how much?"

"Let me see..." Rikido consulted some binders behind the cash register and did some calculations. "For baking, frosting, arrangements, delivery, storage, and an estimated 10% tip... let's call it 164,315 yen."

Jiro nearly choked. "What the fuck!"

"Hey. Language," Rikido said with a frown. "This is a _family _restaurant."

"Rikido, that's so expensive! Sheesh!" Toru hugged her boyfriend. "Can we get a family discount?"

Rikido blushed. "I-I'll talk it over with my mom."

"How about the girlfriend discount?"

"Sorry, that's not a thing, babe."

"Make it a thing, and you'll feel me _naked _tonight."

Now everyone choked on their cake.

Rikido went cherry red. "I thought we were taking things slow!"

"There's cake on the line."

"Well, for the budget, I thought the Autumn Delight cake was a good one," Mina suggested. "Right?"

Ochaco nodded. "Mmmm. I think so, too."

"Or the Lace Veil one," Momo added. "It was gorgeous, and the flavor... oh..." She sighed with the fond memory of it.

"Or how about..." Setsuna started, and the girls reviewed all 57 cakes they have already sampled.

"Well..." Ochaco rubbed her chin, glancing up in thought. "We could -"

"Draw a name from a hat," Izuku blurted out, exhausted from the endless proceedings.

Ochaco blinked. "That's not the worst idea."

"What! We can't decide this blindly," Mina argued.

"No, I mean, if we draw a name and don't like it, that helps us figure out what we really want," Ochaco explained.

Momo's eyes widened. "Oh! As in, if you cannot choose between two options, you flip and coin, and your reaction to the random outcome illustrates what you really think about both options."

"Exactly," Ochaco said with a wink. "Great idea, Izuku! Thanks!"

_I'm just trying to get outta here, _Izuku thought. Somehow, this had consumed the entire day!

Seeing Ochaco so happy about the potential cakes did cheer him up, though. He'll let her handle this. Because there was also the matter of...

*o*o*o*o*

"The guest list! Now this is where I will take the lead!" Bakugo barked when he assembled the whole crew in a study room in campus's science and engineering building. "Let's do this!"

The same annoyed professor as last time poked his head in the room and shushed him.

"So let's do this!" Bakugo said in a strong whisper, pumping a fist. "Just follow my lead!"

"Of course," Iida said, rolling his shoulders. "This shall be the bedrock of how we set up the wedding."

"I know that," Bakugo snapped. He spread out some papers. "So here are some lists..."

One thing became clear. This was _not _as easy as Izuku expected. Shit.

"What was the total guest limit again?" Setsuna asked as she looked over some papers.

"Izuku and I are thinking that a total of 50 guests is ideal," Ochaco told her.

"Is that including family?" Iida asked.

"That's right," Izuku said.

"So, cousins, grandparents, uncles, stuff like that," Bakugo declared. "Ochaco! Where do your grandparents live? Let's get 'em in this party."

Ochaco hung her head. "My mom's parents are already passed on. And my dad's dad is in a nursing home and can't move around easily."

"Oh. Uh..." Bakugo rounded on Izuku. "Deku! How about you?"

"My mom's parents can come," Izuku said, "but I have zero contact with my dad's side of the family."

"So, we'll bring your cousins from your mom's side of the family," Bakugo pressed on.

"My mom is an only child," Izuku admitted. "My mom's family is pretty small."

"Shouldn't you have already known all this, Katsuki?" Toru piped up.

Bakugo went red. "Shut up!"

"Well, here is a list of Ochaco's family, both immediate and distant," Momo said, offering some of her own papers. "Ochaco, let's go over these..."

"Oh, crud. I should have done that!" Mina realized, clutching her face. "I'm a bad maid of honor!"

"Join the club," Bakugo muttered.

"So," Iida said fifteen minutes later. "We shall invite all these members of the bride's family, and those of the groom's family." He circled some names on the right papers. "And we'll figure out best how to arrange seating with them in mind."

"But friends count too!" Bakugo cried. "Let me handle it! How about Sero and Aoyama!"

"I'm... not so sure," Izuku admitted. "Sero, maybe. But he's more your friend than mine. And Aoyama mentioned how he's going on a trip around the time of the wedding."

Bakugo went cherry red. "Well fuck me..."

"You did that twice, right?" Toru asked, turning to face Setsuna. Izuku could imagine the nasty grin on Toru's face.

Setsuna clapped her hands over her face. "Don't remind me."

"Hey!" Bakugo roared. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Don't get defensive!" Setsuna barked. "I didn't mean it like _that_. It's more like..."

"Like what? I ain't worth it?"

Setsuna glared at him. "I don't know _what _to think. But you being a dumbfuck is making it worse!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Izuku rose and waved his arms. "No more insults or bad feelings in here! Okay?"

"Yeah! Listen to the groom!" Bakugo told Setsuna.

"Like _you're _helping," Setsuna shot back.

Ochaco winced. "Um, guys..."

Momo slammed both hands on the table. "ENOUGH!" she roared. "I will _not _have my wonderful friends attacking each other like this. Everyone apologize right now!"

They did.

"Now then..." Iida adjusted his glasses. "I recommend that anyone who brings a date to the wedding only bring a spouse or a very committed date. This can help limit the guest list and keep things under control." He grinned warmly. "And besides, a wedding is an excellent place for singles to meet."

Mina looked around. "Most of us are in relationships already, though."

"Not all the guests will be," Iida said gently. "Izuku, Ochaco, do you agree with this?"

Izuku and Ochaco met each other's eyes and nodded.

"But what if some people can't make it at the last second?" Mina asked. "I mean, some people might flake out."

"Very true," Momo said. She held up a finger. "This is why I recommend we make an A-list and B-list of guests. If an A-list guest cannot make it, we substitute with a B-list guest."

Mina nodded. "Right."

Momo smiled and picked up another paper. "This is going nicely. Now, let's look over some mutual friends we all have, and any serious dates they might bring along..."

It took some time, but they managed to pound out a guest list of 50 people, and there were a couple dozen B-list guests, too. Eventually, Izuku stood and offered Iida his hand. "Good work," he said. "You too, Momo." They all shook.

He turned to Bakugo.

"Save it for later," Bakugo said, rolling up his sleeves. "I didn't come prepared. I admit it, Deku. But from now on, I'll handle every last bit of your wedding! You don't need anyone else but me!"

"Thanks, Kacchan."

"Ochaco! I'm here for you!" Mina threw herself onto the bride in a tight hug.

Ochaco smiled. "Thank you so much, Mina!"

This all looked innocent enough. But judging by their faces, everyone knew what was _really _going on.

Izuku sighed. _The drama continues..._

*o*o*o*o*

Denki liked to hang out at Mina's place, and tonight, there they were on the couch, watching one of those "hidden cameras" shows Toru had gotten them into. They had just had a great take-out dinner and were watching some high school girl trying to plug an "accidental" leak in a water cooler.

Mina made a loud, irrirated noise. "That bitch!"

Denki blinked. "Who?"  
"Momo! Ugh!" Mina clutched at her hair, making a grouchy face. "She makes me look bad every time! I'm the maid of honor around here! I wanna help the bride prepare for the best day of her life!"

"Yeah! What the hell!" Denki motioned. "And look at Iida, trying to be all cool and shit when Izuku trusted Bakugo to be the best man! Iida's a groomsman. He's the _second-_best man!"

"It's so dumb!" Mina pouted. "Momo acts so polite and all, but she's flipping me off in between the lines! I just know it!"

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Denki asked.

Mina answered by pouncing on her boyfriend like a leopard, mashing her lips on his as she held his head in her hands. She cuddled up next to him, slobbering all over her man with a distinct hunger.

_Oh, fuck yeah. _Denki knew that feeling, and his Little Denki was in for a good time. Momo was making Mina feel insecure, and that was bullshit. But if this was how Mina wanted to get it out of her system, who was he to refuse?

He needed to make Mina a queen for the night.

"Tell me you want me," Mina panted in between kisses. "Don't you want me, Denki?"

"I want you so fucking bad."

"Good." Mina giggled and blushed, toying with the shoulder strap of her top. "Mmmmmmm, it's so warm in here. Who turned up the heat?"

She cupped her hands to her breasts, toying with the very thin fabric. From here, Denki could easily see the outlines of Mina's bra, and he felt it when she mashed his face right into those puppies. Denki breathed in the sweet scent of Mina's top, and he felt himself get iron-hard down there.

"How about a little tease." Mina pried Denki's head off and got to her feet. She ran her hand down her chest.

Denki sat up. "Yes please."

"Mmmmm... I'm a bad bitch. See?" Mina whirled around, her short skirt flaring out as she went. She gracefully bent over, and she ran her hand up her silky-smooth thigh and right up to her buttocks. She hiked up the fabric of her skirt, showing off that perfect round ass. She was wearing a tissue-thin white pair of panties today, and Denki could already see the distinctive bulge of Mina's clit.

Mina gave her own ass a fine smack. "Wanna see more?"

"Yeah!" Denki gave two thumbs up.

Mina gripped her panties and eased them down her round ass ever so slowly, revealing each tantalizing inch of that perfect pink skin. Denki almost cried with joy as Mina's wet pussy came right into view, and Mina let her panties drop. She kicked them aside.

"Now up here." Mina smiled and giggled again as she turned around and bent over forwards. She let those huge jugs of hers jiggle around, barely contained in her top. She gave it another jiggle, and her breasts jostled so perfectly Denki wanted to take a picture. How could mere textiles hope to contain such glory?

Mina straightened up, tossed her hair, and slid off her top. Her bra was next, and those perfect round tits popped right out into fresh air. Mina cooed as she cupped her breasts again in her hands, fiddling with the nipples. "You bad boy. You just can't stop staring, can you?"  
Denki was panting like a dog. "I-I want it!"

"Then come and get it!" Mina took things in a new direction tonight. She seized Denki by the shirt collar and lay him on the living room's low table. Good thing this was a sturdy model.

"Whoa, this is where people eat," Denki commented.

"I know," Mina breathed as she unzipped Denki's cargo shorts. "You hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Then let's fuck already, you big idiot." Mina smiled and popped out Denki's cock. Then she climbed on him, sat up, and sank right onto that man-meat.

_Oh shit.. _Denki gripped the edges of the table as Mina started riding that shit like a succubus, and Denki liked the ticklish feeling of Mina's skirt as she rocked back and forth. Mina was extra skilled tonight; she rocked and twisted for maximum penetration, with Denki's cock piercing her at least a full centimeter more than last time. Mina groaned and sighed with pleasure, and she actually started drooling a bit as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head.

Damn, it took a lot to make Mina drool during sex...

_Uh oh. _Denki didn't like the pained creaking and cracking noises the table was making, but dammit, there was no stopping this train now. Mina was feeling down, and Denki wanted her to feel like a queen. He owed her this! He let go of the poor table and gripped Mina's naked ass under her skirt. She was so slutty, peeling off those panties but keeping the skirt on. More than once, Mina had actually gone to class without any panties under her skirt, anticapating some serious bathroom sex after a lecture ended.

"Oh god, Denki... I love you!" Mina wailed. Her naked tits kept bouncing up and down as she went, her skin slick with sweat.

"I-I love you too, maid of honor!"

"Say it again!"

"Maid of honor!"

"Oh fuck yes! AAAAHHHH~~!" Mina threw back her head and let out a cry that prompted the next door neighbors to pound on the wall in irritation.

Denki chuckled. _That _was a new one.

_CRACK!_

"Eeeeek!" Mina nearly fell off her lover as the table collapsed, and she hung on tight as they fell into a pile of broken wood.

Denki didn't even get a chance to come in her. Crap.

"Oh. Um..." Mina giggled, embarrassed. "This is awkward."

"Naw, it's fine." Denki motioned, and Mina got off of him. He stood and took Mina's hand. "Let's finish this on more traditional furniture."

So they adjourned for the bedroom, and finished the job this time. Whew.

Five minutes, Denki lay with his lady, gazing at the ceiling in contentment. Then something occurred to him.

"So... who's paying for the table?"


	26. Chapter 26: the way you look today

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 26: the way you look today**

"What do you think, mom? I look good, right?"

During yet another Skype session, Izuku decided to strike another item off the wedding list. It was almost Valentine's Day by now, and time was running out! May 20th felt closer than ever.

"Hmmmm... well..." On the laptop's screen, Inko frowned slightly as she watched Izuku show off every angle of his best suit.

Izuku sat back down and slicked back his hair. "How about it? I bet I don't even need to go clothes shopping." _I hope._

Inko shook her head. "I don't think so, Izuku."

"But mom...!"

Inko chuckled. "It's been years since you said that to me."

"What's wrong with this, though?" Izuku picked at the lapel of his suit.

"How can I put this... not even the most depressed street magician would wear that thing."

"Mom..."

"Not even a high schooler getting dressed in the dark for a cheap prom would wear that."

"Mom!"

"A quilt made out of that ensemble would curse its owner."

"MOM!"

Inko smiled. "Go clothes shopping with the boys, darling. I need you to look _good _on the big day."

Izuku hung his head. "We're not made of money here."

"I know that. But I just don't want my grandkids seeing photos of their old man in a hideous outfit in the most important day of his life."

Izuku opened his mouth to retort, then saw his mom's point. Dammit, that's right. The photos and videos taken at the wedding will be seen by _lots _of people, and for years to come. "Okay, I'll hit up the tailor shop."

"That's my boy!" Inko rubbed her hands together. "Make it a good one, all right?"

"I'm sure Kacchan or Iida will know a place."

"Wonderful. I'm sure Ochaco will thank you for it."

*o*o*o*o*

"What do you think, mom, dad? I look wonderful, don't I? Don't I?"

Ochaco giggled as she twirled around in her living room that evening. Her parents had just visited for the day, and Mina and Toru had wisely made themselves scarce.

Mr. Uraraka had his beefy arms folded, his face tough to read. "Well, um..."

"Oh, my." Mrs. Uraraka smiled and held her cheeik in one hand. "Ochaco, sweetie, how can I put this..."

Ochaco stopped twirling. "Huh? Put what?"

"Not even a dusty, haunted doll in a B-side horror flick would wear that thing."

Ochaco scowled. "Mom..."

"Think of it like this..." Mr. Uraraka said. "If your mother wore that to our first date, you'd have had a different mom."

Both parents did a high-five as Ochaco stomped her foot. "Dad!"

"I don't think even the bullied girl in _Carrie _would be caught dead in that," Mrs. Uraraka admitted.

"MOM!" Ochaco growled as Mr. Uraraka chuckled his head off.

Mrs. Uraraka patted Ochaco on the head. "I'm sorry. We're just teasing you."

"No kidding!" Ochaco folded her arm and pouted, glancing away.

"But really, now..." Mrs. Uraraka clapped her hands together and beamed. "You're not going to a junior high school dance. This is your _wedding_! And even for your bridal shower, you ought to wear something nicer."

Ochaco felt her face flush. "But, you know..." She lowered her voice. "Can we... afford it?"

"Anything for our little girl!" Mr. Uraraka wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and held her. "Don't worry about it, Ochaco. Besides, this is something you'll look back on for years to come. Lots of photos and videos, too. Why not look your best?"

"All right." Ochaco sighed. "But I bet Deku's mom isn't pestering him like this."

"I saw the way he dressed for our lunch together," Mrs. Uraraka said. "Heaven help that boy if Mrs. Midoriya doesn't have a few words to say."

Ochaco hung her head. "We're just little kids to you, aren't we?"

"Ochaco." Mr. Uraraka let go of Mrs. Uraraka and embraced his daughter. "We love you more than _anything_. I still remember the day I first held you in the hospital when you were born. I even remember what I had for lunch that day. You'll _always _be the center of our world."

Ochaco felt tears stinging in her eyes. "Mom... dad...!"

Mr. Uraraka patted Ochaco's back. "And besides, if we don't butter you up now, you might not bother to take care of us when we're old and frail!"

"What the..." Ochaco rolled her eyes as her parents burst out laughing. "I knew it. You _are _scheming weasels..."

Mr. Uraraka patted Ochcao's back again. "Get used to it."

*o*o*o*o*

"What's the difference?" Bakugo howled the next day when the gentlemen visited a local tailor shop that Iida suggested. "Who's even gonna _notice_?"

Iida adjusted his glasses. "You fool, Katsuki! A single-breasted jacket and a double-breasted jacket are worlds apart!"

"Just because of the button thingies?" Kirishima asked with disbelief.

"Mmmm. Indeed!" Iida cleared his throat. "And let us not forget about the number of buttons, either. Jackets with three or four buttons are best for taller, slim men such as myself or Hanta Sero. But for Izuku's stature, two buttons are better. Tailcoats may not look good on his body shape, either."

"Shame," Izuku said dryly as he emerged from the dressing room, sporting a four-button, double-breasted jacket and suit. "Apparently this is all wrong."

Bakugo snorted in anger. "I chose that outfit, Iida! You tellin' me it's wrong for him?"

Yosetsu leaned in closer to look it over. "Hey. I can see what Iida is getting at. This _does _look kind of weird."

Izuku made a bracing smile. "Back to the drawing board, then."

"I'm not giving up!" Bakugo barked. "Iida, keep your trap shut. I'm gonna figure this out!"

Slowly, that is. He chose a gray suit coat with a smooth lapel and an oddly rough texture that Denki declared "really fucking weird," and Kirishima vetoed an ensemble with too much brown and yellow in it. Izuku looked like something from an American office sitcom. Like a really dull-looking salesman.

"May I?" Iida offered.

Bakugo gnashed his teeth. "Never!"

A sales associate happened by. "What's all the ruckus?"

"Nothing!" Bakugo barked, thus creating more ruckus. Oh, Kacchan.

But 15 minutes later...

"Oh, shit. You got it!" Yosetsu stared in awe as Midoriya emerged with sleek black pants and shiny shoes, a dark green long-sleeved shirt, and a dark gray vest with gold buttons. Don't forget the elegant jacket that Izuku casually held over his shoulder.

Kirishima motioned. "Try the jacket."

Izuku fitted it on.

Iida clapped. "Magnificent! Katsuki, I owe you an apology! I couldn't have done better myself."

Finally, Bakugo cracked a grin. "Told you. I'm the greatest best man ever."

Izuku smoothed his jacket. "So, how much is this gonna be?"

"We shall find out at the register! Quick! Make the purchase!" Iida cried. So Izuku visited the register. And got the total amount. And got an aneurysm.

"I can't pay for that!" Izuku cried. "Dude!"

"My name is not _dude_," the well-dressed, elderly store associate said with a scowl. "However, you may make installment payments with a plan. All you have to do is sign up and go over some papers with me."

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Let's do this..."

He filled out some forms (correctly, if he was lucky), and got everything packaged up.

"So... what of us?" Iida asked as Izuku headed for the exit.

Izuku stopped. "Huh?"

Iida motioned. "The outfits for the best man and groomsmen, of course."

"Wait... don't you guys have your own clothes?"

Iida chuckled. "That will not do! The best man must dress in a similar manner as the groom, and the groomsmen must dress the same as each other but differently than the groom _or _the best man."

Bakugo made an irritated noise. "Damn, I didn't know that."

"Me neither," Yosetsu admitted.

"I suggest -" Iida started.

"Can't we just rent them somewhere?" Bakugo said desperately. "This is taking all day!"

"A fine idea," Iida said. "I know a few rental places to try..."

Bakugo managed to look happy again.

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku didn't get much chance to try on his suit in the following three days, though, since he and the others had to visit Lovely Table Rentals again to keep building the tables and chairs for Mei's family's company. And _then _they had to go over the guest list, and correct some problems from last time. That was a headache and a half.

But then, on the 13th, the day before Valentine's Day...

"You guys... are so... so c-cute together!" Mina sobbed as Izuku and Ochaco posed for the group in Ochaco's apartment living room.

Momo blew her nose. "I could die happy."

"This is really cool," Jiro said fondly.

Toru was a happy, sobbing mess in the corner.

"Izuku... this feels wonderful," Ochaco said with tears glimmering in her eyes as she let her friends take a bunch of pictures. "Even if this is just a placeholder."

Izuku nodded. "You look incredible."

As Momo had explained over a text, Ochaco had briefly rented this dress to get a feel for it, not to mention use it as reference to find another, better dress for the big day. But Izuku was sure that this was mostly just so he and Momo could pose as bride and groom for their friends.

"Oh man, I can't wait for the wedding," Yosetsu said, rubbing his hands together. "I might be tempted to propose to Ch- I mean, Aika at the wedding!"

Mina gasped. "No! It's totally awkward to propose at someone else's wedding. Don't do it."

Yosetsu winced. "You're right. I was only half-serious about that."

Mina blinked. "Hey... what's 'Ch'?"

"Nothing."

"Whoa!" Mina pointed at Yosetsu. "You were about to say your pop idol girlfriend's real name, weren't you! So, it starts with Ch?"

Yosetsu went red. "N-no."

Momo looked intrigued. "Hmmmm. Is it Chiaki?"

"N-n-no!" Yosetsu blubbered, clearly panicking.

"She was close, though, right?" Jiro asked. "It was on your face. Guys, what's a name similar to Chiaki? Chioko? Chisami?"

"Chin-Chin!" Mina joked.

Jiro snorted. "Why would her name be 'dick'?"

Yosetsu motioned frantically. "Guys! Quit guessing! Just use the cover name 'Aika'! Call her Aika!"

"If you tell us her name, we'll give you an extra piece of cake _and _let you choose five songs for the dance floor," Ochaco offered with a sly smile.

Everyone went "ooooooh!" at that. All eyes redirected to Yosetsu, the evasive lover boy.

"Uh..." Yosetsu pursed his lips. "Can I get an extra refill of wine, too?"

Ochaco nodded.

"Fine. But don't you dare tell anyone this name!" Yosetsu demanded to the whole group. "I'll just say it once." He held out his arms as though preparing to leap from a great height.

"Say it, my man!" Kirishima cried.

Yosetsu swallowed. "Her name is Chik -"

_Ding!_

Everyone jumped.

"What was that?" Denki wailed. "Is it aliens invading?"

"Shut up, dumbass," Bakugo said. "It was just Deku's phone."

Izuku got out his cell phone and stared at the text on the screen.

"Deku? What's the matter?" Ochaco asked.

Izuku pocketed his phone. "It was Melissa. She wants to see me."

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku met Melissa at a cafe near his apartment, and he joined at at a booth. Melissa already had a coffee in front of her, barely touched.

"Hey there," Izuku said as he sank into the booth seat opposite her. He offered her a warm smile.

"Hi," Melissa said half-heartedly, stirring her coffee. She stared down into it. "Thanks for coming."

"It's no problem." Izuku sat there, waiting for Melissa to speak. After all, this was her idea, and she hadn't explained in the text what this was about. He had some guesses, though.

A minute later, a waitress came by and Izuku ordered tea and motchi. Melissa kept toying with her coffee, her sparkling blue eyes distant behind those glasses of hers

She looked up.

"I still think about you," she said.

Izuku blinked. "What now?" Then he kicked himself for giving such a dense response. Seriously, Deku...

Melissa looked like she wanted to kick herself, too. She hunched her shoulders, glanced away, and sipped her coffee. "I mean..." She sighed. "I was so sure I was 100% over you, Izuku. But it's never that simple, is it?"

_I really hope she doesn't say "I want you back" or something, _Izuku thought earnestly.

"I'm with Himiko," Melissa blurted out a little too loudly.

"With Himiko..." Izuku got all kinds of mental images, most of them totally X-rated. He motioned. "By 'with', do you mean..."

"One thing led to another," Melissa said quickly. It seemed she was dying to get all this off her chest. "I confronted her right after our beach trip last summer, and she... _we... _had a moment. I realized I don't hate her, Izuku. In fact, I... I think I need her."

She smiled sheepishly. "You must think I'm totally nuts."

Izuku cleared his throat. "Well, now I have all kinds of questions, but..." Izuku leaned forward, locking his eyes onto Melissa's. "I'd never judge you, Melissa. You know better than me what you need. I admit, I wasn't the smoothest guy when I was dating you and Ochaco at the same time."

"I'm not even entirely sure why I'm talking about this," Melissa groaned, leaning her head back and running her hands over her face. "I just... needed _someone _to understand me. If I'm wasting your time, you can go, Izuku. Maybe I shouldn't have invited you here. I don't know _what _I'm doing."

"What? No way." Izuku shook his head just as his tea and motchi arrived. He thanked the waitress before continuing. "Melissa, I'm still really sorry how I hurt you when we were kind of dating. I wasn't -"

"Stop, Izuku. It's all right." Melissa made a watery smile. "At the very least, I know for sure that I can't have you. And you and Ochaco are perfect for each other. Things are how they should be."

_She didn't bring me all the way out here just to say that. _Izuku nodded. "Thank you. But I'm still your friend. Or at least, I hope you see me that way. Unless your pride objects, I want to look out for you. I'll help you however I can."

"You're so kind, Izuku." Melissa sipped her coffee again, silent as she looked out the window at people passing on the adjoining sidewalk.

Izuku was quiet, too, his mind whirring. Did Melissa want to become a bridesmaid? Or maybe ask for the names of his single guy friends? But she was "with" Himiko. Was Himiko even capable of proper dating, or was it something else...?

"I..." Melissa swallowed. "I just needed someone to talk to. Besides Himiko, I mean. She told me to buck up and remember who I am. I'm Melissa Shield. I can do anything." She clenched her fist on the table.

Whoa, was this for real? Either Himiko had a soft side Izuku had never seen, or Himiko just had a thing for busty foreign girls.

"I won't pine for you," Melissa said, her voice growing stronger. "I miss you, but I'm not foolish enough to long for you, Izuku. We both know what we want. You're going to get married to Ochaco, and I'm genuinely thrilled for you both. As for me..." She chuckled. "I'm still figuring that out."

Izuku sipped his tea and smiled. "I know you, Melissa. You're not weak enough to need affirmation from me or cling to my every word, but you're only human. It's nice to have someone to talk to, and hear them support you. I can be 100% that someone for you."

"You _do _know me." Melissa finished her coffee and tossed her wavy blonde hair. She leaned a bit closer, her eyes firm. "I don't _need_ you, Izuku, but I value our friendship. And I don't want to lose it, whether that's your fault or mine."

"I know. You're one of the coolest girls I know, Melissa. Stick around." Izuku popped a motchi into his mouth. "I haven't seen you much since the semester started, but I'm not gonna pry into that. Whenever you wanna talk, or just hang out, or study together, I'm free." He swallowed his motchi and grinned. "That's what friends are for."

Melissa smiled back. "Thank you, Izuku. That means so much." She tossed her hair again. "I don't suppose there's a bridesmaid slot open?"

Izuku shook his head.

"Drat. I really wanted to be one! I'll fight one of the other girls for their spot if I have to!"

Izuku stared. "What now?"

Melissa giggled. "Just kidding! Sheesh, the look on your face..." She relaxed. "But if you send a wedding invitation my way... I'll almost definitely say yes."

"Understood." Izuku groaned. "That's _another _wedding thing we haven't done yet. Make and send invitations! We're way behind on schedule on all counts."

Melissa made a sympathetic noise. "Is Ochaco handling it okay?"

"Yeah. Though Bakugo isn't doing so good."

"No? What's the matter?"

"Well..."

They chatted away the afternoon, and by the time Izuku paid his check and said good-bye to Melissa on his way out, he was pretty sure that things were looking A-ok where Melissa Shield was concerned.

Well, mostly. Izuku was glad to see the upbeat Melissa he knew return... but she definitely needed more time to figure herself out. Even a dummy like him could read between the lines. Melissa had some healing left to do, and if she did it in the prickly grasp of Himiko Toga, well, Izuku trusted her judgment.

He resolved to _not _tell Denki and Kirishima about it, lest they daydream aloud about it from now until the end of time.

_Melissa... I'm rooting for you._

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: **"chin-chin" is a casual Japanese slang term for "penis."

Also, for those curious, Yosetsu's pop idol girlfriend is Chika Takami from _Love Live! Sunshine. _An author friend of mine here on FF pairs Yosetsu with her in crossover stories, so I'm putting that in here, too. But I can't call Chika or _Love Live! Sunshine _by name or my story becomes a crossover, so I just tease and hint at it ;) but that's really who he's dating. Same thing for my other major MHA story _Misfit High School!_, if you read it. And Chika's cover name Aika comes from the manga _Aria: the Masterpiece _by Kozue Amano.


	27. Chapter 27: get all sweaty, baby

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 27: get all sweaty, baby**

It was barely morning, and once Izuku woke up, he resolved to just lay back down and see how much sleep he could get done before class. He puffed up his pillow and sighed with contentment.

"Okay, seriously?" a girl's voice said.

"ALIENS!" Izuku bolted upright, heart pounding in terror.

The girl giggled. "Deku, it's me! Sheesh!"

"O... Ochaco?" Izuku fumbled for his phone and turned on its flashlight, illuminating a smiling Ochaco standing at the foot of his bed. She held something behind her back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Deku," Ochaco said, her smile wider than ever. "I came over to wake you up with a surprise."

"Oh... right." Izuku sighed and held a hand over his racing heart. "I forgot. It's the 14th..."

Ochaco turned on the room's light and handed over a square box, wrapped in red paper with a silver bow and ribbon. "Here. Open it."

Izuku accepted it and popped it open. He beamed at the arranged chocolates, new bottle of cologne (it was a major brand name), packets of his favorite tea leaves, and...

"Oh, snap." Izuku held up a long chain of condoms. "You came _prepared_."

Ochaco giggled. "Like it?"

Izuku set the box on his bedside table, got up, and gave Ochaco a big kiss. "It hit the spot. Thanks."

"Should we get started on that box, or have some breakfast first?" Ochaco asked with a coy smile.

"I'm not sure I can really _perform _without some breakfast powering me up."

"I meant the chocolate and tea, you dummy." Ochaco smiled and gave him a gentle shove. "You caveman."

Izuku grinned back. "Says the succubus who put the idea in my head."

Ochaco folded her arms. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Maybe some of this." Izuku slammed an open palm against the wall near Ochaco's head, and he leaned closer to her. He inhaled her sweet perfume and felt his heart race. "You're all alone in my room. You're all mine, Ochaco."

He locked eyes with her for a moment, then held her head in his hands and kissed her again. Who needed breakfast?

"Mmmmmm... Deku..." Ochaco held him back, and she gave a gentle push back toward the bed. "Maybe _I _haven't had breakfast either..."

"Whoa!" Izuku should have known; even here, in his home base, Ochaco was the dominant bad bitch. He could only lay there as Ochaco climbed over him, panting with desire. She wore a light tank top today, and it was pretty loose on her. Izuku could see right down her shirt and beheld two massive melons barely contained in a lacy red bra.

"I can't wait until White Day," Ochaco breathed, running a series of kisses down Izuku's cheek, neck, and well-muscled shoulder. "I'm the bride. Can't I get a little something ahead of time?"

"Fuck yes." Izuku tore off his shirt to show off his well-muscled chest. He was chiseled like a Greek god, even early in the morning, and Ochaco sighed with delight as she ran her hand down that chest of his.

"Mmmmmm~~!" Ochaco leaned over and now ran her lips down Izuku's chest, too. "You want a little something for Valentine's Day?"

"Hell yeah I do."

"Well then..." Ochaco tore off her top, and sat up for a moment as she cupped her breasts in her hands. She had an evil grin on her face. "Beg me."

"What? Come on..."

"Beg me, boy!"

"It's Valentine's Day! You even brought me a box of goodies."

Ochaco tossed her hair. "I ain't some slut who gives it away for free."

"On our last date, it only took one and a half glasses of champagne."

"Which is why I'm switching to sparkling grape juice." Ochaco licked her lips as she adjusted the fabric of her bra, letting her nipples poke out. Those perky wonders simply got Izuku even harder, and he was dying with anticipation.

"I love you," Izuku said. "More than anything."

"You trying to butter me up?" Ochaco toyed with her nipples a bit.

"I can't wait to marry you. I'm so fucking lucky. I don't know what I did to earn a lifetime with you."

Izuku was just improvising, but he did mean it, and holy shit did it work. Ochaco's eyes widened, and she seemed stunned for just a moment. Then she bent over and yanked down Izuku's shorts to let that seven-inch monster pop out at long last. She desperately wrapped her hand around it, working that man-meat like a pro.

"Oh snap..." Izuku said dreamily as Ochaco kept jerking him, and it wasn't long before she ran her tongue all along it, savoring the tip in particular.

"Mmmmmm... oh god... Deku..." Ochaco fitted her whole mouth over his cock and went down on it, savoring every bit as she went down. She kept it slow, savoring it like a lollipop.

Izuku folded his hands behind his head and let Ochaco take things at her own pace. Not bad!

Ochaco kept at it for three solid minutes, pacing herself just right. Then she finally let it go, sitting up enough to moan, "Izuku... I need you..." And she jiggled her breasts in her hands for emphasis.

The message was loud and clear! Izuku sat up, and Ochaco bent over enough so that Izuku got his cock between Ochaco's breasts. Then he thrust it up, and the head emerged from between Ochaco's breasts. Back and forth, back and forth Izuku's cock went, and he couldn't believe the sheer pleasure he felt as his boner pressed its way through the flesh of Ochaco's huge tits. Ahhhhh... this is what breasts were invented for...!

Izuku couldn't help it; he started going faster, and he wasn't sure that there was any stopping this train. He bared his teeth and grunted with the sheer effort, and he was determined to finish the job for his maiden. Ochaco groaned with pleasure, anticipating what came next -

"Deku! Get up already - oh, shit!" Bakugo threw open the door, looking annoyed, then clapped his hands over his face almost as fast.

"KATSUKI!" Ochaco roared. "Knock first!"

"WELL, EXCUSE ME! DAMN!" Bakugo slammed the door shut. Izuku heard his rapid footsteps retreat toward his room.

Izuku pulled out his cock and made a sheepish grin. "Maybe we _should _get going. Wedding prep, right?"

"Yeah." Ochaco wiped her brow, looking a bit annoyed. "Let's get some breakfast first."

*o*o*o*o*

It was Valentine's Day, and Emi Fukukado had _so many plans _for this afternoon and evening! A reservation at a fine restaurant for two! A sexy red gown and elbow-length gloves, plus her grandmother's earrings! Flowers and champagne! And enough sex for three lifetimes!

"Shota, it's _morrrrning...~" _Emi rolled over and prodded her boyfriend awake. She giggled.

Aizawa sat up suddenly. "I didn't do it!" he cried in panic.

Emi snorted with amusement. "Did you dream you were a naughty burglar?"

Shota went pink. "N-no."

"Then what?"

"Chronic panty stealer who can't admit he's got a problem."

Emi gave him a gentle slap on the shoulder. "If anything disappears from my dresser, you're taking me straight to Victoria's Secret!"

Aizawa went pale. "I'd suffocate on that much estrogen."

Emi kissed his cheek. "That's why you take off my panties only when I ask. And tonight..." She nibbled on Shota's earlobe. "I'm _so _gonna ask."

A grin curled Aizawa's lips. "Is that so..."

"But for today, I've got plans," Emi cooed, running her hand along Shota's shoulders. "First, we're going to -"

Her phone chimed.

"Who's texting you at this time of day?" Shota grumbled as Emi checked the message.

Now it was Emi who grinned. "First, we're going to help the kids."

Aizawa went pale again. "We _what_?"

*o*o*o*o*

"Professor Aizawa! You came, too! Hooray!"

Mina was beside herself when the entire wedding party met Aizawa and Ms. Joke at a ballroom and suites building on 46th and Peach Street.

Somehow, some way, Mina managed to hug Aizawa and not get booted off, and everyone stared in shock.

"Aizawa _never _lets anyone hug him," Toru commented. "This is incredible!"

"He's really mellowed out," Yosetsu observed.

"It's cute," Momo said with a small smile.

Aizawa sure did let Mina hug him, but he just stood there, looking annoyed. "I'm doing this for Emi's benefit," he grumbled. "That's quite enough, Ashido."

"Okaaaay~!" Mina let him go and transferred her hugging energy to Ms. Joke, who certainly appreciated it more. "Emi! Thanks so much for your help."

Ms. Joke patted Mina's head and smiled widely. "It was my pleasure, sweetie. When you texted me about your problem this morning, well, I just _had _to do something."

Rikido Sato scratched his head. "What's going on here?"

Denki jabbed a thumb at Mina and grinned. "The maid of honor really stepped up. She deferred to Ms. Joke and learned that this is the best place for the wedding! Cool, huh?"

Bakugo's jaw dropped. "You _cheated_, Mina?! We're supposed to handle this on our own!"

Mina stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not a stubborn oaf like you, Katsuki! We're super behind on schedule. You're welcome that I fixed things!"

Iida nodded, his beefy arms folded. "It is true that we are slipping further and further behind schedule."

"I have to admit," Mina confessed, "I dunno how we're gonna find a caterer or photographer or linens or make and send invitations or all that other stuff."

Jiro slapped a hand over her face. "We still have all that left to go? Dammit!"

Bakugo counted on his fingers. "Shit. Don't forget cab rental, guest lodgings, the seating chart, plates and cutlery, choosing the music, deciding on a visual theme, writing the vows and speeches, and whatever else is left to go."

Itsuka went pale. "We only have three months for all that?"

"Guys, don't lose hope," Toru encouraged them, dancing around in this room's big open space. "It's Valentine's Day! And this place looks great! Let's be happy that we found our venue, and Ms. Joke and Mr. Aizawa are helping out."

"We only helped with the venue," Aizawa corrected her. "You kids are on your own for the rest. You hear me?"

Ms. Joke made a sympathetic noise. "Come on, Shota, let's help a bit more..."

"I'd much rather not, Emi. And we had our own plans today."

"Ooooohhhh..." Mina grinned widely. "Are you in for a sexy good time, Emi?"

Ms. Joke returned her grin. "Oh yes I am, Mina! First, we're gonna -"

She listed some things that are best left written on a paper note in a lady's purse for reference on a steamy date. _Not _out loud!

"Dude!" Bakugo clapped his hands over his ears halfway through. "Not cool!"

"Oh my..." Momo went pink and held a hand over her mouth as she listened to Ms. Joke's incredibly dirty list of Valentine's Day plans. "Tenya, we could learn a thing or two from her..."

"I'm going to need much more stamina," Iida admitted. He saluted, trembling from head to foot.

Bakugo sighed. "I'm outta here."

"Wait!" Ms. Joke held up a hand. "What if I said that Aizawa and I cooked up a list of nice songs to play at the reception, _and _we'll throw in a dance party to demonstrate?"

Mina gasped. "Do it! Do it do it do it~~!"

Right on cue, a gentleman on staff wheeled in a sound system on a large cart, and he plugged the whole thing in. Looking rather reluctant, Aizawa pressed play.

Daft Punk's _Get Lucky _started playing, and damn, that song had a good rhythm.

"Like this!" Ms. Joke stepped forward and took Aizawa's hand. At once, as though they'd been practicing all evening the night before, Aizawa and Ms. Joke started a totally elegant but fun-loving dance routine. They weren't the least bit self-conscious about it, either. Everyone clapped and cheered.

_Whoa. They really are the adults around here, _Izuku thought. He couldn't help but think that maybe his band of wedding planners had seriously bitten off more than they could chew. Dammit... were they hopeless?

He changed his mind when Ms. Joke cried out, "Partner up and dance with us!"

All the established couples got together at once. Ochaco took Izuku's hand and got him moving in a slightly awkward but earnest impression of what Ms. Joke and Aizawa were doing. Meanwhile, Momo and Iida were already dominating the dance floor with sheer elegance and class, and Denki/Mina and Rikido/Toru were doing their best to look good, too. This left Bakugo, Yosetsu, Itsuka, Jiro, Kirishima, and Setsuna.

"My girlfriend's not in town," Yosetsu admitted, glancing away.

Jiro hung her head. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"What about you kids?" Ms. Joke pointed at Bakugo and Setsuna.

Bakugo twitched. "No way."

Setsuna folded her arms and faced away from Bakugo. "Not on your life."

"Why not?" Aizawa said. "You both have already proven twice that you'll do _anything _out in the open."

Izuku nearly tripped. Jeez, Aizawa...!

"Then try other partners," Ms. Joke suggested. "Just dance!"

"Um..." Bakugo timidly approached Jiro. "If you want, we could..."

Jiro went pink and smiled. "One dance can't hurt." She led him to the dance floor, and they joined the crowd just fine.

Yosetsu approached Setsuna. "What do you say? My girlfriend will understand."

Setsuna bit her lower lip. "Um..."

"Speak up, girl!" Ms. Joke hollered. "A fine young man asked you to dance! A lady responds properly."

Setsuna winced. "Uh... okay! Sure!" She let Yosetsu guide her onto the dance floor.

Kirishima and Itsuka glanced at each other. "So... should we...?" Kirishima said vaguely.

"Buck up, boy," Aizawa told him. "You think you're gonna impress the ladies like that?"

Kirishima blinked. "No, sir!" Then he cleared his throat and offered his hand. "Itsuka, shall we dance?"

Itsuka smiled ear to ear and accepted his hand. "Lead the way!"

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as everyone got onto the improvised dance floor. Well darn it all, this felt great, and everyone was paired up. Maybe it was the adrenaline talking, but he suddenly got an _excellent _feeling about this wedding after all.

Ochaco smiled, her warm brown eyes fixed on Izuku's. "See, darling? We'll be just fine. This will be the best wedding _ever_." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Izuku was ten billion percent sure she was right.

*o*o*o*o*

Or not...?

"Is _this _a good hotel?" Mina asked wearily a few days later as she and the others plodded through the dull task of finding lodgings and transport for out-of-town guests. She pointed to a hotel's website she found on her tablet computer.

Ochaco and Izuku looked it over. "Mmmmmm... I dunno," Izuku admitted. "Let's keep looking."

"GAH!" Denki buried his head his hands. "These taxi services are the worst ever!"

Ochaco sighed with irritation. "Could you be more specific?"

Denki groaned. "I can't get 'em to arrange nothin'! I think the guests are gonna have to _walk _to the venue."

Izuku winced. "I don't think my mom's parents are up for a hike."

"My grandpa would bust a hip. Or two," Ochaco half-joked. "Don't give up, Katsuki."

Needless to say, those item on the checklist went unchecked. So, how about catering? At the next day's meeting...

"I'm not sure how to do this," Itsuka admitted the next day as she, Mina, Toru, and Kirishima browsed catering websites online with Izuku and Ochaco overseeing things. "Isn't this going to be super expensive, anyway? What if we did potluck?"

"That's gross!" Toru whined. "Try that lobster place again."

"That was the most expensive one," Kirishima pointed out. "But the Italian place I found looked great."

"Forget it." Itsuka shook her head. "Their site said that they're all booked for May, and they don't cater to groups as small as ours."

Kirishima made an aggravated noise. "I thought it would be an _advantage_, having a small group."

Ochaco rubbed her eyes. She looked exhausted. "What about that place... what was it called..."

"This one?" Itsuka found it, then she hung her head. "It's a small company. The wedding will be too _big _for them."

"Oh, for the love of..." Ochaco folded her arms. "Will no one cook for us? What's the matter with these people?! It's one thing after another!"

Izuku wrapped his arms around his fiancee and rested his head on her shoulder. "We'll take care of this later when we're feeling better, babe."

Ochaco relaxed a bit. "Okay. But this is really irritating..."

Then Bakugo and Yosetsu arrived with more news. And not the kind Izuku wanted.

"We can't find a good compromise between the silverware styles you wanted and the budget you gave us," Yosetsu admitted. "We checked out like twelve different rental places for plates and forks and stuff, but..."

"But this fucking sucks!" Bakugo roared. "They should all die!"

"No one's going to die," Itsuka said with a nervous smile. "Just keep trying, guys."

"What about a photographer?" Toru asked.

"No dice," Yosetsu confessed. "All their websites keep talking about... well, I didn't understand even half of what they were talking about. And they all charge an arm and a leg."

"Can't we just have someone's mom or dad take pictures?" Bakugo grumbled. "And save us a little cash?"

"A professional photographer makes all the difference," Izuku explained. He felt a headache coming on. Ugh. "These are photos we're gonna look at for years to come. Same with videos."

"Who cares? It's just a small wedding anyway," Bakugo retorted. "Try cutting some corners, will you?"

"We're on a budget, but we're not cheap!" Izuku cried. "Kacchan, keep it together! You're the best man because I trust you to get the job done! Okay?"  
Everyone stared at him.

"Whoa, even Deku's losing it," Toru said nervously, hiding behind Rikido.

Izuku sighed. "I'm sorry, Kacchan. But I'm counting on you. You know?"

"I do know! Sheesh!" Bakugo gnashed his teeth. "You'd better not underestimate me, Deku!"

"I'm not! It's just..."

"Don't wimp out on me, groom! Have a ballsack for once!"

"HEY!" Ochaco seized Bakugo's shirt collar and shoved her face in his. "Don't talk to my fiance like that!"

"Whatever, bridezilla! I'm outta here!" Yet again, Bakugo stormed out of the scene.

There was a really awkward silence.

"Some best man _he _is," Itsuka muttered.

"He's my friend," Izuku said automatically.

"He's not cut out for it!" Itsuka made a stern face as she pointed at Izuku. "Don't let your friendship ruin the big day, Izuku. I think you're losing perspective on things. Cut Katsuki loose as best man."

"That's Izuku's decision, not yours!" Ochaco cried. "Butt out, Itsuka!"

"Ex-_cuse _me?" Itsuka glared at Ochaco. "Someone had to say it. You and Izuku are headed for disaster."

"No we're not," Izuku blurted out, but he got a horrible sinking feeling all the same. Shit. _Was _Itsuka right? But Izuku couldn't just do that to Kacchan so casually... or at all! Bakugo needed this!

_But maybe you don't, _another voice in his mind said. Hmmmmmm...

Yosetsu waved his hands. "Okay, let's adjourn for today. We're just going nuts in here. Get some fresh air, guys."

Ochaco sighed. "Right. Izuku, let's get outta here."

"See you guys." Izuku waved good-bye to his friends and escorted Ochaco out of the study room, and through the halls back to the campus's open air.

Ochaco sniffed. "Izuku... are we just total idiots, or what?"

"Huh? No, we're just tired... huh?"

Ochaco looked up at him with teary eyes. "Everything's falling apart, Deku. We can't get anything done. I don't care if we got the venue and music and whatever! There isn't enough time, we don't have enough money..." She wiped her eyes.

Izuku was about to say somethign when he saw a glint of light from Ochaco's engagement ring on her left hand. His mom's engagement ring, in fact. Inko trusted them with it.

So, Izuku took Ochaco's hand and held it tight. He smild warmly. "We're stupid. Yeah. But even stupid people can do great things sometimes."

Ochaco hiccuped. "You're just making that up."

"Maybe. Doesn't mean I'm wrong, does it?"

Ochaco giggled. "I hope not."

Izuku sighed. "I don't like this, either. I just wanna find a big open space and shout my lungs out 'till my voice is gone. But I've got _you_. That's how I know we'll figure this out somehow."

"Okay." Ochaco sniffed again and squeezed Izuku's hand. "And I've got you."

*o*o*o*o*

"What? For real? You've gotta be joking, Tenya! Hahahaha~!"

Iida rolled his eyes when he launched a polite Skype chat session with his brother Tensei, who was living abroad in Sydney for the time being, only to be laughed at.

"This is no laughing matter!" Iida cried, adjusting his glasses in irritation. Which made Tensei laugh even more.

"Oh, sorry. It's just..." Tensei ran a hand throug his hair and made a smug look. "I never thought I'd see you fail to take charge of your destiny, Tenya. You're letting this Katsuki Bakugo idiot run the show, while you're just a groomsman? They're taking you for granted, little bro."

"I beg your pardon! My friends value me greatly!"

"Sheesh. I seriously can't believe you're letting them walk all over you. Mom and dad raised you better!"

"This is not about my pride! It's about..."

"Results." Tensei pointed right at Iida through the screen. "You and your girlfriend oughta step up, Tenya. Before it's too late."

"And suggest that Katsuki is incompetent, and that I don't trust him? The fallout would be devastating, Tensei!"

"Suck it up, little bro. Time for you to _shine_. You and Momo. Say hi to her for me, will you?"

"Tenya? Who are you talking to?" came Momo's voice from the hallway.

"N-no one!" Iida jumped in his seat when Momo peeked into his bedroom. He added a quick good-bye to Tensei and shut his laptop.

Momo stepped in, giggling behind her hand. "You were chatting with your brother, right?"  
"Y... yes."

Momo made a sympathetic noise. "Did I intrude?"

"No, it's just..." Iida stood up and took both of Momo's hands, looking right into her eyes. "Listen..."


	28. Chapter 28: the only thing I ever wanted

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 28: the only thing I ever wanted**

Toru knocked on the bedroom door. "Hey, Mina!"

There was no response.

Toru knocked harder. "Mina! Open up, dum-dum!"

She heard Mina groan as a response.

Toru pouted. "We have a Geology 203 lecture in half an hour. Didn't you say you were gonna get more serious about class this semester?"

"Go away."

"Oh, for the love of..." Toru tried the door handle, but it was locked. So, she took a few steps back, and charged right at the door. She slammed her shoulder against it to break it down, but the stubborn door bounced her right back, and she sprawled on the carpet. Damn you, Newton's third law of motion!

"Mina! Come on!" Toru whined, once she sprang to her feet and rattled the door handle really hard. "Open, open, open~!"

The door swung inwards and there stood Mina, in a towering rage. "What the hell, bitch!" she cried. "Are you trying to kill my door?"

"Well, _there _you are." Toru held up her phone to show the screen's clock. "We have to - you're not even dressed?"

Mina stood there in her cute purple nightie, her face sour. "I'm not going to class." She started to shut the door.

"Hold on, maid of honor!" Toru shoved the door back open and forced her way in at last. "You can't just back out."

"Back out of what? Geology 203, or the wedding?"

"Geolo - oh, no." Toru gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth once she saw tears on Mina's face. Better do something quick!

How about a hug? Toru threw herself onto her friend. "What's the matter? You can tell me."

"I-I can't do it!" Mina wailed. "We're super behind on everything! Everything's going wrong, and it's all my fault!"

"Isn't it kinda Katsuki's fault, too?"

"We're doomed," Mina moaned. "I'm sorry, Toru."

"Hey, _I'm _not the bride. You don't have to apologize to me," Toru said. She eased Mina down and helped the other girl sit on her desk chair. "And if I were, I'd give you a _biiiig _thank you for trying so hard! You put 100% of yourself into being the best maid of honor ever. But it's hard! No one said you were a pro. Cut yourself some slack!"

Mina sniffed. "We don't have a caterer. I haven't even tried planning the bridal shower _or _the bachelorette party. No linens. No photographer. No florist. No anything!"

Toru held Mina's head in her hands and shoved her face close. "You can't see it, but I'm giving you a good, hard look," Toru told her. "Stop it with that attitude! It's not life and death. I know that you really wanted to impress Ochaco and the others. And it pains me to see you so miserable. But this isn't going to help anyone."

"Then what? Momo would laugh at me. Maybe _she _should do it," Mina groaned. Then she blinked, and a smile finally crossed that face. "Toru... that's it! Momo's a genius! She can take over as maid of honor!"

Toru had been thinking that for awhile too, but she never dared to insult Mina by suggesting it. But if Mina liked the idea...

"See? We can do this. The wedding's saved." Toru patted Mina's head. "And I'll bet Momo will give you her bridesmaid spot, too. You're so beautiful and kind, Mina. You'll look wonderful at the altar with the other bridesmaids!"

"T-Toru!" Mina cried her eyes out and held her friend tight. "You're such a good friend! I'm sorry I called you a bitch!"

"There, there." Toru let Mina cry it out like a good friend would. "We're gonna be fine..."

Mina composed herself at last and wiped her eyes. She giggled. "I don't envy Momo. She's got about a million things to juggle at once! The wedding is only three months away. I hope Momo's quirk can make a time machine."

"Only if it comes with a hunky Time Lord to show us the way," Toru joked. "Katsuki looks up to Momo, too. He'll follow her lead. I trust him."

"He'd better," Mina said. "What a jerk he's been. I think the pressure got to him even more than me!"

"No, he can handle it," Toru said. "That's his way of coping. But if he calls Momo a bitch or anything, I'll kick him in the shins and run."

"Is that your idea of wedding insurance?"

"Kinda."

"Okay." Mina sighed. "This is all moving so fast. I feel so overwhelmed."

"We all do. This wedding planner business is nuts."

"Well, Momo can lead the way. I trust her." Mina stood up and slid out her dresser's top drawer. "Get outta here. I need to get dressed."

"For what?"

"Geology 203."

"Oh... right."

*o*o*o*o*

"Setsuna, just talk to me for one damn minute!"

Later that day, Bakugo hurried across the busy walkway on campus, pushing his way through other students. He finally caught up to Setsuna and grabbed her hand.

"What the..." Setsuna stopped and turned, a scowl on her face. "You gonna let go, Katsuki?"

Bakugo complied. "Come on, just talk to me -"

"Stop saying that! I have nothing to say!"

Setsuna whirled around and stormed off.

"I LOVE YOU!"

A few other passing students stared at him, and more importantly, Setsuna skidded to a halt. She turned around more slowly, her face equally confused and embarrassed. "You what?"

Bakugo stood there, his heart thundering in his chest. He didn't even fully mean to shout that... but there was no helping it by now.

"I... love you," Bakugo said again, more quietly. He took a few steps closer, gesturing in the cool afternoon air. "I don't wanna be without you, Setsuna. You're all I can think about."

Setsuna grimaced as more people started to watch them in passing. "Do we have to do this _here_?"

"You'll just avoid me if I put this off."

"I..." Setsuna went pink. "What am I supposed to say, Katsuki? No one's told me 'I love you' before."

Bakugo blinked. "What, seriously? That ain't right."

Setsuna managed a weak chuckle. "Thanks for the compliment. But..." She sighed. "I don't think it's like that between us, Katsuki. I mean, what are we? Dedicated booty call? And not even _that _has worked out right."

Bakugo was quite aware of that. Painfully so, as his later shift later today at StarBuds would prove. "That doesn't mean we can't figure this out. Give me a chance here."

Setsuna bit her lower lip. "I don't know. I really don't know, Katsuki! I kinda like you too, but every time we get too close, it's a disaster. You don't even like anything about me except my looks and you-know-what."

"Huh? That ain't true. I like everything about you!"

Setsuna made a sad smile. "Now _that _isn't true."

"No... but..." Bakugo gestured helplessly. "Are you seriously gonna do this to me?"

"Katsuki..." Setsuna reached down and held Bakugo's hand in both of hers. "I can't say 'I love you' back. I have a lot of things to figure out, and not just for the wedding. I'm sure you understand, right?"

Bakugo made a frustrated noise. "Not even the upcoming nuptials are gettin' you in the mood?"

"Katsuki. Please." Setsuna squeezed his hand tighter, and she firmly locked her eyes on his. "I want to get along with you so we can plan the wedding together. Our friends need that from us. But I can't be your girlfriend. I can't be your lover. I... I can't do it."

Bakugo felt like jumping off a cliff. But when tears started leaking down Setsuna's cheeks, he found a strange comfort in that. It hurt her to not be able to get closer to him. So a part of her _did _want him! Too bad it was the smaller part.

"I have to go." Setsuna let go and scampered off.

Bakugo stood there, and he didn't dare chase her this time. He couldn't bring himself to.

_SHIT! No! _Bakugo buried his face in his hands, his breath warming his palms. Fuck this. Fuck all this! Why couldn't one damn thing go his way this year? Was he just an idiot? Or super unlucky? Or what?

_I can't take this crap anymore. Gotta do something..._

Bakugo set off in a different direction, and found a quiet corner of campus, where he dialed a certain phone number.

The phone rang a few times until a young man's voice came up. "Yes? Hello?"

"Hey there." Bakugo breathed in some cool air to steady himself. "Well, guess what? I'm passin' on the torch to you. Congrats, Iida, you're the best man."

*o*o*o*o*

"What, seriously? It's gonna be him?"

Denki could hardly believe his ears when Bakugo broke the news at the apartment later that evening, and neither could Izuku.

Izuku looked up from his book. "Kacchan, I..."

Bakugo dramatically whirled around and pointed at Izuku. "Better not say you're sorry for me, Deku! I ain't havin' it. I made my decision."

"I wasn't going to pity you." Izuku beamed. "I wanted to say that I'm proud of you for putting aside your pride and doing what you felt was right."

"Yeah! You're like a hero, Bakugo!" Denki pointed at the other boy with both hands. "So noble, giving your own life for the cause! We'll always remember you. Hahahaha - aaargh!"

"Shut up, dumbass!" Bakugo smashed his fist on Denki's head. "I can't take any more of this shit. I can't plan a wedding worth jack, and StarBuds still sucks and my classes are super hard and Setsuna broke things off with me."

Bakugo clapped his hands over his mouth. "I-I didn't say that!" he cried. "Ignore that last part!"

Izuku stared. "Kacchan, I..."

"Don't say you're sorry, Deku! You want me to kill you?"

"I just want to say... I'm always rooting for you. You'll find happiness someday for sure."

"Yeah. Thanks, bumper-sticker Buddha." Bakugo shuffled into the kitchen and picked up some of the wedding planner magazines that Mina and Ochaco had lent him. "Iida's the best man now, but we can still help. You bozos gonna back me up?"

_That's the Kacchan I know. _Izuku tried not to smile too widely as he and Denki joined him at the kitchen table.

*o*o*o*o*

"Momo! Oh my gosh! I could just...!"

Ochaco threw herself onto her friend when Mina brought Momo to the apartment that evening.

"I'm thrilled to assume this responsibility," Momo said brightly as Ochaco sobbed into her jacket. "I promise I will do the best possible job for you, Ochaco. For _everyone_."

"M-Momo!" Ochaco kept on sobbing, gripping her friend as though her life depended on it. "You're like a queen! I love you!"

Momo started going blue. "You're squeezing me, Ochaco..."

"Okay, cool it, bride." Mina pried Ochaco off of the new maid of honor and dusted herself off. She smiled. "Isn't this the best? We've got the smartest girl on campus leading us! And I'm A-OK with being a bridesmaid." She put up two peace signs for extra effect.

"I don't even know what to say." Ochaco wiped her eyes, her heart racing and her mind whirling. Did Izuku know? Did Katsuki know? Heck, did her parents know about this? They'll have to start coordinating with Momo instead of Mina, and they'll need her contact information...

"How about... let us make this a wonderful wedding?" Momo offered with a big smile. "I can do it, Ochaco. We _all _can."

"Group hug!" Ochaco embraced both her friends, taking care not to squeeze too hard this time. "I'm sure you'll show Katsuki how it's done, Momo."

"He and I will work very hard to make this wedding work," Momo promised. "I have a list of everything that needs to be done. We'll start on it right away."

"This calls for some drinks!" Mina started texting a few people once the group hug split up. "I'm bringing Jiro and Itsuka and Setsuna and everyone! And Toru should be here anytime now..."

"I love a good party," Ochaco said with a smile.

Then Momo's phone chimed.

"Hey, was that Katsuki?" Mina asked. "1,000 yen says that was a crazy coincidence call from the Twilight Zone!"

"I don't gamble, Mina." Momo gave her a stern look, then got her cell out from her purse. She read the text, and her jaw dropped.

Ochaco clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh, no. Is it bad news?"

Momo made a giddy smile as she showed the girls her phone's screen. "Would you consider _that _bad news?"

Ochaco saw the text. _From: Iida. Momo! Katsuki agreed to make me the best man! He shall be a groomsman in my place. Exciting, isn't it!_

"It's the power couple!" Mina raised her fists and jumped up and down. "Woo hoo! We're saved! You guys have a combined IQ of, like, a million!"

"We'll do our best," Momo promised as she put her phone away. For some reason, she went pink and fanned herself.

Ochaco blinked. "Are you all right?"

Momo kept fanning herself. "It got rather warm in here..."

*o*o*o*o*

"Well, hel-_lo _there, sailor~!"

"Momo?" Iida was relaxing in the living room of his rental house, reclined on a loveseat as he dug into a book on advanced botany technique. He had just settled in for a comfortable evening of study, but...

"Tenya," Momo said with a goofy smile. "I've got big news!" She spread her arms wide.

Iida snapped the book shut and sat up. "Oh? What is it?"

"I'm the maid of honor! Can you believe it? It's like being crowned prom queen! If you don't count the bride, that is... hahaha."

Iida smiled as he got up to hug his girlfriend. "I can't believe it! That's wonderful, Momo!" He kissed her. And detected alcohol on her breath. Hmmmmm...

"Have you been drinking?" Iida asked her.

"_You've _been drinking," Momo mocked him.

"Only tap water and a canned coffee earlier."

"Well, the girls and I drank to our victory," Momo said, fanning herself. She was rather pink in the face. "I had one more shot than I intended... I still feel a little loose, Tenya." She giggled again.

"Well, as long as you had a good time," Iida said warmly. "I wasn't expecting company this evening, but I can prepare something for you in the kitchen." He turned to go do just that.

"Wait!" Momo grabbed Iida's shoulder and spun him around. Then she tore open his button-up shirt, scattering the buttons everywhere. Momo moaned with desire and ran her hands down Iida's well-muscled chest, her face going a shade redder. "This is all I need, Tenya. I could just gobble you right up!" She used a hand to imitate someone chewing.

Iida posed like Superman. "Well then, you naughty vixen, perhaps the time has come I teach you not to show up here drunk!"

He pinned Momo to the wall, already in full make-out mode. He ran his hands down Momo's waist, and his hands cupped his girlfriend's wide, curvy hips. He could already feel himself stiffening in the pants, and Little Igenium was ready for some tipsy-girl action.

But...

"My turn!" Momo seized her boyfriend and shoved him to the floor, and she squatted right on him. She held him down with both hand, panting with sheer lust.

"M-Momo? What is this?"

"I-I wanna do it!" Momo was actually salivating a bit, and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I wanna dominate you, Tenya!"

"What -"

Iida was cut off when Momo created some thin rope and lashed his wrists together, his arms stretched out over his head. Now Momo got to work, undoing Iida's belt and unzipping those pants. She slid them down and beheld Little Ingenium propping up Iida's underwear like a tent pole, and she gripped that monster over the fabric.

"You want some, don't you?" Momo started jerking Little Ingenium, slowly, teasing what was to come.

Iida nodded eagerly.

Momo suddenly stopped. "Too bad!"

Now she created a gag and slipped it over Iida's mouth, and she started grinding her pelvis against Little Ingenium, a little dry-humping to get things started. Momo was a little wobbly, though, and she corrected jerself just before she fell over. Then she giggled again and kept grinding against Iida's dick, going even faster, panting like a dog the whole time. "You're mine, bitch," Momo breathed. "All mine!"

_Did she get this idea from Ochaco? _Iida never would have expected this. Or maybe Momo was getting friendly with Himiko, like Melissa apparently was (rumors travel fast around here).

He decided to simply let Momo do her thing.

"Aaaaahhhh..." Momo gripped her top and slowly slipped it off over her head, tossing it aside. Then she undid her bra too, and tossed it right over Iida's eyes so he couldn't see.

Iida could still feel everything, though, and Momo seemed to stand up. What was going on? Then he heard her creation quirk activate, and she was making something big this time. Iida felt himself squirm with anticipation. Then Momo made another... something... and another!

"Okay, lover boy...~" Momo removed the bra-blindfold, and there stood in a black, false-leather ensemble! She had a skintight corset that revealed her huge breasts, which popped out over the corset's top. She also had elbow-length black gloves, a thick leather choker around her neck, and tall, high-heeled boots that came halfway up her thighs. She also had more rope in her hands.

"Mmmm-mmmm!" Iida nodded in approval, since he couldn't talk. Then, with surprising strength, Momo hoisted him up and placed him on a wooden rack she had created. She undid the rope on Iida's wrists, spread his arms out to form a T, and tied them up to the wood. She secured his ankles, too.

"Oh, look at that. Now I'm the dominant one..." Momo breathed, leaning in close and running a gloved finger down Iida's face. "How does it feel, little boy? To be the helpless one for the first time?"

Iida nodded again. He hoped his eyes gave away his curiosity and enthusiasm.

"Do tell..." Momo pressed herself against him, caressing his face, then running her tongue down his cheek. "I could just gobble you right up..." She lifted a leg and wrapped it around him, dry humping him again from a standing position. This time, Momo held onto the rack for support as she kept grinding her crotch against him, faster and faster in erotic thrusting motions. She had her eyes half-closed, still panting as she kept it up. Her huge, naked breasts jiggled as she went, the nipples bouncing around, teasing Iida the whole time. If only he could touch them...!

"Oh, I forgot this part!" Momo backed up, and she tore off Iida's boxers to let Little Ingenium breathe at last. Momo knelt before it and gripped it. "How about a jerk?"

"Mmmmmm!" Iida realized that his wrists were getitng a bit sore, the ropes chafed, and he felt weirdly claustrophobic like this. But dammit, that made it fun, too. Now he saw the appeal. It was a challenge, like eating spicy food! And he never backed down from a challenge, ever!

Momo started jerking Little Ingenium for real this time, and Iida leaned back his head in delight as Momo caressed his meat. Aaaaah, this was perfect. And to think he was going to read about plants all evening...

"You're getting close, aren't you?" Momo teased, leaning closer to Iida's dick. "You can't hold it back!"

"Mm-hmmmm!"

"Well, I - oh!" Momo wasn't ready. She pleasured Little Ingenium a bit too fast, and Iida ejaculated magnificently all over Momo's naked breasts. Whoa, and it was a lot this time, too. Then again, it had been a full week since their last sexual escapade.

"Oooohhhh..." Momo looked down and used her fingers to smear Iida's jizz along her breasts, making sure to rub some on her nipples. "What a bad boy..."

"Mmmm- hmmm?" Iida's left arm suddenly broke free of Momo's wooden rack. This wood was hollow and thin! It wasn't a real restraint?

Momo gasped in mock surprise. "My slave is breaking free! Oh _no_!"

Getting the idea, Iida broke his other wrist free, then reached up to remove his gag. He grinned widely. "Hahaha! You thought you could contain _me_, the mighty Ingenium?"

He tackled Momo to the floor and pinned her down. Momo groaned and leaned her head to the side, making an innocent and helpless face. "No... please...!"

"Ha! You stupid little slut! It is time for my revenge!"

Iida seized Momo's legs and forced them wide apart, as far as they could go. He loved the sight of Momo's exposed crotch, and he glided his fingers along her upper thighs and buttocks, his fingertips easing their way toward her crotch. But she had that corset on, which included a black, false-leather bikini. Hmmmmm.

"Now it's your turn, filthy whore!" Iida detested such language in real life, but in the bedroom, it was erotic fun. And a small part of him really _did _want to get back at Momo for turning the tables on him! He used his ropes to tie up Momo's wrists, and he slipped the gag on her. How bizarre, to see the leather-clad dominatrix trussed up like this. The hunter becomes the hunted!

Iida grinned with delight as he toyed with the lower part of Momo's outfit, trying to get to that pussy. As through reading his mind, Momo created a knife from her chest, and Iida seized it. He sliced through the leather and freed that wonderful, wet pink pussy at last. Iida leaned down and poked his tongue into Momo's flesh, and Momo squealed with pleasure. He pushed the tongue in deeper, deeper, and waggled it around for maximum stimulation. It worked; Momo scuffed the floor with her boots in ecstasy, her whole body heaving.

_Perfect! _Iida had already come, so he needed a proxy for this next part. Right on time, Momo created an eight-inch pink dildo, and Iida gripped it in his left hand. He positioned the tough, rubbery tip at Momo's pussy, rubbing it up and down at the clit. Then he inserted it nice and good, shoving it deep into Momo's pussy to fill every bit of her flesh.

"MMMMMMMMM~~!" Momo squirmed with unspeakable pleasure, her eyes glimmering with delight as Iida worked that dildo back and forth like a pro. Iida, meanwhile, savored the wet, squishy sound of Momo's flesh as the dildo slid back and forth, and Iida liked the sight of the dildo coming out, only to disappear as it punched right into her again. He put his back into it, shoving Momo with as much strength as he could. Momo scooted a few inches on the carpet from the sheer force of it, moaning in delight as Iida tested the limits of her body. Iida didn't stop until Momo quivered and started coming. Iida pulled out the dildo as Momo finished coming, and she finally went limp.

"Aaaaahhhh..." Iida sat back and tossed aside the dildo, proud of what he had done. Momo was a clever girl, pretending to become the dominant one, only to let Iida turn the tables and punish her! That fall from grace was a fantastic idea. What would this girl come up with next?  
Iida reached over and removed Momo's gag. "Momo, that was..."

"My best yet? I know, Tenya." Momo gave him a smile, her legs still wide apart.

Iida wiped his brow. "Now then... perhaps we should save our wedding planning work for tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe the day after that," Momo admitted with another giggle. "After what we just did, I think I need a full recovery day."

Iida's chest swelled with pride.


	29. Chapter 29: getting all cozy

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 29: getting all cozy**

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask," Mina asked cheerily as she and her friends got their drinks in the campus Starbuds.

Ochaco accepted her drink from the stoic Yui Kodai. "Hmmmm? What is it?"

Mina smiled widely. "Have you moved in to Izuku's place yet?"

"What...!" Ochaco jumped about a mile into the air. She felt herself go red. "Who said anything about moving?"

"Hey, that's a good point," Toru added. She sipped her too-sugary iced coffee with whipped cream and sprinkes. "Isn't it about time, Miss Bride?"

"But..." Ochaco gripped her coffee tightly, going a shade redder. "I don't know if..."

"If you need to? Please." Mina made a dismissive gesture. "_Every _good couple knows how to cozy up. Are you really engaged if you're not gonna take that basic step?"

"My engagement is just fine," Ochaco said quickly. "Can we not talk about this in public?"

"You're lucky Ms. Joke is in the back room," Yui told her while accepting change from a customer. "Or she would spread this rumor far and wide."

"There's no rumor!" Ochaco cried.

"Oh yes there is," a familiar voice sang from behind her.

"Yikes!" Ochaco froze when two hands gripped her shoulders from behind, and she heard Ms. Joke's voice in her ear.

"Do my ears deceive me? You can't even live with your fiance? What a bad bride!"

"Hey there!" Mina waved. "Tell Ochaco she's being stupid, will you?"

"Mmmmm. Ochaco, honey..." Ms. Joke massaged Ochaco's shoulders. "Listen to your friends, okay?"

Ochaco hung her head. "I thought you were busy."

"I don't know how she did that," Yui admitted. "Last I saw, she was helping Katsuki prepare some coffee beans in the back room."

"AND I STILL AM!" Bakugo's voice roared from the back room. "THIS IS GONNA TAKE ALL FUC - ALL STINKING DAY!"

"And I'm very proud of you, Katsuki!" Ms. Joke hollered happily over the crowd. Then she leaned in to Ochaco's ear again. "Don't you dare hold out on us, Ochaco. Or I'll charge triple for your drinks here."

Ochaco made a face. "I thought you were on my side."

"Just try it, okay?" Toru urged her. "It could be fun! Good times at Izuku's apartment."

"But... that's where Katsuki lives," Ochaco pointed out.

Mina winced. "True enough. Toss a dirty mag into the bathroom to keep him occupied while you're there."

"Thanks a lot."

"No, but seriously." Mina beamed. "I have faith in you."

Ochaco nodded. "Okay. I'll see what I can do."

*o*o*o*o*

"Huh? For real?"

Izuku thought it was yet another food delivery for Denki at the door (he urgently needed to start cooking), but Izuku got a surprise when he swung open the front door and found his fiancee.

"Hey, Deku," Ochaco said with a big smile. It was a chilly evening, so she had a coat and scarf on. She also carried an overnight bag. What the...?

"Oh, hey. Come in. It's freezing." Izuku could feel the cold breeze from here.

"Thanks." Ochaco stepped inside, and Izuku shut the door behind her. She took off her coat, boots, and scarf, smiling all the while.

Izuku grinned back. "Is it a special occasion?"

"I've got an idea." Ochaco poked her finger on Izuku's chest. "I'm going to stay here for the weekend, with you!"

Izuku felt a thrill in his stomach. Woo-hoo! More Ochaco time! "What did I do to deserve this treat?"

"You got engaged to me, that's what." Ochaco tossed her hair. "It's been pointed out to me that since we're engaged, we should live together."

Izuku felt himself go red. "F-for real? But this place isn't ready for a girl! And there's the question of roommates and rent and stuff... and what about Mina and Toru?"

Ochaco held Izuku's upper arms. "It's all right, Deku. I'm covering rent for my actual apartment, but I'd like to spend more time here. With my man." She winked.

Izuku felt himself grin again in spite of his shock. "I totally didn't expect this. But if you're sure..."

"I mean, it makes sense, right?" Ochaco said. And it kinda sounded like she was telling that to herself, too. Interesting.

"This was someone else's idea, right?" Izuku asked.

Ochaco blushed. "You got me. I was kinda scared to do this! But Mina and Toru and Ms. Joke insisted."

"Whoa. You're scared to come here? Come on..."

"It's not because of _you_," Ochaco said, sticking her tongue out. "I mean Katsuki! And how boys are super messy."

"Excuse me? Your fridge is 67% moldy leftovers."

Ochaco snorted with amusement. "Chalk it up to Mina and Toru. It's the neglected laundry hamper that's my fault."

Now she led Izuku toward his room, carrying her night bag in one hand. "Let's get settled in, Mr. Groom. I haven't had my bath yet..."

"I think Denki just finished with the bath. You can have it."

"Have you had _your _bath yet?"

Izuku led Ochaco into his room and turned on the light. "No. I was gonna go after Denki, but you can go ahead of me. I don't mind being last."

He accepted Ochaco's rather heavy night bag and set it by the bed. But then Ochaco started running her hand along him.

"Me, alone? I don't think so, Deku." Ochaco leaned over and whispered into his ear. "It's late. Let's bathe together."

"What the -?"

Five minutes later, they did just that, and Ochaco insisted that Izuku take a seat in the bathroom to get washed first. Izuku tried to stay still on the stool as Ochaco scrubbed him top to bottom.

"You're not even wearing a towel," Izuku pointed out.

Ochaco giggled. "Oh, please. We're not five years old. And you've seen this body naked more than a few times."

"Sure, but..." Izuku bowed his head so Ochaco could dump warm water over his thoroughly-scrubbed hair. "This feels different somehow."

"True enough. I didn't have a cheap booty call in mind." Ochaco got another bucket of water and dumped it on Izuku's back. "It's domestic bliss. And I love it."

Izuku beamed. "I like the way you think."

"Now do me."

"WHAT!"

"I meant the bath, you blockhead." Ochaco giggled as she shoved Izuku off the stool. "Scrub me up, lover boy."

"Oh. Right. I knew that." Still, Izuku's heart was racing as he gathered the shampoo and wash cloth.

Ochaco hummed to herself as Izuku scrubbed her back. "I can't believe I didn't do this sooner," she commented. "I'm already so used to this! I wanna stay a whole week, if you'll have me."

"Well, sure." Izuku kept scrubbing. "I might have to clean the place up a bit, though. Sorry, but we're not the neatest people. How come you didn't text me about this ahead of time? I would have cleaned up first."

"Oh... I just wanted to see your authentic lifetyle first," Ochaco said lightly. "And I really wanted to surprise you. This way, we can be honest with each other. If I invited you to live at _my _place, I wouldn't have cleaned it up first. Marriage is about sharing every true thing about yourself."

"Wise words." Izuku washed off Ochaco's back. "Okay, your back's done."

"Yes, and?"

"And here's the soap so you can finish the rest." Izuku offered it to her.

Ochaco snorted with amusement. "No, scrub _all _of me!"

"Just a minute!"

Ochaco halfway turned around and ran her fingers along her shoulder and upper arm. "All. Of. Me."

"But..."

"Do you want me to go to bed half-bathed?"

Izuku's heart hammerred in his chest and his face went red again. Dammit, why did this feel so different? He and Ochaco had fucked on his bed, her bed, her couch, even various carpets. But now...

It really was like they were married!

"H-here." Izuku was trembling as he prepared the soap and scrubbed Ochaco some more, from her shoulders to her hair to her thighs. He nearly dropped the bucket as he washed her off.

"Don't forget these." Ochaco made a wicked smile as she cupped her ample breasts in her hands. "Wash me, Deku."

"Okay, um -"

"Oops!"

That was almost _definitely _on purpose. Ochaco, slick with soapy bubbles, slid right off the stool and sprawled on her back, not bothering to cover any part of her body. She giggled.

"I fell!"

"No way was that an accident."

"So? Scrub me, Deku." Ochaco ran her soap-slick hands along her body, toying with her nipples in particular. "I'm so dirty..."

"The way you're acting, I'm tempted to think that you're Himiko in disguise."

Ochaco made a face. "If Himiko did something like this, I'd gut her like a fish! And isn't she involved with Melissa, anyway?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Ochaco's smile came right back. "So, scrub me."

"Yes, dear." Izuku knelt by Ochaco and ran the washcloth all along her chest, making sure to cover every bit of her breasts, including the cleavage.

Ochaco beamed. "You bad boy."

"What?"

"You went over my boobs twice."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Your boner isn't sorry."

Izuku realized that he had a seven-inch bit of wood down there. It couldn't be helped, could it? If only he had a towel.

Ochaco went pink and sighed with delight as Izuku kept washing her body, and she squirmed with delight as Izuku ran his wash cloth down her navel and along her wide, curvy hips. Her breasts jiggled as she gasped with delight.

Izuku tried not to get too aroused as he doused Ochaco with warm water, but dammit, he couldn't take his eyes off her huge breasts, or those wide hips, or her tantalizing pussy... and she just lay there, like a beach model...

Ochaco pointed up at him. "Your eyes are so hungry, Izuku."

"N-no, they aren't! I'm a good boy!"

"You wanna just fuck me right here on the bathroom floor, don't you?"  
"Um...!"

Ochaco sighed and ran her hands along her chest. She bit her lower lip. "I can't blame you. I mean, I'm your fiancee, and I'm right here, so vulnerable..."

"What's gotten into you?"

"We're engaged! I want to act like it, Izuku. And besides, with Momo and Iida in charge of the wedding, I feel so much better now."

"Yeah. They're gonna do a great job."

"Now do a great job on _me_."

Ochaco grabbed Izuku's arm and yanked him down. Izuku lay right on top of her, his face an inch from hers. He gasped and propped himself up on his arms, his heart racing all over again.

"What's the matter?" Ochaco asked him.

"Nothing..."

Ochaco took hold of Izuku's head and kissed him, long and slow. "This is so perfect. I wanna stay here all evening."

"In the bath?"

"With _you_." Now Ochaco took the initiative and rolled them over, so she lay on top of him instead. She put both hands on Izuku's chest, her damp brown hair hanging around her face. "You're all I ever wanted."

"I love you too, babe."

They gazed longingly into each other's eyes for a moment.

A wrecking ball hit the door.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP! DAMN!" Bakugo's voice roared through the wood. "I JUST BACK FROM STARBUDS AND I NEED A BATH! I CAN HEAR YOU GOOFING OFF IN THERE!"

Ochaco's eyes sparked with rage and she turned her head toward the door. "FIX YOUR OWN RELATIONSHIP BEFORE YOU CRITICIZE MINE, KATSUKI!"

"THIS IS MY APARTMENT, NOT YOUR PENTHOUSE!" Bakugo hollered right back. He pounded on the door again. "YOU WANNA SEE WHAT MY QUIRK CAN DO AT 100%?"

Two seconds later, Izuku and Ochaco were sitting side by side in the bath to finish up.

"Well... that was awkward," Ochaco said lightly. "Right?"

"Kacchan has hit some hard times."

"Yeah." Ochaco sighed. "I really hope he finds happiness, one way or another."

"Me, too."

Ochaco was quiet for a moment. "And if he gives us that kind of crap again, I'll send him up to the straosphere with _my _quirk, and he can choke on the thin air for all I care!"

She said all that in one breath.

Izuku winced. "Noted..."

_Kacchan... the struggle's never over, is it?_

*o*o*o*o*

Things really were starting to look up, though.

"Oh, it is no trouble at all!" Iida said when he escorted Izuku and Ochaco onto a train bound for downtown. "The timing is just right."

"I don't know the first thing about marriage licenses," Izuku admitted as the three of them took seats together and the train got moving. "Sheesh, can't I even get married without putting up with paperwork?"

Iida adjusted his glasses. "There is a reason for everything, Izuku. But don't worry. We can handle it just fine."

Ochaco grimaced. "I forgot we even had to do this. What if we totally missed it?"

"Your marriage would not be legally recognized," Iida said matter-of-factly. "But that is why I am here! We shall put out many fires today!"

He said all this pretty loudly, and nearby people shushed him.

"By the way," Iida added a few minutes later, "I hear that your living arrangement is... an exprience."

Izuku clapped a hand over his face. "Bakugo is ruining everything. His bad mood makes it hard to keep the four of us comfortable in that apartment."

"I just want to test domestic life," Ochaco groaned. "But it's hard. And there's not even enough room for everything. And Denki keeps walking in on us, or playing music too loud late at night."

Iida nodded. "Hmmmm. Perhaps you should find another place to be?"

"Where?" Izuku asked helplessly.

"Ochaco's apartment," Iida suggested.

"No way!" Ochaco cried. "Mina and Toru are even worse than Denki about barging in on things!"

"Well... certainly there is _some _solution," Iida said doggedly. "But for now, let us focus on the task at hand."

And that they did! Izuku was totally intimidated when Iida led him and Ochaco into some office building for the marriage license, but Iida and the clerk there helped them fill out all the forms. Dull work, but necessary. Whatever. And next, after treating his friends to lunch (what an excellent best man), Iida helped them scout some ideas at local jewelry stores for wedding bands, and took them to department stores to brainstorm ideas for a gift registry.

"Emphasize household items," Iida said. "This is not a child's birthday gift list. Rather, consider items that make a household run. Ideally, the items are quality but not too expensive, and they are useful to both of you."

"What kind of things?" Ochaco asked.

"Bath items, appliances, kitchen goods, even a toolbox," Iida said. "I will also help you create a website for your registry."

Izuku blinked. "A website? Is that even necessary?"

"You can use the Internt for many aspects of your wedding," Iida told him. "Your registry, event details, a photo album, the general announcement, maps, and more."

Ochaco looked dazzled. "Neither Mina nor Katsuki said anything about this."

Iida puffed out his chest. "Indeed. I wish them the best, but Momo and I can handle everything! Just ask!"

"But I did," Izuku pointed out. "That's why we're here on these errands."

Iida adjusted his glasses again. "Fair enough." He coughed into his fist. "Now let us look over some kitchen goods. Perhaps a store associate can help us even further..."

Damn, Iida was right. He wasn't the campus's 2nd best student for nothing, and by the day's end, Izuku had accomplished things he hadn't yet known that he needed to do! He and Ochaco thanked Iida until they were blue in the face, then said good-bye at the train station and headed home.

Ochaco wipd her brow. "Oh, my. I think we doubled our progress in just one day!"

"No kidding." Izuku took Ochaco's hand and held it tight. "So is it really not gonna work out to stay at your place for awhile?"

"Go ahead and try it with me," Ochaco dared him. She grinned. "Don't understimate an apartment full of girls."

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku didn't actually own an overnight bag, so he went out and bought a duffel bag at the campus store and loaded it with all kinds of stuff. And that evening, he headed out and took a taxi to Ochaco's place. Ah, this felt so right. Living with his fiancee, nice and quiet, no grouchy Kacchan or noisy Denki to ruin things.

Feeling like a champ, Izuku knocked on Ochaco's door.

"Oooooh! That's him!" came Toru's voice.

"It's gotta be!" Mina's voice added. "Come on!"

"Right behind you!"

The door swung open and there stood Mina and Toru. Izuku couldn't see Toru's face, but Mina had a rather devilish look on her face. Uh-oh.

"Well hel -_lo _there, lover boy," Mina teased him. "What brings you here?"

Izuku held up his bag. "I'm gonna spend a week here as a test run."

"I knew it," Toru said. "I totally did! Ochaco didn't like your place. So now you step into _our _lair."

"Come in, stud," Mina said, stepping aside to let Izuku in.

"Thanks." Izuku did just that, but Mina barely shut the door behind him when Toru yanked the duffel bag out of Izuku's hands.

Toru unzipped it and dug through the contents. "Hey, is this an overnight bag? What's in it?"

Izuku scowled. "Why ask? You're the one snooping."

"Ah-ha!" Toru unearthed Izuku's condom stash and held it up. "Whoa, this is good for a solid week! You came prepared, like a Boy Scout!"

Izuku went red and swiped them out of Toru's hands. "Do you mind?"

"And look!" Mina held up a bottle of hand lotion from the duffel bag. "Is this for nights when Ochaco's not in the mood? You know, some self-love? Plan B?"

"No! I get dry skin in the winter!" Izuku took the lotion back, until Toru found his towel. She sniffed it deeply.

"It smells like dudes," Toru said warmly. "It gives a girl ideas..."

"No!" Izuku cried. "Hands off!"

But then Mina stole something, and then Toru, and back and forth until Ochaco stepped onto the scene and found Izuku's stuff scattered across the living room. Izuku, meanwhile, was on the floor, grappling with both Toru and Mina to reclaim his stuff.

"HEY!" Ochaco kicked both girls off her fiance.

"We're checking him for illegal drugs!" Toru blurted out. "Izuku's a scary guy!"

"Or checking him for porn magazines," Mina added. "Didn't find any, though."

"Deku has _me_. Now get lost!" Ochaco chased both girls away.

Ochaco sighed and wiped her brow. "I'm sorry, Deku. I should have known." She offered a hand and helped Izuku get back up.

Izuku sighed, too. "I don't blame you. Some people..."

"Anyway." Ochaco clapped her hands together and smiled. "You must be hungry. Let me warm up some leftovers."

"Thanks."

Once Ochaco helped Izuku gather his scattered stuff, she warmed up some leftover taiyaki, noodles, and steamed vegetables in the microwave. "So, uh... welcome to the apartment." Ochaco smiled and spread her arms wide.

"Glad to be here."

"I know, right?" Ochaco threw her arms around Izuku and held him tight. "I get you all to myself for a week!"

"Granted you lock your roommates out."

"I tried that once. But Mina dissolved the lock with acid."

"That scamp."

"But seriously..." Ochaco let him go and got the food out of the microwave. "This is important to me, Deku. If we can live together, that proves we're ready for married life! It's the next big step."

"Yeah. Booty calls are for an evening. But this is for a lifetime." Izuku kissed Ochaco's forehead.

So they ate in peace, and Izuku could already feel the domestic bliss coming on. This felt so _right_. He couldn't wait for May so they could make things official!

"So... bath time?" Ochaco smiled and cleared the dishes. "Or did you bathe already?"

Izuku yawned. "No, but I didn't get dirty today. Maybe I'll have a soak tomorrow afternoon. I only have a morning class."

"All right. Let's get you to my room..." Ochaco led the way, and Izuku was happy to follow.

"ARGH!"

Izuku tripped over... _something_... and he and Ochaco went down in a confused heap on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Ochaco cried.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I'm fine." Ochaco grunted and staggered to her feet. "What was...?"

"WHOA!"

Izuku looked down and realized that his jeans were undone, and his boner was popping up through his underwear! How...?

"EEEK!" Ochaco flinched when her skirt lifted by itself, showing off her lacy white panties.

"Ghosts!" Izuku cried. "I _knew _this place was haunted!"

"Worse... roommates!" Ochaco growled. "TORU!"

"What?" came a familiar voice.

Ochaco stomped a foot. "Are you naked?"

"No."

"I told you! No more naked pranks! What you did to Denki last week was _not _appropriate!"

"Oh, please. You were just gonna go to bed?" Toru argued. "That's lame. We have a boy in the house, Ochaco! It's fun!"

"Don't you touch him, Toru -!"

Izuku felt two hands seize his shirt and tear it off like he was the Incredible Hulk.

"Woo hoo! Six-pack!" Toru cheered.

"You creep!" Izuku groped around to find Toru, but no luck. Dammit, she just _had _to be invisible! Why couldn't he have a heat-sensing quirk to spot her?

"Welcome to the apartment, Izuku," Toru's voice teased him. "Now you play by _our _rules."

"Where are you? I'll leave you on the ceiling all night!" Ochaco groped around too, trying to hit Toru with her quirk. No good; Toru must have tripped her, because Ochaco suddenly sprawled on the floor.

"Consider this a test," Toru told them. "If you can survive _this_, your marriage can survive anything. You're welcome."

Izuku helped Ochaco up, gnashing his teeth. "You little -!"

Ochaco's eyes widened. "Deku...!"

"Huh?" Izuku turned to see Mina dissolving all his stuff with her acid. Damn, it smelled horrible.

"Oops. Now you gotta be naked," Mina taunted him. "Come on, give us a little show..."

"You're paying for all that!" Izuku roared.

Toru struck again; this time, she unbuckled Izuku's belt, and slipped down his jeans.

"You're like a weightlifting model," Mina said, ogling at him. "Do a pose!"

"MINA!" Ochaco nailed the other girl with her quirk, and trapped Mina on the ceiling. But that didn't stop Mina from sticking her tongue out at both Ochaco and Izuku.

"Izuku! Run!" Ochaco cried, still swiping around to find Toru. "Before she -!"

Izuku knew what Ochaco meant. He kicked off his jeans and retreated to Ochaco's room, locking the door behind him. No way would Toru get his underwear, too. Not on his life.

"Whew." Izuku sat on the edge of Ochaco's bed, hanging his head. 20 minutes in the apartment, and he was in hell. Couldn't he have one sane friend besides Ochaco?

Something shoved him flat across the bed, and Izuku yelped out in shock. Then he felt a naked girl's body climb onto him, holding him down.

"You snuck in behind me!" Izuku realized. "Toru...!"

"Consider this a test of fidelity, Izuku." Toru giggled as she grabbed Izuku's wrists.

"Are you nuts? Cut it out!"

"Not yet." Toru brought Izuku's hands to her breasts, and Izuku winced as he started fondling a not-Ochaco girl. He was reluctant to admit it, but Toru's breasts felt pretty great. They felt... perky, and cute.

"You have a boyfriend!" Izuku cried.

"This doesn't count."

"What, seriously?"

Toru kept it up. "Tell me something, Deku..."

"Huh?"

"Do you love Ochaco?"

"Duh! Now get off!"

"Do you _looooooove _her? Like, totally and forever?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Mmmmm, I'll bet. So, now that you're here... I'll see for myself if you're worthy of her."

Izuku rolled his eyes. "I already met Ochaco's parents. They approve of me."

"But can you make Ochaco happy in the little moments, when no one's looking? Love isn't just the grand gestures, you know."

"I know."

"So what are you gonna do with her tonight?"

"I haven't decided."

"How about a candlelit dinner and a bath together?"

"Maybe."

"And whisper dirty words in her ear."

"I'll consider it."

"And you'll fuck her brains out, right?"

"HEY!"

"Can you make her scream, Deku? Ochaco deserves the best."

"None of your business!"

"Oh, you're just gonna _ravish _her, aren't you, and blow her mind with the most ecscatic pleasure in all the world..."

"Don't fantasize about your friends!"

"Can I watch?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Double no!"

"I can be your coach, and help you on your technique."

"I should kick your butt!"

"But you won't, 'cause you're a gentleman. And that's what I like about you." Toru leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Seriously, if Rikido could see you right now... so to speak..."

"He won't mind, I promise. I'm a good girl."

"No you're not! And where's Ochaco? OCHACO!" Izuku came to his senses and finally called for her.

The door banged open and Ochaco came raging in. "TORU!"

This time, Toru was too slow. Ochaco touched the area above Izuku with her fingertips, and Izuku soon heard the gentle _thump _of a weightless girl hitting the ceiling.

"Too late, Ochaco," Toru teased her. "I had a nice chat with the groom. He's not as gutsy as I hoped."

Ochaco rounded on Izuku. "What did she do?"

"Um..."

"Deku!"

"Second base, and an offer to watch us have sex to coach us on bedroom technique."

"I see. Excuse me." Ochaco reached up to her closet's top shelf and got what looked like a pet collar with a large bell on it. Ochaco stood on her bed, groped around, then fixed it around what Izuku assumed was Toru's neck.

Izuku stared. "What the..."

"Hey! You said the bell collar was a joke!" Toru whined. Already, the bell was clanging from her movements.

Ochaco dusted her hands and explained herself to her flabbergasted boyfriend. "I bought it at the pet shop. I warned Toru that if she messed with you, she'd get a collar around the neck. And there's no way to get it off without this." She held up a small key.

Izuku managed a weak smile. "You're a genius, Ochaco."

"No fair!" Toru complained. "I can't get it off! Ugh!" The bell kept clanging as Toru tried to pry off the collar.

"Try to be stealthy and naked. See what good it does," Ochaco told the ceiling-bound girl, hands on her hips.

Toru responded with a raspberry.

"So, uh..." Izuku motioned helplessly. "My clothes..."

Ochaco tossed her hair. "I'll buy you some new ones. Most of the department stores should still be open."

"No, you don't have to do that..." Izuku sprang to his feet.

Ochaco giggled nervously. "You plan on going out like that?"

"Good point."

"I'm sorry, Izuku. I should have prevented this. I can't let anything happen to my Deku." Ochaco held him.

"Thanks, Ochaco."

"Are you gonna celebrate with sex?" Toru asked.

"SHUT UP!" Ochaco roared.

"Sorry," Toru said in a tiny voice.

It took awhile to get Mina and Toru settled into their own rooms for the night. Izuku felt vaguely like a parent, helping Ochaco get the girls in line before retiring for the night. What an interesting feeling...


	30. Chapter 30: throwing myself at you

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 30: throwing myself at you**

Maybe it was just a fluke, but Melissa was pretty sure that the weather around here was getting warmer, now that it was early March. In fact, as she stepped out of the lecture hall and out into the open campus, her winter coat felt too warm on her. She unzipped it and slung it over a shoulder, enjoying the sunny sky and fresh air.

But still...

_I shouldn't do it. It's not right, _Melissa told herself. She'd been going back and forth on this for two weeks, and not even talking it over with her friends made things completely clear. Melissa wandered aimlessly on campus, trying to make up her mind. She really _did _want to... but it would be so awkward at this stage... and it would inconvenience everyone for sure... but then again...

Oh, to hell with it.

Melissa knew exactly where to find Ochaco, and she stepped into the campus's most popular cafe, which was in the middle of a lunch rush. She found the brunette at a window seat, halfway through studying and lunch. Yup, every Monday and Wednesday after class, Ochaco was right here, sometimes with Mina or Momo or Toru. Luckily, Ochaco was alone today.

"Hi. Can I join you?" Melissa meekly waved at the other girl.

Ochaco looked up from her algebra book and beamed. "Melissa! It's been so long. Here, come sit with me." She pointed at the seat opposite hers.

Melissa took the seat, her hands folded in her lap, her shoulders hunched. Now that she was here, this seemed so daunting.

"How have you been?" Ochaco asked kindly.

"I... fine." Melissa glanced away. How was she supposed to really answer that? With her conflicted feelings on Izuku and Himiko and most of all, on herself. She could spend all day on that topic.

Instead -

"Can I..." Melissa cleared her throat. "Ochaco, may I be a guest to your wedding?"

Ochaco stared at her, mouth slightly open.

_Oh, no. _Melissa went red and clapped both hands over her face. Guests weren't supposed to invite themselves to a wedding! Couldn't she have phrased that differently?

"You want to be at the wedding? For real?" Melissa heard Ochaco ask.

"I do," Melissa admitted, "but if you don't want me -"

Melissa felt Ochaco take hold of her hands and lower them. The other girl was beaming from ear to ear. What the...

"I would _love _you have you there! Are you kidding?" Ochaco was almost bouncing up and down in her seat. "I really wanted to invite you earlier, but you... well, you had a lot to cope with. I didn't want -"

"N-no, it's not like that," Melissa explained quickly. She felt her heart racing. "Well, okay, it kind of was. I had no idea if I should be there, given my weird relationship to you and Izuku."

Ochaco made a sympathetic noise. "I don't hate you, Melissa. I never could. You're my friend, and I will _definitely _ask Momo to find room for you in the guest list. I'll change _everything _for the wedding if it means including you."

Melissa felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her, and she felt herself smiling just like Ochaco. "You really mean that? You'd really do that for me?"

"I will! I really want you at my wedding!"

"Ochaco...!" Melissa clapped a hand over her mouth as she giggled in embarrassment. "And here I was so sure you'd feel awkward about having me there..."

"I think we just assumed that the other wouldn't want you at the wedding, but it was all for nothing," Ochaco commented.

"Honestly, I think so, too." Melissa resisted the urge to throw herself across the table and hug Ochaco tight. "I can't believe it. I can be in the wedding!"

"I know!" Ochaco reached over and held both of Melissa's hands in hers. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you so much!"

"And," Ochaco added, "I'll let you bring a date, too. If you want."

"A date..." Melissa liked the idea. But who? Himiko was her first thought. That crazy girl had done so much to help her, even if it didn't always feel that way. Himiko had turned her around, and Melissa felt like she owed her, somehow. But while Melissa was sure that Izuku and Ochaco wouldn't mind a few same-sex couples at the wedding, the real question was what Melissa and Himiko were to each other...

Ochaco let Melissa's hand go. "I'm sure you need time to think it over, right?"

Melissa blinked. "Y-yes, I think so too..." She got to her feet. "Thank you again for inviting me. I've gotta go." She scampered out of there, feeling conflicted for very different reasons than 10 minutes ago.

*o*o*o*o*

"Oooooh! That's gotta be her! I bet it is!"

Toru sprang from the couch and dashed to the front door when someone knocked and Izuku, who sat at the kitchen table studying, snorted in amusement. Living with Ochaco for a few weeks taught him that Toru got excited like a dog every time someone was at the door, even if it was just a delivery guy. But this time, it was none other than -

"Momo!" Toru glomped the taller girl at once, and her collar's bell jingled the whole time.

"Good afternoon," Momo said warmly. She pried Toru off of her and shut the door behind her. "And hello, Ochaco, Mina, Izuku."

"You're right on time," Ochaco said, offering Momo a prepared tray of tea and snacks. She beamed.

"I made that tea myself. Try it!" Toru told Momo.

"Ah, thank you." Momo accepted the tea, took a sip, and winced at the too-sugary taste. She glanced at the invisible girl. "This is rather sweet. And if I may ask, why on earth is that thing around your neck?"

"_That_," Ochaco growled, "is insurance in case my roommate tries to abuse my fiance again."

Momo looked at Izuku. "Something happened?"

Izuku slammed his forehead on the table. "Every day."

Toru giggled. "Don't worry. I'm a good girl now."

"No she's not," Mina called out from the living room, eyes glued to the TV.

"Well... all the same, I brought some supplies." Momo set a large paper bag on the coffee table. "Everything we need to make invitations, write vows, and finalize ideas for the gift registry."

"Eeeeeeh? I'm not doing all that," Mina whined. "That's boring."

Momo smiled. "We'll also plan the bridal shower and bachelorette party."

Mina shut off the TV and sprang to her feet. "I'm in!"

So they got to work. Slowly.

"Ugh. This is _dumb_," Mina complained again ten minutes later as the five of them worked on hand-written, fancy wedding invitations. "Why aren't we emailing all the guests their invitations?"

"Because this is classy," Momo told her. "And it's a good chance to practice your handwriting."

"Yeah. I can't even read the crappy kanji you wrote," Toru teased Mina. "You might as well be writing in Greek!"

Mina leaned over and checked Toru's half-written invitation. "You might wanna switch to hiragana."

Toru held the invitation close to her chest. "Nuh-uh!"

"Fine! Then let's see who can finish their stack sooner!" Mina started writing at double speed.

"You're on!" Toru did the same.

Momo scowled. "Slow down! It's not a race."

Apparently it was, and in her haste to write faster, Toru managed to puncture an invitation with her pen.

"Ha! That one doesn't count," Mina told her. "Dummy!"

Toru retorted when she folded hers into a paper airplane and hit Mina square in the face with it.

"GIRLS!" Momo slammed her hands on the table.

"She started it," Toru argued.

Momo swiped one of Toru's invitations. "You spelled this name wrong."

"No I didn't." Toru pouted as Momo looked over the invitation.

Momo pointed at the hand-written note. "That's not how you spell Ochaco's grandmother's name. I already checked."

Ochaco giggled nervously. "My grandmother has an odd name, I'll admit."

"But...!" Toru sighed. "This is so lame, Momo. Can't we do something fun?"

Momo looked down at her current invitation and sighed. "Okay. Let's take a short break and work on the vows."

"I've been looking forward to this," Izuku said brightly as Momo handed him a sheet of paper.

Mina blinked. "For real?"

"I've always wanted to tell the world why I love Ochaco as much as I do," Izuku said brightly as he started writing.

The girls stared at him.

"That's so romantic!" Toru cried. "What are you writing? Let me see!" She yanked the paper away, causing Izuku to draw a long line across it. In ink.

Toru cleared her throat. "It says 'Ochaco, my love, my one and only, you are my best friend, my guiding light, the reason the sun shines in my world.'"

The girls stared some more.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Toru squirmed as she held the held the paper close to her chest, her collar bell ringing like crazy. "Izuku! You're such a good boyfriend! Oh my gosh! If you were single, I'd fuck you right here and now!"

Mina snorted. "If he was single, there'd be no reason to write a vow, stupid."

"Shut up, Mina! Don't you recognize true love when you see it?" Toru waved the paper around. "I can't wait for Izuku to read this at the wedding and make everyone cry. Write more, lover boy!"

"I won't get a chance to finish it," Izuku grumbled, "if you don't _give it back_."

Toru did so.

Momo smiled. "How about you, Ochaco?"

Ochaco's pen froze on her paper. She giggled. "Um, well..."

"Gimme." Mina swiped Ochaco's paper and held it up. "'Izuku, I love you, and I can't wait to be married, because I think we can make a good household and we get along great, like in the bath.'"

The girls stared some more.

"Lame!" Toru cried. "Ochaco, how could you let a boy write something more romantic than you? Do you have writer's block? I thought only drunk old American writers with beards got writer's block!"

"That's, what, two people total?" Izuku muttered.

"I dunno what to say, okay?" Ochaco snapped, going red in the face. "I get self-conscious about these things. And..." She glanced away. "I'm not very creative."

Momo made a sympathetic noise and rubbed Ochaco's shoulders. "You'll think of something, Ochaco. Just write from the heart."

"Write it in the nude," Toru told her.

Ochaco jumped. "Excuse me?"

"You'll feel horny and uninhibited," Toru told her. "A free spirit!"

"Think of your vows while touching yourself," Mina added, "so you'll kick things into high gear."

Ochaco squeaked with embarrassment.

Momo motioned. "Girls! That is _not _what she needs."

"Thank you," Ochaco told her.

"Brainstorm your vows while you tie up Izuku on a rack and fuck his brains out," Momo told her.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Ochaco yelped.

"I'm sitting _right here_," Izuku grated out.

Momo patted Ochaco's back. "You'll feel powerful and sexy doing that, Ochaco, so it'll get you in the mood. There's no finer muse."

Ochaco went cherry red and buried her face in her hands. "Maybe I need _another _maid of honor."

_We're running out of sane girls for the job, _Izuku lamented.

"So. Izuku," Mina told him.

"What?"

"Do you wanna think of vows and romance while watching Ochaco touch herself, do a strip tease, or dominate you?"

Izuku rolled his eyes. "At this rate, we should use a random word generator and get it over with."

"Only if all the words are dirty," Toru told him.

Izuku groaned.

No one could concentrate on vows at this point, so they moved on. To the bridal shower, of all things.

"I'm sorry, Izuku," Momo said when she got out a binder packed with photos and wedding ideas. "This topic is girls-only."

"Unless you know some hot male strippers we can hire," Mina added with a wicked smile. "Come on, you're popular..."

Momo scowled. "That's not what a bridal shower is for."

"Well, it is now," Toru argued. "I went to a bridal shower for my cousin last year, and they did all kinds of naughty stuff."

"Well, not _this _time," Momo told her stiffly. "This will be a polite and proper party. Let's see..."

So they went over all the details. And Momo was right: Izuku didn't have much to do. Except write some more invitations.

Mina looked up from Momo's binder at some point and smiled. "Bored, groom?"

"I won't complain," Izuku said.

"Aw. You want a piece of the action, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You want some of _this_." Mina got behind Ochaco, reached around, and grabbed two handfuls of her breasts.

"Hey!" Ochaco cried.

"How come there aren't groom showers, too?" Mina wondered as she kept fondling Ochaco's breasts.

"I dunno," Toru said thoughtfully.

"Izuku! How come there aren't groom showers?" Mina asked.

Izuku scowled. "Quit groping the bride."

Mina kept it up. "I'm just giving you something to look at. Girl stuff must be boring for you. So, are you gonna make a groom shower?"

Izuku didn't get a chance to answer. Ochaco touched Mina's arms and sent her floating up to the ceiling.

"Maybe _you _should be in the groom shower," Ochaco told her, clearly annoyed. "Because you're not ending up in the bridal shower at this rate."

"Bleeeeeh!" Toru suddenly whined.

Momo looked annoyed. "What is it now?"

"This is getting boring and I'm tired of sitting."

"Then leave," Momo snapped.

"I've got an idea." Ochaco got up and motioned to Momo and Izuku. "Let's go out for awhile and clear our heads. We're going nuts in here."

"Oh! Yeah!" Toru jumped up and down. "Let's go to the arcade, then get ice cream and -"

"No, sorry. Just Momo, Iida, Izuku and me," Ochaco told her. "You and Mina can stay here and think of how to be proper bridesmaids for once."

Toru groaned. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Tell that to the bell around your neck."

Momo made a nervous smile. "If it helps, that collar and bell are rather cute on you, Toru."

"Awwww..." Toru sat back down and pouted.

Ochaco relented. "I'll bring you and Mina some motchi later."

"Okaaaaay! Have a good time." Toru waved, and Mina beamed up on the ceiling.

"You can hit me with your quirk, bride," Mina said, "but I'll have the last laugh! Hahahaha!"

Izuku groaned as he got up and joined Ochaco at the door. "Forget bridezilla, we've got bridesmaidzillas."

Then he gave Ochaco a warm smile. "I have to say..."

Ochaco blinked. "Hmmm?"

"I really like how you take control of things and discipline the troublemakers. I'm marrying one tough girl."

Ochaco smiled. "If I don't, who will? And my mom and dad raised me to look out for myself."

"Yes," Momo said as they headed down the hall toward the elevator. "I love that part of you, Ochaco, the part of you that takes control."

"Aw, thanks, Momo!"

Momo made a sly smile. "Be sure to apply that in the bedroom, too. I can make all kinds of chains and rope and gags for you to use..."

Izuku hung his head. Not even Momo was totally immune to the insanity, huh?

Somehow, when they returned later that evening, the lot of them managed to finish the invitations and they handed them off to Iida to mail out. More stuff crossed off the list. What was left?

A lot!

*o*o*o*o*

Melissa felt more giddy about visiting Himiko than ever. In fact, she hummed to herself as she stood at Himiko's apartment door, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Himiko swung open the door, and for the first time, she appeared wearing clothes (T-shirt and short jean shorts). "Hey there, blondie," Himiko said with a sly smile. "Come in."

Melissa stepped in and took off her shoes. She couldn't stop smiling. "I've got news, Himiko."

"Good news, if that dumb grin if yours is any indicator." Himiko stuck out her tongue.

"I talked with Ochaco, and I... well, I'm on the guest list!" Melissa spread her arms wide. "I can't believe it."

Himiko's face was oddly hard to read. "Right," she finally said.

Melissa' face fell slightly. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, I dunno." Himiko shrugged and wandered into her bedroom. "I just thought it would be too awkward for you to go."

"I appreciate your concern," Melissa said as she followed Himiko into the room, "but it's all right. I really want to go. I can't wait for the 20th of May. That's the wedding's date."

Himiko sat on the edge of her bed and gently swung her legs back and forth. "Okay. Well, you have fun for me, Melissa. Just remember..."

"What is it?"

"Don't abuse the open bar and puke on the expensive linens."

"You're gross."

"Oh, and don't try and seduce the groom on a dare."

"You'd better not be speaking from experience."

Himiko made her toothy grin again. "Let's say I'll have some boundaries the next time I'm a wedding guest."

"I suppose you weren't invited?"

Himiko blew a raspberry. "No way. And for good reason. Half the bouncers would be dedicated to me."

"Oh, I'm sure." Melissa felt her heart racing, and she took a few steps closer to the other girl. "But there aren't any bouncers in _here_."

Himiko grinned wider. "What are you sayin'?"

Melissa tossed her wavy blonde hair. "I'm feeling much better, Himiko, and it's all thanks to you. I'm over Deku, and whatever comes next, I'll be ready."

"You asking me to be your wingman at the singles bar? We'll have to avoid all the bars I've been banned from."

"What I was thinking..." Melissa bent over and kissed Himiko ever so delicately as she cupped the other girl's cheek in her hand. "Was I could show you a little gratitude."

"Oh, is that how it is? You bad bitch." Himiko blushed.

Melissa took hold of both of Himiko's cheeks and kissed her again. "Don't make me leave without getting a little action first." She surprised even herself when she shoved Himiko flat on her back on the bed. Melissa climbed right onto her, tearing offher top as she went.

"Well, shit." Himiko blushed a shade redder. "This is new."

"Get used to it." Melissa couldn't wait another minute. She reached down and tore Himiko's top right off, and lucky for her, Himiko was lightly dressed today. Himiko's naked breasts flopped right out, no bra to keep those beauties in check. Melissa reached out with trembling fingers and caresed them, savoring the flesh under her skin.

"Oh fuck... ahhhh..." Himiko rolled her head to the side, drooling as Melissa kept fondling her. Melissa, meanwhile, was panting for breath as she rolled Himiko's nipples between her fingers, excited chills sweeping up and down her spine.

Melissa eagerly unhooked her bra and lowered herself onto her booty call/girlfriend/whatever the fuck Himiko was to her, and started kissing Himiko's sweet neck.

Now Melissa made a trail of kisses down her neck and along her shoulder, then lower toward Himiko's right breast. Then came the real treat: Melissa latched her mouth onto Himiko's breast and started nibbling on it, running her tongue all along it. She tried to pace herself, but damn, it was so hard to pull back.

"D-damn, girl...!" Himiko reached up and held Melissa's shoulders. "You ain't never done _that _before."

"Himiko," Melissa panted as she went. "I want you."

"Yeah, no shit."

"I need you."

"Mmmmmm..."

"I love you..."

Himiko didn't answer. Instead, she ran her hands along Melissa's waist, enticing the other girl to take the next step.

Finally, Melissa tore herself from Himiko's breast and unzipped Himiko's jean shorts, and slid them down Himiko's legs. Here again, Himiko was ready; she wore no panties, and Melissa moaned with longing as she saw Himiko's naked flesh come into view. She slid off the jean shorts and tossed them over her shoulder, then spread Himiko's legs wide and ran her tongue along that pussy, nice and slow.

"Mmmmm... get it, girl..." Himiko ran her fingers through Melissa's hair as the other girl ate her out, and for once, she let Melissa set the pace and take the lead. Was she tamed at last?

Melissa looked up. "How do you want it? Fast and rough? Slow and sweet? or what?"

"You decide."

"For real?"

"Just ravish me, Melissa, and show me what you can do."

Melissa's heart thudded with eager lust. Was this a dream come true? Himiko, the dominant freak, was _her _toy to play with this time?

She took full advantage.

Time seemed to slow down to a savory crawl as Melissa savored every bit of Himiko's body, and Melissa swore that their nude, sweaty bodies were intertwined into a single entity at some point. Melissa borrowed one of Himiko's dildos (a rubbery purple one) and pushed it as deep into Himiko's pussy as it could go. Then she unearthed a double model, and penetrated each of them at once.

"Is this working for you?" Melissa panted as she moved on to the next stage, when both girls had their legs scissored around each other, grinding and thrusting.

"Y-yeah," Himiko panted. "I... um..."

"If you're tired, I'll take the lead," Himiko told her. She could barely keep a good grip, since both girls were so sweaty and warm from their lovemaking. Melissa adjusted her grip and kept thrusting, crying out in pleasure as her clit rubbed against Himiko's at just the right angle. Just as Melissa was feeling herself climax, Himiko gave in and went limp, panting like a dog.

"I-I give up! I'm worn out," Himiko admitted. "How do you have so much energy?"

Melissa slowed down her thrusting and giggled. "I must have a big appetite."

She finally finished, and two minutes later, the girls lay side by side on the bed, watching the ceiling. They'd ended up like this plenty of times already, but this time felt a little different somehow. Melissa couldn't put her finger on it.

"You're a blessed girl," Himiko said at length. "You know that?"

"Hmmm?"

Himiko smiled widely as she looked over at her partner. "You've got it all, blondie. A killer bod, a huge appetite for sex, brains, good friends... don't forget that."

"Why Himiko, that's the kindest thing you ever said to me."

"Yeah? I didn't notice." Himiko looked back up at the ceiling and draped an arm across her forehead. "Just sayin' it like it is."

Melissa rolled and snuggled up next to her friend. "Well, I must be the luckiest girl ever, then!"

"Yeah."

Melissa was happy to let things stay like this for a while, cooling off with Himiko as the wind rustled outside the bedroom window and the fridge hummed in the kitchen. She didn't want this day to end.

Himiko's phone buzzed on the nightstand.

"Oh. Um..." Himiko rolled over and checked the phone's screen. "I gotta get this. Private."

"All right." Melissa didn't even bother picking up her clothes. She padded out of the bedroom and shut the door, giggling to herself. Since when was Himiko so shy and timid? Letting Melissa take charge, complimenting her sincerely, being bashful about people calling her...

Melissa helped herself to a glass of water in the kitchen, and she didn't realize how thirsty she was. Whew, that was better. Hard to believe she used to come here feeling lost and conflicted and desperate. That Melissa Shield was _gone_.

The bedroom door creaked open. "Oh. Hey. Melissa," Himiko said. "Look, I gotta... take care of stuff. Your clothes..."

"Thank you." Melissa accepted all her clothes and got dressed, amazed that Himiko hadn't stolen any of them. "Himiko, I had a great time today." She winked.

"Huh? Me, too." Himiko returned her wink. "Enjoy the wedding, princess. Get a piece of cake for me if you can. I hear Rikido's family will the baker. They make good shit."

"Okay. See you another time..." Melissa blew Himiko a kiss and showed herself out, a spring in her step as she walked to the elevator. Ah, this felt so right.

It was halfway in the elevator ride when Melissa cooled down enough to realize something. Himiko was hiding something, wasn't she? Something was different about her today... why did this time feel like good-bye sex?

Melissa didn't quite feel like a spoiled princess anymore as she stepped up to the curb and hailed a cab for home.


	31. Chapter 31: I'm doing this for you

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 31: I'm doing this for you**

Seated with her friends in a study room on campus, Momo traced her finger down the paper list and recited everything one at a time. "Gift registry."

Iida nodded. "Complete."

"Linens."

"Rented and ready."

"Wedding license."

"Obtained."

"Wedding bands."

"Purchased."

"Dance lessons."

"Complete, and must I say, they were great fun."

Momo beamed and continued, "cutlery."

"Ready."

"Plates and drinking vessels."

"Assembled and ready."

"Baker."

"The Sato family bakery is on board."

Momo, Iida, Ochaco, and Izuku all looked at each other. Then Ochaco squealed and threw her arms around the maid of honor in a tight hug.

"Momo! This is wonderful!" Ochaco cried. "We're almost ready, and it's all thanks to you and Iida! I could cry!"

"You already are, bride," Momo said with an even wider smile. "Here..." She created a handkerchief and handed it over.

Ochaco sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I can almost hear the wedding bells already. How can I ever repay you?"

"You have a traditional option for that," Iida said as he pushed up his glasses. "It is common for the bride and groom to purchase gifts for the maid of honor and best man, and optionally, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, too."

"I should give you the whole world," Ochaco sobbed into Momo's shoulder. "Name it, and it's yours."

Momo patted Ochaco's back. "I want you to tell me what a perfect wedding you had once it's over. I'll be happy with that."

"Momo...!"

Izuku felt like he should extend some thanks, too. So he gave Iida a short bow. "You and Momo really saved us, Iida. Thanks a million."

Iida bowed back. "The pleasure was ours, groom. Perhaps I could moonlight as a wedding planner from now on, and fund my dream to travel the world."

Izuku stared.

Iida chuckled. "That was only a joke, Izuku."

"Oh."

"For now."

"Send me postcards, will you?"

Ochaco finally let Momo go. "What's left to do? The rehearsal dinner, right?"

"Mmmm. Yes. We should host that within a few days of the wedding itself," Momo said. "Today is March 28th, giving us just under two months until the big day. There is also the matter of the bridal shower, bachelor and bachelorette parties (should we choose to have them), and..."

"And picking up all dresses and suits, and test-fitting them one more time," Iida added. "We have fourteen people to dress up, and any problems must be rooted out at once."

Momo nodded. "We must also find and hire a photographer, a florist, a caterer, and any other odds and ends that come up as we go."

They all looked at each other.

"Well, that's all busywork to save for another day," Ochaco said, taking hold of Izuku's hand. "We've worked so hard, guys. Let's give ourselves a little break before we resume planning tomorrow."

"We _do _have a tight schedule to keep, though," Iida reminded her. "Finding a caterer at this late stage is unusual. There's no time to waste."

Momo leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Relax, darling. Let's take an afternoon off."

Iida went pink. "V-very well..."

The four of them had a great time out, and by the time Izuku and Ochaco finally retired for a quiet evening at the apartment, Izuku found out that the night wasn't over yet. Not even _close_.

"Mmmmm... it's getting late," Ochaco said as she stretched her arms. She and Izuku were on the couch, having just finished a corny but fun made-for-TV movie.

"You can take the bath first if you want," Izuku offered.

"No, you can have it."

"Ladies first."

"I'd feel guilty. You're a guest."

"I can endure another half hour of dirtiness while you bathe."

"How about we save some water and wash each other..."

Izuku snorted. "And have someone else walk in on us?"

"Katsuki isn't here, and neither are my roommates."

Izuku nodded. "Okay, you win. Let's get washed up." He got up, offered Ochaco his hand, and led her to the bathroom.

"Oops!" Ochaco suddenly shoved Izuku into her room, then shut the door to trap them inside. She even locked the door.

Izuku blinked. "What the..."

Ochaco tossed her hair. "Let's get sweaty before our bath, or we'll have to bathe twice."

She didn't give Izuku a chance to respond. At once, the bride wrapped her arms around him and embaced him in a sizzling-hot kiss. Bath? What bath? Izuku let Ochaco take the lead, and he really got his money's worth this time. Ochaco shoved him flat onto the bed like usual, but this time, she slid open her sock drawer and got out some long, thin white ropes and a black blindfold.

"What the..." Izuku stared.

Ochaco smiled like an imp and stretched out the rope. "Lie flat and make an X, Deku. I've been meaning to try this..."

Before he knew it, Izuku was lying there with his arms and legs out, each one tied to a different post on the bed. He couldn't help a nervous smile as Ochaco towered over him, hands on her hips.

"So... how does it feel, being my little plaything?" Ochaco leaned over and traced a finger down Izuku's chest, licking her lips.

"Feels great. What are _you _gonna do about it?" Izuku gave her a cocky grin, his heart racing, his pants taut with excitement.

"Still giving me an attitude? We'll see about that." Ochaco unzipped Izuku's pants and slid them and his boxers down to let Little Deku pop out like a kraken. Ochaco sighed with longing and went down on it, caressing the shaft with her hand, jerking up and down with tantalizing restraint.

"We deserve a night off," Ochaco breathed as she coiled her tongue around Izuku's boner. "Don't you think so, too?"

"Hell yes."

Ochaco stood up and removed her top, showing off her lacy pink bra. She cupped her breasts in her hands, cooing as she fondled herself. "Tonight is a special night, Deku. I love my little groom, and I'm gonna show him why."

"How lucky."

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything."

"Prove it, groom."

Ochaco fixed the blindfold onto Izuku's face, but Izuku didn't feel her do anything else. Was she teasing him again?

"Which one is this?" Izuku heard Ochaco ask. Then he heard the sound of Ochaco removing her bra and gently slapping one of her naked breasts.

Izuku scrunched up his face in concentration. "The, uh..."

"Guess wrong, and you'll never see these puppies again until our wedding day."

Until May 20th? That might as well be the year 3000!

"Right one," Izuku said.

"Good ear!" Ochaco giggled. Judging by the sound of it, Ochaco took off her skirt, then slapped her own ass. "Which cheek?"

"Give me another one."

Ochaco slapped her ass again, and Izuku's boner twitched at the tantalizing sound of a hand smacking that incredible booty. Izuku could already picture those thin white panties stretched tight over Ochaco's round ass, straining from the sheer size... "One more time," Izuku panted.

"Last one, Deku!" Ochaco giggled again and gave herself another, harder slap. She actually yelped from the sensation.

Izuku gasped. "The right one again!"

"Perfect!" Ochaco walked over (based on her footsteps), and Izuku felt a naked breast smoosh itself on his face. "Which one?"

"Mmmmfff..." Izuku had a faceful of D-cup breast on his hands, but dammit, he couldn't tell which...

"You can taste it for a hint, but you give up half the points."

"You were keeping score?"

"Just taste it."

Izuku poked out his tongue and found the nipple. Perfect. He felt around with his tongue and lips, caresing Ochaco's perky, stiff nipple for all it was worth. Mmmmmm, he savored the sweet taste of her skin, toying with the nipple, testing it...

"Left!"

"Amazing!" Ochaco clapped. "I have such a good fiance!"

"How many points?"

"I dunno. How many points does _this _feel like?"

"What -" Izuku barely got the word out before Ochaco climbed onto the bed and got into position somewhere down there. Then Izuku bared his teeth and grunted with pleasure as he felt his cock slide right into Ochaco's warm, slick pussy. Aaahhh, that dirty cowgirl must have eased herself onto it from a secure position, because she was already going up and down, the bed creaking and groaning...

"Oh shit!" Izuku tried to reach over and hold Ochaco, but his wrists were bound, and he felt vaguely claustrophobic for a split second. Dammit, he was bound and trussed like a game animal! But then again... Ochaco was the queen in here, and it was Izuku's job to serve her.

"Ohhhh... D-Deku...!" Ochaco moaned as she went even faster, and Izuku fought to restrain himself for her sake. But he felt himself tensing up already to ejaculate in her. Ochaco was brilliant, to bind him up like this and make things even hotter.

Now Ochaco lay flat on Izuku's chest, and she dragged her breasts along his chest, back and forth, as she kept grinding on that dick. The bed was rapidly squeaking and rocking with the movement, Ochaco going at it like a train piston. All aboard the Fuck Express!

"H-hold it in!" Ochaco gasped. "Don't make this over already!"

"I'm... trying..."

"Here." Ochaco pulled out, and Izuku felt relief as the pressure eased off. He barely caught his breath, though, before Ochaco scooted up and planted her pussy right on his face. She sat squarely on him, slowly grinding her crotch on his blindfolded face.

"Here. Have a midnight snack." Ochaco giggled as she kept grinding, and on a whim, Izuku stuck out his tongue. Ochaco squealed with delight as his tongue licked her up, and that made her grind on him even faster this time.

"Baby... can't I just see you... a bit?" Izuku panted. "I need you..."

"Think about how... Rikido feels," Ochaco huffed. "Toru's invisible. He can't... see her even if he... wants to. It's all in the... touch."

"Damn, you make a good point."

"Don't I? Let's finish it."

Izuku braced himself for the carnal pleasure that soon coursed through him. Whatever position Ochaco was now in, it was heavenly, and Izuku felt his dick pierce her deep. Ochaco practically screamed with delight, and the bed rocked hard enough to knock against the wall.

"Ahh... ah yeah... Ochaco...!"

Izuku couldn't help it this time; he felt himself blast his full load into Ochaco's pussy, and he didn't stop thrusting in her until he delivered every bit of it. He sighed and let himself relax, his cock still in her. "That was a good one."

Ochaco didn't respond right away. Instead she slowly eased herself off his cock and removed the blindfold at last. But it was still dark.

"You turned the lights off?" Izuku asked.

Ochaco chuckled. "Halfway through, I decided heck, why not share your experience? Here..." She turned on the light, and Izuku blinked a few times to get used to it.

"And as for the ropes..." Ochaco untied them at long last. "Courtesy of Momo. I just had to try it."

"She's not gonna tie you up at the bridal shower, is she?" Izuku joked.

Ochaco snorted. "At this rate, she'll ask the girls and I to tie _her _up."

"Even your mom?"

"Deku!" Ochaco gave him a look. "You think my wholesome mother would do _that_?"

"Sorry."

Ochaco hung her head. "She probably would, actually..."

She cheered up soon enough, though, and took Izuku's hand to lead him into the bath. They washed each other properly, then crawled into bed together. Ochaco scooted closer and kissed her fiance again. "I love you so much, Izuku."

"I love you, too."

"This is all gonna work out, isn't it?"

"I swear to you that you'll have your dream wedding, Ochaco."

"Our perfect, dream wedding."

"Our one big day..." Ochaco sighed happily and draped her arm across Izuku's chest.

"Blink and you'll miss it."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Blink, and Denki will eat all the snacks."

Ochaco snorted with laughter. "Good night, Deku..."

*o*o*o*o*

Toru went back and forth in her mind, and she'd been on the fence for the last week. Should she do it? Was this right, or was it wrong? What would the others think? And would it mess up the carefully laid plans that Iida and Momo had laid down?

Oh, to heck with it.

"I hope there's a good reason for this," Melissa Shield said when she climbed out of the taxi and joined Toru at the street corner downtown. It was another busy day, and shoppers were everywhere. Good. That should help get Melissa in the mood for what came next.

"Totally," Toru said. "I've got a _biiiiig _offer to make you, Melissa. It's a whopper."

Melissa made a wary smile. "Are you going to bribe me to remove that bell collar? Ochaco told me all about it."

Toru toyed with her collar's bell. She'd grown quite fond of it. "On the downside, my stealth skills are still zero. On the plus side..." She stepped forward and took both of Melissa's hands in hers, and locked eyes with the taller girl. "Melissa Shield, will you take my place as a bridesmaid for the wedding?"

Melissa's jaw dropped. "_What? _Toru, I don't..."

"It's a sincere offer. I want you to join the wedding party and stand at the altar with the rest of the beautiful girls. What do you say?"

Melissa's sparkling blue eyes were tearing up. "You're serious about this? But you wanted so badly to be a bridesmaid."

"Yeah, I did. But I kinda feel bad how Mina and I keep ruining everything. And you've been so down in the dumps." She squeezed Melissa's hands. "I'm sorry for being so blunt. But that's the truth."

Melissa stared at her, then squealed and jumped up and down. "Oh my gosh! Yes, I will! Thank you so much, Toru!"

Both girls embraced, and Toru noted just how solid and warm Melissa's body felt. This girl was like one of those mustangs roaming the American Wild West. And such a beauty, too. Yes, she totally deserved this.

+10,000 charity points for Toru Hagakure!

Melissa let Toru go and smiled. "So, uh..."

"Yes?"

"We're out here because we have to get me sized up for a bridesmaid dress, right?"

"You're a smart cookie. That's exactly right." Toru took Melissa's hand and led her to a trusty shop nearby. "Ochaco and Momo figured out a really cute look for the bridesmaids. I can't _wait _to see you in it, too. I asked Ochaco, and we're just barely in time to add you before the big day."

"You're so sweet, Toru," Melissa said fondly as the girls rounded a street corner. "Such a good friend."

"Yeah, and you _bet _I'm gonna brag about it all over the Internet."

"What kind of hash tag do you use for that? #ToruBestGirl?"

"No. #MelissaBestGirl."

"I'm honored."

Melissa was definitely a little teary as she got sized up at Toru's favorite tailor, and it was with a great deal of satsifaction Toru noted all of Melissa's dress and shoe size info to pass on to Momo.

"So, now for the next step," Toru told her as they left the shop.

Melissa raised her eyebrows. "There's more? You've already done so much for me..."

"It's happy hour at this really nice bar down the street! Time to meet your date to the wedding!"

"I-I already know who I want as my date," Melissa blurted out.

Toru gasped. "Huh? Who? Who is he?"

"Um..."

*o*o*o*o*

Oddly enough, Melissa's date gave her a solid "no" on the phone and hung up.

How could this happen? Melissa tried calling and texting over the next few days, but there was no response. Finally, after class let out for the day, Melissa found her partner walking along near the science and technology building on campus.

"HIMIKO!"

Melissa cried out the other girl's name, hurrying after her while waving her arms. She pushed her way through crowds of other students.

Himiko turned and saw her, and jogged away.

_No... _Melissa broke into a spring and reached out a hand. Just before she lost sight of Himiko, she grabbed the other girl's hand and held on tight.

"What are you doing?" Himiko cried.

Melissa made sure not to squeeze too hard, but she did maintain a tight grip as she led Himiko off the crowded sidewalk and under a cherry blossom tree. "Himiko..."

"What's with you?" Himiko demanded.

"I could ask the same thing," Melissa told her. "Why are you avoiding me? I had such good news to share, and you saw fit to brush me off."

Himiko sighed. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm happy for you. I really am!"

"Then why...?"  
"Don't you get it?" Himiko stepped closer and looked into Melissa's eyes with those yellow, cat-like eyes of hers. "You're healed, Melissa. You don't need me anymore."

"What..." Melissa's life was one bombshell after another these last few months, and this was just the cherry on top. "O-of course I need you! Where would I be without you?"

Himiko made a watery smile. "Right here, where you need be be. I got you back on your feet, Melissa, and I'm so happy for you. _I'm letting you go_."

"You don't want me anymore?" Melissa felt her throat tighten as she let go of Himiko's hand in shock. How could this be...

"I really like you, Melissa. You're one of the best girls I know," Himiko told her gently. She reached up and cupped one of Melissa's cheeks. "But I'm not your lover. I got you into that love triangle last year, and I got you back on your feet when Izuku chose Ochaco over you. I'm sorry for any pain I ever caused you. But I'm _positive _that you're better now, and you don't need me for anything else. We have to move on. Both of us."

Melissa's mind reeled. She had gotten so used to the comfort of Himiko's embrace, and sharing her bed, and opening her heart to the other girl... it was over?

"I can't believe it," Melissa breathed.

"I can. Because my faith in you paid off," Himiko said. "Melissa, I know I'm crazy and hedonistic and... whatever you wanna call me. But I do care about the people in my life, and I know better than to let our relationship drag on more than it needs to. Fly free already. Soar. Like your bald eagles back home." She smiled. "You read me?"

Melissa's heart raced in her chest as she tried to reject all this. No. She didn't want to let Himiko go! She couldn't do it. Not after all this.

"I don't want to lose you," Melissa choked out.

Himiko made a sympathetic noise. "Hey, I can still be your friend, okay? It's not like I'm noving away or nothin'."

"But..." Melissa felt tears well up in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this. I want you."

"Oh, stop." Himiko wiped away Melissa's tears. "You gonna be a big crybaby?"

"No..." Melissa fought to find some angle. Whatever kept Himiko with her. But really, Himiko was right. It was time to move on.

"Hey. I'm proud of you. Being a bridesmaid for your two best friends' wedding... that's really cool." Himiko stood on her tip-toes and kissed her booty call one more time. "I'll see you around sometime. Enjoy the wedding for me."

She turned and walked off. Melissa couldn't move a muscle to stop her.

Part of Melissa wanted to sink to her knees and cry. Instead, she stood there, touching the same cheek Himiko had held, the other girl's words ringing in her ears as a breeze picked up.

It was awhile before Melissa rolled her shoulders, tossed her hair, and walked off again. She _did _have to fly free, and figure out her own life. Still... a year ago, it would've been inconceivable to form such fond memories of Himiko Toga. Now it was impossible to imagine otherwise.

_I'm so blessed to have friends like these._

*o*o*o*o*

Bakugo never thought it would come to this. Dammit, why was his whole life one big bullshit sundae? Not even the upcoming nuptials could totally cheer him up out of his funk. No, he had to take care of this once and for all, and by now, he had broken the glass covering the big red emergency button.

"Himiko!"

The blonde girl stopped and turned around when Bakugo caught up to her on the campus's grounds, near the fine arts building. Not many other people would be around. Good. No one to overhear.

Himiko made a smile like a hyena. "Hey, if it isn't Mr. Cockblock Starbuds."

"Save it. I've got a problem."

"Buddy, you've got enough problems for six people."

Bakugo gritted his teeth and gestured vaguely. "Can you help me or not?"

"Mmmmm... maybe~" Himiko blushed and clasped her hands behind her back. She tilted her head like a curious dog.

Bakugo sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It's about Setsuna. I can't get through to her anymore."

"Oh right, that."

"What should I do?"  
Himiko giggled. "You're always right to the point, aren't you."

"Come on!"

"Okay, look..." Himiko poked a finger on Bakugo's chest. "Don't put a horse's harness on a donkey, Katsuki. Or I could say, don't gild a piece of trash. Point is, your relationship with Setsuna is _booty call_. I would know; I've got eight partners on rotation. Don't try and make it anything else, or you'll get in way over your head."

"What..." Bakugo's mind raced to find a reason why Himiko was wrong. "No, I like her, dammit! She's hot and cool and... look, sometimes we get along."

"When you're shagging in public places?"

Bakugo grabbed two handfuls of his ashy blond hair. "Can't everyone shut up about that? I'm already the campus clown because of it!"

Himiko giggled again and lowered Bakugo's hands. "It's simple, Katsuki. Enjoy the booty call, savor Setsuna's body, and look for love somewhere else. It doesn't work to try and make a relationship something it isn't. I would know."

"Would you?"

"Yeah. Me and Melissa."

"Oh." Bakugo needed a second to really process that. "What the hell?!"

"She wanted more," Himiko said casually. "But I got her back on her feet and set her free. That girl needs to find her destiny in someone else's arms."

Bakugo groaned. "I know what you're gonna say next..."

"Don't try and be Setsuna's boyfriend. You don't have the right foundation."

"I do!"

"Fucking in the woods doesn't count."

"I don't wanna lose her."

"You don't have to... if you keep things at booty call." Himiko sighed happily and cupped her cheeks in her hands. "It makes me so happy to think of your and Setsuna's gorgeous bodies intertwined in a dance of carnal pleasure. You have such a gift, Katsuki."

"We're both an inch away from getting expelled!"

"So do it in private, you freaking idiots."

Bakugo sighed again. "Am I supposed to casually ask 'hey baby, your place or mine?' when our relationship is like this?"

"Yes, if you do it with confidence, and with a cool head. If you make it clear that carnal pleasure is the only thing on the table, she'll feel more relaxed. No strings attached."

"Quit saying 'carnal pleasure' already. What we have is..."

"Orgasmic escapades."

"Ugh..."

Himiko giggled. "Do you need an example?"

"Like what?"

"I'll show you at my place at 7:00. Just bring yourself."

Bakugo blinked. "Where, your apartment?"

"Mmmmm... yeah. I'll text you my address."

"What's all this for? Just tell me now."

Himiko's smile grew wider. "If I gave you the example _now_, I'd end up working at Starbuds too, if you get my meaning."

Bakugo stared at her. Then it dawned on him.

*o*o*o*o*

"OH, FUCK YES! BABY...!"

"HIMIKO, I'M... I'M COMING... AAAAAAGH!"

Holy shit, Himiko wasn't kidding, was she? Ten minutes after stepping into Himiko's messy apartment, Bakugo was at the climax of the hottest, bloodiest, most painful, exquisite, chaotic, mind-blowing fuck session he'd ever had. Blood and pain from where Himiko dug her nails into his back, chaotic from the 27 different positions they tried in a short period of time, and mind-blowing from... well... this girl knew her way around male and female bodies alike.

Finally, Himiko was on top of him in cowgirl position, grinding and thrusting like a succubus, and Bakugo finally felt himself come and blast his load right into that hot, tight pussy. It was a miracle Himiko had made sex this good last that long. She knew exactly how to pace things and get the most out of it.

"Ahhh... ahhhhh..." Himiko was still salivating, her eyes starting to roll back in her head as she dripped with sweat. Her naked breasts heaved on her chest, her nipples stiff and perky.

"God _damn_..." Bakugo was panting for breath, his hands on Himiko's delightfully wide and curvy hips, his heart thudding in his chest. He could barely move a muscle anymore. Instead, he let Himiko climb off on her own terms, and she lay next to him.

"I... whew... made two points just now," Himiko said, holding up two fingers.

Bakugo draped a his forearm across his forehead. "What are they?"

"One: it's not infidelity to sleep with more than one booty call. No guilt. No drama. Just pleasure."

Bakugo nodded. "Right. Setsuna's not my girlfriend. So it's okay to do this."

"See? Now you get it."

"What's the other point?"

"When it's no strings attached, having a good shag feels fucking _good_. Nothing to distract you."

"Oh..." Bakugo stared up at the ceiling, reeling at Himiko's patent combination of wisdom and wild monkey sex. No wonder people kept coming to her for advice.

Himiko patted Bakugo's chest. "Feel better yet, lover boy?"

"I think so. Yeah."

"Now, go home and recharge, and give Setsuna what I gave to you. She'll be the happiest girl on campus."

_Okay. Subtract relationship and drama and awkward questions, and add guilt-free sex, _Bakugo told himself. That was the magical Himiko Toga formula. Perfect.

He finally got up and got dressed, and Himiko sat upright, looking disappointed.

Bakugo scowled as he slipped on his shirt. "What's eating _you_?"

Himiko pouted. "I already miss your naked body. How dare you hide it under clothes?"

"Get stuffed. I'm not gonna walk to the street corner in my birthday suit."

"Shame. Or you'd get a booty call list to rival mine!" Himiko licked her lips, her eyes on Bakugo's crotch.

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Can't you get some action from your stupid harem?"

"Sure I can. But I gotta recharge, too. And I have to say..." Himiko ran her hands down her chest, caressing her breasts. "I've been having girls over for the last few weeks. I'm in a girl-girl phase this month. But now, I'm thinking it's time to put some more guy dressing on my sex salad."

Bakugo clapped a hand over his face. "Just shut up. I gotta go."

"See you, Mr. stud..." Himiko blew Bakugo a kiss before he stomped out of the bedroom and headed for the door.

But on the taxi tide home, Bakugo couldn't help a huge, triumphant grin.


	32. Chapter 32: just what you asked for

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 32: just what you asked for**

Ah, mid-April, when college students like Ochaco were preparing for the new year, and enrolling in new classes and buying new books and preparing for another year of homework and drama and memories...

And wedding prep. Bone-crushing wedding prep.

Ochaco resolved that if _she _were ever asked to be someone's maid of honor, she'd split the job with another girl! Between finally finding a caterer and a photographer and goodness knows what else, Ochaco was ready to collapse. But there was just over one month until the big day! So...

_I'll be right there, _Ochaco typed into her phone when Momo invited her to the Yaoyorozu house for some more planning with Iida and Izuku. Ochaco hopped into a taxi and gave directions to Momo's family's estate, then stepped onto the front porch and pressed the doorbell.

"Welcome, bride," Momo said warmly when she opened the door just a bit. "You're right on time."

Ochaco sighed. "So much work... my brain is wrung like a sponge. All this for a _small _wedding?"

"It's all right, Ochaco. Come right in."

Momo stepped back and let Ochaco in.

"SURPRISE!" several voices cried.

"I-it's not my birthday!" Ochaco yelped, waving her arms frantically as nearly a dozen of her friends emerged to greet her.

"Get your shoes off and join us!" Mina cried. "It's bridal shower time!"

Ochaco gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. Everyone was right here in the spacious living room! Momo, Mina, Toru, Itsuka, Setsuna, Jiro, Melissa, Yui Kodai, Reiko, and even -

"Mom!" Ochaco was barely prepared for her mom's tight hug. "Wh-what the..."

"Don't be silly, Ochaco dear," Mrs. Uraraka said with a big smile. "How could we not throw a shower for the best bride in the world? And guess who else is here?"

Ochaco gasped again when a familiar green-haired lady timidly approached. "Hello there, Ochaco dear," Inko Midoriya said. "I..."

"Inko!" Ochaco got over the shock well enough to wrap Izuku's mom in a big hug. "It's so nice to meet you in person!"

Inko patted Ochaco's back. "It's so wonderful to see you too, Ochaco. I was a little nervous, when Mrs. Uraraka invited me to this surprise party, but..."

"Aw, don't be like that," Mrs. Uraraka said, a hand on her hip. "I'd feel terrible if the mother of the groom wasn't here, too. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"It's my first girl squad," Inko said with a shy smile.

Momo clapped her hands together. "Now then, how about a little lunch, gifts, and bridal games, in that order?"

"Ooooooh! Yeah!" Toru cheered. "Hey, can we do the games first?"

"Patience," Momo told her. She smiled. "But you can decide which game we play first."

Mina raised her hand. "Second game!"

"Third!" Melissa added.

"Let's get a little lunch first, girls," Mrs. Uraraka urged them, and she and Momo shooed them into the spacious, immaculate kitchen for a lunch of deli sandwiches, pasta salad, sparkling water, and sweet bean buns. And sure enough, right after that...

"The party's in here, Ochaco," Itsuka said, motioning to a nearby study. "We've got everything set up."

Ochaco blushed and held her cheeks. "All this for me?"

She beheld pink and white balloons, streamers, a few vases of flowers, and a round table loaded with wrapped gifts, along with enough chairs for all the ladies.

Jiro gave Ochaco a gentle shove. "Let's do this, bride."

So, feeling pretty self-conscious and incredibly grateful, Ochaco took a seat. All the other chairs were in a half-circle facing her.

"This one's from me," Mina said with a smile, handing over a gift. "Check it out."

Ochaco beamed and unwrapped a set of fancy photo frames.

"My mom thinks that photos capture a magic that digital images don't," Mina said. "She did some photography in college, and some of these frames were her favorites. Put some pictures of you and Izuku in them, okay?"

Ochaco's lip trembled and tears spilled from her eyes. "M-Mina... thank you so much!"

"Now this one!" Toru handed over the largest gift. Ochaco unwrapped a charming wooden jewelry box.

"Oh my word! That's even nicer than the one I have," Mrs. Uraraka commented. "Ochaco, that is simply _wonderful_."

Ochaco smiled awkwardly. "I barely have anything to even put in it."

She caught herself at the last second. "But once I'm making some real money, I'll put lots of nice earrings and stuff in it. Thank you so much, Toru!"

"I have some of your grandmother's old jewelry in a safe deposit box," Mrs. Uraraka told her. "Perhaps when you graduate, I'll give you her old emerald earrings. Put them in that box, okay?"

Ochaco beamed. "Will do!"

Inko looked very timid once again as she handed over a gift with trembling hands. "O-Ochaco, here you are..."

Mrs. Uraraka patted Inko's shoulder. "Hey. It's ladies' time. Chin up."

Inko winced.

The present was bulky but light, and Ochaco unwrapped a thick white pillow with the kanji for "love forever" sewn in red. It even had silver sequins as a border.

"I made it myself," Inko explained. "Do you like it?"

"Inko...!" Ochaco was all tears and choked thank-yous as she hugged the mother of the groom again. Seriously, Izuku had such a great mom. No wonder he turned out so well!

Once Ochaco caught her breath, she went through the rest of the pile. It was mostly household items, which fit what Momo and Iida had said about ideal gifts for a couple preparing to form a household. Placemats, cloth napkins, plates, tea mugs, even a blender and a knife set. While Momo collected all the wrapper scraps in a big trash bag, Ochaco spread her arms wide.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for these wonderful gifts. I'll work hard every day to be a lovely wife who deserves all this."

Mina clapped. "I'm holding you to that, missy!"

"Or else you're returning that blender," Mina added. "I've always wanted to make smoothies at home... mmmmmm..."

Yui snorted. "Typical..."

And now...

"BRIDAL SHOWER GAMES!" Toru hollered. "We're starting with the newlywed game."

Ochaco blinked. "How? Izuku isn't even here."

"Don't worry. Here he is." Melissa got a laptop seemingly out of nowhere and placed it on the table where the presents had been. On it was a live Skype session with a certain green-haired boy.

Izuku waved on the screen. "Hi, Ochaco. How's the bridal shower?"

Ochaco blushed. "You guys brought Izuku into this?"

Melissa beamed. "If you're too chicken..."

"I'm not!" Ochaco clenched a fist. "Go ahead, ask me anything! Deku, you'd better have your answer cards ready."

Izuku held up a rather thick stack of cards. "Here."

Jiro prepared a small dry-erase board to mark the score. "Ready when you are, bride."

"Me first," Toru declared. "Ochaco, where did you and Izuku first meet?"

Ochaco rolled her eyes. "That's so easy. At the Starbuds on campus on my third day of my first year."

"Correct! But now a bonus question," Toru added, and on the laptop, Izuku showed his card showing much the same. "What drink did you order that day?"

Ochaco scowled. "Excuse me?"

"Izuku remembers it," Itsuka mentioned. "How about you?"

"Um..." Ochaco racked her brains. This was tough, since she liked to order a variety of drinks... "Caramel mocha."

Izuku showed his card's answer: Caramel mocha.

"Woo hoo! You did it!" Toru stood up and clapped as Jiro marked the points.

Ochaco grinned. "This is easy."

Melissa cleared her throat. "What was the first movie you both saw together?"

Ochaco remembered that date, where Izuku had picked her up in front of her apartment and took her downtown to visit a Korean barbecue place... but then what...?  
She shook her head.

Izuku showed his card: _Still In the Water_, directed by Naomi Kawase.

Ochaco groaned. "Oh, _now _I remember that. It was about two teenagers who fell in love on an island or something. Wasn't that a brief re-release in theaters?"

Izuku gave the thumbs up. "That's right!"

Momo nodded. "I'd give her a point for that."

So Jiro marked it.

Then all the girls adopted a very menacing aura...

"Ochaco!" Momo prompted. "What was the first dirty thing Izuku ever said to you?"

Ochaco flinched. "Hey! There are moms here!"

Mrs. Uraraka's lips curled into an evil smile. "I've _got _to hear this."

"Me, too," Inko admitted.

Ochaco went red at once. She knew darn well what Deku had said...!

"He said..." she choked out.

Everyone leaned in closer to listen.

Ochaco clapped her hands over her cherry-red face. "He said 'I wanna sweep you off your feet and ravish you like I'm a centaur of Greek legend and you're a dirty nymph who wants it so bad.'"

Izuku revealed his card, and it said... exactly that!

All the girls and moms burst into cheers and clapping. "Word for word!" Toru hooted. "Double points for the bride!"

Jiro took the liberty of marking _triple_ points for it instead.

Ochaco groaned. "Can we please ask different quest -"

"What's his favorite foreplay?" Itsuka asked, and all the girls went "oooooh" at that.

Ochaco groaned. "Running his tongue on my nipples." She would sooner die than make eye contact with her or Izuku's mom at this point.

Izuku's card confirmed that answer. Another point!

"So. Ochaco," Yui said calmly, hands folded neatly on her lap.

_Yui's the only sane one here, _Ochaco thought with relief. _She'll ask me something cleaner than -_

"What's a sex positon you liked but he didn't?"

Ochaco nearly fell over in her seat. "YUI!"

Mrs. Uraraka chuckled. "Ochaco, honey, don't feel bad about it. Experimenting is very important in the bedroom."

Ochaco sighed. "I'm trying to decide between wheelbarrow and the pretzel."

Melissa went pink as she smiled. "Wheelbarrow? I've always wanted to try that one."

"Same here," Mina said as she got out her phone. "I gotta text Denki real quick..."

"What are you telling him?" Yui asked.

Mina rolled her eyes. "I'm sending a grocery list."

"Oh. That's a good idea. I need to pick up a few groceries myself."

Mina snorted. "Oh, honey..."

"What's your final answer, darling?" Mrs. Uraraka asked.

Ochaco went a shade redder. "M-Mom!"

"It's okay, honey."

Ochaco wished she had a teleportation quirk so she could end up in Canada or somewhere else _very _far away. "Was it... wheelbarrow?"

Izuku showed his card: pretzel.

Ochaco raised her eyebrows. "Why that one? It felt great."

Izuku winced. "It was super awkward! I got two different cramps doing that. I had to fight through the pain for your sake."

Inko giggled and held a hand up to her mouth. "I raised myself a proper soldier, didn't I?" She did a high-five with Mrs. Uraraka.

Ochaco sighed. Two moms were here, and both were _adding _to the insanity instead of reining it in...

"Don't worry, ther's only 56 questions left to go," Toru told Ochaco. "There's still a chance to get over 90% of them correct!"

"That many?!" Ochaco yelped. "And why 90%?"

"If you answer 90% or more of the questions correctly," Itsuka said with a sly smile as she presented a bonus wrapped gift, "you get _this_."

All the girls regarded the bonus gift as though it were a priceless lost treasure. Oh boy...

"Ochaco!" Setsuna barked. "Next question: which piece of your lingerie was so erotic, it gave Izuku a premature ejaculation when he saw you in it?"

"Oh, now _that's _some killer lingerie," Mina said with a cunning smile. "I gotta hear this."

Ochaco was curious to see that box's contents, so she soldiered on and answered the question (correctly, as it turned out). On and on it went, with the girls and moms picking at every possible angle of Ochaco and Izuku's love life, until...

"Count it up, Kyoka," Momo told the other girl. "What's the score?"

Jiro tallied them up and raised her fists in triumph. "94% correct! We have a winner!"

Everyone cheered.

"Here you are," Itsuka said, her hands shaking with excitement as she offered the gift. "I sincerely hope it makes you very happy."

Ochaco was prepared for a necklace or baseball tickets or a sentimental item as she unwrapped it. Instead, she got the biggest, thickest, most feature-laden dildo on planet Earth.

Figures.

"I call it the Leaning Tower of Penis!" Mina declared, making the peace sign. "We all chose this model together."

"I still say we call it the Sexy Space Needle," Toru argued.

"Obviously, it should be Poseidon's Trident," Jiro argued. "Since its tip can split into three... well, the instruction manual explains it better than I could."

Mrs. Uraraka chuckled as her daughter stared at the monster in her hands. "Ochaco, dear, you'll never have a lonely night again."

Ochaco hid her gift under her hands and blushed hot enough to fry an egg. "I'm not using it!"

"What? We spent 34,000 yen on that thing," Melissa told her. "What a waste."

Ochaco rolled her eyes. "That's money that could have gone toward wedding prep."

Inko scowled at the dildo. "I was not told about this."

"It's all right. We didn't want to ask you to help pay," Mrs. Uraraka told her.

Inko's expression darkened some more. "That's not the problem. Are you suggesting that Izuku can't satisfy all of Ochaci's needs? I didn't raise my boy to be a disappointment in the bedroom!"

Ochaco saw the looks of sudden panic on the other girls' faces. Uh-oh. Clearly, they hadn't intended to insult the groom...

"But look!" Mrs. Uraraka swiped the monster dildo and showed it to Inko. "If you press this button here and adjust the dial..."

Some remarkable features came to life.

Inko's eyes widened. "Oooooohhhhh... I see." She beamed. "I take it back. Have a good time, Ochaco, honey."

Everyone burst out laughing as Ochaco hid her face behind her hands again. Izuku was lucky, not having a "groom shower" where he was subject to... well... this.

"I'm not offended, either," Izuku said on the laptop.

Ochaco shrieked. "Y-you're still there?!"

"I was invited to watch," Izuku admitted.

"Okay! Thanks for joining us, Deku! See you later!" Ochaco rushed over to shut the laptop. To her surprise, her dad appeared on the screen first.

"Hey there, Ochaco," Mr. Uraraka said, waving. "I'm taking Izuku out fishing today! Great, huh? He should spend some time with his future father-in-law."

Ochaco sighed with relief. Finally, a sane parent. "I agree. Have a good time, Deku, dad."

Mr. Uraraka winked. "And by the way, Ochaco..."

"Yes?"

"You should have told me you had _two _grooms! Yee-haw!" He pointed at the World's Greatest Dildo that Mrs. Uraraka was still holding.

Ochaco finally slammed the laptop shut.

"Maybe it's time we wrap this party up," Ochaco said, trying to sound dignified as she wiped her brow. "Mom, Inko, Momo, everyone... thank you so much for -"

"Couple's roast!" Toru cried. "It's time!"

Everyone clapped and cheered again. "I've been waiting for this!" Melissa hooted.

"Me too!" Jiro added. "Ochaco's done for!"

"I don't even know how to play that game," Ochaco pointed out.

"It's simple, dear," Mrs. Uraraka said. "We randomly create pairs of people, and then we make up scenarios and ask the actors to mimic the bride and groom in that situation. And we score them."

"The prize is _this_," Mina said proudly, holding yet another bonus gift, wrapped in sparkly pink and silver paper.

Ochaco groaned. "What is that, the mega-dildo's brother?"

"Me first!" Jiro cried, hopping up and raising her hand. "Who's with me?"

It ended up being Melissa, and Inko produced a small basket of paper slips. She drew one and read aloud: "In a department store, found something you really want that's on sale, but all money was forgotten at home."

Jiro rubbed her hands. "Oh, that's easy."

Ochaco watched in fascination as Melissa (being Ochaco) pretended to look over items at a department store's shelves. "Oh, dear," the fake Ochaco said. "Deku, darling, the sale ends tomorrow, and I can't afford it at full price! I don't wanna end up on the streets!"

_I'm not THAT poor, _Ochaco grumbled in her head.

"It's okay, sweetcheeks," Jiro said in a ridiculous imitation of Izuku's voice. "I'm a clever boy! Watch this..." Jiro cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey, we need some help over here!"

Setsuna volunteered as the nearest store associate. "Well, how can I help y'all today?" she asked in a really crappy Okinawa accent.

While "Izuku" kept the store clerk busy, "Ochaco" got behind her back, touched her, and sent her floating away! She was helpless when Ochaco seized the item, and they ran for the doors.

"We made it!" fake Izuku cheered. "Anything's free if you run fast enough." And for good measure, Jiro slapped Setsuna on the ass.

"Ooooooh!" the fake Ochaco squealed. "You bad boy! Even shoplifting's not as dirty as what we're gonna do later!" She mimed making out with Izuku.

Ochaco went red and covered her face with the "love forever" pillow Inko had given her. Since when was she a shoplifter?! And Jiro and Melissa's fake make-out session looked oddly enthusiastic...

"And now, the scores!" Mrs. Uraraka announced.

Everyone gave it a 10/10!

"Okay, that's enough of _that_," Ochaco interjected. "Let's try -"

"New scenario," Inko said, reading off another paper slip. "You both are walking home when you get caught in a thunderstorm without an umbrella."

Now it was time for Itsuka and Mina, and they mimed walking along a sidewalk when they winced from imaginary rain.

"I'm getting so wet, Deku!" Mina cried, being Ochaco in this scenario. "In good_ and _bad ways!"

"It's okay, darling," Itsuka/Izuku said. She turned and held Mina's face in her hands, putting on a tragic expression. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but... my heart belongs to another. I've been meaning to tell you, but..."

"No! Say it isn't true!" Mina/Ochaco wailed.

"A country girl with braided pigtails and huge tits saved me when I was in a dark place," Itsuka said dramatically, "when you were vacationing with your gal pals. I can't be with a girl who's not there for me! I... I'm sorry, but this is good-bye!"

"No! I'll be the perfect girlfriend!" Mina wailed, pretending to cry. "Would it help if I told you I went up a cup size recently?"

Jiro squinted, checking out Mina's rack. "I think she actually did..."

Melissa nodded in agreement.

"I can't live this lie anymore," Itsuka/Izuku said with considerable melodrama. "The engagement is off! Fly free, Ochaco, and may you find happiness... like I did with the big-tits country girl! Her and my children will be so beautiful!"

Mina pretended to cry, and she fell to her knees as Itsuka mimed walking away. "Deku, come back, or I'll kill myself like Juliet in _A Midsummer Night's Dream_!"

Ochaco opened her mouth to correct Mina but decided against it.

"Deku! Come back! I'll do anything!" Mina cried as she reached out a hand, but it was too late. Izuku had walked away!

"And... scene!" Itsuka bowed to general applause.

Ochaco snorted. "That had _nothing _to do with Izuku or me. You just used the rain to make it more dramatic."

But the rain effect worked on everyone else, who also scored it 10/10.

"Next scenario!" Inko declared. "Now we get... a quick bath before class. Not much time to scrub up!"

Setsuna and Momo volunteered for this one, and they mimed sitting on bath stools while scrubbing away. "Oh dear me, we might be late for class, Deku," Momo commented, being Ochaco. "If I'm late for Geology 203 again, I'll flunk out and become a bus driver for the rest of my days!"

_Best maid of honor, my foot! _Ochaco raged. But then again, it was all fun and games... remember that...

"I know, right?" Setsuna said, as Izuku. She smiled widely. "But you know what, I'd still pork your brains out, because you're the only one for me, Ochaco."

"Oh, Deku...!" Momo, as Ochaco, sighed with happiness, then slipped on soap and sprawled on her back.

"Now you'll _really _be late," Setsuna/Izuku said, "because I'm about to get my sweet treat!"

Setsuna lowered herself on Momo and pretended to make out with her. Sheesh, it was so convincing, like the real thing.

Because... Ochaco took a closer look and confirmed it... it really was!

"Mmmm! Mmmmmm..." Momo moaned with happiness and started caressing Setsuna all over, and the other girl returned the favor. Setsuna parted Momo's button-up blouse and exposed Momo's huge breasts, barely contained in her pink bra.

"Go, Deku! Go!" Mina cheered, and the other girls joined the cheering, pumping their fists.

"Deku... my man...!" Momo rolled her head to the side, panting with lust. "Ravish me!"

"I shall send pleasure coursing through you with my enormous PENIS!" Setsuna declared, and started grinding her crotch on Momo, savoring great pleasure of her own in the process.

Ochaco's quirk sent Setsuna right to the ceiling, and Toru and Mina cried out in protest.

"They weren't done!" Toru argued, hopping up and down in fury. "Let her down!" Her collar's bell jingled the while time.

"Or else we can't score them," Mina added. "This is quality improv theater, miss bride. Don't throw your weight around!"

"Speaking of weight, how'd you like to join her?" Ochaco warned, holding out her fingertips.

Both Mina and Toru shrank back.

Mrs. Uraraka clapped. "I think we've seen enough."

Ochaco sighed. "Thanks, mom."

"Because I've made up my mind. They get the prize!" Mrs. Uraraka declared. "I love a good sex scene. Melissa?"

Dutifully, Melissa handed the gift to Momo who unwrapped it, peeked inside the box... and went pink as she shut the box again.

"Oh, my. I'll save that for later tonight with Tenya," Momo said with a giggle. "And if he's not there, I'll get creative."

Melissa beamed. "Enjoy it for me."

Ochaco narrowed her eyes. "And speaking of enjoying..." She pointed up at Setsuna. "You're in good spirits, missy. Did something good happen?"

Up on the ceiling, Setsuna shrugged. "What's it to you?"

Ochaco felt a cunning smile spread across her face. "It's not just you, it's Katsuki, too... did you guys get back together?"

"N-no!" Setsuna yelped as all the ladies went "oooooooh!" at that.

"Is it love, or just carnal?" Ochaco asked. "I'm guessing the latter."

Setsuna squirmed on the ceiling. "Someone get me outta here! Bridesmaid in distress!"

"Hey, I kinda noticed that too," Mina added, standing up with her hands on her hips. "Spill it, Setsuna! What's up with you and Katsuki?"

"I'd like to know, too," Yui added calmly. "Is he your booty call again, Setsuna?"

Setsuna scrunched up her face. "Don't... wanna... tell..."

"I'll give you 500 yen if you tell me," Yui offered.

Setsuna stuck out her tongue. "What kind of lame bribe is that?"

Yui upped the ante. "I'll lend you my kinky DVD set."

Sesuna relented. "We're in a no-strings-attached carnal relationship."

There was a second of silence.

"WOO-HOOOO!" Everyone cheered and clapped.

"When was the last time you fucked?" Toru asked over the noise.

"Did you use protection?" Momo added.

"What position?" Mina hollered.

"Your place or his? Or public again?" Itsuka hollered.

"Did it feel good?" Yui asked simply.

Setsuna went red and kept squirming. "W-we... we're taking things at our own pace! Things are going fine. Can we drop it? And drop _me_?"

Ochaco gently let Setsuna back down, but the fun wasn't over yet. With this hot new gossip out in the open, all the bridal games shifted onto Setsuna instead!

Starting with Two Truths and a Lie. "Here goes," Mina said. "You and Katsuki had a squirrel attack you when you fucked in the woods, Bakugo calls his dick King Orgasm Explosion, and you like getting spanked really hard while getting fucked standing up."

"Oh! I know that one," Momo said, raising her hand. "The squirrel story is the false one."

"That's right!"

Now Melissa tried it. "You and Bakugo once fucked on a running laundry machine, you role-played as a gender-swap feudal lord and dirty concubine during sex, and you once put on Katsuki's underwear by mistake and wore it all day."

Everyone was stumped.

Setsuna raised a trembling hand. "Um... those are all true."

The room rang with laughter.

_This feels much better when it's not about me! _Ochaco thought.

And on and on it went, and the ladies picked apart every detail of Setsuna and Bakugo's strange relationship like a pack of vultures. Finally, they wrapped up with Jiro winning sex-position bingo (she won a pack of expensive condoms), and the party was over.

"Thank you all so much for coming," Momo said warmly as the ladies filed out of the house and into the early evening air. "It was a wonderful party!"

_Yeah, beacuse you learned a thousand new sex ideas to try with Tenya, _Ochaco thought.

Mrs. Uraraka and Inko took up positions on either side of the bride.

"So, Ochaco..." Mrs. Uraraka started.

"Did you get a new appreciation for what you have with my son?" Inko finished, beaming widely.

Ochaco groaned yet again. "Mom... Inko..."

Inko held up a finger. "Now, Ochaco, don't worry. Izuku made many mistakes with his first two girlfriends in high school, so he's already learned what not to do. My boy will be the perfect man for you in married life."

"And you learned a few things yourself with that boy in your last year of high school," Mrs. Uraraka added, patting Ochaco's head. "That boy with the skateboard... what was his name...?"

"Forget him!" Ochaco cried.

"Suffice it to say, Inko," Mrs. Uraraka told the other woman, "Ochaco learned the value of socks, locks, and expensive chopsticks that day."

Inko chuckled. "Oh, my."

It took Inko and Mrs. Uraraka awhile to calm down enough to kindly wish Ochaco the best in married life, and each kissed her on the forehead before Ochaco took a cab home. Mrs. Uraraka, meanwhile, promised to keep all of Ochaco's stuff in secure storage until after the wedding was over. Thank goodness, because that gift pile was huge.

"Oh. Hey there," Izuku said, waving from the couch when Ochaco entered the living room. "I bet you had a great time at the shower."

"I sure did." Ochaco hesitated for a second. "Um... have you ever been into a country girl? Like, those stereotypical farm girls with big boobs and braided ponytails?"  
Izuku blinked. "Um... no..."

"Good." Ochaco desperately needed to take a bath and scrub herself clean. It was a relief when she crashed into bed and settled down in the dark bedroom (Izuku was staying up to study).

But even after all that... Ochaco was eternally grateful for what wonderful friends she had.


	33. Chapter 33: a special night

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 33: a special night**

Ochaco felt herself working up a sweat that April evening. "Momo, I'm not so sure I can do this..."

Momo rested both hands on the bride's shoulders and gave her a warm smile. "It's all right, Ochaco. The rest of us are ready."

"But... is this really okay...?"

Momo squeezed her shoulders. "Every bride should do this. And now, it's your turn."

Ochaco swallowed. "I don't deserve this. Such a special night... with you and the girls?"

Momo gently raised Ochaco's chin with her fingers. "Look me in the eyes, Ochaco. _You deserve this_. Let it happen."

"O... okay... thank you so much!"

Jiro snorted. "If you're done making out, we're ready to head in."

Ochaco jolted. "Y-yes, Kyoka! Right...!"

Toru did a happy dance. "Oh my gosh, I haven't been to a ryokan this fancy since... ever!"

Indeed, tonight was a special night for the bachelorette party. Ochaco wanted something quiet and relaxing, and Momo bought the tickets for all the ladies to visit a large and expensive ryokan about an hour's drive away. They weren't alone, either; Ochaco could already hear the other guests having a good time, most of all in the huge outdoor onsen baths.

Truly... Momo was the best maid of honor ever...!

"Welcome, welcome," the nakai* said as the girl squad arrived in the ryokan's lobby. She gave a customary bow. "Yaoyorozu party, correct? You're right on time. Follow me to your room."

"Wait, just one room?" Mina asked as the girls followed their guide. "Will there even be room for... holy shit!"

The nakai scowled at Mina's outburst, but otherwise didn't comment. Seriously, this place was incredible! Ochaco's jaw hit the tatami floor as she took in the exquisite wooden and paper walls and ceiling, top-end furniture (complete with a monster HDTV), a great view of the gardens outside, plates of sweets on the table, massive closets...

"Momo, I..." Ochaco didn't even have the words as she and the others changed into their slippers before stepping onto the tatami mats.

Momo smiled. "Just relax and have a good time for me. We're here 'till 3:00 PM tomorrow."

"Oh, I love tatami!" Toru cried. She flopped onto the floor and started rolling around, savoring the feeling. Her collar bell jingled, and the nakai scowled even more.

"Now, everyone, if there is anything you need, just ask," the nakai said, her polite demeanor back in full force. She gave Melissa a reasurring smile. "I'm sorry, but I do not know much English. Perhaps one of you could explain the customs of a ryokan to your foreign friend?"

Melissa smiled back and tossed her wavy blonde hair. "It's all right, madam. I know the customs of a ryokan. Thank you for your hospitality."

The nakai blinked. "Oh my word! Your Japanese is excellent, miss..."

"Melissa Shield."

"Miss Shield, you said? Are you Australian?"

"American. I grew up in California, but I'm studying here for awhile."

"Ah, I see! Forgive my presumptions. Do enjoy your stay, miss Shield, and feel free to ask if you need anything." The nakai turned and left.

Ochaco slid the door closed. "Do you get that a lot in the countryside, Melissa?"

"I don't usually go far from campus except for our group trips," Meliss admitted.

Jiro tilted her head. "Have you really been to a ryokan before, Melissa?"

"No, but I looked up everything there is to know."

"Reading a brochure ain't the same as being here." Jiro grinned. "Let's kick back and relax! It's the bachelorette party!"

Itsuka smiled and turned to Ochaco. "So, what's the plan, once we get changed?"

Ochaco made a sly smile.

*o*o*o*o*

"Dude."

"_Dude_."

"Like, duuuude."

"_Duuuuuuuude_."

Izuku, Bakugo, Denki, Kirishima, Yosetsu, Rikido, and Iida all stared in awe at the mighty list they had compiled for the night. While Ochaco and the girl squad were away at a fancy ryokan, the bros were headed for a more conventional night on the town. And it was going to be a real competition.

Yosetsu counted on his fingers (he certainly wasn't a math major). "That's 34 different brands of booze we're gonna try out, with ten different competitive events."

"How's the scoring gonna work, again?" Kirishima asked.

Iida adjuted his glasses proudly. "I have devised a ruthless but fair scoring system, Eijiro Kirishima! From a combination of holding your liquor, impressing girls, and winning events, you can score many points and become crowned King of the Night!"

"King of the Night?" Rikido repeated. "That sounds like a Finnish heavy metal band."

Kirishima, who knew these things, nodded. "That name isn't taken yet. We should start a band!"

"Later, perhaps," Iida told him. "For now, let us acquire two taxis and begin the games!"

Izuku grinned widely as the seven of them headed to the sidewalk to hail a couple of cabs. Now that the weather was warming up, the town's lightlife scene was _really _coming out of its hibernation, and the dudes were ready to cross everything off their list. The prize? Well... that's... um...

"And... bottoms UP!" Bakugo declared ten minutes later, as the seven of them got their drinks at a bar (they all sat in a row). "Chug, you bastards!"

Izuku tilted his heavy beer glass and complied. Damn, this stuff was good, cold and flavorful and beer-y. He barely set down the mug with his friends when Iida ordered another round, and then a third.

Denki wiped his brow. "Feeling it yet, my friends?"

Yosetsu shook his head a little sloppily. "N-no."

Kirishima thumped him on the back. "Whoa there, grandpa, maybe you should sit it out the next round."

"No... I can do it...!"

"Very good!" Iida declared, getting to his feet. "The bar crawl continues. Follow me, once you've paid for your drinks!"

Izuku and the others did just that, and now they were ready for the harder stuff. This time, they all got margeritas, and Izuku was starting to feel wobbly after he downed that sucker. He smacked his lips. "Who turned up the thermostat?"

"Yeah, I'm dying here," Kirishima said, fanning himself.

Iida nodded. "Alcohol expands your blood vessels, and thus, you feel warmer."

Bakugo pointed and laughed. "Just like you, best man! You're red as an apple!"

"Silence, Katsuki!" Iida snorted in defiance and downed a glass of water to balance things out. "Once we have a drink at the third bar, the games begin!"

Izuku thought he was ready. He was barely right; that Manhattan kicked like a mule, and the other guys weren't doing much better.

"We gotta... slow down," Denki groaned once he polished off his drink in the third bar.

Rikido chuckled. "Now who's feeling it?"

Izuku, meanwhile, busted out his phone and texted Ochaco. _Hey babe, don't mind me. I'm dong a bar crawl with the guys, so I might text you a few weird things. I'm sorry in advance!_

A second later, Ochaco texted right back. _Okay, Deku, honey. Just don't get carried away! Let's not have the wedding ceremony in a hospital room._

Izuku prepared to text back, until Kirishima hooted, "HEY! BEST MAN TEXTING!" and Bakugo swiped Izuku's phone away.

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried. "That's mine."

Bakugo handed the phone to Iida, who said, "I am sorry, esteemed groom, but no outside contact allowed! It is only the seven of us... and the spirit of competition! Your bride can wait for tomorrow."

"That is, if you're not too hung over," Yosetsu added.

"What if your mystery pop idol girlfriend saw you right now?" Izuku shot back. "You're not lookin' so good."

"Just give me a glass of water and ten minutes," Yosetsu told him.

And now, it was time to _play_!

*o*o*o*o*

"I still don't get why we're doing this first," Jiro commented after the eight girls got washed up for a nice evening bath outside in the onsen. "Aren't we gonna get sweaty with all the other stuff we're donna do?"

"What's the matter? Afraid to get a little _dirty_?" Mina teased her, as they approached the outdoor bath. Never once in living memory did Mina show the slightest embarrassment at being nude around her friends. Or strangers.

Jiro scowled. "I thought we would do the bath later."

"Oh, you're ashamed, right, Kyoka?" Toru asked her.

"Ashamed? Of what?"

"Of these tiny boobs." Setsuna, also quite nude, got up behind Jiro and reached around. Her hands gently seized two handfuls of Jiro breasts.

Jiro squealed. "You mind?!" She glanced at the other girls in the outdoor bath, who gave them funny looks.

"Hey, wait a minute," Setsuna said as she kneaded Jiro's breasts. "Did you go up half a cup size?"

Itsuka gasped. "She did? Contratuations, Kyoka."

Jiro went bright red. "L-let's call it 60% up a cup size."

"Maybe you should be the bride next," Setsuna teased her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called your boobs tiny. Now that I've felt them, they're actually kinda cute and sexy."

Jiro blushed. "You really mean that?"

"Sure I do. You have a fine rack."

Mina, meanwhile, put her hands on her hips. "Though you're not quite on _my_ level yet, Kyoka."

Setsuna got behind Mina now and grabbed two handfuls of the good stuff. She whistled. "Mina, you're off the charts!"

Mina chuckled proudly. "No one can beat me."

Ochaco shot her a look. "Wanna bet?"

"I'll take that challenge, too," Momo added, a fire in her eyes. She also ignored the funny looks that the other ryokan patrons gave the Ochaco squad. "Tenya told me he loves my body. And for good reason! He would give up five years of his life to see this bod again!"

"Let me see..." Setsuna tip-toed up behind Momo (despite not needing stealth) and groped up the maid of honor. Setsuna groaned with envy. "You're enormous," she commented.

"Mmmm-hmmm!" Momo nodded, a confident look on her face. "I am sorry, everyone, but when it comes down to it... I am graced with quite a -"

"Wait!" Setsuna took up position behind Ochaco and felt up those puppies. "You've got some serious competition here, Momo. Izuku could marry these breasts alone and still have 90% of a wife!"

The girls burst out laughing except for Momo, who scowled just like Jiro.

"So, what's the verdict?" Itsuka ased with bated breath.

"And what's the prize?" Melissa asked.

"Surprise!" Setsuna pounced like a lioness and got behind Melissa. Her naughty hands grasped two handfuls of rustic, home-grown American breasts. And fondled them with gusto.

Melissa went red. "H-hey! Go easy on those!"

"Yeah, as if Himiko ever did," Setsuna shot back.

Melissa relented. "I got used to... quite a few things during my time with her."

"So, who won?" Toru cried. "I need an answer here!"

Momo smiled. "Perhaps we can settle this the way the Greeks did."

"Rubbing our nude bodies against each other?" Mina asked.

"Water displacement," Momo told her. "Archimedes realized that when he sat in a bath tub, his body, based on volume, displaced that much water from the tub."

Mina looked utterly lost. "We take a bath with some Greek guy?"

"No! We get into the onsen one at a time and determine breast size with how much the water level rises," Momo told her. "It's basic physics."

Melissa clapped. "That's genius!"

Ochaco grinned. "You're on!"

Her phone,nestled in her clothes basket, buzzed.

Toru gasped. "Is that Izuku? Is he asking for nudes? Because now is the perfect time."

Ochaco ignored her and checked her text: _Hey babe, don't mind me. I'm dong a bar crawl with the guys, so I might text you a few weird things. I'm sorry in advance!_

A bar crawl? Not bad. At least Iida was there to keep things vaguely sane. Ochaco simply texted back _Okay, Deku, honey. Just don't get carried away! Let's not have the ceremony in a hospital room._

She waited for a response. But it seemed that Izuku didn't even read the text at all. Was there something wrong? Ochaco felt a tremor of fear...

"What is it? Was it Izuku who sent nudes? Let me see!" Mina huried over to look.

Ochaco held her phone close to her chest. "No, and if he did, his cock is classified information."

"Aw, not even a peek?"

"Maybe. Can I see Denki's nude body?"

"Bitch, not on your life!"

"Same."

Mina's eyes widened as the dim bulb in her head made the connection. "Oh..."

Ochaco typed in: _I don't mean to sound like your mom, but seriously, watch yourself. I get anxious about these things..._

Izuku didn't seem to read that one, either.

"Phones away, girls!" Setsuna barked. "And into the bath! It's breast-measuring time!"

"Weirdos," one of the other patrons muttered, and they all crowded away to the other side of the pool. Hahaha, those normies don't stand a chance!

Reluctantly, Ochaco put her phone back in her clothes basket and joined Melissa and Momo at the bath's edge.

"Bride first," Setsuna said. "Go, Ochaco!"

So Ochaco sat on a ledge in the bath, making sure that her huge breasts were nice and submerged. Ah, this felt nice.

Setsuna nodded. "Okay. Now Momo."

The maid of honor took her turn, and Melissa followed.

"So, what's the verdict?" Toru asked.

Setsuna winced. "I just realized... we don't have a good way to measure the water displacement."

"Haha, you dummy," Mina teased her.

"We need a quirk that can measure this," Momo told the girls.

Itsuka pointed. "Hey, Momo, couldn't you make some scales and have the girls set their boobs on it?"

"No!" Mina cried. "Not an option."

"Why not?" Itsuka demanded.

"Because that route isn't wet and fun."

"Good point."

"I'm quirkless," Melissa admitted. "Sorry."

Jiro raised her hand. "If you each splash around a bit and make the water move, I could detect the sound waves and measure the air, water, and other stuff to gauge the displacement."

"Wonderful!" Momo clapped her hand and beamed. "Get your quirk ready, and we'll go again."

Jiro knelt by the onsen and extended both of her earphone jacks into the water. "Go, bride. Do it."

Ochaco complied, and this time, Jiro nodded with satisfaction. "I've got the reading. You next, Momo."

So, Momo took her turn, then Melissa. And Jiro had her answer: Melissa!

"I knew it! Woo-hoo!" Melissa raised both fists in triumph.

Ochaco hung her head. "I suppose I'm still growing... I hope..."

Setsuna made a scandalized gasp. "Oh, no! Girls!"

"What?" Mina cried in alarm.

Setsuna gestured at the bath. "We measured the volume displacement of their entire bodies up to the shoulders, not just their boobs. Melissa won because she was the biggest overall, head to toe."

Jiro gasped, too. "Oh, crud! I didn't realize that! The measurements were warped." She approached Melissa and fondled her from head to toe, especially running her hands down the other girl's wide, curvy hips. "Damn, are all yankee girls this tough? You're like a mustang!"

Melissa posed like a model and winked. "I'm a real beauty, aren't I? You girls _wish _you had this bod."

_She sure is feeling better, _Ochaco thought. Good for her. Apparently.

Momo gestured. "But we still need a way to measure breast size that is both accurate and fun. Perhaps there is a way to combine our quirks, and use items nearby?"

"Yeah," Itsuka said. "Hey, if we get those wooden buckets, and some wet towels -"

At that moment, the nakai slid open the door and poked her head out. She did _not _look happy. "Will you psychopaths either use the bath or vacate the premises? We have other guests too, you know!" She retreated her head and slammed the door closed.

Ochaco winced. "Let's call it a draw and get soaking."

The girls agreed.

*o*o*o*o*

"Dammit, Deku! How are you... so good at this?"

Bakugo was panting and wheezing as he threw another Skee ball, and he once again failed to score points. Izuku, meanwhile, got another ball in the "50" slot, and the machine kept spitting out tickets.

Izuku grinned. "And how are you so tired doing this, Kacchan?"

"Sh... shut up, groom!"

Bakugo threw his last ball ball and scored a measly 10 points.

"And... time!" Iida cried. He wrote something down on his clipboard (where did he get that). "As it stands, Izuku is in the lead, with me in 2nd place and Eijiro Kirishima in 3rd!"

Izuku still wasn't clear how Iida was scoring this mega-tournament, but he was dying to see what the prize was. "What's next?" he asked.

He soon found out: bar #4, where everyone got a different drink from the list they drew up earlier. Now Izuku was really getting loopy, but he was still in the game. Let's do this!

"Hell yes! I'm good at DDR," Yosetsu said, clapping his hands together when the friends returned to the arcade and found the _Dance Dance Revolution _game. "Only my girlfriend can beat me at this."

"Your winning streak ends here, chum!" Bakugo declared. "Fight me!"

So Yosetsu did. And won.

"Shit!" Bakugo seized his head in dismay when the final score showed that Yosetsu scored twice what he did. "Let me try again."

"No, me!" Denki raised his hand and went next. "Mina taught me some moves..."

"You might move up to 6th place if you win," Iida told him brightly as the game started.

Denki slipped in shock. "I was in last place?!"

Then he tumbled right off the machine, and missed so many points Yosetsu wound up winning again.

"No fair! You cheated, best man!" Denki whined. "More like worst man!"

"I shall apply a handicap," Iida said as he raised his pen to write something.

"Don't you dare! My pride is on the line!"

"Your pride cost you the game, my man," Kirishima said, clapping Denki on the back as he went next. "Allow me..."

So they played another round, and this time, Yosetsu lost by a mere 5 points!

"Maaaaaaan!" Yosetsu whined, clapping a hand to his forehead. "Kirishima threw me off my game! Dock him points for psychological warefare!"

So Iida did, much to Kirishima's displeasure.

"How are you keeping score, anyway?" Kirishima demanded, clawing at the clipboard.

Iida held it further away. "Don't look!"

"Gimme!" Bakugo lunged for it, and in his tipsy haze, knocked it right out of Iida's hands. It bounced right off a security guard's head.

"Uh oh..." Izuku backed up as the guard approached, veins popping out on his forehead.

"You kids wanna see the inside of the mall's jail? Well?" the guard barked, punching his huge fists together.

"We're sorry!" The massive Rikido Sato knelt and bowed with gusto. "We won't do it again!"

"Don't bow! You're our biggest guy. Now we can't intimidate anyone," Denki complained.

The guard narrowed his eyes. "That a threat, blondie?"

Izuku wasn't quite how Iida did it, but he stiffened his back, stepped forward, and talked the guard out of it.

"Oh man, I thought we were dead," Denki whined, who for some reason was curled up on the floor, rocking back and forth.

"It's half your fault we got in trouble," Yosetsu told him.

"And all _your _fault," Kirishima added, slugging Bakugo's shoulder.

Bakugo gave him a pretty solid death glare that could shatter glass.

"Now, now! Let us get another round, and learn some sportsmanship," Iida declared a little too loudly. "Bar #5 awaits! Follow!" He shambled toward the exit.

_Haha, even our babysitter is getting messed up, _Izuku thought. _They won't even let us back in the arcade at this rate! _He blinked. _Uh oh..._

Iida double checked; by now, every drink on the list had ben consumed by at least one person, and now the games could really start! By some miracle, the security guard at the arcade didn't notice six guys 80% drunk ambling around playing all the game (and keeping score somehow), but it happened, by golly. And when they headed off to bar #6, Denki started yodeling until he collapsed into some bushes.

"Man down!" Yosetsu cried. He descended on Denki and shook his shoulders. "Wake up! Can you hear me? What's your name?"

"... as..."

"What?"

"Astro... Boy. Wheeeee, I can fly..."

Yosetsu kept shaking Denki's shoulders. "What year is it?"

"1979."

"Where are we?"

"1992."

"Okay, he's out," Kirishima concluded. "What was his place, Iida?"

The best man checked his clipboard and chuckled. "He was in 5th place, ahead of Katsuki and you."

"What? I'm down in 6th place?" Bakugo roared. "Injustice!"

"You were in 7th," Iida told him.

Bakugo's response wasn't possible for human ears to properly register, but it did make the air ripple like magic or something. Haha, it looked funny...

"B-bar #6! Here! Now!" Iida lurched like a zombie toward the intended bar, until he tripped over his own intoxication and went sprawling right there on the sidewalk. People passing by were not happy.

"Man down again!" Yosetsu hurried over and helped both Denki and Iida walk to a local park, and sat them down on a bench.

"The score is... is..." Iida blinked. "I think I won."

Izuku frowned, trying to think through his mental haze. "How did you score us?"

Iida's head lolled around. "By... by gauging sportsmanship, ability to hold l-liquor, optimism, repsonsibility, good looks, and uh... uh... general upstanding character. Yeah."

"Ooooooooh." Rikido held up a fist in triumph. "I get it! He was really scoring us on what great people we are! What a smart fellow!"

"But he made himself win," Kirishima reminded him. He held up the clipboard. "See?"

"CHEATING BASTARD!" Rikido roughly shook Iida's shoulders. "How was I in 4th place, when Toru and I are so... so gonna... hoo boy..." His eyelids drooped and he let go of Iida at once.

Bakugo threw back his head and howled. "Setsuna, I love you! Come to me and ravish me! Wheeeere are yooooou?"

"K-Kacchan! Not so loud!" Izuku cried, waving his hands. His vision was getting dim. "You wanna get arrested in a park again?"

"Oh, fuck! Arrested!" Bakugo lowered his voice to an urgent whisper. "Guys, I think someone here is being too loud!"

"Crap! Sorry!" Yosetsu clapped his hands over his mouth. "If Chik - I mean my girlfriend was here, she'd kill me!"

"Oh, shit, that's right," Bakugo hissed. "Come on, player, what's your pop idol girlfriend's name? Tell us already!"

"Fine." Yosetsu cleared his throat and slicked back his hair. "Her name is Chik -"

He collapsed in a drunken haze.

Izuku snorted. It seriously felt like someone out there was preventing Yosetsu from saying that name. Why? Why would they do that?!

"Now it's just us," Rikido realized. "Last one standing wins!"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, chap." Kirishima gave Rikido's chest a light punch. Then he collapsed.

"It's you and me, Kacchan," Izuku told him. "Ready? One, two, three!"

"We were already playing, dumbass!" Bakugo retorted.

"Guys! I'm still standing!" Rikido shot back.

"Oh, yeah," Bakugo mumbled. Then he went down.

Rikido folded his arms and grinned. "You and me, groom! Last one stand - uh oh."

Izuku saw Rikido's face twist in sudden concern, and the bigger guy lunched forward with his arms outstretched as the whole world tilted and Izuku felt a thrill of vertigo -

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: ***a nakai is a waitress and general helper for guests in a ryokan.


	34. Chapter 34: where were we?

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 34: where were we?**

Oh, man. Izuku had this dream where Iida made up this rigged bachelor party contest and he won because he's a cheater and Yosetsu almost said his girlfriend's name and Denki was drunk off his ass and -

Wait, that really happened. Explains the hangover.

"Good morning, honey," Inko said with a smile when Izuku groggily woke up on the couch in his apartment. He was laying down, a blanket draped over his chest.

"Mom?"

"Your big friend called me," Inko told him. "That baker boy? Sato?"

"Oh... right. I oughta thank him." Izuku groaned and wiped his forehead. "Did anything... uh, _bad _happen?"

"Like, making out with strangers? Or getting handcuffed to a stop sign? Or getting engaged to a stripper?"

Izuku scowled. "You've got a serious imagination, mom."

Inko patted Izuku's cheek. "It's okay, Izuku. Nothing bad happened, though your friend Kaminari might want to stay in bed today with more than a few ice packs. As for you..."

Izuku groaned again. "You're ashamed of me, aren't you?"

"Why would I be?"

Izuku gestured. "Y'know... I shouldn't drink so much, Iida should have known better, I made a fool of myself... it's time for my lecture, right?"

Inko shook her head. "You're entitled to a little fun, Izuku, and no one got hurt. I would consider it a bachelor party well done." She smiled again.

Izuku could hardly believe his ears. "What the... mom, since when are you so lax? You once fussed at me for forgetting the vegetables in a bento box lunch."

"Well... being a part of Ochaco's bridal shower, and being with the girl squad... it made me realize how much fun an engagement can be!"

Izuku managed a watery smile, too. "You're having the time of your life. And the time of _my _life."

Inko leaned over and kissed Izuku's forehead. "Being the mother of the groom is the most fun I've had in years, Izuku. It's a shame you can only marry Ochaco once."

"Yeah, we're barely making ends meet _this _time." Izuku sighed. "I totally underestimated how much work a wedding is! Half the things Iida and Momo made us do, I didn't even know about. Sometimes I wonder if we're really ready after all. We haven't even graduated college yet."

"Now you stop that, Izuku." Inko gave him a hard look. "I raised you for better. You and Ochaco are meant for each other, and so long as you love one another, the rest will work itself out. I trust you both."

Izuku couldn't argue with that. He nodded meekly.

Inko's smile returned. "Good. Now, why don't you call the bride? She's been worried."

She retrieved Izuku's phone from the coffee table and handed it over. Izuku found a few text messages from his fiancee. Oh boy...

_Okay, Deku, honey. Just don't get carried away! Let's not have the ceremony in a hospital room._

_ Deku! Didn't you get my last text? Don't tell me you're already too drunk to text back?!_

_ Seriously, isn't Iida in charge of the bachelor party? What's going on over there?_

_ IZUKU MIDORIYA! IF YOU DON'T TEXT ME BACK RIGHT THIS MINUTE...!_

_ Sorry I yelled earlier. Momo told me everything is ok. But text me when you can!_

_ What bra size do you think is "cutest"? I need your opinion._

_ I'm the first person you've been engaged to, right?_

_ Was Mina your second choice for marriage? And what if she proposed to you?_

_ I'm not sure if I should text you this next question..._

Evidently, she didn't think so, because the messages stopped there.

Izuku rolled his eyes and pressed DIAL.

Ochaco picked up on the third ring. _"DEKU! There you are! I missed you."_

Hearing her warm, happy voice felt better than any hangover cure. Izuku beamed. "Hey there, bride. Sorry I didn't get your texts. You were right; I _was _too wasted to text, but the guys took my phone anyway. They didn't want outside interference in the bachelor games. But it didn't matter anyway, since Iida cheated and made himself the winner."

Ochaco burst out laughing. _"He has a naughty streak in him, doesn't he? No wonder he and Momo get along so well!"_

"I'll get some water," Inko said, and she got up and headed to the kitchen.

Izuku snorted. "Don't remind me. I kinda feel like the bachelor party was ruined. Maybe a bit. I bet your bachelorette party was better, though. Didn't Momo reserve a room at that fancy ryokan an hour outside of town?"

_"Oh. That." _Ochaco giggled. _"About that... I had to come home early."_

Izuku frowned. "You left? I thought it was gonna be a two-day party."

_"I didn't exactly leave on my own accord..." _Ochaco said.

"Then what?" Izuku racked his brains. Oh. "What, did you get kicked out? What happened?"

_"Well, you see..."_

*o*o*o*o*

_**The previous night...**_

"What a shame. I wanted a more thorough soak," Jiro commented when the girls assembled in their room, all dressed in powder pink yukatas.

"We really oughta tone it down," Itsuka added. "I mean, we're here because Ochaco is getting _married_! We're not kids, you know. It's time to set a better example."

There was a second of silence.

"Well said," Momo said brightly, clapping her hands together. "Let's have a quiet evening and look over some scrapbooks that Mina and I made. Then, we can try some ping pong, if you girls are up to it."

Ochaco looked around. "Hey, where did Toru go? Toru, are you there?"

"She'd better not be invisible and pranking us!" Setsuna hissed. "I don't wanna get kicked out of this super-fancy ryokan by that nakai."

"I am here!" a voice declared. A floating yukata and bell collar entered the room, along with two big cases of beer.

Ochaco gasped. 'T-Toru! You brought the party with you?"

Toru giggled and set the boxes down. "Yeah! Let's get crazy!"

Momo clapped her hands again. "_Very _well said! Close that door, Toru, and let's get started!"

"WOO HOO!" Like jackals, the girls tore open the beer boxes and guzzled those suckers to get the party juices flowing. Heck, it was Ochaco's bachelorette party. She's getting _married _soon! That means one last chance to tear it up with the girl squad~!

Ten minutes later, the girls sat in a circle, some of them already swaying from the booze. Fortunately, Toru had promised to make another beer run, and the loser of the games had to pay for it.

"Never have I ever!" Itsuka cried, raising her beer can. "Okay... never have I ever had a hot guy lick food off my breasts."

Momo, Ochaco, Toru, and Melissa all drank.

Momo nearly choked on her beer. "Melissa, you too?! When?"

Melissa snorted with laughter, fanning herself as she turned red in the face. "It was a bachelorette party back in the States, for a friend going to the University of California San Diego."

"What's a San Diego?" Jiro blurted.

"It sounds Spanish," Ochaco noted.

"Anyway," Melissa added, "there I was, laying on the bar, and this really hot guy got my shirt off and licked up whipped cream and _three cherries _from my boobs! And no bras were allowed!"

The girls all applauded her and drank to that.

"And," Melissa plowed on, "his quirk gave him a lightning tongue, so I got the tingles as he did it."

The girls stared.

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" everyone laughed and clapped.

"Did you fuck him later?" Jiro cried over the noise.

"No! He should have ate you out!" Setsuna hooted.

"SHUT UP!" the nakai roared, poking her head in.

Everyone shut up.

"As for me," Toru added quietly, "Rikido makes good use of his bakery's leftover ingredients every night, if you get my meaning."

"Whooooooo," everyone cheered quietly, drinking to Toru's sexy dessert recipes.

Jiro cleared her throat. "Okay, now me. Um..."

"This is too easy for you," Mina teased her. "You never get boyfriends. You've never done anything!"

Jiro went red. "That's not true, bitch! I went out with this guy in our first semester who..."

"Hey! Remember the format of the game," Toru told her.

"Right." Jiro raised her drink. "Never have I ever... um... gone skinny dipping."

Toru, Ochaco, Momo, Setsuna, and Melissa all drank to that.

"Whoa, that's most of us," Toru realized. "I mean, it's easy for _me _to get away with skinny dipping, but you all?"

Melissa raised her hand. "Potomac River during a boring field trip."

Ochaco raised hers. "The big stream behind my grandparents' house."

Setsuna raised hers. "Six different rivers and twelve lakes."

Everyone stared at her in awe.

"Are you secretly a mermaid or what?" Toru cried. "Or a sexy kappa? What's your quirk, again?"

Setsuna snorted with amusement. "I can split up into different body parts. I go skinny dipping 'cause I _like _it."

"Drink to that, girls!" Momo raised her beer and finished it. The other girls followed suit.

"Jiro has to get the beer," Toru declared.

Jiro jolted. "Why me?"

"Because you get the least action around here, you prude!"

"Big talk from the psycho with a warning bell around her neck." Jiro smiled and hopped to her feet, then hurried off to wherever Toru had gotten those beers.

Once another round was downed, the games resumed. Mina took a turn and admitted that she'd never made out with another girl, which was deemed utter heresy. At once, Itsuka got up and gave her a big smooth on the lips to make things right. Then, Setsuna admitted that never had she ever filmed herself touching herself, so she promised to do that once she got home and send it to Momo as proof. Then, Melissa said that never had she ever had a Devil's three-way (two dudes and one girl), but at some point, Setsuna had done so, and had fond memories of that summer night long past.

And now...

"Twister!" Toru declared, bolting to her feet. "Get those yukatas off, sluts! Momo! Mat!"

"Right away!" Momo threw off her robe and created a regular Twister mat and a spinner board, and the girls assembled for the game.

"What's the grand prize?" Ochaco asked.

"Another case of beer!" Jiro cried.

"Too tame," Mina argued. "We get the winner a 100,000 yen gift card for Victoria's Secret.

Setsuna went pale. "That's a lot..."

"Better win, then!" Mina teased her.

Momo ran the spinner. "Right hand red!"

So Ochaco dove onto the oversized mat with the other girls. And at once found out how Twister got its name.

"Mmmmmf! Move, whore!" Mina grunted.

"Who are you talking to?" Melissa asked. "And don't say 'whore'."

"I'm talking to whoever's squishing my boobs!"

The culprit was never found.

Momo ran that spinner again. "Left hand blue!"

Ochaco grunted and squeezed herself between Jiro and Setsuna to reach the nearest green circle. Dammit, this was tough! Is this what an orgy felt like? Himiko would probably know...

She made it, but not everyone was so lucky. Itsuka squealed in terror and vaulted right over Melissa and Momo, sprawling on her back, somehow missing her bra.

"Oops! She's down!" Toru gloated. "I'm one step closer to victory!"

Itsuka staggered to her feet, not bothering to cover herself. Oh my, those were some really cute breasts... "So much for that gift card."

"It's okay," Mina told her, thoroughly buried in her friends. "I don't think we have the money for it anyway."

Ochaco frowned. "Then what's the prize?"

"The winner... mmmmf..." Mina grunted. "... gets to keep everyone else's yukatas, and the rest of us stay naked!"

A tense silence fell.

"SPIN IT!" Jiro roared. "I'm not gonna lose!"

Momo ran the spinner and got left foot blue. The girls writhed in a single mass, desperate to connect left feet with blue circles. Ochaco barely hung on, but Toru was knocked right out. Dutiflly, she ripped off her undies, leaving only her bell collar.

Itsuka made a watery smile. "Join the club, Toru."

"Not so fast! Panties violation!" Toru rushed over, seized Itsuka's pink panties, and slipped them right off.

Itsuka squealed and covered herself. "Not cool!"

"You heard the rules. Naked losers!"

"Easy for _you _to say!"

"Bleeeeeh!"

Momo ran that spinner again, and got right hand yellow. This time, Ochaco snaked her arm past Melissa's arm and under Setsuna to get her hand in place. Meanwhile, someone's foot got caught on Mina's bra, and it came flying off. MIna's beautiful, naked pink breasts popped into view, hanging free.

"Hey! I'm not out yet!" Mina cried.

"Hang in there," Momo encouraged her.

"Oh, heck. I can't keep this up." Mina stepped out of the game, slipped off her black panties, and put her hands on her hips. "That's better. I feel better naked anyway. It feels _right_."

"That's what I've been saying all along," Toru added.

Ochaco could vouch for that.

It was down to five girls, and Momo got left hand green. Shit, this was getting hard! Ochaco slipped around trying to find a green circle while remaining upright, but everyone was so tangled up...

"H-hey!" Melissa cried out when Momo's hand caught on her bra and popped it off.

"I'm sorry, I - eeeeek!" Momo winced when Setsuna's hand snaked past and tore off her panties.

Right root blue, left foot yellow, right hand red... all the girls' undergarments came right off as they squirmed past each other, with the three losers cheering them on. Five naked girls wriggled around for supremacy on the Twister mat, until...

"This is it! Right hand green!" Momo declared. Ochaco and the others started maneuvering into position -

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Ochaco and the others squealed when they got a bit _too _tangled and collapsed in a sweaty naked heap, sprawling everywhere.

"Who won?" Itsuka cried. "Who?!"

"It was me! Momo!" The busty rich girl threw up a hand.

"You thought you won? It was _me_! The bride!" Ochaco roared, holding up her hand.

"ME!" Setsuna raised both arms. "ME, ME, ME!"

"I saw it! Melissa won!" Toru argued. "Her butt hit the mat last, I swear!"

"No, I was last!" Jiro argued. "Fight me!"

"Maybe I will!"

The door slammed open and a demonic aura wafted in.

"GET OUT!" the nakai roared, louder than any of them. "AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Ten minutes later, the girls finally got their old clothes back on and stood outside the ryokan in the twilight, suitcases in hand.

Melissa hung her head. "It's over..."

"Ruined." Mina clapped her hands over her face.

Momo looked to Ochaco, tears in her eyes. "Ochaco, I'm so sorry. If we had better control of ourselves..." She sniffed. "I'm the worst maid of honor ever."

"No, no." Ochaco beamed and wrapped her friend in a tight hug. "It was incredible that you spent so much on us. And the ryokan really _was _nice. I'll never forget it.'

"Wh... what? Ochaco, we ruined everything. Your party -"

"I have my friends. That's good enough." Ochaco patted Momo's back. "Besides, it's like us to get drunk, naked, and thrown out of an establishment. This is a really funny story we can tell people. Thanks for the memories."

Momo burst out crying. "Oh my gosh, Ochaco... I don't deserve you...!" She sobbed into Ochaco's shoulder.

"Maybe it's the beer talking," Jiro commented.

"Give her some credit," Melissa said. "That Yaoyorozu has a really big heart."

"Yeah, that's true," Jiro conceded. "Best maid of honor ever."

The girls took a pair of cabs back to town in high spirits. And along the way, Ochaco's head was still buzzing with those beers, and she got out her phone to text her fiance a few interesting questions she'd always meant to ask him. Why hadn't she done this earlier? Then again, Izuku had better not be too drunk to answer... or else...!

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku snorted with laughter when Ochaco finished explaining what happened at the ryokan. "You girls are nuts."

_"Hey, you don't have to be left out," _Ochaco teased him. _"You and the guys could try it, too!"_

Izuku tried picturing that scene. He decided to stop. "Sorry, babe."

_"Are you sure? Kyoka's offering a one million yen prize for whoever records you seven guys playing naked twister."_

"How about she get herself a boy toy."

_"Fair enough. I hear that Sen Kaibara is single again. And that he's got a monster in his pants."_

Izuku made a face. "Who the hell spreads rumors like that on campus?"

_"Lots of people. If you know how to listen..."_

"Well, whether Sen's packing one centimeter or a hundred, we oughta get back on track and finish our wedding prep," Izuku said. "Ochaco, we've got just under a month left. It's hard to believe! We're gonna be married so soon..."

Ochaco giggled. _"Yeah, it's so weird, in a good way. I'm thinking I'll take your family's name, too. But only if I can name our first kid after someone in my family."_

Izuku grinned. "Ochaco Midoriya is clear to proceed. I can't wait to see what name you'll give our firstborn."

_"Thanks, honey. I love you. See you tomorrow..."_

"Love you too." Then Izuku hung up.

Inko towered over him in a rage. "IZUKU!"

The groom cowered. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"I wanted your first child named after my grandfather or grandmother!"

"But..."

"Oh... well..." Inko glanced up in thought. "It's all right, honey." She knelt and patted Izuku's forehead. "Ochaco can name the first child. With those hips, that girl's gonna squeeze out an army of grandchildren for me! I'll get naming rights for one of the other brats instead."

Izuku went cherry red and threw his blanket over his face. "I'm not here!"

Inko got the message.


	35. Chapter 35: don't give up!

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 35: don't give up!**

Izuku did his best to juggle homework, lectures, and wedding prep, not to mention keep himself from coming apart from all the stress! Things were looking good, though.

"It's tomorrow, right?" Denki randomly asked as he and Bakugo battled on the PS4 in their living room.

Izuku looked up from the light novel he was reading at the dining table. "What is?"

"Yeah, what is?" Bakugo added. "We ain't got time for Twenty Questions."

"The rehearsal dinner," Denki said. "I mean, this weekend is the big weekend where we all get together and have a party, right?"

Izuku grinned. "Not _our _kind of party, Denki. More like... a semi-formal imitation of the real wedding reception. We're gonna have it at that restaurant on 46th and Fairbank Road, and we've got catering and everything. Momo and Iida got it all set up with my mom's help."

"So it's not a rager?" Denki asked, clearly disappointed.

"No beer pong this time, dumbass," Bakugo taunted him. "You'll have to avenge yourself against me some other time."

Denki shrugged. "Hey, I don't mind a fancy dinner, too. I mean, I really wanna see what Mina is gonna wear! Let me tell you, when she's not wearing _me_, she looks really good."

"I'm sure there was a better way to phrase that," Izuku muttered. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone's ringer went off.

"Who's that?" Bakugo asked over the fighting game's noise.

Izuku checked the screen. "It's Momo."

"More wedding planning fires to put out?"

"Probably." Izuku accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. "Hi, Momo."

_"Izuku!" _Momo sobbed. _"It's... it's terrible news!"_

Izuku's gut tightened in panic. _Don't tell me Ochaco's in the hospital! No, mom or her parents would be the first to tell me that... did Iida get injured?! Or Melissa?!_

Momo took a second to compose herself. _"The venue... Izuku, the convention center caught fire earlier this afternoon. They just calld Tenya and I about it. They think it was an electrical fire. I'm so sorry!"_

"No, don't blame yourself," Izuku said hastily, gripping his phone tight. "Thanks for letting me know. I -"

_"We worked so hard!" _Momo wailed. _"All this work... it will take months to fix the convention center. All events are canceled there. We didn't even get the rental fee back!"_

Izuku clenched his jaw. Bullshit! After all their struggling, and all their planning... all they wanted was one little wedding for two college students, and now...

"Just keep me updated," Izuku said mechanically. "Thanks for letting me know. We'll just have to think of something else."

_"Izuku..."_

Both Denki and Bakugo were staring in breathless suspense as Izuku gave Momo a few more reassuring words. Then he hung up.

"What's going on?" Denki asked. "Something bad?"

Izuku clenched a fist. "The convention center caught fire this afternoon. The wedding's off."

"WHAT!" Bakugo erupted, throwing both hands into the air. His controller went flying. "Fuck that! You and Ochaco deserved that shit! Someone's gonna pay for this!"

Denki looked amazed, though he was paper-white from shock. "That was really nice of you to say."

Bakugo sighed and ran a hand over his face. "After my shitty attempt at a love life, I was pumped that Deku and Ochaco had something real. And now this?"

Denki rushed over and held Izuku's shoulders. "It's okay, Izuku! Maybe we can do the wedding somewhere else. You don't have to call it off."

Izuku groaned. "We _barely _got things to work with that venue. How are we gonna do it somewhere else, just a week before the big day?"

"Um..."

Both boys screamed in terror when Izuku's phone rang again.

"H... hello?" Izuku was quaking like a leaf when he took the a call.

A sonic assault blasted his eardrums. "IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Iida shrieked. "I HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS FOR YOU! THE VENUE CAUGHT FIRE! I AM ASHAMED AS YOUR BEST MAN! I SHOULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS!"

Izuku blinked a few times to reorient himself. "What were you supposed to do, camp out at the convention center with a hose in case the place caught fire?"

"AND YET I STILL BLAME MYSELF!" Iida roared. "THE WEDDING IS RUINED, AND MOMO AND I ARE DISGRACED! PLEASE FORGIVE US! YOU AND OCHACO URARAKA DID NOT DESERVE THIS!"

_And I don't deserve to lose my hearing. _Izuku held the phone a few inches from his ear. "Look, no one is disgraced! Things like this happen, okay? Didn't you once say that true character is measured not how you handle good times, but how you handle disaster and hardship?"

Iida took a minute to respond. And he left half of his decibels at the door this time. "I... I understand. Thank you, Izuku, for reminding me. But I must stress that we are facing a serious setback. I admit that I am not entirely sure what to do at this stage. The wedding is -"

"Just a week away. Yeah."

Iida fell silent again.

"Momo just called me too," Izuku said. "You're both great friends to alerting me to this. You've told Ochaco too, right?"

"She did not pick up her phone. I left a voicemail."

Izuku could imagine Ochaco's eardrums getting vaporized by those decibels. Poor girl. "Okay. Just... don't beat yourself up! I'll marry Ochaco in an empty classroom if I have to, but I'm marrying that girl in one week. It's just one day. Married life is forever, and that's what really counts."

Iida broke down crying. "T-truly... you are a great man, Izuku. Far greater than me! I salute you!"

"Okay, sure. See you in class." Izuku hung up.

Denki wailed in despair. "It's all over!"

Bakugo threw a spare controller at Denki's head. "Dumbass! We're tougher than that. Can't you tell Deku and Momo and the others are gonna give it their best shot? Don't give 'em crap like that!"

"I'm sorry." Denki hung his head. "Izuku, you're smart and all. Do you have any ideas? Like, another place to rent out?"

Izuku scratched his head. "Well... most appropriate venues are pretty booked, and you have to reserve your spot months ahead of time. Getting one at the last moment would be nuts."

Bakugo bolted to his feet and started pacing. "No, there's gotta be _somethin_'... think..."

Izuku motioned with both hands. "Relax, guys. It's late, and we're in shock. Let's think it over tomorrow and the day after with cool heads."

Denki and Bakugo agreed. Izuku bid them good-night and retreated to his bedroom. He flopped onto the bed and pounded the pillow. Dammit! He didn't care jack squat that he wouldn't get his big day. What devastated him was that Ochaco wouldn't walk down the aisle in that convention center, where everyone would admire the radiant bride while Izuku stood happily at the altar, smiling his head off...

But if Momo and Iida weren't giving up, he wouldn't, either. Hmmmmmm...

*o*o*o*o*

Izuku decided to save his best outfit for the big day, so for today, he went with a black blazer and white shirt, and red bow tie and dark slacks. He wasn't totally in a party mood, though, and neither was Ochaco.

"Are you all right?" Yui Kodai asked plainly as everyone was taking their seats for the rehearsal dinner at the restaurant.

Ochaco blinked. "I, um... yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Are you sure? You look like you have a disaster on your mind."

Izuku winced. How did Yui keep guessing things like that? "It's just nerves," he said vaguely.

"Oh. I see. Well, if -"

At that moment, Mr. Uraraka stood and clapped his hands together. "Looks like everyone's here! Fantastic!" he boomed. "On behalf of the bride and groom, I want to thank you all for making it here tonight."

"It means so much to us," Mrs. Uraraka added with a warm smile.

"Kids, if you're ready?" Mr. Uraraka asked the wedding party.

Bakugo, who wasn't entirely in the mood for these things either, stood up at the head table and unfolded his prepared toast. He licked his lips nervously, glancing around.

"Well, go ahead, Katsuki," Ms. Joke said with a friendly wave. "I hear you're a real poet."

Bakugo grunted. "From who?"

"Yui says you're such a big romantic!"

Yui nodded.

Bakugo made an irritated noise and cleared his throat. "We're gathered here tonight... um... because my best friends have decided to craft a more perfect future together, and it's time that we all wish them the best as they take that step... together. Uh... from the moment I met the br- met Ochaco, I knew she was... was gonna have a great future, and when she met Dek- Izuku Midoriya, that settled it..."

He kept going, and not very well. A few people looked concerned, and Izuku didn't blame them. Kacchan was such a good friend! He wouldn't say it, but it devastated him that the venue had caught fire, and the wedding was about 95% ruined. Izuku glanced at Ochaco seated next to him and clasped her hand tight.

"... so let's raise our glasses to their future happy happiness- I mean, future joy in what they make together. Like this." Bakugo raised his glass, and everyone toasted the bride and groom. With confuse looks on their faces.

Momo took her turn next, and she didn't need a paper. Instead, she dazzled everyone with her silk red gown and gold necklace, and she cleared her throat. "It is my great honor and privilege to stand here tonight as the maid of honor of my two best friends' nuptials. It is said that true love can weather all storms, and... and endure all things, for it is pure and eternal..."

Izuku winced again when Momo blinked rapidly and wiped her eyes. "I-I mean to say..." Momo continued, "that what Ochaco and Izuku have is precious, and n-nothing can take it away... for what they have is precious and tran... transcends time and..."

Everyone muttered and gasped when Momo broke down and had to sink into her seat, hands clapped over her face. Iida reached over and held her.

"Is everything okay?" Ms. Joke asked, clutching her face.

"She's just overwhelmed," Aizawa said. "It's her best friends' wedding, after all."

"No, something's wrong," Ms. Joke continued. "I can see it in everyone's faces."

More people started muttering, and they craned their necks to look at Izuku, Ochaco, and the others.

"Guys," Toru whispered urgently. "I think they're on to us!"

"Not so loud!" Yosetsu hissed. "Or -"

"We're on to you?" Yui asked. "On to what?"

"Did something happen?" one of Yosetsu's best friends, Sen Kaibara, asked.

Izuku tugged at his shirt collar. Damn, did it get hot in here?

Ochaco held onto Izuku's hand tighter. "Deku... should we tell them?"

"I..." Izuku swallowed. He felt terrible, not telling all these guests that the whole wedding had burned to the ground. But everyone had come here expecting a good time! "The truth is," Izuku announced, "is that Ochaco has a bad cold right now."

Jiro nearly fell out of her seat in shock. What a dumb lie!

"Oops! I'm a bit of a germophobe." Ms. Joke covered her nose and mouth with a cloth napkin. "No offense, Ochaco."

"Well, let's get this party going!" Sen said, giving two thumbs up. "Just take it easy, Ochaco. We'll do the partying for you."

Iida took his turn to make a toast. "Esteemed guests, beloved family," he started. "I am eternally grateful that you could share this geat ocassion with us, when two excellent people are bound in loving matrimony. They say that love grows stronger every day, and -"

"Here!" Ms. Joke sprang to her feet and handed Ochaco a bottle of liquid medicine. "It's on me, honey. Drink up."

Ochaco tentatively took it. "Um..."

"She doesn't look so bad," Mrs. Uraraka commented to her husband.

Mr. Uraraka nodded. "She looks upset. _Something _is wrong."

Concerned muttering broke out again, so Iida paused his speech. "Yes, it is true that something is weighing on our minds," he said.

Izuku prepared himself for what came next.

"The truth is..." Iida worked his jaw. "The truth is, Momo and I are getting married too, and Izuku and Ochaco don't like the overlap with their wedding!"

Nearly everyone fell out of their chairs this time.

"Tenya!" Ms. Joke hollered as everyone broke out into furious muttering. "Don't be silly! Tell us what's going on already!"

"I... well..." Iida took a step back, glancing around like a cornered animal.

Momo clapped her hand over her mouth. "I... I can't take any more of this," she mumbled behind her hand.

"Oooooh, this sucks!" Mina muttered, clenching her fists. "Why did this have to happen?"

"Are we gonna tell them, or what?" Denki wondered out loud.

Izuku had had enough. He sprang to his feet.

"Your attention, please!" Izuku cried, and the room fell silent at once. The room seemed to ring, and Izuku felt all eyes magnetize onto him. No going back now. "The real, honest truth is that the convention center caught fire and needs reapirs. Most likely, the ceremony and reception there are canceled."

There was an instant uproar.

"Ochaco! You should have told us!" Mrs. Uraraka cried.

"Honey, you need to tell us these things!" her husband added.

Ochaco winced. "I know! But I... I didn't know how to face you with that news..."

"Izuku, is this true?" Inko cried, clutching her heart. "The venue is ruined?"

"Yes, it's true!" Izuku snapped down in a deep bow. "I am very sorry that we didn't tell everyone about this sooner! We can barely handle the truth for ourselves. I promise that we will find a solution!"

Ochaco got to her feet. "Come on, Deku, let's get out of here."

Mina shot out a hand and seized the bride's wrist. "Hold up! Where are you going?"

Ochaco tugged her arm free. "Everything's ruined, Mina! We shouldn't have hosted the rehearsal dinner if there's no wedding to rehearse for! I'm sorry we wasted everyone's time like this."

Mr. Uraraka bolted to his feet. "Don't you say that, Ochaco. We're all here for a very happy moment, and we're going to have it."

"But dad, the wedding's ruined!" Ochaco cried, her voice growing choked. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you! But it's over." She bowed, too. "I'm sorry we're so stupid!" she wailed.

Everyone was quiet for a second.

"Ochaco. Honey." Mr. Uraraka strode right over and took both of Ochaco's hands in his. "You are _not _stupid, and neither is Izuku. So there was a fire! Things happen! You're marrying the man of your dreams, and _that's _what's most important."

"That's right." Mrs. Uraraka fondly ran her hand through Ochaco's hair. "Ochaco, I am _thrilled _that you and Izuku are ready to marry and start a life together! I can't even put it into words! This? It's just a bump in the road. You and Izuku have the rest of your lives to make fond memories and share all the joys and woes that are ahead of you."

"She's right." Inko got up too and held her son's shoulders. "Izuku, darling, I could_ never _be ashamed of you or Ochaco. You're a smart, handsome, responsible, loving boy who will make your bride very happy for the rest of your days. What's a little fire compared to that?"

"You have each other. That's what matters most," Mr. Uraraka said firmly. "Do you both understand what we're saying?"

Ochaco burst into tears. "Mom! D-dad!" she threw herself onto them in a three-way hug over the table.

Izuku held his mom tight. "I'm in college, but I'm still learning from you," he admitted. "I think you're right, mom. It's one ruined day. Ochaco and I have thousands of days ahead of us."

Inko patted Izuku's back. "Now you understand, honey. I'm proud of you."

Ms. Joke broke into applause, and one by one, everyone else did, too. "Bravo!" she cried. "Parents to the rescue!"

"Parents are so cool," Mei Hatsume added fondly.

"They know best," Aizawa added.

Izuku and Ochaco parted from their parents and broke into twin smiles. "So.. the party's back on, I take it," Izuku commented.

"Let's have a wonderful time!" Ochaco added, spreading her arms wide. Everyone cheered and raised their glasses.

It was a terrific night after all, and Bakugo, Momo, and Iida gave their toasts properly this time around. Then Ms. Joke entertained everyone with funny wedding stories from her family, Mina and Toru did a _manzai_* routine that was a total riot, and everyone swapped stories about the bride and groom, some G-rated, others... not!

And finally, an hour later...

"Izuku! Ochaco!" someone cried when the bride and groom were about to get into their taxi some time after the party ended. Everyone else was scattering to find a train or taxi home.

Izuku turned and found Setsuna Tokage catching up to them, and Setsuna skidded to a stop. "Guys... I wanna say..." she started.

"What is it?" Ochaco asked kindly.

Setsuna glanced away, looking vaguely guilty. Then she did a bow. "I'm sorry I was such a lousy bridesmaid! I was selfish, pitying myself and my bad love life. I was such dead weight the entire time. I want to make it up to you!"

Izuku recoiled. "What the... Setsuna, it's okay..."

Ochaco wrapped her arms around the apologetic bridesmaid. "I think we've had enough apologies for one night. _It's okay_, Setsuna. You and Katsuki just had to... figure things out, okay? You're only human."

"But all I did was complain and drag my feet," Setsuna told her. "I'm the worst bridesmaid ever."

"Will you be happy on the wedding day and wish us the best?"

"Of course I will! I love you guys!"

Ochaco patted Setsuna's back. "That's all I need. How about you, Deku?"

"We won't do this without everyone on board," Izuku told Setsuna. "We need you, Mina, Melissa, Kacchan, _everyone _by our side on the big day. No matter where it is or how cheap it is, we need our friends."

Setsuna blinked back tears. "O... okay! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome!" She squeezed Ochaco in another hug, then ran off to find a cab.

Ochaco watched her go. "Setsuna is such a sweetheart. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"She's a tough one," Izuku added. "I'm rooting for her."

"Hey!" the cab driver cried. "Are you guys getting in or not?"

"Oops!" Ochaco giggled and climbed into the cab, and Izuku climbed in after her.

Back at Ochaco's place, they barely got their shoes off before Ochaco pinned Izuku against the wall and had her own idea of a rehearsal. All... night... long...

*o*o*o*o*

**A/N: **_manzai_ is traditional stand-up comedy in Japan where two people trade rapid jokes based on double entendres, misunderstandings, puns, and the like. One person is the _tsukkomi_, or normal one, and the other is the _boke_, the dim-witted one.


	36. Chapter 36: you and me

**What Girls Want**

**by Ulquiorra9000**

**Chapter 36: you and me**

"So, any ideas yet?" Yui Kodai asked as Izuku accepted an iced coffee at the campus Starbuds.

"Hmmmm. Well, my Geology 303 project isn't due for another two weeks," Izuku said. "I'm thinking I'll brainstorm something on Friday -"

"For the wedding."

"What - oh." Duh.

"I mean," Yui added, "Momo, Iida, Ochaco's parents, and your mom spent a lot of money on all that stuff for the wedding, right? What a shame if you couldn't find a venue for it."

Izuku scowled. "It sounds like you're mocking me."

"No, I'm serious." It was tough to tell, with Yui's trademark blank face and tone. "I'm rooting for you and Ochaco. I don't want you to be miserable."

Izuku sipped his iced coffee. Ah, nice and chilly on a warm day like this. "Thanks, Yui. But at this rate, we're gonna have to call it off."

"Will you?" There was no one else in line, so Yui took the time to lean on the counter, contemplating her customer. "That's horrible. I was certain that you and Ochaco would find a way. Is this how it ends?"

Izuku shrugged. "Ochaco and I got over it. I think."

Then he nearly choked when he saw the tears welling in Yui's eyes, and her trembling lip. No way!

"You can't give up," Yui said in a choked voice. "It's so beautiful, how you and Ochaco love one another... it's special."

"I..." Izuku croaked. Damn, what did he say to that? But this ain't Cinderalla, where some fairy queen or whatever transformed everything into a ballroom. Why did everyone like that story so much, anyway?

Yui wiped her eyes. "Sorry. It's none of my business..."

"No." Izuku set down his coffee and hurried over, taking both of Yui's hands in his. He looked her right in the eyes. "I'm so honored that you and all my friends are rooting for us so much. You're right; Ochaco and I can't just call it off and say 'oh well, maybe next time.' It's not fair!"

"You... really mean that?" Yui's eyes glimmered.

"I really do."

"Well! You both look cozy," a girl's voice commented.

"Gah!" Izuku leaped away from Yui as Ochaco entered, a teasing smile on her face. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Izuku and I aren't secret lovers," Yui told Ochaco, her flat voice and blank expression coming right back. "I promise."

Ochaco snorted. "What a load off my mind." She turned to her fiance. "It's time to go, right, Deku? We've got all afternoon to work."

"I hope you have a few ideas," Izuku said as he took his coffee and followed Ochaco outside, "because I've got zip."

Ochaco held Izuku's hand and squeezed it as they crossed the crowded campus. "Oh, I'll just have to work my magic..."

But five hours later...

"I... need more... magic..."

Ochaco panted as the sun went down, wiped out from a hard day of frantically running around the whole city.

Izuku held his fiancee's shoulders. "Hey, it's just one day. We'll keep looking around tomorrow. I've got a good feeling about this..."

Tomorrow came and went, but again... nothing! Izuku and Ochaco explored all kinds of venues, indoor and outdoor, but everything was either booked, too big or too small, or didn't want to rent for a wedding. So they tried again on Wednesday, and turned up empty once again.

"This can't be right!" Ochaco cried as they flopped on the couch of Ochaco's apartment after another long day. "How is everything booked or turning us away? We're not asking for a whole lot!"

"Having trouble?" Mina asked as she emerged from her bedroom.

Ochaco groaned and covered her face with her hands. "To say the least."

Mina made a sympathetic noise. "Yeah, I looked up a few places too, but it's not workin'."

"You, too?" Izuku asked.

Mina winked. "I liked being the maid of honor. I couldn't help it."

"We'll just have to try again tomorrow," Izuku said dejectedly. "I'll rent a phone booth as the venue if that's what it takes!"

Mina clapped her hands together. "And on that note, it's time."

"Time?" Ochaco perked up, looking hopeful.

Mina turned on the TV. "Time for the newest hidden camera show! Let's check it out!"

Ochaco rolled her eyes. "Marry the TV if you like it so much. Come on, Deku." She took her fiance's hand and led him to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry!" Mina cried from the living room.

"We're stressed out of our minds!" Ochaco snapped. "There's a lot of work to do! If you're just gonna mess around, Mina...!"

"I just... wanted to cheer you up," Mina said in a small voice. "And take your mind off things."

Ochaco hesitated, then led Izuku back to the couch. "I'm sorry too, Mina. It's just that we thought we were _done _with all this work. And now -"

Mina patted the empty spots on the couch. "I know, bride. Just take a seat and unwind."

"You're such a good friend, Mina." Ochaco beamed as she and Izuku cuddled up on the couch to watch the show.

Mina giggled. "And don't you forget it."

*o*o*o*o*

Melissa was sure she'd never call this number again. But here she was, staring at her phone's screen as it dialed a certain contact on her list. She sat at her bedroom's desk in her pink nightie, her eyes itching with fatigue. But her job wasn't done yet, and it was time to break glass in case of emergency.

The phone picked up on the fourth ring. _"Melissa."_

"Yeah. It's me." Melissa smiled nervously. "I'm not asking for you back. I'm not calling for my sake."

_"Good, 'cause I've got twelve ladies and gentlemen on rotation here," _Himiko Toga told her. She sounded out of breath. _"Hey, did you hear the rumors about Sen Kaibara's dick?"_

Melissa rolled her eyes. "About the 20 centimeters he's got in his pants?"

_"I got a tape measure before we fucked. The rumors were off by 1.5 centimeters."_

"High or low?"

Himiko merely cackled.

"Is he... still there now?" Melissa asked cautiously.

_"Huh? Yeah. Asleep in bed. Men always pass out after I'm done with 'em, even faster than the girls. But don't worry about him. I'm stretched out on my couch. Ah, the cool leather feels _great _on my skin... should I send a selfie as proof?"_

"No."

Ten seconds later, Melissa got a text. There was Himiko, stretched out on the couch like a Roman aristocrat, blowing a kiss at the camera with her magnificent nude body on display. Melissa had fond memories of how _she _used to get Himiko's body sweaty like that...

_"So are we done here?" _Himiko asked.

"N... no." Melissa held her phone tight. "Himiko, I need one more favor from you."

_"In your own words, no."_

"Himiko -"

_"Goddammit, Melissa! How long are you gonna cling to other people? I'm not your mom! And if I were, you'd know it!"_

"It's for my _friends_! Izuku and Ochaco's wedding date is this Saturday! You always know what to do. Tell them -"

_"Shut up!"_

"What -" Melissa's breath caught in her throat.

_"Quit asking me to solve all your problems! Fuck!"_

Melissa scowled. "My friends need -"

_"They need a friend who has a spine! Did you fly all the way to Japan just to nag me? There's like 300 million Americans back where you came from. Nag one of them!"_

Melissa worked her jaw. "Now wait just a minute!"

The call ended. What?!

Melissa stared at her phone, her heart hammering with indignant anger. How... why... what the devil? She texted Himiko back, only to get a notification that Himiko had blocked her.

"Argh!" Melissa threw her phone onto her bed, running her hands over her face.

Jiro knocked on the door. "Hey, Melissa? You okay in there?"

"I stubbed my toe," Melissa blurted out.

"Ooooh. That sucks. Okay, see ya in the morning." Jiro's footsteps faded away.

Melissa threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in the pillow. Was she just a dumb little girl after all?

*o*o*o*o*

Himiko set Melissa's mobile phone contact as "block this contact" and casually tossed her phone onto the cluttered table with the rest of her junk. She grinned widely and folded her hands behind her back, letting her sweaty nude body cool off in the air conditioning. Now she just had to wait... oh yes... this was gonna be good...

*o*o*o*o*

It was Saturday morning, and now was time. For Classic Lit 204, that is, and Izuku's lecture went on for two hours on the dot, like usual. As he crossed campus to kill some time, he heard someone call his name.

"Huh?" Izuku turned and found Denki hurrying toward him, waving an arm.

"Found you," Denki said, panting. "You're a hard man to find."

"But you know my schedule."

Denki winced. "Right." He cleared his throat and smoothed out his hair a bit. "Hey, let's get a drink. I'll buy."

"All right." Izuku followed Denki across campus. "You're in a good mood today. Something happen?"

"It's just my sunny disposition," Denki said brightly. "I'm a happy boy!"

"Last night you said you'd jump off a bridge if Kacchan stole your yogurt again."

Denki snorted. "Let the past stay in the past. Come on, Starbuds is right up ahead."

It sure was, and it was totally dead, too! Weird. The place was normally hopping at this time of day. What, did Kacchan spill all the coffee and turn the place into a biohazard quarantine area?

"Hey there, Izuku," Ms. Joke said brightly as the two boys stepped in. "Lock the door behind you, okay?"

Izuku frowned but obeyed. "Is something wrong, Emi?"

"Far from it." Ms. Joke had a look of sheer joy on her face as she retrieved a suit in a bag from behind the counter. She pressed it onto Izuku's chest. "Go into the men's room and get changed. Denki here will help."

Izuku blinked. "Hey... isn't this my tux? Why is it here?"

"She wanted to see you in it," Denki said, grinning as he jabbed his thumb at Ms. Joke. "Come on, just once?"

Izuku sighed. "Okay, but I'm not really in the mood. The wedding's ruined, and not even our last-ditch attempt at finding -"

"Oh, hush." Ms. Joke waved a hand. "Bathroom, please."

Bewildered, Izuku joined Denki in the men's room and got changed. He barely noticee the portable wall blocking the entire storage room.

"I'm not getting married," Izuku said plainly as he checked his reflection and straightened his bow tie. "At least not today. I guess the doubters were right. Ochaco and I were too young and we got ahead of ourselves. But look, maybe a few years down the road, things will work out. Right?" He managed a small grin.

Denki patted his back. "That's the spirit, Izuku. Let's do this." He swung open the door and led Izuku back out to the lobby.

Izuku stopped. "What the..."

The place was packed, and the window shades were drawn for privacy. Izuku saw that the portable wall had moved aside, and a whole crowd of people had emerged. His mom, the Urarakas, Momo and Iida, Mina, Toru, Melissa, Jiro, Itsuka, Setsuna, the groomsmen...

And the bride.

"O... Ochaco..." Izuku stared in awe at his fiancee, who was in her wedding gown, a stunning thing of lace and ribbons and a strapless top that perfectly suited her figure. She held a flower bunch, the veil already swept back. She smiled.

"Hi there, groom."

"What the... no way..." Izuku turned around to take it all in, his heart racing, his face warm. This was impossible!

Denki chuckled. "Get married in a few years? Izuku, you and Ochaco set the date for _today_, May 20th, and that's final. You get me?"

Iida saluted. "Tenya Iida and Momo Yaoyorozu always keep their promises, Izuku Midoriya! Today, you and Ochaco Uraraka marry!"

"It's the big day, Izuku," Momo added, beaming as her eyes watered with happy tears. "Not on my life will you miss it."

"I mean, why not?" Bakugo added, hands in his suit's pockets. "Your mom was right that the wedding is just one day, and your marriage with Ochaco is gonna be thousands of days. The numbers are in your favor. So you didn't get the big shindig! But, whatever! Your and Ochaco's best times are still ahead of you."

Setsuna burst out crying. "Oh my gosh, Katsuki, that was wonderful!"

Bakugo looked pleased with himself. "Best man," he muttered.

Iida didn't seem to hear.

"Groom, please join us," the officiant, an older man, said kindly. "And we may begin."

Izuku stood before his bride, heart going a mile a minute. "What, did you guys plan this ahead of time, and hide in the back room? That was so sneaky! When -"

"We pulled various strings, called in favors, and exploited loopholes," Aizawa, Ms. Joke's date, explained gruffly. "This took some work, Midoriya. Make the most of it."

It went by in a blur. Izuku felt like the world's happiest statue as he and Ochaco put their wedding bands on each other's fingers, and nearly everyone was dabbing their eyes with tissues as Izuku and Ochaco exchanged their vows, as best as they had memorized the things. Ochaco had a new vow, and when Izuku heard it, the last shreds of doubt and fear were blown away for good. It was with great joy that he recited his own vow in return.

"... and finally, I vow that every day I will thank the world for the incredible and unique gift I have in you, Ochaco, and may I never forget it."

Ochaco couldn't help herself. "Because you don't want to sleep on the couch, right?"

Izuku covered his face as he snorted with laughter. "Ochaco..."

"S-sorry!"

"Don't worry. Your sense of humor is like half the reason I'm doing this." Izuku lowered his hands and beamed.

It was a pretty straightforward Western-style wedding, so the officiant moved right on to the good stuff. "Do you, Ochaco Uraraka, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" Ochaco blinked the tears back a few times, a goofy smile tugging at her lips.

The kind old man turned to Izuku. "Do you, Izuku Midoriya, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Izuku squared his shoulders. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

It was funny. As a boy, Izuku thought it was super icky and lame when the bride and groom did this in those rom-com movies his mom would watch in the living room, but now, to do it for real, made Izuku realize how far he'd come. He knew he'd never forget this, couch or not. Victory!

Everyone broke into applause, and the small crowd was stunned when Aizawa blew his nose really loudly.

Ms. Joke winced. "Shota! What the heck!"

"I-I'm sorry. Hay fever..." Aizawa blinked his reddened eyes, dabbing at them some more.

Toru made a scandalized gasp. "Happy tears! Happy tears detected! He's overwhelmed by the moment!"

Izuku could hardly believe his ears, and neither could Ms. Joke.

"SHOTA!" Ms. Joke glomped her boyfriend and nearly knocked him off his feet. "I knew it! You're a big squishy teddy bear after all! I love you!"

"Get off me, Emi!"

"Ahahahahaha! Come here!"

It took a minute to pry them apart.

"And now for the reception!" Ms. Joke got out a boom box, pressed the button, and began the playlist that Izuku, Ochaco, Iida, and Momo had concocted. Then the party really got into high gear when Ms. Joke passed around free drinks on the house and wheeled in... the wedding cake!

"Is that the actual wedding cake?" Izuku blurted out as Ms. Joke parked the trolley in place.

"That's right," Rikido Sato said, beaming with his beefy arms folded. "Courtesy of the Sato family bakery. Dig in, why don't you?"

"I owe you." Izuku tried not to tremble as he and Ochaco cut the cake and fed each other. To Toru and Mina's disappointment, they didn't mash it on each other's noses.

"But that makes it sexy," Mina whined as Izuku and Ochaco fed each other.

"Yeah, you prudes," Toru added. "Where's my steamy action?"

Itsuka rolled her eyes. "Keep it in your pants."

"Bleh!" Toru taunted her. Fortunately for her, that bell collar was finally gone.

The reception was great fun, and the guests took turns entertaining the crowd with magic tricks, comedy improv, guessing games, and more. Melissa, the late-addition bridesmaid, entertained the group with a one-woman reenactment of pivotal scenes of Arthur Miller's _Death of a Salesman_, all in its original English. Izuku didn't really understand her, but Melissa assured him that she poured every ounce of her passion into it, and she enjoyed performing this play in college back in the States. Mr. Uraraka, meanwhile, watched the mini-play with an enraptured look on his face, his arms folded across his chest. He pursed his lips.

Inko looked curious. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

Mr. Uraraka nodded tightly. "Y-yes, I... it's just that this play gets me every time. Such drama and power... this girl is incredible. Someone get her a Tony!"

"You've memorized the words?"

"Heavens no. But this girl has utterly captured the essence of this play."

Inko's eyes widened. "You can understand her?"

_"Yes, that's right," _Mr. Uraraka said in accented English. "I've worked with contractors from London, Sydney, and Los Angeles. Some of them are drinking friends."

Setsuna looked amazed. "Wow! Say something else! Like a tongue twister!"

Mrs. Uraraka gave her a look. "My husband is not a clown, dear."

"But..."

Mr. Uraraka got to his feet and joined Melissa, assuming the role of another character. Melissa looked stunned and exhilarated to have a partner, and when they finished, they took a bow.

Izuku clapped with the rest. "That was really cool. I feel bad I don't know the plot, though. Ochaco?"

His wife smiled and shrugged. "Heck if I know."

Everyone broke up into groups to chat after that.

"You should've seen the look on your face, Izuku," Jiro teased him. "When you found us all here waiting for you..." She took a sip of coffee.

"Was this Ms. Joke's idea?" Izuku asked. "She's such a romantic and all." He glanced across the coffee shop, where Ms. Joke was talking and laughing with Ochaco's parents.

Melissa went pink and glanced away.

Izuku blinked. "It was _you_, Melissa?"

"N-no..."

Jiro patted Melissa's head. "Don't be modest, missy. Go ahead and brag about what a great job you did here. We pulled off the wedding! Be proud."

Melissa went a shade redder and looked bashful as she met Izuku's eyes. "I got... well, some words of encouragment at the last minute, and once that happened, I _knew _that I had to do something for my best friends. So... here we are."

Itsuka beamed. "I can guess who's responsible for _that_."

Melissa clapped a hand over Itsuka's mouth. "No! Don't say it!"

Izuku could totally tell who.

"So... it's your turn now, Kyoka," Toru teased a few minutes later.

Jiro flinched. "For what!"

"To find a man! Look, Ochaco got Izuku, and Emi's doin' so good with Mr. Aizawa, and I've got Rikido... catch up already!"

"I... well, maybe next semester..."

"Aw, don't be like that." Mina draped an arm across Jiro's shoulders and beamed. "I know a few single guy friends with washboard abs. Just give me the signal."

Jiro went red. "I don't need your help!"

"Maybe a teensy bit."

"I need both hands to count how many strings would be attached."

"Well, _something's _gotta be in it for me..."

"And what about you, huh?" Jiro asked Toru.

Toru turned to face her. "Me?"

Jiro made a taunting face. "How far have you and Rikido gotten?"

"Oh, we're having such a good time! In fact, we... um..."

Jiro smelled blood. "Have you gotten his love-icing in your cake yet?"

Toru squealed. "I-I-I... um...!"

"Sorry," Jiro said. "But you guys give me so much crap..."

"Now that you mention it," Toru said fondly, "Rikido and his family did such a great job on that cake, maybe I _should _have a little fun with him tonight after he closes the bakery..."

"So he can open _your _bakery," Mina teased her.

Toru spat out her drink. "M-Mina...!"

"And you?" Itsuka asked Melissa with a warm smile. "You've been through some hardship, Melissa. Are you ready to dive back into the dating pool, take some time to yourself, or what?"

Melissa shrugged, a small smile on her face. "I'm not sure yet. I've done a lot of soul-searching in the last year. Izuku, Ochaco, and Himiko really helped me figure out who I am."

"A big fat skank!" Mina teased her.

Melissa shoved the last bit of her cake into Mina's mouth. She folded her arms and cleared her throat, adding, "Whatever comes next for me, I'm ready. Seeing Izuku and Ochaco so happy together has given me absolute faith in love, and in myself."

Izuku gave two thumbs up. "Glad we could help. We're rooting for you."

"You're such a good friend!" Ochaco hugged her newest bridesmaid. "Don't ever leave!"

"Well... there's research labs in San Francisco and San Diego that might need me sometime in the future," Melissa added, patting Ochaco's back. "Work is work."

Ochaco giggled nervously. "I still don't know what a San Diego is."

"Is it some exotic food?" Toru asked.

"Mmm-mmmff!" Mina said through her cake-gag.

"So... married life, man," Kirishima commented about ten minutes later, clapping a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Looking forward to it?"

"Yeah." Izuku nodded with utmost confidence.

"You and the wife gonna find your own place?"

Izuku blinked. "Well..."

"Sharing an apartment with the likes of Mina and Toru is gonna get awkward at this point," Yosetsu added. "Seriously. Domestic bliss is impossible there."

"How would you know?" Kirishima asked, raising his eyebrows.

Yosetsu shrugged. "I... hear things."

Kirishima gasped. "Have you been seein' one of those girls for private tutor sessions? In _that _way? Have you?!"

"What the hell! No!" Yosetsu yelped. "Chik - my girlfriend is the only one for me."

Kirishima groaned. "Who the hell is she?"

"That's a whole different story," Yosetsu said with a cryptic grin.

_What a story that must be_, Izuku thought. _But all I gotta know is that this is the final chapter of my own college love story. You did it, Izuku. You really freaking did it._

Mr. Uraraka brought Izuku over to his own party. "So... my own son-in-law," he said fondly, vigorously shaking Izuku's hand.

"It's wonderful to have you in the family," Mrs. Uraraka added.

"And as for my daughter-in-law..." Inko beamed and enveloped Ochaco in a big hug. "I've got a real cutie on my hands!"

Ochaco's parents laughed while the bride went red. "I-it's nice to have you as my mom-in-law," she choked out from Inko's monster hug.

"But really..." Mr. Uraraka clapped both hands on Izuku's shoulder. "I'm entrusting you with the most precious girl in the world, Izuku. Take care of her."

"I will, sir."

"Ochaco, honey, please look after my boy," Inko added to the bride when she finally let go. "You and him are partners forever now. Remember that, okay?"

Ochaco beamed. "I will!"

It was another hour and a half until Ms. Joke announced the party over, and the guests prepared to leave. The Urarakas, meanwhile, swore that on this day next year, they would help arrange the full-scale reception, and everyone here was invited. Dancing, a full lunch, flowery decorations, a live band, the whole thing. Inko raised her hand and swore to do her part if it was her last action on planet Earth. Izuku and Ochaco couldn't stop thanking them.

"Mmmmm... it's still kind of early," Ochaco commented as she and Izuku (changed back into regular clothes) wandered across campus. "I feel like it's been such a long day."

"We, we _did _get married," Izuku commented lightly.

Ochaco slugged her husband's shoulder. "Oh, you know what I mean. I have some leftover energy for a bit more fun."

"Is that so?" Izuku took his wife's hand in his. "We've got so much to plan. Moving into a new place, joint tax status, getting items from our registry, the works."

"I mean _fun_, silly," Ochaco said with a giggle. "We can worry about that other junk tomorrow. Tonight, I'm taking you out, and we're gonna rent a room in the most expensive hotel we lay eyes on. And I'm gonna _have _you." Ochaco threw herself onto her husband's chest, gripping him with claw-like fingers. "I don't even wanna be walking straight tomorrow after the night we're gonna have."

Izuku beamed. "Dining, dancing, drinking, a lot of love... lead the way, Mrs. Midoriya."

"Oh come on! You make me sound old!"

"Sorry, sorry..."

Ochaco giggled again and led Izuku to the nearest street corner to find a taxi. "Let's go already! We're losing daylight!"

Not for long, they weren't.

*o*o*o*o*

**THE END!**

**A/N: **a big thanks to everyone who gave this story a favorite alert, follow alert, or a review, or simply read it to the end. This was the most popular story I ever did, and it was great fun to write.

**Update: **I have decided to continue the steamy story of _What Girls Want _in an upcoming short sequel series, and I'm going to call it _What Himiko Craves_. Favorite pairings return, new ones arrive, and Himiko Toga will face her biggest-ever challenge... herself!

Until next time,

**Ulquiorra9000**


End file.
